The Kryptonian Deception
by PriscillaPal
Summary: The day the Kryptonians arrived on Earth, supposedly to 'integrate', was the day Lois Lane's family life was destroyed. And when it is discovered that the Kryptonians plan to rule, Lois finds that her feelings for one Kryptonian and a billionaire, will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY:**

The Kryptonians come to Earth claiming that they want a 'peaceful coexistence' with humans.

Jor-El of the House of El and his only son, Kal-El, are among the Kryptonians that arrive. But secretly, the goal is not to co-exist at all. It is to rule. But until that time comes, compromises and a new way of life, begin to slowly reveal themselves.

Lex Luthor, who is far from the required age of 35, is 'named' President of the United States...not elected. He marries Lana Lang, who becomes First Lady, much to the shock of a nation, that is used to having some say as to who sits in the White House. But even worse, General Zod is named Vice-President, and has no intention of being second-in-command for long.

Kal-El is given Luthor Corp to run, while Lex is in the White House, and Jor-El commutes to work in Gotham at Wayne Enterprises. He is the head of the science and engineering department for the company and in some ways, becomes almost a surrogate father to Bruce. And it is relationships like this, that threaten to sway the father and son from their true purpose on this planet, for Jor-El is also the second husband of Ella Lane, who divorced General Sam Lane to marry him two years ago.

Kal-El does not mind Lucy, who is away at school, at General Lane's insistence because Kal-El has had sexual relations with her in the past. He is currently in a casual relationship with Chloe Sullivan and any other woman he pleases.

But he **CANNOT** abide Lois, who he lives with in the Luthor mansion(something else Lex vacated when he became president). Jor-El is constantly counseling his son about being patient with his 'step-sister' but it is all he can do to keep from throttling her!

Lois for her part, can't believe her mother left her father, barely speaks to Jor-El and loves aggravating Kal-El. She is in college and interning at the Daily Planet along with Chloe and is trying to get a transfer to the Gotham Chronicle, so she can chase the elusive billionaire, Bruce Wayne.

Lois is also not a fan of the Kryptonian infiltration and is working on a story that proves that they are no damned good! And if that means her mother could end up leaving Jor-El and that she'd never have to look at Kal-El's face again, she'd be fine with it!

Oh. And one last thing. Jor-El is actually still married to Lara on Krypton. So this makes the whole Kryptonian deception, even more despicable, sinister and low...

* * *

Kal-El glanced up from his desk as his Executive Assistant, Dinah Lance escorted his father and General Zod into his office. He could tell that Dinah looked more than a bit curious, as to why the Vice-President was here. But she was wise enough not to comment on it. She asked if she could get them anything and both Jor-El and Zod declined politely. Dinah turned and left the office, closing the door behind her.

"Well?" Zod asked, looking at Jor-El. "Tell me you found something?"

"I do not see why we had to have this meeting in person," Jor-El replied, "I have found nothing that indicates that Wayne Enterprises had created any sort of serum, that would repel Kryptonians."

Zod leaned back in his chair. His dark eyes glittered in a perceptive manner as they stared at Jor-El.

"Are you not the head of the engineering department? You would **KNOW** , wouldn't you if something was happening? Wouldn't Bruce Wayne..."

"First of all," Jor-El said coldly, "I do not see, Bruce Wayne. Luscious Fox runs the company. Yes, I am actually a good friend of young Mr. Wayne's. But he is lost. This is not a man that even knows how much money he does have, and he seems to have very little interest in the day-to-day operations of his own company. You've read the papers. All he does is run around."

And with those words, Jor-El looked over at Kal-El. Kal-El refrained from scowling. He didn't like his father's mental comparison of himself, to some spoiled earthling, who had no concept or caring of how fortunate he was. And there were times when Kal-El truly tired of Jor-El's even mentioning the man. He sometimes sensed that Jor-El was not pretending in his endeavor to be someone Bruce Wayne could trust.

Kal-El suspected his father actually liked Bruce Wayne. But he did not want Zod to sense that sort of weakness and changed the subject.

"Father knows what he's doing, Mr. Vice-President," Kal-El said, knowing that that title perturbed Zod. He was used to being in charge, "how are things at the White House?"

Zod thought about it before he answered.

"Alexander Luthor is not...well...he has potential. I do believe that when we do take over, he will be quite an asset."

"What does that mean?" Jor-El asked.

"It just means that he will be one human that will not resist us." Zod said simply, now eyeing Kal-El. "What about Luthor Corp? Will we be able to keep this company for ourselves when Alexander Luthor is divested of the presidency?"

"I was thinking of a merger...one with Wayne Enterprises. Both companies would be good to have under Kryptonian control." Kal-El said. Zod nodded. He seemed pleased. Kal-El noted that and broached another subject...

"I think we need to discuss the possibility of behavioral camps, for the humans that do give us problems. Father, I think that Lois should be one of the first ones sent..."

Jor-El gave his son a harsh look. Zod seemed confused!

"Who is this earthling you are speaking of?" Zod asked.

Jor-El dragged his eyes off of Kal-El and looked at Zod.

"Lois is my step-daughter. She is Kal-El's step-sister. And he is exaggerating. She is not that bad."

Zod eyed Jor-El.

"Are you **STILL** married to that woman? Does Lara know? I assumed that relationship was strictly about finding out information? Her ex husband used to be a general, correct?"

"Yes," Kal-El said in a strained voice, "I didn't think this would last that long either. And I am surprised that Ella does not realize that you have another family. You fly to Krypton to see mother twice a month."

Jor-El slowly stood up.

"We have to keep up pretenses while we are here. And in order to do that successfully, we must integrate and fit in. Ella, Lois and Lucy are our 'Earth Family', Kal-El. We will look after them until we don't. Are we clear? No more talk about putting Lois in a camp. When that time comes..."

"She'll still benefit from being in one." Kal-El said coolly. "But I will do as you ask, as always."

Zod looked from father to son. He wondered if he shouldn't find himself a human to at least copulate with? Maybe then he could look as if he was 'integrating' as well. Like maybe Kal-El's assistant in the other room...

He shook his head. Mixing with humans in that way could be distracting. And he already sensed that in Jor-El. He wondered what Lara thought of all of this? If she knew about any of it at all. Zod stood up.

"I need to return to Washington. And our next meeting should be there." Zod said firmly. Jor-El nodded to him, before looking at Kal-El.

"I will show General Zod out. And I don't want to hear anything about Lois and a behavioral camp, again. The idea of it would upset Ella deeply."

"I think," Kal-El said, "that it is about time you begin thinking about what could possibly upset, mother."

Zod heard that and looked at the two men. He awaited Jor-El to offer some correction to his son for his impudence. Kryptonian children interfering in the marital affairs of their parents, was not done.

"Your mother is very aware of why things are being done. Just keep our goals in mind." Jor-El told his son, before turning and leaving the office with Zod. Both men nodded to Dinah, who smiled at them, before heading towards the elevators.

"I loathe the technology on this planet," Zod murmured as they waited for the doors to open, "we have no need of this contraption here."

"When we take over, we will have to make concessions," Jor-El said, "leaving the humans a way of getting from place to place, is a small price to pay."

"We shouldn't have to pay any price, Jor-El. There is nothing these weak people can do to stop us, even if they don't like something."

Jor-El looked at him.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me? I got the distinct impression that you left much unsaid back in Kal-El's office."

"I just wonder if caring for these humans in any way, will help us achieve our goals any faster. And I do not understand what you hope to achieve in this Earth marriage you have found yourself in? If your wife is no longer married to General Lane, what use could she possibly be?"

Jor-El did not answer. He didn't need to. Zod suspected that the point of marrying Ella Lane had had nothing to do with advancing their agenda. And now he began to wonder if Kal-El might not have reason to worry for Lara.

He also began to wonder if Jor-El's feelings for his 'wife' could become a problem for them all, in the long run. Kal-El seemed to have the same doubts. Zod decided that another meeting would be necessary, with Kal-El alone.

* * *

 **LUTHOR ESTATE-**

Chloe managed to briefly catch her breath, as she impaled herself over and over again, upon Kal-El's heavily built cock. His hands were planted firmly on her bare waist and her small, pert breasts bobbed rhythmically.

The dress she had worn to work today, was on the floor next to Kal-El's bed.

Their relationship had begun six months ago, though Chloe did not know if Kal-El actually considered himself to be in one with her. It's not like she saw him with other women, but he was so remote and seemingly unapproachable, that Chloe could not tell what he was feeling at any given moment.

Except when it came to her cousin, Lois. Defined emotions came through when Kal-El had to deal with her. And none of them were good!

Chloe couldn't blame Lois for hating this whole thing. If her parents had been together and her mother had left her father for some guy from an unknown planet, she would be less than pleased about it. But if a step-brother like Kal-El came with the package, that in itself might take some ot the sting out of it.

And then there was the 'Lucy Thing'. Chloe loved Lucy but...Lucy had always been kind of trampy. Ever since the age of fourteen. So the news about her and Kal-El had not been a real surprise to anyone but Uncle Sam. And he was the one that had insisted that Lucy go away to boarding school and then college.

Aunt Ella, Chloe suspected, just wanted to keep the peace and agreed to the arrangement. But not having her sister around and pissed off Lois. And not having her family together had pissed her off even more. And Chloe knew that Lois lived with Jor-El, Aunt Ella and Kal-El in this house, because she didn't trust Kryptonians and she felt as if she had to look out for her mother.

Oh, and she lived to make Kal-El's life miserable.

Chloe, personally, thought Jor-El was nice. He had made sure that Kal-El looked after Lois in a platonic way, like a big brother should. But Lois resented his knowing anything about her life, and she never saw Kal-El's attentions towards her as his 'looking out' for her.

Lois saw it as Kal-El being nosy and bastardly. And she was not supportive of Chloe hooking up with him either. But her cousin never said much about it at work.

Chloe's thoughts returned to the feel of Kal-El's thick column of flesh inside of her, when her phone rang. Kal-El gripped her waist tighter.

"Do not answer that! Chloe, please...do not..."

Chloe did not want to stop either, but Lois's picture came up! She stopped moving, sighed heavily and reached over to pick up. She was skipping out of work to have sex with Kal-El. She would need Lois to cover for her.

"Hey, Lo!" Chloe tried to answer casually. Kal-El groaned with annoyance.

"Cuz...errr...could you help me out?"

Kal-El could hear the conversation, of course, and took note of the syrupy, fake sounding sweetness in Lois's voice. She wanted something.

"What's up?" Chloe asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm kind of in jail. There was a protest that I was covering and it got out of hand. I hit a cop. The bail is kind of steep. I don't suppose you could spot me..."

Kal-El snatched the phone from Chloe!

"Lois. It is Kal-El. I see that your impertinence has finally gotten the better of you. You have been jailed. What is the amount of your bail?"

There was silence.

Then Lois spoke.

"Put Chloe back on the phone."

"No. You're going to have to deal with me now. How much is the bail?"

"A lot."

"Meaning more than Chloe has. I will come and pick you up..."

"Never mind! I'll rot here."

Kal-El managed to balance Chloe's cellphone against his ear, while lifting her off of his thick penetration.

"I wouldn't dream of allowing that to happen to you. I will come and get you out."

Lois, on her end, was uneasy.

"Why? Why would you do this for me?"

"That earth holiday that is celebrated is coming up. I believe it's called 'Thanksgiving'? When we go around the table and say what we are grateful for, you will tell everyone that you are 'eternally grateful' that I was born, otherwise **YOUR** life would be nothing. Are we clear?"

"Fuck off, Kallie boy!"

"I've asked you not to call me that!" Kal-El hissed. That name sounded suspiciously like what one would call a pet!

"God!" Chloe snapped. "You two are so juvenile! Give me back my phone, Kal-El!"

Kal-El handed her the phone, then got up and began to dress. Chloe eyed him, while talking to Lois.

"What happened?"

"It was a protest at Dulberger's Department Store. They've been selling 'dog furs' and while I thought the story was trite, well, I like dogs...sort of. And it kind of ticked me off. So I asked to cover it and things were really getting out of hand! Someone grabbed me and I didn't quite realize it was a cop, before I kind of punched him in the nose. There was blood. My bail is kind of high."

"Lois," Chloe said, watching as Kal-El dressed and grabbed his keys, "I think Kal-El is on his way to Metropolis to get you out."

"Chloe, I'll call my father or even Bruce Wayne! I'm sure he'll help me out."

Kal-El, who could hear everything perfectly, motioned for Chloe to give him the phone again. Chloe reluctantly handed it over.

"You will **NOT** call Bruce Wayne! That would embarrass father and I will not permit that! And your father is busy protecting this country. You will wait there for me. I will bail you out and then I am bringing you home. And I don't want to hear any of your smart commentary..."

"Fuck off, Kallie boy! If you show up here, I'm going to refuse to go with you. I'll tell them you're a wanted criminal!"

And with that, Lois hung up. Kal-El calmly handed the phone back to Chloe.

"Wait here. This won't take long." he told her, bending down to brush his lips against hers. Chloe's whole body tingled. She then shook off the electric effect his feathery kiss had on her body and spoke.

"Kal-El, she could call someone else. She sounded agitated and..."

"Used to having her way. I'm not taking a car. I won't be long."

Chloe jumped up off of the bed, naked!

"Kal-El, you aren't going to fly her back home, are you? You know how she hates that!"

Kal-El rested his hands on her bare shoulders.

"Then she shouldn't have interrupted our lovemaking, something I most eagerly want to return to. And if I take a car, I will have to wait even longer. I WILL be right back." Kal-El stated again, this time kissing her more firmly, before leaving the room. Chloe licked her lips. Yes, she was eager for him to return as well. She was not so 'eager' to deal with Lois's wrath when he returned with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne watched the footage of Jor-El, Kal-El and Vice-President Zod meeting at LuthorCorp, naked from Dinah Lance's bed. Dinah came out of the bathroom, wearing a short, silk robe with a picture of a canary on it.

"Well? Anything good?" Dinah asked, dropping the robe and slipping into bed beside Bruce. Bruce's jaw clenched.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I haven't learned anything that I didn't suspect."

"Oh come on, Bruce! Jor-El is a bigamist! There is no way Ella Lane knows her husband has a wife on Krypton. And Zod brought up a good question: does Kal-El's mother know?"

Bruce raised a brow.

"How is any of that pertinent to the security of this planet? The Kryptonians are not here to peacefully co-exist with us. I never believed that. And that bit about behavior camps..."

"Well," Dinah purred, caressing Bruce's arm, "Kal-El was specifically talking about one person."

"Lois." Bruce said, his voice taking on a hard edge. Dinah stopped touching his arm.

"Bruce, you're worrying me! Don't tell me you could possibly **REALLY** like her? Didn't we all agree to infiltrate the House of El circle, any what we could?"

Bruce said nothing.

"I mean you didn't even have to get to know her, what with Jor-El working for you. And you can see that he is fonder of you than he'd care to admit." Dinah reminded him.

"Maybe. And as for Lois, it isn't that I mind her. But I have to admit, those stories the Daily Planet has allowed her to write about 'The Batman', are off putting." Bruce huffed. It was clear Lois wasn't a fan of his other persona and had him practically pegged a criminal.

So when Jor-El brought Ella to Wayne Enterprises for a tour, Bruce was more than surprised to see that Lois had tagged along. If she had any inkling of who he really was, Bruce could not see it. And yes, she had this way of staring at him as if in a trance. But other than that, he didn't mind her that much.

"Oh come on, Bruce! Those stories are on page six somewhere! Plus Lois is a liar. She did a story about 'Black Canary' claiming she knew who I really was. Then her 'source' conveniently died of pneumonia. The only reason she is still at that paper is because of family connections."

"Yes," Bruce said, "and that's another thing: Kal-El."

"What about him?" Dinah asked.

Bruce got out of bed and began to put on his pants. He tilted his head at her.

"You don't see it? He doesn't want to put Lois in a camp when the Kryptonians 'take over' because he hates her. He's hot for her."

Dinah smirked!

"Bruce, no! I've seen him turn purple with rage the few times she's visited LuthorCorp. She is hostile and openly disrespectful towards him. And can you blame her? The El's broke up her family, Kal-El has slept with her younger sister and is now doing her cousin."

"And," Bruce said sardonically, "he'd love to get his hands on Lois. And she's the only one with a whit of sense in the Lane family. She sees right through him."

"He's not that bad. He's fair enough to work for." Dinah allowed. Bruce eyed her.

"Don't tell me you're forgetting what they're planning?"

"No. But I think that he's more human than you would think. Like for example, I don't see that he likes Lois, no. But I do see that he flinches, whenever Jor-El speaks kindly of you. He's jealous." Dinah informed Bruce, just as his phone rang. He walked over to the nightstand and picked it up.

Lois Lane.

"Lois," Bruce answered as Dinah stared at him, "what a nice surprise."

"Yeah, hi. Listen, I've been framed and I'm down at the Metropolis police station. I know Gotham is a ways away, but I don't suppose you could bail me out? I called Chloe but she's short on funds."

Bruce now stared at Dinah as he spoke.

"You've been framed? You're telling me you were arrested?"

"Yes."

"For what, may I ask?"

"Bruce, this is so wrong and stupid! I was covering a protest for the Daily Planet and it got kind of out of hand. There was a fly on a police officer's face and when I reached out to get if off of him, he took it wrong. He lied and said I punched him! I mean I would never punch a cop! I have all the respect in the world for them!"

Bruce almost smiled at that very half assed sounding story.

"Actually, I am in Metropolis. So tell me which precinct..."

"You're here?"

"Yes. Now just tell me..."

"You were in town and you didn't call me or anything? We could've had lunch."

"Not if you had been arrested, Lois. And I was going to call you." Bruce informed her.

Lois, on her end, wasn't buying that! And yet she didn't know why. Maybe she **HAD** been wrong to call him. Just as she was about to say something else, she saw Kal-El enter the building.

"Uh never mind. Kal-El is here." Lois said darkly. Bruce could hear her unhappiness and felt a bit concerned.

"He's there to bail you out?"

"Yes and to lecture me, I'm sure. Listen, thanks anyway, I'll see you around." Lois said, hanging up and staring at the phone. She didn't think she would be seeing Bruce 'around', to tell the truth. He had been in Metropolis and hadn't even contacted her. What was that saying? _He's just not that in to you._

* * *

Kal-El eyed Lois as she was brought out from some back room, carrying her belongings.

"You don't look any worse for wear." he noted as he finished signing some papers. Lois peered over at them.

"What are those papers? Is that some kind of official bail form?" she asked curiously.

Kal-El grinned! Lois was a bit taken aback by it, since the only other time she had ever seen him grin, was one time a few years ago, when she had accidentally stepped in some dog...

"It's better than bail, Lois."

Lois felt herself fuming!

"What is it, exactly?"

"You are remanded into my custody. Punching police officers is not an offense that is taken lightly on this planet." Kal-El continued, his grin now a smirk. Lois forced herself to calm down.

"I get that, Kal-El."

"I'm glad. Because the authorities here were hesitant to let you out of here even with bail."

"That's BS! You made them add this extra...crap! I don't need to be in anyone's 'custody', I'm over eighteen!"

"You do, if you want these charges to go completely away," Kal-El said, now looking her over, "for you see, the officer, who is over there, WANTED to press charges. I convinced him not to."

"By keeping me in **YOUR** custody?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"And for compensation."

"This is bullshit! I'm not going along with this and I'm telling my mother! And once I complain to her, she will tell your father and he'll force you to drop this crap!"

And with that, Lois walked towards the exit. Kal-El casually walked after her, then stopped and folded his arms, as he watched Lois look for a familiar looking vehicle. She then turned back to face him.

"Where's your car?"

"I had to park in an alley." Kal-El lied. "It's down this way."

Lois looked around. There was plenty of parking, so she couldn't see why Kal-El felt he had to park in an alley! But she sighed and followed behind him until they reached the tell tale alley and...

There was no sign of a car!

"What is this? Where is your car, Kal-El? This better not be what I think it is." Lois said suspiciously.

Kal-El opened his arms wide and smiled at her.

"We're flying home."

Lois turned and began to walk off, but Kal-El grabbed her from behind and flew up into the air with her quickly, in case passerby's heard her wails.

* * *

Ella Lane peered out of a window and saw Chloe's car in the circular drive, but no sign of her niece anywhere. But she did see Kal-El and Lois 'land'.

"Oh dear." Ella murmured to herself as she watched her oldest daughter's hostile body language. She lurched out of Kal-El's arms and skulked towards the front door. Ella moved quickly to another room, as to not look as if she was watching them, then eased out, as if she were just passing by in the front hallway.

"You make me **SICK**!" Lois snapped. "You practically kidnapped me into the sky! You know how queasy that whole flying thing makes me!"

"And yet you fly on airplanes all of the time, so 'flying' itself cannot be the problem here. Is it being in my arms that causes you to feel faint?" Kal-El asked in a fake manner, as if he truly wanted to know the answer.

It was at that point that Lois noticed her mother and turned completely away from Kal-El.

"Mom. I didn't see you there." Lois noted. She **REALLY** didn't want her to know that she had been in jail!

"Oh I can see that. I saw you two fly in. What was that all about?" Ella asked, her manner now no nonsense.

"I bailed your daughter of jail." Kal-El said bluntly. Lois sighed and turned back to him.

"You couldn't just cover for me?"

"Why would I do that? And it will be a matter of public record, I'm sure. I have yet to receive any kind of thank you for my kindness."

"Kindness?! First of all, I called **CHLOE** , not you! No one asked you to do anything!: Lois snapped.

"Lois," Ella said tiredly, "why were you in jail? Was this work related?"

But before Lois could answer, Kal-El did!

"Ella, that internship at the Daily Planet is not a job. She should be working at Luthor Corp. At least there she could stay out of jail."

"Oh yeah, I could just end up in prison instead." Lois said flippantly. Kal-El tried to refrain from scowling! Lois was always hinting that LuthorCorp was being run illegally and that everyone there belonged in prison!

"That's enough you two! Lois, I want to talk to you..."

"I can't. I need to shower and change, then meet with a source." she said and walked off towards the stairs. Ella stared after Lois then faced Kal-El.

"Chloe's car is here but I see no sign of my niece. Where is she?"

"In my bed, Ella. And I'm returning to it. I'll leave you to explain Lois's antics to my father." Kal-El said, turning and walking away from his step-mother. It wasn't that he disliked Ella, necessarily. But he never thought she was a necessary element in his father's life on this planet. He didn't like thinking about what would happen, when poor Ella was told about his mother. Maybe she could return to General Lane.

Meanwhile, Ella stared after Kal-El and shook her head. She felt powerless to stop the slow destruction of this family she had tried to put together. And Kal-El's relationship with yet another one of her family members, would probably not turn out well.

Ella decided she was going to speak to Jor-El about his son...after she talked to Lois.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois had finished showering and was wearing a terrycloth robe, when her mother knocked twice, then entered her room.

"I think we need to continue our conversation." Ella said stoutly.

Lois sat on the end of her bed.

"Okay. What do you have to say to me?"

"Lois, you were in **JAIL**! Now I want to know what happened?"

"I was covering a protest, things got out of hand and a cop claimed I grazed his cheek with my fist. Or his nose."

"You hit a police officer?"

"Kind of."

"And yet you don't have a word of gratitude for Kal-El, do you?"

Lois stood up.

"Mom, Jor-El and his spawn are dangerous. I'd be living in the dorms right now except that I can't help but worry about you. They can **FLY**! And we know what kind of strength they have! Anything could happen to you! In some ways I'm just glad it's only you I have to look after. Lucy not being here, whatever the circumstances, is a blessing."

Ella smiled wanly.

"Honey, Jor-El would never hurt me. But, I am concerned about Kal-El's relationship with Chloe. She is a sensitive young woman and she cares for Kal-El deeply."

"Oh I can assure you she loves him. And I don't think he feels all that much for her, Mom." Lois said, standing up off of her bed and walking over to her closet. She decided that dark clothing would be right for this occasion.

"Lois, I think that you should at least thank Kal-El for getting you out of jail."

Lois sighed, then turned back to face her mother.

"Mom..."

"Lois, I know he's got problems. But I have always truly felt that he cared something for you. If he didn't he would have left you to rot in jail. He has saved you numerous times from all sorts of scrapes and you have shown him nothing but ingratitude."

"He slept with my sister. Lucy no longer lives here like **SHE** did something wrong."

"Your father was the one that insisted that she not be anywhere near Kal-El. Or me. I was grateful he didn't send you away."

"Daddy didn't send me away because he knew I would never fall for Kal-El's lame come ons. Frankly, I think you ought to tell Uncle Gabe about this whole thing."

"No. He's never been supportive of my leaving your father. No one really was. But I love Jor-El. It was like magic from the beginning."

"You met him at a gas station, Mom! For someone who is so 'super powered' he didn't know how to work a gas pump! And he's a scientist!" Lois huffed.

"Honey, he's been kind to you." Ella reminded her.

"Fine. I'll thank Kal-El. Now I really have to get to this meeting."

"Will this meeting land you in jail again?" Ella asked wryly.

"No. And it may even land me a section of the paper before page six. Now I have to go. I will thank Kal-El before I leave."

Ella nodded and walked over to hug Lois. She then let her daughter go and left the room. Once the door closed Lois shook her head. No, she was **NOT** thanking Kal-El for anything! Not with that 'custody crap' he pulled on her. She noticed he didn't have the guts to tell her mother that!

Lois dressed in a black sweater, black slacks and adorned her face with huge black sunglasses! She then picked up her purse and left her room, then stopped. Damn! Her car was still parked in downtown Metropolis!

She headed down the wing where Kal-El's room was. She would ask Chloe to borrow her car. Lois stopped outside of his door and then put her ear to it. Jeez! What would she be interrupting if she knocked?

She knocked softly.

"Chloe? Chloe, can I borrow your car? If you are naked or anything, just open the door a crack and hand me your keys."

There was no answer.

Lois put her ear to the door again, then reached down and turned the knob slowly. She bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't find them doing it on the floor or anything! But when she looked inside, the bed looked empty.

Unfortunately, Lois could hear why.

Kal-El and Chloe were in the shower! Lois made a face and eased into the room to look for Chloe's keys. As she looked around for her cousin's purse, Lois's eyes fell upon Kal-El's keys! That piece of dirt! He could've picked her up in his car but he flew there on purpose, just so he could fly back with her and make her queasy!

Lois snatched up Kal-El's keys and left the room. She would be back before he ever knew his car was gone.

* * *

Lois drove to the Talon and parked in an alley. Her 'source' was standing nearby, pretending to read a paper. Lois thought he looked stupid. Who read a newspaper in an alley?

Then again, Lionel Luthor, father of the president of the United States, probably hadn't spent much time in alleys...

"Miss Lane. You're late." Lionel said, now folding the paper. He was wearing sunglasses as well.

"Hey! You're the one that asked to meet me, remember? And I got held up." Lois sniffed.

"You mean put in jail." Lionel corrected.

Lois folded her arms.

"You know, I did not realize you sat on the board of Dulberger's. So how long have you known about the dog fur?"

"I actually wonder if I'm speaking to the right journalist? That is an internet rumor, something **YOU** should know!"

"The hell it is! Look, I don't want talk about what a savage **YOU** are. You said you had something to tell me about the Kryptonians. Is this something you learned through Lex?"

"Alexander no longer speaks to me. So I am not privy to anything that comes out of the White House." Lionel informed her.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"The Kryptonians have a problem. Someone left their planet with a crystal. One that could keep the planet from exploding."

Lois frowned.

"Wait a minute. A Kryptonian left Krypton, with something the planet needed to save itself? Why would this person do that?"

"I'm unsure about the details on that. But this person is Zod's son."

"The Vice-President has a son?"

"And a wife. Back on Krypton."

"Okay...well...is this 'son' in hiding someplace?"

"Yes. But there is a 'back up' plan if Zod's son is not found." Lionel warned her.

Lois said nothing for a moment before speaking.

"If the Kryptonians can't find Zod's son or this crystal, then they need to make plans to leave, right? And live someplace else? So that's why they're really here?"

"Miss Lane, the Kryptonians will not just be 'living' here. They will be ruling. All of this integrating is just so we can get used to seeing them here. And they will probably use some divide and conquer strategy." Lionel said coolly.

"Okay but how do you know all of this for a fact?" Lois asked him.

Lionel's eyes swept over her briefly before answering.

"Why don't you ask your step-father? Or even your step-brother? They are a big part of this. Because if they do not find that crystal, then Jor-El will have to make sure that his **WIFE** escapes the planet."

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"What do you mean, Jor-El's 'wife'? She's dead. Jor-El is a widower!"

"He wishes. Now, run along and ascertain what I have just told you. And then we can meet again. I will have more to tell you then." Lionel said before he started to walk away.

But Lois grabbed his arm!

"Mr. Luthor, you cannot drop a bomb on me and then just walk off like this! If my mother is being made a fool of..."

"She is. Most assuredly. And I doubt she is the only Earth woman to be in a marriage with a Kryptonian who is actually married. But try and keep in mind that the information about Zod's son is more pressing than your family drama. And let go of my arm!" he hissed. Lois let go of him and watched Lionel slink out of the alley and walk off in an eastwardly direction.

Lois turned and headed towards Kal-El's car. If what Lionel had told her was true, then it would change everything. She didn't think her father would take her mother back..though Lois shoved that thought to the back of her head. One step at a time.

She had to prove that Jor-El had a wife on Krypton. It could explain Kal-El's coolness towards her mother, though Lois had always found Kal-El to be rather robotic like anyway. So maybe that didn't mean anything. But still, what son would go along with a farce like that, knowing it would hurt his own mother?

Maybe Kal-El's mother WAS dead and this wife on Krypton was another step-mother? One he cared nothing for?

Lois's thoughts then settled in on her mother. She could not go to her with something like this without having proof. Damning proof that was undeniable. And yet suddenly, Lois felt overwhelmed by the task of finding out. It's not like she could pull marriage records from Krypton.

Lois got into the car, turned on the ignition and tried to make a u-turn in the alley, but found the space was too confined. Confined but not impossible...

She heard a scraping sound as the front of the car grazed the brick of a building on her right, as she turned the car. Oops, Lois thought, hopefully that would not show...

Once the car was straightened, Lois drove out of the alley and turned right-in the direction back home.

* * *

Kal-El and Chloe emerged from their shower, draped in towels. He planted a kiss on the back of Chloe's neck, as she moved towards the bed.

"Kal-El," she giggled, "I can't stay. I skipped work and have nothing to show for it."

Kal-El dropped his towel and walked over to his phone to check his messages.

"You will tell that boss of yours..."

"Mr. White."

"Well tell him that you have a story on the CEO of LuthorCorp. That will get you out of trouble." Kal-El said, now setting down his phone and smiling at her. Chloe walked back over to him.

"Really? You'd do that to help me out?"

"Of course. And it just might net you the front page and take you out of intern status."

Chloe smile faltered a bit.

"Before Lois."

Kal-El rolled his eyes!

"You cannot be concerned about that. And Lois is quite capable of succeeding using other means. She will be fine. Now, I have a present for you and I realize I left it in my car." Kal-El said as he looked around for his keys-which he was not seeing.

"You have a present for me?" Chloe now grinned. But Kal-El moved away from her and looked all around the room. His keys had been next to his phone! He was sure of this!

Chloe could see the agitation in face.

"What is it?"

"My keys are gone! They were on this nightstand next to my phone and now they are not!" Kal-El snapped and then he stopped. He used his special hearing to hone in on the sound of the front door slamming from the first floor. Somehow, he knew Lois and his missing keys were connected!

"Lois has my keys! I know it!" Kal-El hissed and put on a robe. Chloe grabbed his arm!

"Kal-El! Maybe they are just on the floor someplace here! Let's look." Chloe said, praying his sense about Lois was wrong! He was already pissed off enough at her cousin in just one day!

But Kal-El gently removed her arm from his, then left the room. When he got to the first floor, he saw Lois looking through the mail in the foyer, jiggling his keys and whistling!

"You little..." Kal-El seethed as he snatched his keys from her. "You took my vehicle without asking?"

Lois set down the mail. She smelled blood in the water here. Lionel Luthor was not a gossip. He had told her the truth. And she was going to find a way to prove it. But now that she knew for sure that she had been right to feel the way she had all of this time, it made Kal-El oddly easier to deal with.

"I scraped your car. It looks kind of messed up. Sorry. I'll pay for the damages." she said calmly.

"You certainly will!"

"I said I would." Lois said and turned from him as Jor-El and Ella came out of the study.

"What is going on out here **NOW**?" Jor-El asked, his manner cross.

"I damaged Kal-El's car. I'm going to use the money that Grandpa Lane left me, to pay for the repairs. I'm going to change for dinner." Lois said turning from her mother and step-father and looking up the staircase. Chloe was hurrying down-dressed.

"Hey, Chloe! Why don't you stay for dinner?" Lois asked, now looking at Kal-El. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Kal-El?"

Kal-El said nothing. And not because he was stunned at how easy it had been to get Lois to confess to her crime.

He was suspicious.

No drama. No hysterics. No yelling. No blaming anyone for her own mistakes. Kal-El looked from Lois to Ella, who was beaming at Lois's 'maturity'. Even Jor-El looked well satisfied that everything was fine.

Kal-El was not. Lois had left here to meet with someone, being the same witch she always had been. She had returned acting like a decent human being. Why?


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had been nauseating. At least from Kal-El's point of view. And he rarely became nauseous.

Lois was full of good cheer and her and Chloe talked non-stop. Ella and even Jor-El joined in to their nonsensical conversations, until finally, Chloe had to leave. Kal-El walked her out.

"What's wrong? Lois said she would pay for your car? Have you seen it yet?" Chloe asked. Kal-El slid and arm around her waist and walked her towards her car.

"No. Not yet. I believe Lois will make restitution. I just wonder why? She hated me hours before and now she's different." Kal-El noted.

"You know, maybe things are going well with Bruce Wayne. Lois has had this monster crush on him ever since she met him at Wayne Enterprises." Chloe noted.

"I don't think so. She left to meet someone. For some reason I do not think it was him. I have to get back. I will send you the information you need for your article. Good luck." he said, planting a quick kiss on her mouth, before opening her driver's side door. Chloe eyed him. Did he really think Lois had ulterior motives, just because she took responsibility for a mistake?

But she also knew it did no good to question Kal-El about what he was **REALLY** thinking about anything. Chloe got into her car, waved at Kal-El and drove off. Kal-El stared after her car for a bit, before turning back towards the mansion. He walked back inside, closed the door and found his father alone in the study. Kal-El closed the doors.

"Where is Ella?" he asked.

"Turning in for the night. I was just about to join her." Jor-El said.

Kal-El walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, before facing his father.

"We need to find out who Lois met with when she damaged my car, Father."

Jor-El frowned.

"Kal-El, she said she would make restitution. I believe her."

"Oh I do too. But the car is not the problem. She **KNOWS** something. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Jor-El asked.

"I don't know. I think we'll know more once we find out who she met with."

"I am assuming that she met with someone that had to do with her internship at that newspaper. You know how Earth journalists are. They do not reveal things like that."

"Father, as long as you have been married to Ella Lane, her daughters have been in my charge. I **KNOW** Lois. She is being a little too...I don't know. I just know her."

Jor-El sighed.

"Alright, son. Let us say she does know something. Part of my marrying her mother was to study earth women and their emotions. And they can easily be distracted, especially when it comes to matters of love."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Find out if there is anything to your suspicions. And if you bring me proof that there is, we should find a way to push Lois towards Bruce Wayne." Jor-El said.

Kal-El stared at his father for a long moment, then burst out laughing!

"Father, don't be ridiculous!"

"I don't see anything ridiculous about it. It might settle Lois down and turn her attentions elsewhere-meaning out of our business." Jor-El informed him.

"Father, Bruce Wayne is...well...I just don't see him being able to handle Lois. Lucy or Chloe, maybe. But not her. And there is that other thing. I have my problems with Lois, but pushing her towards a man with the emotional problems he has..."

"Bruce does not have emotional problems. He is seeking justice based on a sense of loss he experienced at an early age."

"Father, he will be a problem once we take over."

"He'll keep the lower, criminal element in line. He has no power over us."

"Really?" Kal-El asked wryly. "Did you find out what was being worked on at his company? For all we know this 'serum' that we heard about could be very real."

Jor-El clenched his jaw before answering.

"Let me say this: I have discovered another scientist on the payroll. Someone that has a lab that my key card cannot access. There could be something to that. **BUT...** this person is in all probability, working on something without Bruce's express permission. It's important to find out if Lucius Fox has this unnamed scientist working on something that Bruce knows nothing about..."

"Or Bruce could very well know everything about it, and is just pretending to be obtuse." Kal-El reminded him.

"All I know, is that I can only see skeletal figures through the door when I try and investigate. And I cannot take the chance of lingering, or security will become suspicious." Jor-El said.

Frankly, Kal-El did not believe his father was trying too hard. He would never dare voice that opinion out loud, but he found it increasingly hard to believe, that Jor-El could not ascertain whether their suspicions were correct. And he suspected that his father did not want to believe that Bruce would plot against their kind.

"If Bruce is aware of something that could hurt Kryptonians, pushing him towards Lois could be to our detriment. I don't think it is a good idea." Kal-El said. "But I do have a thought."

"What is it?" Jor-El asked.

"Have you seen her articles on Bruce Wayne's 'nightly persona'? They are very negative. Maybe we should steer her in his direction-as being the man behind the mask. Pursuing an investigation like that, might deter her from looking into anything about us." Kal-El suggested.

"Kal-El," Jor-El said in a warning tone, "what did we not just discuss? When we take over, Bruce's 'nightly persona' can be used to our advantage. I don't want this disturbed."

"You don't want 'it' disturbed? Or you don't want Bruce Wayne humiliated?" Kal-El dared to say.

"Good night, Kal-El. I will find out what we need to know by tomorrow." Jor-El said, meaning it. Zod and Kal-El were beginning to question his dedication and faith in his own people. He would find out tomorrow if there was indeed a serum that could be of any danger to Kryptonians.

And then he would deal with it. And Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Lois changed into a pair of pink pajamas with bears on them, as she eyed the homework that she was behind on. She just couldn't make herself get started on it. Her conversation with Lionel Luthor was re-playing in her mind.

Her cellphone rang and Lois reached over on her nightstand to look at it.

It was Bruce.

Lois thought about ignoring it. Then she decided not to.

"Bruce. How are you?" Lois asked.

Bruce was now in his Metropolis penthouse, alone. He was dressed in a black robe and staring out into the night sky.

"I called actually to ask you that same question."

"Kal-El got me out of jail." Lois answered.

"Oh. I know you are not that fond of him..."

"It doesn't matter. He bailed me out and now it's over. I should go. I'm behind on homework."

"Why do I feel as if I lost some ground here?" Bruce asked.

"You didn't lose any ground, Bruce. I mean we were never anything to one another but casual acquaintances."

"Casual acquaintances? Really, Lois? Is this because I didn't let you know I was in town? Because there is a reason for that. One that you will find out about tomorrow."

"I have the feeling that congratulations is probably in order then. Congrats, Bruce. Good night." Lois said, hanging up on him. Meanwhile, outside of her door, Kal-El had used his special hearing to listen in on both sides of the conversation. Yes, Bruce had lost more than ground there! And Kal-El could only take that to mean that Lois had found something far more interesting to obsess over, than a playboy billionaire.

And it worried him.

Meanwhile, Bruce set down his phone and walked towards his bed. Women did not hang up on him. Not usually. And he could not help but get the strange feeling that Lois's distance, was not really about the jail snafu. Something else was occupying her mind now. Something that he suspected could be used against the Kryptonians. If he was ever going to find out what that was, he would have to reverse the damage that was caused today, when he did not bail Lois out.

* * *

Lois awoke feeling more positive than she had in years. She didn't know how she was going to reunite her family, she just knew it was possible. There was no way her mother would stay married to a man that had a wife on another planet!

Lois gathered her books and Daily Planet files and left her room. She was wearing a gray skirt suit, since she would be heading over to the paper after she finished her first two classes. When she reached the dining room table, she could see that her mother, Jor-El and Kal-El seemed to be discussing something that was in the paper.

"What's going on?" Lois asked, dropping into her usual chair.

Kal-El, who sat across from her, slid the paper towards her.

"It seems your 'boyfriend' now owns the Daily Planet." he said quietly. The article said that this move had been in the works for awhile. Kal-El now suspected that any attention Bruce was paying Lois, was to find out more about himself and Jor-El in some way. And by purchasing the newspaper Lois was interning at, Bruce would have access to whatever she found out.

Kal-El suspected Wayne may have over stepped. That conversation between the two of them last night had not been promising. it didn't sound as if Lois would be interested in sharing anything with Bruce.

"Lois," Jor-El asked, "did Bruce tell you he was buying the Daily Planet?"

Lois stared at the article, wondering what this could mean? She set down the paper and shook her head.

"No. He didn't. We're not that close anyway."

Ella now frowned. She liked Bruce and secretly, saw him as good husband material for **ONE** of her daughters. Maybe he would be better suited for Lucy.

"Since when?" Jor-El asked, refraining from looking at Kal-El.

"I just realized that it wasn't going to go anywhere. Bruce seems more like he's prefer a society type or someone like that. Well, we'll see if I still have an internship today." Lois said and stood up.

"Honey, you haven't eaten anything!" Ella admonished.

"Mom, I'll catch something on the way to school."

Kal-El stood up.

"Your car is not here. I will borrow another vehicle from the garage and drive you to yours." Kal-El told her. Lois nodded with resignation. She didn't exactly want to start off her day being in the same car as Kal-El but beggars could not be choosers.

Once they left the dining room, Ella focused on her husband.

"You know Bruce pretty well, don't you, honey?"

Jor-El reached for his wife's hand.

"Not well enough to ask him something unrelated to what I do for him, dear."

"I was not talking about his purchasing the Daily Planet. I don't think you'd be out of line asking what his intentions are towards Lois."

"Ella, my dear, you heard her. She has said that Bruce has no intentions towards her. It sounds as if she is dealing with that and moving on."

"I guess I would like to know if Lois was hasty in anyway? Has Bruce told her this? That there can never be anything important between them? Lois can be very rash at times. She does not give situations or people, a real chance. It concerns me that this could affect her chances for a position at the paper." Ella said worriedly.

"Darling, there **IS** always LuthorCorp. She could work in Public Relations. Now I must get going myself." Jor-El said, giving his wife a quick kiss on the mouth, before getting up and walking out of the dining room.

Jor-El could not help but think, how stressful being an 'Earth Husband' could be. Ella had all but asked him to find out from Bruce if he cared anything for Lois! Lois could ask him that herself!

And then there was Kal-El. He sensed, no, he knew, that his son thought he was stalling on finding out about this mysterious serum that could do Kryptonians harm. He could not allow for anyone to think that. He would use his abilities to find out what was going on in that regard.

Meanwhile, in the secret lab that Jor-El was having trouble accessing at Wayne Enterprises, there was indeed a new scientist working there. He called himself 'Davis Bloom' but his real name was Lor-Zod and his father was Vice-President of the United States on Earth.

'Dr. Bloom' and the team he had been assigned, watched the mice they experimented on, anxiously. As they slowly began to appear to vanish, Davis smiled, as did the people under him. The serum worked! It finally worked! If Davis was correct and his people were planning on ruling and pillaging this wonderful planet, then the Earthlings that lived here would be able to make themselves invisible while they planned a counter attack.

And these people here, on this planet, were very important to Davis now. Especially one woman in particular. His new wife, a woman named Cat Grant...


	5. Chapter 5

Lois hoped and prayed that Kal-El would not talk at all, as he drove them to Metropolis.

But, alas, her prayers were not answered...

"I am curious about your reaction to Bruce," Kal-El said as he passed a car that he felt was going to slow to travel behind on the highway, "did he break up with you over your being in jail?"

Lois sighed and looked over at him.

"Did you not hear me at breakfast? Bruce and I were never anything."

"But he lead you to believe that you were?"

Lois shook her head and looked out of the window.

"No. I made myself believe it. I don't know. Something just clicked and I realized I'd been fooling myself. Now can we not talk about this?"

"We could not talk about it. But I would like to." was Kal-El's response. Lois looked over at him.

"I'll tell you what? I'll answer you about Bruce if you answer a question for me?"

Kal-El glanced over at her.

"You have a question for me? I cannot imagine what it could be." he said wryly.

Lois smiled.

"Tell me about your mother, Kal-El? How old were you when she 'died'?"

"Why would you want to know that?" was his response.

"I'm just curious."

"And yet you have never been curious about my mother before." Kal-El noted.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Lois asked, ignoring Kal-El's suspicious sounding tone.

Kal-El had to admit he was thrown. And at the same time, he also now knew, that Lois knew his mother was alive and still married to his father! That was the only thing this line of questioning could be about.

"Kal-El? What? Nothing to say?" Lois asked, almost jeering. She had him! She finally had him! And once he confessed all, she was telling her mother!

Kal-El did not answer her. He pulled off of the highway and into Metropolis, then pulled into a nearby convenience store parking lot. Kal-El turned off the engine and looked at Lois.

"My mother ran off. She left my father and no one knows where she is." Kal-El lied. "And it is not something my father likes talking about or remembering. I was a baby when she did this and no, I have no pictures of her. I am assuming you are asking me these questions because you were told something about her that you thought I should know?"

Lois said nothing. It had never occurred to her that Jor-El might still have a wife in name only. Still...Lionel Luthor had implied that Jor-El had been living with her this whole time.

Lois decided to back off-for now. Until she could find more proof.

"Alright, Kal-El. There is no need to be touchy about it. I'm sorry I brought it up. Now can we get moving and find my car?"

"I believe that the agreement was that I got to ask a question as well." Kal-El reminded her.

"Fine. Get it out." Lois said resignedly, leaning back in her seat. It was then, that Kal-El took one hand and rested it on her bare leg, before slowly allowing it to slide up her skirt...

"What are you doing?!" Lois snapped, as she attempted to budge his hand.

"I want to know, Lois Lane, what it would take to get the same attention from you that Bruce Wayne is getting?" Kal-El asked, only his tone didn't sound as if he was asking. It sounded more commanding than anything else.

Lois ignored the tingling jolt her body felt, at Kal-El's hand being underneath her skirt! And it was inching up towards her underwear.

"If you think I have any interest in you at all, think again! I hate and despise you." Lois told him matter-of-factly, as the tingling feeling began to course throughout her whole body.

"I understand that. But that was not my question." Kal-El said, as his hands began to slowly pull at her underwear.

"Are you out of your mind?! I don't 'hate' and 'despise', Bruce! So you will never get the same attention from me that I give to him! And you're supposed to be involved with Chloe, remember? My cousin?"

"I'll tell you what," Kal-El announced, ignoring her tirade, "I will tell you something I know about Bruce Wayne that you might want to investigate on your own. But only if you are kinder to me."

Lois just accepted the fact that Kal-El's hand, for now, was going to stay permanently up her skirt.

"You're telling me you know something about Bruce that's print worthy?"

"It may change your mind about him." Kal-El said, as his hand now moved inside of her underwear...

"Kal-El please! Get your hand out of there!"

"Fine, Lois. I will only remove my hand if you agree to share my bed tonight."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I am not having sex with you in the same bed that you did my cousin in!"

"Did I say it would be in my room at Luthor Manor? Or even yours?"

"No hotels! No motels!"

"So your answer is yes?" Kal-El demanded to know.

"Why are you doing this? You've had my sister and my cousin..." Lois said weakly, now feeling her insides turn to water as Kal-El hand began to stroke her intimate flesh.

Kal-El wasn't about to answer her question truthfully. What was he supposed to say? That he had been quietly incensed by his father's suggestion the other night, that Lois marry Bruce Wayne. That Bruce Wayne already had become some sort of surrogate brother of his that he certainly did not ask for. Kal-El already shared his father with this man, he certainly was not about to share Lois with him as well. He just was not. Why exactly he felt that way, Kal-El did not know. But he had also never been one to ponder things like emotions.

"Why do you Earthlings always ask that? Why? Maybe there is no why." was his response.

Lois pushed his hand out of her underwear(or Kal-El simply allowed her to move it) and she looked around. No one was in the parking lot, thank God!

"No. Now drive me to my car."

"May I ask why?"

"Ha! Now **YOU** want to know 'why'? I'll tell you, Kallie! First of all, I don't believe you know anything bad about Bruce! Secondly, even if you did know something bad about him, it probably isn't anything I can't get past. And lastly if you think for one moment, I would hurt Chloe by sleeping with you, then think again!"

"Alright, Lois. I get your general point. But we will take this topic up again at a later date."

Lois stared at him in disbelief!

"No. We will not. And we're going to pretend as if we never had this conversation. I am going to wipe the tingly feel of your hand..."

Lois stopped talking abruptly and coughed as Kal-El now stared at her. Hard.

"Tingly?"

"Just drive, okay?"

Kal-El said nothing more. He did as she asked. He drove. And smiled while he drove.

* * *

Lois parked in the undercar garage at the Daily Planet, skipping her classes altogether. She walked in to find everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off!

Chloe hurried up to her!

"Where have you been? Never mind! Perry wants us both in his office now! Bruce Wayne is with him and he wants to know what we're working on." she told her cousin.

"Bruce is in Perry's office like right now?" Lois asked, walking over to her desk.

"Yes, Lois! And he wants to see both of us! I think people are going to be fired!" Chloe said worriedly.

"Bruce would never do that." Lois responded, picking up a very skimpily filled folder.

"How do you know? How does anyone know? I mean why would he buy this paper? He could've purchased one of the Gotham City newspapers!"

"Well, Chloe, why don't you tell him you're doing an article on why he bought this paper?"

"Cute! You're not worried because **YOUR** job is safe!" Chloe snapped.

"Meaning what?" Lois asked calmly. Chloe suddenly regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I know you two aren't an official couple and that you've had your doubts..."

"Let's just go, okay?" Lois suggested, walking towards the elevators. Frankly, she could give a damn about what Chloe was implying. Lois felt like she could still feel Kal-El's hand on her inner thigh or something! It felt tingly and...and...it almost burned! She chalked it up to nerves and ignored the feeling.

* * *

When Lois and Chloe arrived at Perry's office, Cat Grant was coming out and was thanking Bruce profusely!

"Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne! Especially with what you're doing for my husband at your company!"

Lois frowned and walked up to them.

"Cat." Lois said, trying to hide her distaste for her fellow intern that she herself felt, wrote half assed stories about people, places and things. Now if anyone deserved not to be working here, it was Cat. But it didn't sound as if that were going to be the case.

Chloe frowned as well.

"Cat? I didn't realize you were married?"

"Nor did I know that your husband worked for Bruce." Lois said.

Cat slowly turned away from Bruce and gave the 'cousins' a patient smile.

"Chloe, I sent you an invitation to my wedding some months back. You did not R.S.V.P.. Lois, I did not send you an invite at all, so I can understand how you might not have known I was married.'"

"Oh I knew you were married," Lois replied, "I just didn't know your husband worked for Wayne Enterprises. What does he do?"

"Actually," Bruce interrupted, "Cat has a story to finish..."

"About baking cookies or something?" Lois asked. Cat's facial expression began to darken and Chloe coughed!

"You know something, **MY** work is a damned sight better..."

"Cat!" Lois gasped. "You said the word 'damn'! Stop it!"

Cat turned and skulked off. Bruce, who was dressed in a suit, folded his arms.

"Chloe, I would like to see you first. Mr. White is waiting. Lois, sit out here and behave yourself. Please." Bruce said with a patience that sounded like it was thinning. Lois could have cared less actually. She waited until Chloe went into the office with Bruce and they closed the door. She then walked off to the nearest bathroom! **SOMETHING WAS STILL ON HER THIGH**!

* * *

"Chloe Sullivan," Perry was telling Bruce, "is one of our best interns at the Planet. When a position opens up, she will probably be the first one hired.

Bruce did not respond to that. He looked over her prospective story, then down at Chloe, who was sitting in a chair, beaming at Mr. White's words.

"Ms. Sullivan, this story is about the Kryptonian who runs LuthorCorp at the moment."

Chloe nodded.

"Kal-El. From the House of El."

"Oh I know who he is. His father is one of my top scientists at Wayne Enterprises. But this story talks about his favorite foods, music...it's a puff piece."

Perry's eyes slowly went to Chloe's. Chloe slowly stood up.

"Mr. Wayne, I do not write 'puff pieces'."

"So then you plan to put more in here? You have an opportunity to tell our readers something about a man that is essentially very private. Maybe you could find out something about his childhood, politics, etc.."

Chloe just stared at Bruce. She knew how to write stories! And yet his tone just now was condescending as hell! But she looked at Perry and read the warning in his eyes.

"Of course. It's a work in progress." Chloe answered. Bruce smiled at her.

"Good. Then that's it. Perry, could you send Lois in and leave us alone?"

Perry nodded and he and Chloe walked towards the door. When they opened it, Lois was back in her chair, her expression one of wanting to be anywhere but here. There was something red on her thigh! What she needed was neosporin!

"Lois?" Perry said. "Mr. Wayne will see you now."

Lois eyed Perry.

"Where are you going?"

"He wants to speak to you alone." Perry told her. Lois's eyes moved from his, to Chloe's. Chloe didn't look especially happy. Lois nodded, clutched her skimpy folder and walked in, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was safely closed, Bruce's mouth surprised her own with a kiss that radiated so much carnal heat, that it covered her whole body like a blanket. First Kal-El's hand and now Bruce's kiss? What the hell had she woken up to today, Lois thought.

Meanwhile, Kal-El could see the Daily Planet from his office at LuthorCorp. He used his abilities to watch Bruce kiss Lois and decided that he would 'listen in' on their conversation. Kal-El did not think Lois was wrong in her assumption that Bruce was not serious about her. Now, he wanted to know **WHY** Bruce suddenly was taking Lois Lane very seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Lois broke off Bruce's kiss and turned away form him.

"I don't think **THAT** was a very good idea, Bruce. Chloe already believes that whatever we have together, is going to keep me here." Lois said, now walking towards the window.

Bruce did not answer and when Lois turned to look at him, she saw he was leaning against the door. He finally spoke.

"I want to start over, because somewhere between your getting arrested and this moment right now, I have given you the impression that I care nothing for you."

"I don't think you care 'nothing' for me, Bruce. I'm just not a big deal for you. I'm fine with that. Really. Besides, I have a story I want to discuss with you. One that I need more help on than might be possible."

Bruce walked towards her.

"What is it? Is it in the folder?"

Lois tossed the folder in the trash.

"No. I wouldn't dare keep any of this on paper. I have a source that is alleging that some of the Kryptonians that have come here, already have wives on Krypton, even though they have married Earth women and men. This same source also alleges that the Kryptonians are only here because of the Vice-President's son."

Bruce was very careful not to let his facial expression betray anything. He knew who Lois was referring to. But the world could not. Not until they were ready.

"Vice-President Zod has a son that is on this planet?" Bruce asked carefully.

"Yes. And he has something. Something that he took from Krypton that could mean the end of the planet. If they can get it back, it will save Krypton. If they can't, then they plan to totally take over here and a lot of people that are married to Kryptonians are about to be dumped-my mother included." Lois said.

Bruce turned away from Lois. Davis Bloom had come to him, Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen and a few other powerful people, that were determined to stop the Kryptonians if they looked like they were for one minute, not what they claimed to be-that being peaceful beings from another planet that wanted to 'assimilate'. Under his new name and a new life, Davis came to him specifically to help create a serum, made from meteor rock from the planet Krypton, and other chemicals, that would make earthlings invisible to Kryptonians, if they ever got out of line. Invisible so that the people of Earth could plan a counter strategy.

He liked Jor-El, but he did not trust him enough to let him in on such a thing. Yes, he was married to Ella Lane, but now that Lois suspected that he was not what he claimed to be, time was running out with regards to their plans. And Davis was clearly in love with his wife, Cat, and had no other attachments on Krypton, or any liking or caring for his own parents.

Bruce turned back to Lois.

"You have something. But I think for now, let's begin with the allegation that many of these Kryptonians could possibly be married on their home planet."

Lois nodded slowly.

"Alright, but it's practically impossible to prove. There is nothing online about Krypton. It is like someone totally wiped out anything about the planet itself or the people, from Google."

"Which is no small feat." Bruce acknowledged.

"And yet we don't have the technology to just travel there."

"But the Kryptonians can fly. They do. Though my understanding is that the further they are from our yellow sun, the more those powers fail." Bruce said. Lois nodded.

"There has to be some kind of space station or something, that we know nothing about that is the halfway point for getting them to the planet. And yet I know Zod has been asked about it and has been cagey with his answers." Lois said.

Bruce eyed Lois. He had been right to try and renew a relationship with her, even though Lois suspected that he was not as serious about pursuing her. This story would be a good way to bring them closer together. Close enough that maybe, just maybe, he could get her to plant surveillance in the Luthor mansion.

"Why don't we finish this discussion over lunch later? At my penthouse here in Metropolis?" Bruce suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Chloe already thinks that I'm doing something illicit to keep my job here. So..."

Bruce reached out and touched her chin.

"I am really going to have to work overtime to prove to you that I am serious about you, aren't I?"

Lois slowly removed his hand from her chin.

"Fine, Bruce. But it's just lunch. That's it. Okay?"

Bruce nodded and Lois walked out of the office. Meanwhile, Kal-El having heard everything, walked away from the window and over to a safe. He pressed some numbers and soon it opened. Inside there were various items. The one he reached for, was a copy of Batman's costume.

He put it in a box and then walked out of his office and stopped in front of Dinah's desk.

"I have a meeting out of the building. One that I forgot about. I'll be back in an hour." he told her. Dinah nodded then watched Kal-El walk to the elevators with a box tucked under his arm. Once the elevators closed, she looked through his schedule. Whatever this meeting was, it was unplanned. And what was in that box?

Dinah stood up and decided to use Kal-El's absence as a chance to look through his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kal-El walked into an alley, looked around and then flew into the air quickly, making his way to Bruce's penthouse. Once there, he landed on the terrace, walked to an unlocked door and stepped inside.

Kal-El looked around. Where would be a good place to plant this costume? Where or where...

He could plant it in one of Bruce's bedrooms. And yet, Kal-El did not want to think about this lunch Lois had been invited to, going that far.

He thought about the bathroom. The bathroom would be good...still...

Kal-El looked around in the front room. What was that expression used here on this planet? Better to be safe than sorry?

Kal-El dumped the costume on the couch, then tossed the cape on another chair and the cowl mask on a table. He then walked over to the stairs and left the boots at the foot of them.

Satisfied that Lois would be too appalled to trust Bruce with her 'story', Kal-El headed towards the terrace doors to fly back to LuthorCorp.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wayne Enterprises, Jor-El and the rest of his team removed their goggles. They had just finished testing a new piece of weaponry that the company planned to sell to the military.

Everyone but Jor-El seemed pleased by the results. And it was not that he was not 'pleased'.

He was bored. And feeling more anxious, about finding out **WHO** the secret scientist was, that he had not laid eyes on as of yet. Jor-El ordered his team to perform two more tests to be sure that they were on the right track, before excusing himself from the lab.

Once in the corridor, Jor-El surreptitiously looked around. There was one young man that he saw coming and going from tell tale, off limits lab. And he planned to take his entrance pass from him to gain entry himself.

Jor-El walked down the hallway until he reached the Men's Room. The young man used the bathroom around this time, almost everyday. Hopefully no one else would be around when this bit of sabotage went on.

Jor-El walked into the rest room and looked under the stalls. No one was here. He set a folder down he had been carrying on one sink, then walked to another to wash his hands. He allowed his thoughts to wander at this moment.

It was time for him to return to Krypton to see Lara. Jor-El planned on telling Ella he would be traveling on business for Wayne Enterprises. But he wanted Kal-El to return to Krypton as well, for a visit. Once they eliminated any threat that the Earthlings could pose against them, they would need to begin coordinating forces to keep order here.

Or, a more ideal solution would be to find Zod's errant son, Lor-Zod, and get that crystal back! How any Kryptonian could do that to his own people, was beyond Jor-El's understanding. But then again, Lor-Zod's birth had been wrought with problems. And Lor-Zod had never been quite 'right'.

Jor-El's mind moved back to Ella as he dried his hands. Once he told her about Lara, he hoped that Ella would agree to be his mistress. Granted, from his studies of earth women, there were certain types that would never agree to such an arrangement. But he was relatively sure Ella might. His thoughts moved to young Lucy Lane. She was the type of woman that might.

Lois was not. And that brought him back to Ella. In case she would not go for it, Jor-El wondered if a caveat could be offered? He recalled the glint in her eyes, when she spoke about Bruce Wayne and Lois. Maybe if he could make something more happen, such as a marriage, then maybe, Ella would agree to his terms.

All he knew, was that while he loved Lara dearly, he did not want to cut Ella completely out of his life once the take over happened.

Jor-El was so deep into thought over this matter, that he almost missed the person he was looking for-Myron Nygma. Jor-El usually did not listen to gossip, but he had heard that Myron's brother was some criminal that Bruce had taken on and was now locked in a mental institution.

He mentally checked himself. Bruce did not handle the man. 'Batman' did.

Myron nodded to him and moved to wash his hands at a neighboring sink. Jor-El nodded back. Now was the time to strike...

David Bloom, a.k.a., Lor-Zod, heard the door open and assumed Myron had returned. But when he turned to face him, he got the surprise of his life.

Jor-El.

Davis has always known the danger of working here with Jor-El so close by. Bruce Wayne had known it too. But precautions had been taken and up until now, the elder, Kryptonian statesman, had appeared to have no idea they were in the same building.

Until now.

Davis set his clipboard down.

"Jor-El. I won't ask where Myron is..."

"He is resting comfortably in one of the men's stalls," Jor-El said coolly, "and now that you have been exposed, you can either turn over the crystal that you absconded with, quietly, or I will just leave here and let every Kryptonian on this planet, know of your whereabouts."

"Come on, Jor-El. You really came in here for the crystal? You aren't even curious as to what I have been working on in here? What Bruce Wayne has me working on in here?" Davis asked calmly.

"Something that will destroy your own kind, I'm sure." Jor-El said in a sardonic tone. Davis moved closer to him.

"Something that will protect these good people from you all."

"Lor-Zod, if you had not taken that crystal, none of us would be here. Give me the crystal and we will return to Krypton in peace."

Davis scoffed!

"You don't think I know you have two wives, Jor-El? My father is Vice-President of this country and I'm sure he will murder President Luthor so that he can take over. None of you are leaving. You don't know what was done to me. I came to this planet for medical help! And I was determined that none of you would do to anyone else, what was done to me!" he snapped.

Jor-El was genuinely shocked at the hatred he saw in Lor-Zod's eyes! And he didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about! But then again, Lor-Zod had always been a little off...

"Alright, Lor-Zod..." Jor-El began but Davis cut him off!

"That is no longer my name!" he yelled and pressed a button, then backed away very quickly. A cage suddenly came down around Jor-El! And it was made from some sort of green rock that weakened him and made him sick! Jor-El immediately crumpled to the floor of the cage!'

"Lor-Zod!" Jor-El croaked. "What have you done to me?"

Davis did not answer. He pulled out his phone and called Bruce Wayne. What they feared might happen, had happened.

* * *

Kal-El walked into The Daily Planet, hoping to persuade Chloe to have lunch with him. He arrived just as Bruce whisked Lois off in a limo. He refrained from openly grinning in public before stepping into the building.

He found Chloe and sat in Lois's chair, which was across from hers. He could see that Chloe was not happy. Kal-El realized he had not listened in on Chloe's meeting with Bruce.

Chloe looked over at him and gave him a wan smile.

"I don't think I can do lunch today, Kal-El."

Kal-El leaned forward.

"What is it? You look perturbed."

"I am perturbed, Kal-El! I am more than perturbed! I am upset and pissed off!"

Kal-El surreptitiously looked around as he noted that several people near them, looked over at Chloe.

"Chloe, keep your voice down and tell me what has happened."

Chloe took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Bruce Wayne wanted to meet with everyone and find out what they are working on. I told him about the story I was doing on you and he called it a puff piece!"

Kal-El raised a brow.

"I'm sorry. A what?"

"Oh. That means that he thought my story was trite and not worth reading. He didn't think that I said enough about you. I hate to be like this, but...I just get the feeling that Lois could write nothing and he wouldn't care." Chloe sighed.

"Now, now. I will handle this. You continue to do your story and we will add photos. I will show you someplace 'Kryptonian'. Someplace unique that no other journalist would ever find out about." Kal-El said, thinking of the Fortress. There was the danger, of course, of people that meant him no good, finding it and using it for their own purposes. But Kal-El figured once they took over this planet, none of these Earthlings would be able to pull something like that off.

Chloe stood up slowly.

"Really, Kal-El? You would do that for me?"

Kal-El stood up as well and walked over to her. He cupped her face within his hands.

"Of course. I know how important it is to you, that this internship turns into a real career. Bruce Wayne will not call your story a...what was that phrase?"

"A puff piece." Chloe said, smiling up at him. She could just drown in his eyes.

"No puff pieces from Chloe Sullivan...how did Lois fare? Surely she had to tell Bruce Wayne she was working on something?"

Chloe tilted her head in his hands.

"I don't know. They spoke for a long time. She's having lunch with him now, which I think is a bad idea. People are going to think that she's sleeping her way to the top."

"Lois can take care of herself, I'm sure." Kal-El said, smiling down at Chloe. It would not be long now before Lois discovered the truth about Mr. Wayne. And once that happened, she wouldn't dare ask him for any help with anything, much less a negative story about Kryptonians.

And maybe, just maybe, he could begin to pry Lois's attention away from Bruce and over to him, on a personal level as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce Wayne received two calls, as the limo driver he used when he was in Metropolis, eased Lois and himself through mid-day traffic.

The first one was from Oliver Queen.

"Just a heads up, Kal-El was in your penthouse." the Star City Billionaire informed him.

"When was this?" Bruce asked between clenched teeth. Lois was looking out of her window.

"A couple of hours ago. Dinah told me he left LuthorCorp and one of my people doing surveillance saw him fly over to your penthouse with a box. He left without it. Be careful."

"Thank you." Bruce said before hanging up. Lois looked over at him.

"What's going on? You didn't sound too happy there." Lois noted. Bruce pressed an intercom and told the driver to return to the Daily Planet. He then looked over at Lois regretfully.

"I'm sorry. Something else has come up. I really wanted to spend this time with you."

Lois shrugged and Bruce could see she really didn't believe him. He then picked up a briefcase that had been on the floor, opened it and handed her an envelope. Lois slowly took it.

"What's this?" she asked, looking it over.

"The 'custody agreement' that Kal-El has over you. I used some of my influence and made sure that it was invalidated." Bruce told her as he watched her eyes light up. She practically ripped open the envelope, then stared at the document for a moment, before looking at Bruce.

"I can't believe you got this rescinded for me." Lois breathed, taking her eyes off of him to stare at it again.

Bruce reached out and gently placed his hand on her knee.

"I hope this makes up a little bit, for my lack of attention, Lois. I want you to know I care about you very much."

Lois did not try and remove his hand from her knee. She folded up the document and set it by her purse.

"I know you do, Bruce. I just felt like maybe I was pushing myself on you or something."

"You weren't. You aren't." Bruce said before his phone rang again. This time, the caller was someone he didn't expect to hear from. At least not this soon.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne, it's Davis Bloom."

"Yes?" Bruce asked, half smiling at Lois.

"We have a situation here. That 'thing' that we thought might happen, **HAS** happened. And the special cell has been used. How do you want me to handle it?" Davis asked.

"I'll return to Gotham. I should be there in a few hours." Bruce said, feeling slightly heavy hearted. He didn't want to have to hurt Jor-El. And under different circumstances, they might have actually been friends. There were times when he wondered if Kal-El knew how fortunate he was to have a father like Jor-El.

Bruce would now have to make sure that the box Kal-El left for him, wasn't deadly, before getting back to Gotham.

He hung up and looked at Lois.

"I have to get back to Gotham." Bruce said, curling his fingers around one of Lois's hands. "I will find out the information needed about those marriage licenses and get them to you ASAP. This could be a big story for the Daily Planet."

Not to mention my mother, Lois thought.

"Thanks, Bruce. Thanks for everything." Lois said quietly.

"I don't want your thanks, Lois. I want another chance."

Lois nodded and Bruce reached for her chin, to bring her lips to his, in a soft, but heated kiss. When it ended, Lois realized they were back in front of the newspaper. Lois rubbed his hand, before grabbing her things and getting out. She watched the limo drive away before sighing and walking back into the building.

But on the stairs, Lois felt the burn of Kal-El's grip on her inside thigh again! And it made her walk a little funny. As she got down to the basement and to her desk, she dragged herself to her chair and dropped into it. Chloe, who was typing, half watched her.

"What's wrong with you?" Chloe asked.

Lois sniffed the air.

"Kal-El was here, wasn't he? I can smell that noxious cologne he wears all of the time. Eau De Toad or something..."

Chloe stopped typing abruptly and glared at Lois!

"Why do you have to talk about him like that? Why? You know, he didn't have to get you out of jail the other day! He could have left you to rot!"

Lois removed the custody agreement from the envelope and tossed it over to Chloe.

"What is this?" Chloe asked, unfolding the document.

"It's the custody agreement Bruce got reversed that Kal-El had going there. Custody of **ME**! And please, don't try and defend him for whatever he was going to pull on me. That piece of paper was total BS!"

Chloe shrugged helplessly.

"Lois, I think he just doesn't know what to do with you."

"He doesn't need to know what to do with me! I am not his responsibility or his business!" Lois flinched and got up gingerly.

"What's going on with you? You look funny." Chloe noted.

"I'm going to ER. I scraped my thigh and I don't think neosporin is going to cut it." she moaned, now feeling sick. Chloe stood up.

"What do you mean you 'scraped your thigh'? How did you do that?"

"When I messed up Kal-El's car the other day," Lois lied, "I kind of went bouncing around in the car. I didn't feel it at first."

"You should have said that that accident was serious!" Chloe scolded. She reached for her purse. "Come on. I'll go with you."

* * *

ER physician, Dr. Emil Hamilton did not like what he was seeing on Lois's thigh. At all. He cleared his throat and asked her some gentle questions. And not the usual type.

"Miss Lane, I don't know how to ask this without upsetting you, but I just have to know: did you really get this in a car accident or did someone grab your thigh?"

"Why would you think someone grabbed my thigh?" Lois asked, feeling a bit unnerved.

Dr. Hamilton waited until a nurse left the room before speaking again.

"What I mean is, did a Kryptonian do this?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Miss Lane, you are answering my questions with questions."

"Your questions are creepy! Why are you asking that?"

"I am a student of Kryptonian culture. That mark is a symbol of the House of El." Emil told her matter-of-factly.

"I've been branded!" Lois hissed.

"No...I'm unsure of the meaning but when the Kryptonian touched you, he didn't know he was branding you. I would have to read up on it some more..."

"Uh no!" Lois said, getting up off of the table and pulled her gown around herself tightly. "Just give me some medical neosporin or whatever to make it go away."

"Miss Lane, what I am trying to tell you is that that mark will not go away! But I need time to research as to why. I can give you something for the pain."

Lois sighed.

"No. It's just irritating, that's all. I don't need vicodin or anything like that. Just don't say anything to my cousin, okay? I'll make up something."

"Miss Lane, obviously if this Kryptonian's hands were in that spot, his intentions were sinister!"

"Yeah, that too!" Lois agreed. "But he's harmless. I'll give him a piece of my mind when I see him again."

"You know him?" Dr. Hamilton asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. And my cousin out there dates him so I can't have her finding out that her guy's hand was way up under my skirt, okay?"

Dr. Hamilton nodded.

"I'll just leave you to get dressed then." he said and hurried out of the exam room. When he got back to his office, he began to look through some special books he kept, that had to do with Kryptonians. He had seen that mark before someplace...but where?

* * *

Lois lied to Chloe about what Dr. Hamilton had told her, saying that he had given her a prescription to pick up a medical salve for her thigh. Chloe kept commenting that she thought it was odd that it was just her thigh that was hurt in the accident.

Lois decided to leave work early and return to Smallville. By the time she got back to the mansion, she could see that her mother and Kal-El were engaged in some conversation about Jor-El. Lois refrained from glaring daggers at Kal-El before facing her mother.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Jor-El has e-mailed me to tell me he is going out of town for business. I was just telling Kal-El that his father would never tell me something that important, via an e-mail." Ella said.

"I'm sure it was an emergency situation and he did not have much time." Kal-El assured her. Privately, he suspected his father had returned to Krypton to be with his mother and just had not covered himself very well with Ella.

"Mom, Kal-El is probably right. Bruce and I were supposed to have lunch today but he got called back to Gotham so he had to cancel. Maybe the two are related."

Kal-El looked at Lois.

"You did not have lunch with Bruce today? I stopped by the Daily Planet to see Chloe and she said that's where you were."

"Well that was the idea but then he got called back to Gotham. So Mom, I'm sure Jor-El is just doing something for Wayne Enterprises he can't talk about."

Ella smiled wanly.

"I suppose you're right. I think I'm going to eat in my room tonight. The cook will prepare dinner for the two of you though."

Kal-El nodded and Ella patted Lois's face before leaving the room. Kal-El walked over to the bar and then looked back over at Lois.

"Join me for a drink?"

"No. I'm not going to be eating in the dining room either." she replied. Kal-El fixed his own drink, contemplating what Lois's failed lunch with Bruce meant. Did he head directly back to Gotham? Did anyone find that bat suit he planted in Bruce's penthouse?

Kal-El now knew that Lois did not see it, which was the point!

Lois walked over to him. She just couldn't let her 'condition' slide.

Kal-El looked down at her.

"You clearly have something you want to say to me. Is this about my car? Or my proposal from this morning?"

"Your 'proposal' had me in the emergency room earlier."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"I don't follow you..."

"You grabbed me so hard that you left a mark, Kal-El! And the doctor knew it was Kryptonian! He said it was your family crest! You have some nerve! I'm not fixing your car until this thing on my **INNER** thigh, goes away, are we clear?"

Kal-El just stared at her. And for a moment, Lois was uneasy. It was clear to her that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It **IS** going to go away, right? What is it?"

Kal-El set down his drink.

"Yes, Lois. If it is what I think it is, it does go away." he allowed. Lois nodded.

"Well good. So I'm going to my room now."

"To eat dinner?" Kal-El asked. Lois eyed him.

"Maybe. Probably not. I'm kind of tired."

Kal-El said nothing to that. Lois shrugged and walked out of the room. Kal-El did not take his eyes off of her until he saw her disappear up the stairs. He then pulled out an emergency phone he used to contact Jor-El, when he supposedly was away on business. If that mark on Lois was what he thought it was, then it would indeed go away, once she was pregnant with his child.

* * *

Bruce walked into the lab with Lucious Fox. Davis and Myron were busy watching a weakened Jor-El, who was in the fetal ball position on the floor of his 'prison'.

"He is just being weakened, right? Is this contraption capable of killing him?" Bruce asked, trying to hide his worry for the older Kryptonian.

"If he's in there for longer than a couple of days, maybe. I have been trying to keep as far away from it as I can." Davis informed Bruce.

"And the serum?" Lucious asked.

"Is done. Myron has agreed to demonstrate how it works." Davis told him. Myron Nygma stepped forward.

"It is in liquid form right now. One drop on the skin turns earth beings invisible. Kryptonians, if they touch this serum, will become sick."

Bruce nodded, dragging his eyes off of the suffering Jor-El.

"I plan to speak to General Sam Lane, who is the point man for the military on this thing. Keeping Jor-El here will force a confrontation with your father, Davis...and probably Kal-El as well."

"They are the main architects of this take over." Davis told them. "If they are forced to leave the planet, then others will go with them as well."

Bruce folded his arms.

"Yes, that is true. But there is something else I need to know."

Davis folded his arms as well.

"What is it?"

"I have been told that you took something from Krypton. That the only reason the Kryptonians wanted to take over, was in case they could not find you and retrieve what you took from them. Is that true?"

Davis shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, sir." he said quietly.

"I hope not, Mr. Bloom. Because if any of what I heard was true, then none of this was necessary, was it?" Bruce asked. He could not conceive that Davis hated his own people enough, to let them die. But then again, one never knew about people and what was going on in their minds.

Lucious looked at Myron.

"We would like to see the serum at work." he said. Myron nodded, then brought out a small bottle. He unscrewed the top, which had an eye dropped attached. He then squeezed a drop onto his wrist and slowly disappeared. Even the serum he was holding was invisible!

Meanwhile, from his cell, Jor-El saw what was taking place. He had to find a way out of here and warn Kal-El and Zod what was happening! Their best bet at this point, was to get their hands on Lor-Zod and turn him over to his father, who would torture the missing crystal out of his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Kal-El could not reach Jor-El on the second phone he used, when his father returned to Krypton a/o emergencies. And now, he began to get the uneasy feeling that Ella may have been right to worry.

He had promised to take Chloe to the Fortress of Solitude so she could take some pictures and do a story on his 'home away from home'. Kal-El had no intention of allowing her to photograph anything that could give their enemies any ammunition. He walked up the stairs and headed towards the wing Lois's room was in.

Kal-El knocked softly three times, then louder! Lois did not answer and he opened her door to find her asleep on her bed, still in her work clothes. He closed her door and walked right over to her. She was dead to the world. And Kal-El strongly suspected that the weight of his brand on her thigh, was the reason for her sudden fatigue.

Kal-El sat down on the edge of her bed and gently moved her legs apart. Lois did not move at all, as pulled her skirt up in search of his family crest. He found it right away and it was glowing!

Kal-El gently pulled her skirt down and closed Lois's legs before standing up. What was happening was a rare occurrence. Most Earth women could only give Krypronian men, half Kryptonian children. The same went for the men when it came to Kryptonian women. And Kal-El knew that there had been more than a few of these births that had taken place on this planet, since they had arrived.

But...an Earth woman, with the family crest of a Kryptonian on her body, meant that she could give birth to a full blooded Kryptonian child! With full powers, just as a Kryptonian man and woman could do. No one knew why or how these things happened and they were rare.

Kal-El would need to seek some confirmation of this, of course. Jor-El was the best source, but until he could ascertain just what was happening with his father, Kal-El would seek his knowledge from the Fortress, while Chloe was taking photographs.

He sighed and pulled a blanket over Lois, before leaving her room.

* * *

Kal-El arrived at Chloe's apartment over the Talon, feeling more concern than he had ever felt, since his people had arrived on this planet. He had called his father numerous times since leaving the mansion and still received no answer.

He pulled out a box from inside of his jacket. Inside were a pair of pearl earrings he had purchased for Chloe. He had left them in the car Lois has ruined. And since she had threatened to not pay for the damages at all, Kal-El used his super speed to go to the auto shop after closing, break in and get the earrings out of the glove compartment.

Chloe opened the door and greeted him with a big kiss! Kal-El wrapped his arms around her small form before Chloe pulled her lips from his.

"I like your greeting. And I wish we had the time to explore other options, but I want to give you plenty of time to work on your story." Kal-El informed her.

Chloe smiled up at him, tightening her arms around his neck.

"I just love how you are looking out for me. By tomorrow morning, I am going to make Bruce Wayne eat his words!"

"That is the point of this." Kal-El smiled back, before letting her go and handing her the box.

"What is this?" Chloe breathed.

"Something I want you to wear as you are making him...what is that saying? 'Eat A Bird'?"

"It's eat crow! And I Iove them! They are so beautiful!" Chloe exclaimed. She moved away from him and stood in front of a mirror to try them on. Kal-El closed her door and looked around. He did not quite understand why Chloe felt she had to live here. There were plenty of places she could reside, that were not over a restaurant.

Then again, there were still many things about this planet, and it's people, that he did not comprehend. And that brought his thoughts back to Lois. Once he confirmed his suspicions about the brand on her thigh, things would have to change between them. Lois and himself would have to find a way to get along in some manner.

And, of course, he would not share the mother of his future child with Bruce Wayne. That was out of the question.

Kal-El watched as Chloe removed the earrings and put them back in the box. She looked over at him.

"Let me change and then we can be on our way. I'll take pictures with my phone. It has a high resolution."

Kal-El said nothing to that as Chloe disappeared into the next room. He sat down on her couch and glanced at a picture of Chloe and Lois together. There was a picture next to that one of Chloe, Lois and Lucy. Kal-El picked up the one of Chloe and Lois for a moment, staring at it, before setting it down again.

"Chloe?" he called out.

"Yes?" Chloe answered back.

Kal-El stood up and walked over to one of her windows and stared out.

"I was thinking that it was time for this...'war' Lois and I have had going on, ever since our parents married, to come to a rest."

"I think that's a great idea!" Chloe called out.

"I don't know how to begin. Whenever I try and show Lois any kindness, my gesture is rebuffed." Kal-El admitted.

Chloe peered out from around the corner of her room.

"How often have you ever tried to be kind to her?" she asked. She didn't quite get where this conversation was coming from, or where it was going.

"I will admit, I have tolerated her more than I have tried to get to know her." Kal-El said. He then looked away from the window and saw that Chloe was staring at him. Hard.

"What is it?"

"I don't understand why you suddenly want to get along with Lois? I mean, yes, it would be great because then she wouldn't be all over me for being with you. But Kal-El, Lois wants her parents back together. I just don't see you two ever getting along unless that happens." Chloe said, then went back into the bedroom area to change.

Kal-El turned back towards the window. He did not know if General Lane would take Lois's mother back. But he did know that his father would be reuniting with his mother. So it might be possible. His thoughts moved from Sam and Ella Lane, to how he would lure Lois into his bed. He had asked her outright to be with him and she had refused him. And he suspected that Bruce Wayne was the reason. Despite Lois's earlier words about giving up on the Gotham City billionaire, Lois still harbored hopes of developing something with him.

Kal-El realized he would have to dash those hopes, somehow.

* * *

"Why are we at the Kawatche Caves?" Chloe asked in wonder, as Kal-El pulled her into darkness. Surely Kal-El's 'home away from home' was not some man cave-literally, was it?

"You will see." Kal-El told her as he pulled her towards a rock console. Chloe let go of his hand and stared at it. That didn't look like an ordinary rock! And she had never been this deep into these caves.

Chloe watched as Kal-El removed a disc from his jacket pocket.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"The key to my secret abode." Kal-El said teasingly, as he placed the disc into the console, and then pulled Chloe close to him, as they transported to the Fortress of Solitude.

Once there, Chloe pulled out of Kal-El's arms and began to wander around a bit, all while looking back at Kal-El.

"What is this place?" Chloe asked breathlessly.

"It is a replica of Krypton, in many ways."

"Krypton looks like this? It's cold all of the time?"

"Chloe, do you feel cold?"

Chloe thought about it. No. She was not cold. She pulled out her camera phone and disappeared around a large crystal boulder. Kal-El took that moment to head towards another console. He quickly pulled out a Crystal and inserted it into a crevice. Soon, a Kryptonian Elder appeared in hologram form.

 _"The ability for an earth woman, to give birth to a full blooded Kryptonian child, is borne in their bloodline. If a Kryptonian male copulates with at least two other female members of that said woman's family, then the third, will develop this said ability. The same goes for Kryptonian females. They will give birth to a full blooded Kryptonian child, if they copulate with at least three males in one family bloodline."_ the hologram droned.

Kal-El clenched his jaw. So, his liaisons with Lucy and Chloe had brought Lois to this point. Still, why had his just touching her in that way, triggered this development? He listened on...

 _"The mark of the family crest only appears on Earth women, if the said woman is touched in a manner by a Kryptonian that has copulated with her family line, in a manner that is construed as intimate. Meaning it is the woman's feelings about the touch itself, that is the deciding factor as to whether it is 'intimate' or not."_

Kal-El smiled at that but continued to watch.

 _"The crest will cause fatigue and nausea, much like the first stages of pregnancy. That is done to get all of that out of the way, so that when pregnancy does occur, the woman has all of her strength to carry a child that is stronger than her. And once a pregnancy has happened, the crest will disappear. It does not remove itself from the woman's body, if she copulates with another Kryptonian or another human male. The crest identifies the father and his family bloodline."_ the hologram said.

Kal-El removed the crystal from the console. He was startled to see Chloe in his line of vision, but did not show it visibly.

"What was that you were watching? Can you pull it up again so I can take a picture?" she asked.

"No." Kal-El said curtly. "There are many things you cannot photograph. There are people on this planet that would use this place and our technology, against my kind."

Chloe walked up to him.

"I would never write anything that would let that happen. Okay. I have enough. Believe me, Bruce Wayne is going to be blown away! He won't call anything I write after this, a puff piece! But..."

"What is it?" Kal-El asked.

"It would be nice to get some pictures of you, here as well. Otherwise Bruce could say I made this whole place up."

"I see your point. We can go over there." Kal-El instructed her. He posed as Chloe asked him to, but his mind was on the information he had learned. He did not quite know how to begin to get Lois to open up to him in any way. He had never had this problem before. Of a woman of any sort, not caring for him. But he was determined to figure something out.

* * *

Bruce had Jor-El moved to a secret room on his estate. Davis had had a cage like prison put in in this room as well, but the amount of power it emitted was somewhat less. Meaning Jor-El was still weakened severely, but he could talk and answer questions.

Alfred walked into the room and handed Bruce a drink.

"General Lane called, sir. He will be here in two hours to take Jor-El to be detained on a military base." Alfred informed him.

Bruce nodded. He suspected General Lane would be here sooner than that, to collect the man that had stolen his wife.

"Master Bruce, should you be in here alone with him?"

"I need to ask him some things. I'll be along in a moment." Bruce told Alfred. Alfred nodded, but looked uneasily at Jor-El, who was now staring at Bruce through his weakened state. Nothing was said until Alfred left the room.

"When the my people take over," Jor-El said, "you will need to find a new kind of employment. Everything that is yours, will be ours."

"How is that going to happen, Jor-El? We're going to keep you detained, in a prison like this. Once Kal-El comes looking for you, he will be detained in a similar manner. We will then get word to Zod that not only do we have a weapon that weakens your powers, but we also can make ourselves invisible. You wouldn't even be able to spot our skeletal forms. And while we are invisible, we can continue using the weapon against you until you have to leave. So in what world do you envision that this takeover can still happen?" Bruce asked harshly.

"You will be unemployed, Bruce," Jor-El continued, as if Bruce had said nothing, "and as far as I know, 'night avenger' is not a paying form of work."

Bruce clenched his jaw.

"You know about that?"

"I know everything, Bruce. Kal-El is aware of your nighttime activities..."

"Oh I know **HE** is! How did your son obtain a replica of my costume? Because he broke into my Metropolis penthouse and left it lying about. I think the point was for Lois to see it, but I can't be sure."

"Young man," Jor-El said in a kindly, yet fatherly voice, "you will not seek any peace doing what you are doing. It is noble to want to protect mankind. It is understandable that you would feel that every criminal that you turn in, is the one that slayed your parents. But in the end it will be for naught. You will die alone and your parents will still be dead."

Something about Jor-El's tone almost made him lose his cool. It was the combination of caring and rebuke that incensed Bruce! Why did he care anything at all about him? He had his own son!

But Bruce did keep cool. Jor-El was trying to talk his way out of his predicament. And despite his words, Bruce knew the elder Kryptonian **KNEW** he was in one.

"Tell me something, Jor-El: did Davis take something from Krypton that could end the planet itself?"

"if you are referring to Lor-Zod, then the answer is yes. None of what has happened, would have been necessary if he had not done what he had done."

"And yet 'Davis' denies that allegation. At least he did to me." Bruce said.

"Lor-Zod has never been quite right." was Jor-El's response.

"Why do you say that? What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Bruce, is that even if you vanquish every Kryptonian from this planet, you will eventually need us to stop him."

Bruce folded his arms.

"Stop him? He has created a weapon that will keep you from ruling this planet. And he has married an Earth woman. Davis, and that is his name now, wants a life here. Why would we need to stop him?"

"The man you call 'Davis' is not quite Kryptonian. He would have been if Zod and Davis's mother, Faora, had not taken steps to turn him into a 'correct Kryptonian'. I now just realized that something they gave him must have been Lor-Zod's undoing. And it will soon be yours."

Bruce did not like what he was hearing! At all! And he was beginning to suspect that this family history of Davis Bloom's, was the reason Jor-El did not look like he was the least bit worried about his situation. Why had Davis Bloom not told him any of this when he came to Wayne Enterprises with his formula?

"What are you telling me?" Bruce asked warily.

"Nothing. That is unless you release me. If Lor-Zod turns over the crystal, our people will leave. Not even Zod wants to see the destruction of Krypton, despite his thirst for power. And he wants to help his son."

"Then maybe he shouldn't have experimented on him! Is this why Davis hates his own people so much?" Bruce asked. But Jor-El changed the subject. He knew Bruce Wayne, whether the young billionaire realized it or not. He was worried. He was not so sure of his plans now.

"When is General Lane coming to collect me?" Jor-El asked instead.

Bruce turned and left the room. He locked it, even though the green rays that lit up Jor-El's prison, were sufficient enough to hold him. He had to re-think some things. The first being, turning Jor-El over to General Sam Lane.

He walked into his sitting room and fixed himself another drink, having left the other one with Jor-El. He sat down and stared into the fire. Davis Bloom a.k.a. Lor-Zod, son of the Vice-President of the United States, had either omitted something when they first agreed to do what they were doing, or Jor-El was playing him.

Bruce didn't think he could take the chance that the latter was correct. He nursed his drink just as his cellphone rang. He looked at the number.

It was Kal-El. Bruce answered.

"This is Bruce Wayne." Bruce said, now setting down the drink.

"Where is my father, exactly?" Kal-El asked in a tight voice. He had dropped Chloe off at her apartment. She had been eager to begin her story about the Fortress.

"On a business trip. Didn't he call?" Bruce asked lightly.

"I'm going to ask you again, Mr. Wayne: Where. Is. My. Father?"

"I've told you where he is, Kal-El. Now why don't you answer a question for me: what did you think you would accomplish by planting that strange costume in my penthouse?"

On Kal-El's end, he grinned as he walked back into the mansion.

"Come now, Mr. Wayne. You did not recognize it?"

"I know that if you ever break into any residence that belongs to me, you may not leave it alive."

"Oh. That is quite a bold threat, Mr. Wayne. If I do not hear from my father by morning, I will call a press conference and announce, with 'proof' that you are Batman. Somehow, I don't think Lois will be that thrilled. Good night, Mr. Wayne. You have until the morning." Kal-El said and hung up.

Bruce slowly hung up on his end just as Alfred announced General Lane's arrival.


	9. Chapter 9

Lois awoke feeling refreshed and picked up her phone to look at the time. It was 12:07 a.m..

She also saw she had a voicemail from Dr. Emil Hamilton. Before she could listen to it, the phone rang and the Caller I.D. showed it was her father! Lois picked up right away.

"Hi, Daddy! What's wrong?"

"Does anything have to be wrong for me to call my daughter?" General Lane said as he looked over at Bruce Wayne. They were in the Wayne Manor study.

"No. I guess not. It's just the middle of the night. If this is about Thanksgiving, I was thinking we could spend it together at the base."

"Actually, Lo, I need to see you. Now." General Lane told her. "I'm sending a car to bring to where I am-which is Gotham City at Wayne Manor."

Now Lois sat completely up.

"You're at Bruce's home? Why?"

"Your new boss told me about the story you wanted to write. Together, Mr. Wayne and I have been able to fill in the missing pieces."

Lois raised a brow. Her father sounded cryptic, and cryptic was not his style.

"Okay, since Bruce told you about what we're doing, then you know this could possibly affect Mom, right? I don't understand why Bruce felt he had to involve you?"

"Just be ready when I send the car. When you get here, everything will be clear. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be ready." Lois said hanging up. On his end, General Lane ended his call and looked over at an irate Bruce.

"Do you really think using your own daughter as bait, is a smart idea?" Bruce asked coldly. General Lane picked up the Cuban cigar he had been smoking, out of an ashtray.

"Mr. Wayne, I know my daughters. Both of them. I was fully aware that Lucy may have played some part, in that funny business with Kal-El. That was why I sent her away to school. And I allowed Lois to stay in that household because I knew she could handle herself. And I know a guy like that, would not be her type. Once Lois understands the bigger picture, she'll be fine with what we had to do to get Kal-El here. Now, **YOU** told me that you think he has a thing for Lois too. So I think we need to get the trap ready, okay?"

General Lane clearly thought he was taking over. Bruce would have to school him a bit.

"General, I wanted to do my duty by ensuring the safety of this nation in case these Kryptonians got out of line. And I know you would not do anything to bring harm to your own daughter. But there are other issues here. Davis Bloom, for one."

General Lane sighed.

"Mr. Wayne, Jor-El would say anything now to get out of that trap we have him in. He's lying. And Mr. Bloom is going to be commended for helping us stop these people."

" **HIS** people, General! I know you think I'm some sort of soft, spoiled rich guy. But Jor-El has been working for me. That means I've spent time studying him. I would know when he was lying and when he was not. You have to wonder **WHY** Davis Bloom would be willing to kill off his own kind?"

General Lane said nothing. He did appear to be thinking though. Bruce continued.

"I just don't like the fact that he lied about that crystal. I'm for stopping the Kryptonians before they try and take over this planet. But they are trying because Zod's son took something that will destroy their own planet. If he gives it back, we can eject them all and keep an eye on them from afar." Bruce said.

"I'm going to talk to Jor-El myself about this." General Lane said, snuffing the cigar. "And if I get the same feeling that you get, then I will look into this further. But if I smell one ounce of bullshit..."

"General Lane, no disrespect intended, but do you think it's wise that you talk to him? Considering that he essentially stole your wife?"

"Did he? Jor-El has a wife on Krypton. Sadly, for my ex-wife, she left me for nothing. And when he's sent back there, that is who he will end up with. His **REAL** wife. So, Mr. Wayne, I'm feeling generous. I will be quite able to forget what was done to me." he said as he turned and walked away. Bruce stared after him for a bit, then looked at an old grandfather clock. Lois would probably be here in a little over an hour.

* * *

Lois was wearing slacks and a blue sweater as she hurried down the stairs at the mansion. Kal-El, who was up late working on LuthorCorp business in the study, tilted his head as he saw that she was up and around this late.

"Lois?" Kal-El asked, slowly putting a cap on his pen and setting it down. Lois entered the study.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you awake so late?"

"Why are you?" Lois countered. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"I'm working on business. You looked as if you were headed out?"

"My father called. He's sending a car for me."

"Your father called you this late?"

"It's no big deal. He's in Gotham and wants to meet. The car he's sending should be here any minute so..." Lois trailed off and turned to walk out. But Kal-El grabbed her arm!

"Your father is in Gotham? Why?"

"I don't know," Lois lied, "and let go of me."

Kal-El removed his hand from her arm.

"Lois, I am concerned, that is all. You looked very tired earlier. I don't think traveling in the middle of the night is good for your health."

Lois folded her arms and regarded him for a moment before answering him.

"I have a voice mail from the doctor I told you about. The one that seemed to know that that mark you put on my thigh, was made by a Kryptonian. I haven't called him back because I think it's bad news and I don't really want to hear it right now. Why don't **YOU** tell me what he's going to say?"

"How would I know?" Kal-El countered.

"Because of the look on your face when I mentioned all of this earlier. I asked you if this mark would go away and you said 'yes', but the 'yes' was not very convincing. So if there is something you're not telling me, I'd like to hear it before I call this doctor back." Lois said.

"I can hear the car," Kal-El said, "you should go. We will discuss this when you return."

Lois did not move. She unfolded her arms and moved closer to him.

"Kal-El, my question only needs a 'yes' or a 'no'. So if we need to discuss it further, then I guess I'll ask that doctor what it is you're lying to me about."

"You should go." Kal-El repeated and Lois tried to hide her unease as she turned away from him and walked into the foyer. Now she was thinking that if what she was about to hear was really bad, maybe she should tell her father about it? After all, if he and Bruce were working together, then something truly dangerous had to be going on with the Kryptonians.

Kal-El watched as Lois opened the door to a man in a military uniform, then left. He slowly walked to one of the windows and peered out. He had no doubts whatsoever, that General Lane and Bruce were working together. And they both had his father.

Kal-El waited until the car took off, before he too left the mansion and took to the skies.

* * *

Lois had fallen asleep in the back of the military car, so when it came to a rather abrupt stop, it awoke her. She could see that they were in front of Bruce's front door. She had only been here, once before, when Jor-El had brought her mother, and herself here for some gathering for the employees of Wayne Enterprises.

She had had no classes that day, so when her mother asked her if she'd like to come along, the idea appealed to her. And back then, not much had when it came to her step-father. But Wayne Enterprises was always in the news and everyone knew about Bruce Wayne from the tabloids.

Lois has been surprised to find that the gathering was not at Wayne Enterprises but at Bruce's home. And while living in the house of Lex Luthor, didn't make her mouth automatically drop open at the idea of actually being in a mansion, Lois was a big believer that houses, no matter their size, told you something about the people that lived in them.

At one point, Lois had wandered away from Jor-El and her mother, and began exploring on her own. Inevitably, she ended up in a study and noticed some framed photographs on a shelf. Lois remembered she had peered at them, recognizing most of them as being pictures of Bruce's parents. But there were also more than a few of some girl with dark hair. In some of them, she was posed alone, in some, she was with Bruce. And in one in particular, she was standing between Bruce and some guy that Lois realized was the D.A. in Gotham.

Lois had picked up that one, then promptly dropped it, when she was startled by the door opening.

Bruce had entered and Lois could tell that he was more than a bit surprised to find her in his study and looking at personal photographs. Lois picked up the one she dropped, and cursed silently when she realized she had cracked the glass frame! She hurriedly shoved that photograph behind one of his mother, before turning to face the billionaire.

There was a saying about people looking better in person. Bruce had definitely epitomized that phrase. He had glanced over at the pictures, before dragging his eyes back to her, asking her if she was Jor-El's daughter. Lois had instantly corrected him, saying Jor-El was her 'mother's husband' and from there, Lois not only found herself wildly attracted to him, but she felt as if Bruce understood what she was going through, without her having to reveal a whole lot.

Lois pulled herself into the here and now, as she got out of the car and walked up to Bruce, who was standing in his doorway. Maybe he had understood what she was going through, because he had known more about Jor-El this whole time? Was that possible?

Bruce glanced up in the sky. He saw something fly over the estate and refrained from smiling. Their plan had worked. He had no doubt that he had just spotted Kal-El. He looked at Lois again and frowned in concern.

"You look tired. I'm sorry for the middle of the night summoning." he said, taking her arm.

"I'm fine. Let's just say my day got worse after I left you." Lois said, stepping into the foyer.

"Worse how?" Bruce asked.

"It doesn't matter. Where is Daddy? What is this all about?" Lois asked curiously. Bruce rested his hands on her shoulders.

"The end. If all goes as planned, the Kryptonians will be leaving this planet soon. And that includes the El's." Bruce said firmly.

Meanwhile, Kal-El entered a cave, which stored the vehicle of the 'Batman' and had a lot of electronic equipment and gadgetry. Kal-El shook his head in disgust and was not even remotely startled, when Alfred appeared and began to dust! Alfred did not seem especially surprised to spot a stranger in this 'humble abode', adding to Kal-El's secret theory that Bruce and General Lane had wanted him to follow Lois here.

"Master Bruce would not appreciate you being in here." Alfred sniffed.

"Do you know who I am?" Kal-El asked, eyeing the older man.

"I do."

"Does 'Master Bruce' always expect you to dust in a cave? Because I would suspect a cave is impossible to keep clean."

Alfred said nothing. Kal-El looked away from him and looked at the car.

"A car with a picture of an animal that carries rabies. Charming."

"Master Bruce..." Alfred began but Kal-El's patience was ending!

"You tell 'Master Bruce' to come down here! Otherwise I would be glad to call Lois from my phone and give her instructions as to how to get to where I am. General Lane as well." Kal-El said drolly. Alfred proudly turned and left the cave. Kal-El suspected that Bruce would soon be arriving. And if Wayne didn't turn his father over **NOW** , he was going to kill him. Somehow, Kal-El doubted he would give up his life of 'fighting crime' for his Kryptonian, surrogate father figure.

* * *

Lois said hello to Alfred before he summoned Bruce away for a phone call. Once they left the room, Lois turned back to her father.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Is this about how my story will affect Mom? Because I'm sure that she will want nothing to do with Jor-El after this."

"Lo, you can't be sure of anything in this life. I was once sure that I had a wife that loved me and was committed to raising my daughters. That wasn't true."

Lois eyed him.

"What are you saying?"

"That I can't take your mother back. And you can't be sure that she'll even mind the fact that Jor-El has another wife."

"Daddy! Of course she will mind! How could she not? And she made a mistake! Look at how Kal-El is? He roped Lucy and Chloe into something and Jor-El has that same power over Mom. All we need to do is get them to leave here and everything will be fine again." Lois argued.

"Lo, there are bigger issues at stake. Bruce told me that you have a source that says, that Zod's son took something from the planet?"

Lois didn't like the change in subject, but she answered her father.

"Yes. A crystal or something."

"Well Zod's son has been working for Mr. Wayne. He's created something that will stop the Kryptonians and send them packing. But...Jor-El is saying that..."

"Jor-El? I thought he was on a business trip?" Lois interrupted.

"He is. It's a holding cell on the premises. One that is made from a weapon created that weakens the Kryptonians. Lo, where Jor-El is is not the point. He is claiming that Zod's son is not quite Kryptonian. That if he is left here, a Kryptonian will be the only one able to stop him. Did your source ever say anything about that?" General Lane asked.

Lois shook her head as she tried to process what she had been told.

"No! It was like pulling teeth just to get what I did."

General Lane snuffed a cigar again and walked up to his daughter.

"Honey, I need to know **WHO** this is. I know journalists don't like to reveal sources but technically you're an intern."

Lois backed back and folded her arms.

"No." was her answer.

* * *

Bruce entered the cave and found Kal-El sitting on top of the front hood of his car. When he stood up to face him, Bruce could see that Kal-El's weight had dented it. Something Kal-El knew would happen...

"Nice car. Or it was." Kal-El said blithely. "Now where is my father?"

"You'll be seeing him soon."

Kal-El grinned!

"And am I to take that answer as some sort of threat? From someone that is as unhinged as yourself?"

"I don't care what you think of me..."

"Or what Lois is going to think when she sees this nonsense? But then again, the point of starting a relationship with her, was not for it to develop into anything. It was to stop my people, correct?"

"Your concern for Lois is pathetic, considering she couldn't care less about you." Bruce answered just as blithely.

"Hmmmm. Yes, well it has always appeared that way before. But things will soon change on that front. Now tell me where my father is... **NOW**!" Kal-El yelled as he emitted a beam from his eyes that headed straight towards Bruce's chest! Bruce dived out of the way and then...

Kal-El stopped his attack when he could suddenly no longer see Bruce! Mother of Krypton! What was going on? He used his special vision but could not detect any sign of Wayne...

Kal-El suddenly felt very weak and sick! He slumped to the ground just as Bruce re-appeared, and put a long necklace, made of green rocks, around Kal-El's neck! He then grabbed Kal-El's hair and dragged him out of the cave so he could join his father. When he reached Jor-El's cage, he saw the older man's eyes register surprise and disappointment, at seeing Kal-El there.

Bruce left Kal-El with his father and left the room to return to General Lane and Lois. However, he could not stop thinking about what Kal-El had said before his attack on him. That bit about how it has always 'appeared that Lois could care less about Kal-El, but that that was about to change'. Change how? And why?


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce returned to the room he had left General Lane and Lois in, and could see he had interrupted some sort of argument.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked, eyeing them both.

"I was just explaining to Lois, that it might be helpful to know the name of her source, so we can ascertain if what Jor-El was alleging was true." General Lane explained. Bruce shook his head.

"That won't be necessary now. Kal-El followed you here, Lois. I have him locked up with his father. General, you can interrogate them both on that matter." Bruce said. He had decided that his part in this was over. He was sure there were people that knew how to get the truth out of Davis Bloom if need be. Besides, he had actually seen Davis and his wife, Cat, together. He clearly loved her and oddly, did not come across as authoritative as the other Kryptonians. Somehow, General Lane and his people would find out what they needed to.

"What do you mean he followed me?" Lois asked suspiciously. "When did you see him? And how did **YOU** stop him?"

"Just now. He was in another part of the house. I used the weaponry created to subdue him and put him with Jor-El."

General Lane nodded.

"I have had men parked at a distance down the road. I'll bring them in now to take them both away." he said.

"Wait a minute!" Lois snapped. "So when you called me, you knew Kal-El would follow me, didn't you? This meeting was never about the story, was it?"

General Lane could see Lois's temper beginning to show itself.

"Calm down, Lo. Your story can be written **AFTER** the Kryptonians leave this planet."

"Yes," Bruce agreed, "and we'll just keep it about the Kryptonians and their marriage deceptions, alright?"

Lois did not like being handled. And right now, Bruce Wayne suddenly wasn't looking so cute anymore! Bruce sensed this and looked at General Lane.

"Why don't you get your men why I stay and talk to Lois? Okay?"

General Lane turned to walk out but Lois ran after him, jumping in front of his path!

"Daddy, I can't just go home and pretend to mom that Jor-El is still on some business trip! And when Kal-El does not return, she's going to be even more suspicious. What am I supposed to say?"

"I'll handle your mother." General Lane said curtly. "Now I have to take Jor-El and Kal-El out of here. Very carefully. You just listen to Mr. Wayne here and everything will be put right again."

"You're not taking mom back, so how is anything going to be right again? Not to mention Chloe is going to be pretty heartbroken." Lois told him.

"That relationship would have ended as badly as your mother's with Jor-El. Now I have to get going, Lo. Just trust Mr. Wayne and I, okay?"

Lois nodded and gave her father a quick hug, before watching him leave the room. She then slowly turned to face Bruce.

"I want to see them before my father takes them away."

Bruce raised a brow.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked.

"I need to know something. And Kal-El might tell me the truth if Jor-El is standing right next to him." Lois replied.

"Hmmm." was all Bruce said to that. Lois tilted her head.

"What?" she asked.

Bruce hesitated, then answered her.

"Kal-El said something strange to me before I subdued him. He hinted that you only appeared not to care for him before, but that was 'all about to change'. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Lois sighed.

"I don't really know. But in a way I do."

"Lois, what the **HELL** does that mean?" Bruce asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Kal-El grabbed me the other day. His hold was so hard that I thought he just left a mark. But it turned out to be his family crest."

Bruce raised a brow.

"Kal-El marked you with his family crest? On purpose?"

"The doctor I went to did not seem to think that. And apparently he knew a lot about Kryptonians." Lois said. Bruce nodded slightly. Lois had to be talking about Dr. Emil Hamilton. He had worked closely with Oliver Queen in Star City. Dr. Hamilton had relocated to Metropolis once the Kryptonians appeared on this planet.

"Where is this mark? Let me look at it." Bruce suggested, but Lois coughed just as Bruce's cellphone rang, saving her from having to explain Kal-El's groping.

"Bruce Wayne." he answered.

"It's Dinah. Oliver and I need a meeting."

Bruce glanced at Lois.

"I have to take this. I'll be back. I want to see this mark!" Bruce said firmly before walking off down a hallway. Lois bit her lip, then looked around. She decided she was going to find Kal-El and Jor-El and give them both a piece of her mind!

Meanwhile, Bruce didn't like what he was hearing at all...

"Lois just told me that she had been marked with the House of El family crest. You're saying Dr. Hamilton saw a mark like that on Cat Grant recently?"

"Yes," Dinah said slowly, "and then she came in for another reason, only to find out that she was pregnant! And Dr. Hamilton is saying that the crest, which apparently was a House of Zod thingee, has completely disappeared from her body. I think you need to get here so we can understand what we're dealing with."

"Dinah," Bruce said in between clenched teeth, "Lois doesn't even understand that much of it. I'll be there when I can. I'm waiting for General Lane to come in and collect your boss and his father. After that's done I'll leave here. Dr. Hamilton is with you now?"

"No, he had a shift at the ER. But he said he could get someone to cover as soon as you came to Metropolis."

"Good. I'll say nothing to Lois for now." Bruce said.

"Uh, Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Dr. Hamilton was a bit concerned because the crest on Lois is on her inner thigh. Lois hinted that she had given no such permission by any Kryptonian to actually touch her there. So we need to really tread carefully with this one." Dinah advised him.

Bruce's jaw hardened. Lois hated Kal-El. There was no way on God's green earth, she would have allowed Kal-El to willingly put his hand on her bare, inner thigh! Goddamn him!

"I see your point. I'll let you know when I arrive in Metropolis." Bruce said in a clipped tone before hanging up. He took a deep breath and looked around. Now he had to find Lois and have a rather unpleasant talk about that mark on her, and how it actually got on to her thigh.

* * *

Kal-El didn't know what was happening to him, but he didn't like it!

"Father! What is happening? Why have we been weakened in this way?" he asked tiredly.

"Lor-Zod is to blame," Jor-El said carefully, "he has invented something that will help the earthlings stop us."

"Why? I do not understand why a Kryptonian would do this?!" Kal-El hissed weakly. "And Wayne turned himself invisible before I could defend myself! Did Lor-Zod help as well with that?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I am sorry, Kal-El. You were right. You were right this whole time. I should have been more aggressive in finding out what Bruce was up to."

"It is done," Kal-El said wearily, "and there are other concerns now."

"Other concerns? Kal-El, we have nothing else to be concerned about, except getting that crystal from Lor-Zod or infiltrating another planet. We still have some time before Krypton becomes too unstable to live on..."

"Father, I touched Lois's thigh the other day. It left a mark. **THE** mark." Kal-El said solemnly. Jor-El's eyes widened!

"Mother of Krypton, Kal-El! You're telling me that Lois can..."

"Yes, she can carry a full blooded Kryptonian child. MY child. But she is already showing signs of fatigue and strain. And she is unaware as to why. That can't be allowed to continue."

"No. It cannot. Nor can Lois stay on this planet unschooled on the ways of how to carry a full blooded Kryptonian child. She does not know then, I take it, that she has to be impregnated by you, in order for the mark to disappear?" Jor-El asked.

"I did not tell her. But I fear that a doctor that she has seen...I think I can hear someone coming! Just barely though! What **IS** this cage made out of?" Kal-El seethed.

"From what I've overheard, Lor-Zod not only absconded with that crystal, but with rocks from Krypton. Mixed with a yellow sun, they weaken us. He is a true traitor."

"Yes, Zod should be ashamed..." Kal-El began to say then stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Jor-El asked.

"I hear Lois coming."

Jor-El raised a brow.

"How can you tell? I hear two heartbeats."

"I'd know Lois's anywhere. She is in the area somewhere." Kal-El stated then looked around weakly. "Where is the control device to this prison?"

"On the wall over there. It is the lever on the wall. Pushing it down all the way would free us. Bruce and his elderly servant, raise it when they want to make us so uncomfortable that we can do nothing but writhe on the floor here." Jor-El told his son.

"Good! I want you to follow my lead. We're going to get Lois to let us out of here." Kal-El said knowingly.

Meanwhile, Lois stepped off of a freight elevator and closed the doors. She was surprised to find Alfred standing by two dryers, which were running. He was about to pour detergent into a washing machine.

"Miss Lois. How did you find your way down here?" he scolded more then asked.

"Alfred, we have talked about this. I am not 'Miss Lois'. I'm just 'Lois'. And Bruce has a phone call so...why are you doing laundry all the way down here? Isn't there a laundry room off of the kitchen?"

"You really should head back up and find Master Bruce. There is a stairwell over behind that door." Alfred informed her. But Lois looked around him.

"Yeah and there are a lot of dark hallways behind you over there. What's going on, Alfred? Why are you all the way down here? Is this where Bruce is keeping Kal-El and Jor-El?"

"Shoo!" Alfred said in an authoritative tone, just as the sound of someone in the stairwell, could be heard approaching. Alfred walked to the door to open it to Bruce, who stepped into the underground area quickly!

"Have you seen Lois? I can't find her anywhere on any of the upper levels."

Alfred turned quickly to find Lois had slipped away from him! Curses!

"She was **JUST** here! She is looking for the prisoners."

"Of course she is!" Bruce snapped. God, **WHY** couldn't Lois Lane just keep still for two minutes? Why?

* * *

Lois entered the room Kal-El and Jor-El were being held in. They were inside a green, glowing cage and were huddled on the floor. They looked weak and helpless. Lois grinned at the sight and practically skipped up to the cage!

"Boy! You two look like living hell, you know that? Hi, Jor-El. Do you have any parting words for my mother? Nice that you're leaving me to tell her that you're a bigamist."

Jor-El looked up at her looking quite pained.

"Tell your mother I am sorry."

"You certainly are, buddy! And not half the man my father is!" Lois snapped. Her eyes then moved from Jor-El's to rest on the top of Kal-El's head. His head was down.

"What about you Kal-El? Anything to say?" Lois asked in a jeering tone. But Kal-El slowly lifted his head. Lois could see a glint in his eyes!

"I think," Kal-El said slowly, "that Lois is allowing Bruce Wayne to make a fool of her. I think he didn't bail her out of jail because he was in bed with my secretary, Dinah Lance. And what's worse than that, is that Bruce is actually running around nights as some kind of caped avenger. Yes, **HE** is Gotham's Batman."

Now, Lois rolled her eyes! She had been all set to buy that Dinah Lance crap until Kal-El threw in that last bit!

"Kal-El please!" Jor-El 'pleaded', "do not antagonize her or she'll pull that lever down and weaken us even more!"

Lois took the bait and looked around wildly until she saw the telltale lever! She hurried over to it then glared back at Kal-El!

"You're going to stop lying on Bruce or your father and you are both going to get it!" Lois yelled.

"I'm going to have my father make a clone of you," Kal-El replied, "once we leave this planet. It will be a Lois that will do as I say, when I say to do it and..."

Lois yanked the lever down just as Bruce and Alfred entered the room!

"Lois, **NO**!" Bruce yelled but it was too late. Lois pulled the lever down and the green cage all but disappeared! And with their newly returned powers, Kal-El grabbed Lois and used his superspeed to whisk her off of the estate! Jor-El grabbed Alfred by the throat and lifted him, then looked over at Bruce.

"You should tell General Lane and his men, that your plans have now changed." Jor-El told Bruce coldly.


	11. Chapter 11

**"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME, NOW!"** Lois screamed her head off, as Kal-El dragged her through the Kawatche caves. He still had the disc in his pocket that would take them both to the Fortress. He just needed to get to the console **AND** tolerate Lois's squalling!

"Why are we in these creepy caves?! Answer me, Kal-El! People have been murdered here!"

"No one has ever died here. Those are just foolish tales made up by bored townspeople." Kal-El said blithely.

"How the hell would you know? You just arrived on this **PLANET** a few years ago...what are you taking out of your pocket there?" Lois demanded to know, while still writhing in his grip. Kal-El held on to Lois's arm with one hand, while inserting the disc into the console.

Lois suddenly became quiet. Kal-El was taking her someplace beyond this cave. Good God, Lois thought, was this how the Kryptonians returned to Krypton? Maybe there was no 'space station'. Whatever was going on, Lois decided that she needed to find out, for the sake of mankind!

The world suddenly seemed to spin. No, Lois thought, more like slide back and forth, and she found herself grabbing on to Kal-El to keep from falling! Or that was what it felt like was going to happen. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she saw they had traveled to...Antarctica or someplace? All she knew was it was some sort of winter dwelling.

"You can let go of me, unless you don't want to." Kal-El said in a tone that sounded slightly teasing. Lois quickly pulled herself out of his arms and moved away from him to look around. She spotted a strange fixture and sat down on it.

Lois then yawned for a long time. Meaning her mouth stayed open as if the yawn would never end. When it did cease, she saw Kal-El regarding her with what she could have sworn was an expression of worry. Lois dismissed that thought. She had to be imagining it.

"What is this place?" Lois asked.

"I think you should rest until your strength returns. And **HERE** , you will be able to recover."

Lois shook her head slightly.

"It's the middle of the night, Kal-El and I'm not up to listening to your riddles." she said, now standing up. "I want you to tell me where we are or..."

Suddenly, Lois began to slump to the ground, as fatigue overwhelmed her! Kal-El caught her before she reached the ground, picked her up and carried her around a corner... to his bed. He placed her in it, then covered her with silver bedsheets, before looking down at her.

This situation still needed to be explained to Lois, fully. Kal-El tore his eyes off of her and left the bedroom. He walked over to the console and began assembling crystals. He would leave Lois a holographic explanation of why she was here and what was going to happen, himself.

Once he assembled the crystals, Kal-El began removing his clothing. This would be a very 'special message'. One where he would be without clothing.

After, he would be leaving Lois here alone for a few hours, while he and his father made it clear to Bruce Wayne and General Lane, that if they wanted to see Lois or Alfred again, they would begin playing by Kryptonian rules from now on.

* * *

Ella would never quite know what had awakened her at three in the morning. She looked over at the empty space of Jor-El's and tried not to worry. Neither Kal-El nor Lois, truly understood what Jor-El and herself had. Kal-El had all but dismissed her worry. Then again, Kal-El all but dismissed her in general. And there were times when Ella would swear that Kal-El thought she was 'temporary' presence in his father's life!

He never said that, of course, but it was just a feeling Ella always got from him. Ella always chalked up her failure to connect with him, on the fact that she and Sam Lane had never had a son. Maybe if they had, Ella could relate to Kal-El more.

She got up and put on a robe. She decided to go down to the library and find something to read. Maybe that would take away this feeling she had. This foreboding that Jor-El's message was off. Even sinister.

Ella stopped by Lois's room to look in on her, and was startled to find her not there. It was three in the morning! Where had she gotten off to? Maybe Lois was on the lower floors as well?

But when Ella finally reached the first floor, she got the surprise of her life!

Jor-El was in the library with a much older man that looked vaguely familiar...

"Ella, darling," Jor-El said, moving to embrace her. Ella hugged him tightly, while eyeing the other man. She pulled out of her husband's arms.

"Jor-El, I thought you were supposed to be gone for weeks?"

"Yes, well my plans changed. Bruce was nice enough to loan us Alfred for Thanksgiving. He's going skiing with some socialite." Jor-El said casually. Ella frowned.

"I don't understand. I saw Lois earlier and got the impression that things were back on with Bruce. Why would he suddenly spend a holiday with another woman?" Ella asked.

Alfred decided to do what he could for Master Bruce. He had been abducted from Wayne Manor, in front of Bruce and General Lane, who was more worried for the fate of his daughter. Jor-El made it clear that he would expose Bruce's identity as Batman, if Alfred did not play along with this story he was telling his wife. Alfred knew Master Bruce would get him out of this, and was just grateful that Jor-El had not thrown him in a cage or locked him up somewhere.

"Mrs. El, I can assure you Master Bruce has all of the regard in the world for your daughter. I believe he confided that he was only doing this as a ruse." Alfred informed her.

"A ruse? For what?" Ella asked him.

"Mr. Wayne is your daughter's employer now. He has expressed concern of what people may think about Miss Lane's position at the Daily Planet if they knew she was involved with him." Alfred lied.

"Lois has never been the type to care what other people think. But then again, I see Mr. Wayne's point." Ella conceded. Still, dating other women just to keep people from thinking that he was seeing Lois, was rather drastic. She peered at Alfred again, then looked at her husband.

"Jor-El, we have servants that can help us with Thanksgiving. And surely, Alfred, you have some family you would like to spend time with."

"Alfred's family is Bruce, and as I said, he will not be around. And Alfred wants to help." Jor-El told his wife. "Now why don't you go back up to bed? I'll be along shortly."

Ella gave Jor-El a smoldering kiss that made Alfred avert his eyes! No wonder this man seemed reluctant to give up the wife he had here on Earth. Ella then ended the clinch and touched Jor-El's nose before looking at Alfred again.

"Good night, Alfred. And thank you for coming here. I have no doubt Thanksgiving will be better than ever with you here."

Alfred nodded politely and both he and Jor-El watched Ella leave the room, before Jor-El faced Alfred.

"I am pleased to see that you are being cooperative in this matter. You clearly understand that Bruce's reputation is at stake."

Alfred raised a brow.

"Sir, I am not the one you should be worried for."

"Oh?" Jor-El asked in an almost amused tone.

"Your son, I don't think, would approve of your methods. When he sees me about, roaming free and not tortured..."

"Alfred," Jor-El said in an almost kindly tone, "I can assure you that Kal-El is not torturing Lois. So he cannot expect me to do the same to you. And we would gain nothing from physically harming either of you."

"But would could you possibly expect to come from what you are doing, sir? General Lane will not surrender the weapons he now has against you."

"I don't think you should worry about that now, Alfred. I will show you to your quarters. Just blend in and go along with the cover story." Jor-El said. Alfred said nothing to that. He wondered what Jor-El was going to tell his wife about where Lois was exactly?

Then again, maybe he was leaving that up to Kal-El to explain.

* * *

Bruce walked into his office at the Daily Planet and found Oliver, Dinah and Dr. Hamilton already there. It was almost three-thirty. There were already early morning staffers down in the basement.

"We don't have much time," Bruce said tersely, "our plans have went to hell in a handbasket, so to speak."

"What happened?" Oliver asked. "General Lane took The El's away, right?"

"No." Bruce responded, looking at Dinah, "and I don't think you should return to LuthorCorp."

"What's going on?" Dinah asked.

"Everything was fine...until Lois made her way to the prisoners and accidentally let them go."

"Excuse me?!" Oliver snapped.

"Damnit, Bruce! I told you you didn't need to pretend to keep liking her! Now look what's happened!"

"And what do you mean she 'accidentally' let them out? How can we be so sure of that?" Oliver asked.

"Because I had a camera installed in there. They planned the whole thing, that is to egg Lois on enough to get her to let them out, when she thought she was increasing the radioactive strength of the cage. And Kal-El not only told her about the two of us, but he knows about other things as well. The point being, Jor-El has taken Alfred hostage and Kal-El has Lois. General Lane was forced to back down until we could figure out another way out of this."

"Uh, who is 'the two of us'?" Oliver asked, eyeing Dinah and Bruce. But Dr. Hamilton interrupted before he could ask anything more about it.

"Mr. Wayne, I am sorry to hear of your setback, but I do believe that Lois could be in trouble. More so than this Alfred, you speak of."

"Yes," Bruce said, now focusing on Dr. Hamilton, "I was told a little about this on the phone by Dinah. Lois mentioned something about Kal-El grabbing her so hard that he left a mark..."

"On her thigh, Mr. Wayne. And ordinarily I would not break doctor/patient confidentiality, but I felt that there were extenuating circumstances. This mark on Lois means that she is able to carry a full blooded Kryptonian child for this Kal-El. If Kal-El is aware of this at all, there is no way he will not try and impregnate her. Now you say she has been abducted by him. We need to find her."

"Christ!" Oliver hissed. "If that's possible then they can create Kryptonians here. They'd never have to go back."

"It's possible only in a special case, which brings me to something rather indelicate." Dr. Hamilton said. Bruce folded his arms.

"Go ahead. We have to know."

"The only way Lois could possibly have that mark on her, is if the Kryptonian that put it there, had had sexual relations with at least two other women in her family."

"What?" Bruce asked slowly.

"Yes. So this is not something that can just be done. A Kryptonian male, in order to produce a full blooded Kryptonian heir, would have had to have slept with two other members of that woman's family."

"Kal-El has slept with Lois's sister and is involved with her cousin." Dinah confirmed.

"He works fast." Oliver noted. But Bruce's expression looked grave.

"So the same would go for Davis Bloom?" he asked. "Because somehow he doesn't strike me as a guy that runs around."

"That's the thing, Mr. Wayne. I did see the same sort of mark on Mr. Bloom's wife but I managed to get her medical records. She is in the early stages of he pregnancy and is probably not even aware of it yet. And..."

"And what?" Oliver asked.

"The markings look as if Cat Grant is carrying a child with only half Kryptonian genetic markings."

"Meaning what would normally occur if a Kryptonian male and an earth woman created a child." Bruce said.

"But that mark was on Ms. Grant. I don't quite understand what is going on there." Dr. Hamilton said.

"I'm afraid I may. Jor-El has been strongly hinting that Davis Bloom might not be completely Kryptonian. Apparently his parents experimented on him as a baby."

"What the hell?!" Dinah hissed.

"Yes," Bruce said solemnly, "and Jor-El intimated that we would need Kryptonian help to 'stop him'. I told General Lane about this but he seemed to feel that Jor-El was just trying to talk his way out of trouble. I'm not so convinced now."

"It sounds like we need to have a talk with Bloom." Oliver suggested.

"I'll talk to Davis today at Wayne Enterprises. It's about time we know just what this man knows about his own physical make up. Because at this point, neither Jor-El nor Kal-El will tell us."

"But maybe Zod will." Dinah said, thinking about the way Zod's eyes had lit up with interest in her, when he was at LuthorCorp the other day.

"I don't think going near Zod is a smart play. Not yet, anyway." Bruce said. "We're going to have to cut this short. I need to find out where Kal-El has taken Lois. And hopefully I can find her in time before something is done to her that she cannot recover from."

Bruce left the office and said hello to two members of the janitorial staff. He was about to exit through a side door, when he stopped and looked in the staff work room.

Chloe Sullivan was at her desk typing away on something. Chloe was Kal-El's girlfriend. She might know of some other 'places' that Kal-El would take someone he wanted abduct and have sex with. Bruce knew she had not been especially happy with him after their meeting yesterday. Maybe it was time to start anew with Lois's cousin.

* * *

Lois yawned and stretched. She felt good and well rested. But as her eyes took in her unfamiliar surroundings, she remembered what had taken place before she went to sleep. Kal-El had kidnapped her to some supernatural hideaway or someplace!

Lois slowly got up from the very cozy bed that she had been in and slowly walked out of the icy looking room. She made her way down a hallway looking for Kal-El, until she came out into the clearing/room they had arrived in.

There was furniture there! Lois walked over to a chair and table that still had price tags on it, from a local Smallville store. Lois suspected Kal-El had used his abilities to rip off this stuff! Lois turned and saw a couch with a note on it. She walked over to it and picked up the piece of paper.

Lois, put the purple crystal into the console in front of you.

Lois looked around and saw something that looked like an ice, large screen television. She walked over to it and saw an array of different colored crystals. She picked up a purple one and inserted it into a hole, guessing that that was how this was going to work...

She jumped when Kal-El's naked image appeared but not on the ice screen! Like right in front of her!

"Jeez, Kallie, put some frickin' clothes on!" Lois squeaked, covering her eyes. Where did he come from all of a sudden? Then again, Kryptonians had that speedy thing going for them...

 _"If I know you," Kal-El began, "like I think I know you, then you are covering your eyes at the sight of my nudity. I am appearing to you as a hologram. So please sit down on the furniture I have provided and listen."_

Lois slowly pulled her hands away from her eyes. Kal-El was a hologram? A naked hologram? Well, then maybe she could just take a few peeks.

Lois swallowed and walked back over to the couch to sit down. She coughed a few times, telling herself that Kal-El was making her uncomfortable on purpose in absentia. But her eyes kept wandering to places she knew they shouldn't and she suspected she was turning red.

 _"Now that you are seated," Kal-El began, "I can can explain to you how and why you have that mark on your thigh. I will begin by telling you that it will disappear...once you are carrying my child."_


	12. Chapter 12

Lois slowly stood up from the couch.

"What?" Lois whispered to the naked Kal-El hologram.

 _"I know that what I am telling you is shocking, Lois. But please listen to what I have to say. My liaisons with your sister and cousin, unintentionally triggered something when I touched you the other day. That mark enables you to carry a full blooded Kryptonian child, something that ordinarily, I could not have unless I was with a Kryptonian woman. I have brought you here to the Fortress because that mark is sapping your strength, which you will need when we make love..."_

Lois huffed over to the console, snatched the purple crystal out and Naked Kal-El disappeared! She thought about throwing the crystal, but something inside of her wouldn't let her do it. She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand, then put the crystal back in. Naked Kal-El re-appeared. There was no running from this so she might as well hear him out. She walked back over to the couch to sit down.

Kal-El was now talking again.

 _"I have brought you here for three reasons: the first of course, you knew before we arrived here. Bruce Wayne and your father are trying to destroy my kind. Until the weapons that have been created against Kryptonians are destroyed or surrendered to us, you will be staying with me, here. But I doubt very much that will be for very long. General Lane would not put you at risk._

 _The second reason I have brought you here, is because in order to keep up your strength, you will need to be in a Kryptonian based stronghold to stave off any fatigue that you are feeling. And I suspect you are feeling much better at the moment._

 _And third...our relationship, Lois, has always been so adversarial. I never intended for it to be that way. When my father married your mother, I felt it was my duty to look after Lucy and yourself. Lucy was open to me, in many ways. You were not, for reasons I understood and just decided to tolerate._

 _The other night, it was suggested by my father, that you would make Bruce Wayne a good wife. I could barely see...the idea of your being with such a wretched earthling angered me. He does not know you, Lois, such as I. And my offer to you, the other morning, while seemingly crass, was not meant to be that way. I want to be with you here, where we can be alone, and get to know one another without other beings coming between us. I would be honored if you would be the mother of my child. That is all."_

Lois raised a brow at Kal-El's abrupt ending and then, he disappeared. Lois slowly got up off the couch and walked over to the console. She pulled the purple crystal out and sighed. Kal-El had actually sounded sweet just now, as he bared his soul and his body to her! But still they could not just stay here and create a baby. And what happened after he or she was born? She had so many questions...

Lois suddenly shook her head wildly! She had actually been considering Kal-El's 'offer'! And as for her 'fatigue', she was sure Jor-El could figure something out to help her. Sleeping with Kal-El and having his baby seemed a bit much all to get rid of some mark on her inner thigh.

But Kal-El made it sound like the mark would also sap her of her strength, and she had been unusually tired lately. She didn't know what to do!

As she stood by the console, contemplating her choices, Kal-El returned with food and more furniture! He set everything down and stared at her.

"You look well." Kal-El said approvingly. "I take it you watched my hologram?"

Lois coughed!

"Yes, Kal-El. I watched your hologram. I want you to take me home, okay? I can't stay here and give you a baby. And don't tell me that Jor-El doesn't know how to fix what is happening to me."

"Alright, Lois," Kal-El said calmly, "come. I will take you home."

He held out his hand to her and Lois walked over to him, took it and before she knew it, they were back in the Kawatche caves. And she was too exhausted to even walk!

"Whhh...what's happening?" Lois asked, she was barely able to keep her eyes open!

"What I told you would happen." Kal-El said, taking control of the situation. He picked her up and returned with her back to the Fortress. Once there, Lois felt like a new woman! Kal-El set her down on one of the couches.

"Now do you believe me?" Kal-El asked, his manner scolding. Lois didn't answer. Kal-El used her silence to walk over to a chair and pick up a bag by it's handles. Lois eyed him.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"Forget my hologram and focus on what I am saying to you. In the here and now. I know you. You would scoff at such an assessment but it is true. And I have realized that what I am asking of you, is not easily given. So I brought some items that might make things easier."

Lois frowned. If Kal-El pulled out a whip or some kind of dog collar, she would find some way to kill him, she swore to God!

But what he pulled out of that bag, was a costume of sorts. Lois slowly got up and walked over to the garment Kal-El was holding and then gasped!

"That's Green Arrow's costume!"

"Yes." was all Kal-El said.

"How did you get it?"

"It is a replica. The man that is Green Arrow keeps many of them."

Lois eyed Kal-El.

"You know who Green Arrow is? Green Arrow in Star City?"

"The same one and yes." Kal-El said as Lois snatched the costume for him and looked it over. That gave him time to pull out another costume...

"Is that Black Canary's outfit?" Lois asked, now tossing the Green Arrow costume over on a couch and reaching for that one.

"Yes."

"So you're going to tell me that you know who Black Canary really is?"

"I seem to recall that according to past articles that you have written, you should know as well."

"I don't know who she is. My source died before she could tell me." Lois said in a shifty manner. Kal-El gave her a knowing look which she chose to ignore, as she looked the costume over. She then looked at Kal-El again.

"Okay, so you have Green Arrow and Black Canary's costumes. What do these have to do with us?"

Kal-El gave her the naughtiest look that Lois had no doubt, ever existed! Lois found herself smiling back at him, then looking at her Black Canary costume. They would be alone here, in this secret Kryptonian place. Maybe she could get into the idea of sleeping with Kal-El if they pretended to be other people but...

Lois shook her head.

"The baby thing is a no go. I'll just have to learn to live with my disability." Lois sniffed.

"You won't be able to be a journalist," Kal-El told her matter-of-factly, "not if you can't stay awake."

Lois flung down Black Canary's costume and walked off! The Fortress was vast, so Kal-El knew she would have plenty of time to think and be alone, wherever she was going. He walked over to the Green Arrow costume, eyeing it with something akin to distaste, before he set it down again and began removing his own clothing. Lois would need more persuading to see that their time together did not have to be a chore.

It could be fun.

And it could, hopefully, turn out to be even more than that.

Once he was undressed, Kal-El began putting on the Green Arrow costume. Lois would take more persuading and he decided not to rush this. General Lane and Bruce Wayne would expect Lois to be returned to them, once they surrendered the weapons that had been made against them. Kal-El decided he would have to delay returning her until she gave into him.

Then again, General Lane may not turn over the weaponry, guessing that no real harm would come to Lois. It was time to inform Zod about all that happened recently. He would speak to his father on when they should do that.

But until then...Kal-El had finished dressing and he picked up the bow and arrows and began inspecting them. He found them to be stupid and useless looking! Oliver Queen was as bad as Bruce Wayne! They both had tragic pasts but Kal-El did quite understand how or why Oliver decided to run around in this manner.

He set the arrows down and glanced back down the hallway where he had last seen Lois. An idea came to him. The costumes could wait for now. He had other plans for them this evening. Plans that might break the ice between them-literally.

* * *

Lois wandered into a room that looked like a frozen greenhouse. There were all sorts of plants and flowers in there and they seemed to be able to survive the cold. Lois then realized that so far, this was really the only room that **WAS** cold! She found herself wishing she had her phone on her, so she could take some pictures. This place that Kal-El had brought her to, would make an interesting story for the Daily Planet.

Her eyes fell on a burgundy colored flower and she walked over to it. Lois was not a real fan of gardening in general, but this flower was rather pretty. As she continued to stare at it, her thoughts wandered to her predicament.

She had been kidnapped by Kal-El. But even if she could get out of here, she wouldn't get too far without passing out from fatigue. Her father did not know about the brand on her thigh, what it was doing to her or what would be needed to end her condition. So even if her father bargained for her release, she needed to stay here to get well. She needed to stay here to function.

Then again, if she just began sleeping with Kal-El until she became pregnant, the overwhelming tiredness would end and she would just be left with a baby. Lois looked away from the flower shaking her head. She kept thinking of Kal-El words to her in his hologram versus what he had told her just now.

Lois could tell Kal-El had feelings for her, but she could not shake the vibe that this was just about having what he felt Bruce had. She was not stupid. Lois could see that Kal-El resented Bruce and the time Jor-El spent with him at Wayne Enterprises. And in the back of her mind, Lois could not see Kal-El's attention towards her as anything but his trying to stick it to Bruce. If Bruce really wanted her, she doubted Kal-El would be interested.

And that brought Bruce to mind. Lois had to accept the fact that on some level, Bruce had been using her. Her father and Bruce had known Kal-El would follow her to Gotham. It made Lois wonder what else Bruce had hoped to gain by pretending to like her?

In the end, Lois had messed things up. Kal-El and Jor-El had tricked her into letting them out! And somehow she had to fix what she had done. But how?

The mark on her thigh tingled. It did not burn anymore. Lois wondered if there was a way to get pregnant but not give Kal-El the child? Maybe some nice family who could hide her son or daughter's powers...

Her son or daughter. Lois put her face in her hands for a few moments, before removing them. She had to face this head on. There was no way out of this. She wanted to be a top rated journalist. And she couldn't do that asleep. And she would stay asleep for the rest of her life if she didn't do what it took to remove this mark off of her thigh.

As for all that would come with removing the House of El crest, Lois decided in that moment, as she looked at the burgundy flower again, that she would deal with those issues when they took place. She turned and walked out of the frozen green house to find Kal-El. When she returned to the front room, she found the costumes and a note for Lois to 'join him in the waterfall'. Waterfall? What did that mean? What waterfall? What room was that in?

Lois glanced at the Green Arrow and Black Canary costumes that were strewn about, then walked off in another direction to find Kal-El and his waterfall.

* * *

When Lois found the waterfall, it was more of a ice waterfall. There was steaming hot water flowing down into an ice rock small pool. It was a strange sight. It actually looked as if Kal-El was sitting in a small pool of cold water. But the steam said otherwise. Again, Lois wished she could take a picture of it!

Kal-El was drinking a glass of champagne and he smiled when he noticed her.

"Join me!" he called out. But as usual, his request sounded more like a command to Lois's ears.

"You want me join you in there? I don't have anything to put on."

"Why would you need to put anything on? Just come in." Kal-El said, as if he really thought it was just that simple.

"You know I do! So no..."

"Lois," Kal-El said impatiently, setting down his champagne, "do you really think that I do not know what your body looks like without clothing?"

"Yes! You shouldn't!"

Kal-El coughed!

"I am just saying that I can 'guess' what it looks like. So there is no need to be shy. Just remove your clothing and come in."

Lois said nothing for the longest time and held his stare. Finally, she spoke.

"Turn around." she told him. Kal-El looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you peeking at me until I've gotten in!"

"I think you are being silly. But, I will close my eyes."

"No! You will turn around or I'm not doing it!" Lois huffed.

"Fine, Lois, I will turn around." Kal-El said in a sing song voice. He turned and Lois could see the muscles rippling across his shoulders and back. For a moment she wondered what the hell she was getting herself in to here? But she removed her clothing quickly, then used the scrunchie that held her ponytail, to redo her hair so that it was on top of her head. Lois then slowly got into the water, which was nice and warm.

Kal-El sensed her presence and turned back around. He handed her a glass of champagne and moved closer to her.

"Isn't this much better?" Kal-El asked. Lois took a sip from her glass before answering.

"Better than what? Not being abducted?"

"Lois, you have not been abducted. You have just went away for awhile someplace, to get to know a man that you have been seeing..."

"Is that what people are going to be told?" Lois asked with annoyance. "No one is going to buy that!"

Kal-El moved a little closer to her. When she had first entered the pool, she had sat very low, to hide much of her body. But the heat and the champagne were beginning to relax her. And Kal-El could not see the tips of her nipples coming up out of the water. The sight of them made him inch even closer to her.

Lois was aware that Kal-El was moving in on her, but she decided there was little she could do about it. Or maybe the champagne had decided for her.

"What is going to happen after I become pregnant?" Lois asked, sipping some more of her drink. Kal-El smiled. She was talking as if their child would actually be conceived. This was good.

"I don't follow you." Kal-El asked, inching even closer.

"I mean what happens? So I have the baby and then we work out a custody agreement?"

Kal-El laughed and there was something about it that Lois didn't quite like. As she pondered that, Kal-El moved so that he was sitting next to her, his leg touching hers. He set down his champagne on the ice surface behind them, and reached for her free hand under water.

"We will be married, Lois. We will both have 'custody' of our child."

Lois now stared at him for a moment, before setting her drink down on the ice surface behind them as well, and attempting to climb out of the water! But Kal-El's hands grabbed her bare waist, almost swallowing it, then pulled her back into the water and into his arms! Lois gasped as her breasts pressed against Kal-El's muscular chest! She reached up to push against his shoulders but it was useless.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Lois. You're lovely and I want you now. And I will want you again and over and over again until neither of us will be able to see straight. And I want it to be just the two of us. I don't want you to let Bruce Wayne into our bed while we are here." Kal-El told her, his hands now moving down to cup her buttocks.

Lois felt a wave of heat course though her body and for a dizzying moment, she wondered if it was from the water or Kal-El very nearness? She could feel Kal-El's bulbous sex, pressing against her and Lois found herself relieved that his arms were around her to hold her up!

Lois was about to answer him, when his mouth swiftly closed over hers. Kal-El felt Lois's lips soften beneath his as she began to follow his lead, and he coaxed her to caress his tongue with hers, the contact itself caused shivers to run run through Lois's body. She felt her resistance ebbing away as their kisses blended one into the other. And finally, when Kal-El felt she had had enough, he firmly seized her buttocks and lifted her, then quickly dropped her onto his waiting, engorged lust!

Kal-El's deep groans filled her ears as she cried out. His brawny penetration stung and engulfed her deeply. Lois clung to his wide shoulders as Kal-El began a steamy rhythm that had her sliding up and down seamlessly upon his erect length, her breasts bobbing shamelessly against his chest and her lungs feeling as if she would never be able to draw another breath. Excitement coursed through every crevice of her body.

Kal-El's mouth claimed hers again, as their bodies began to tremor violently, and Lois held on to Kal-El for dear life as she felt her world spin with a dizzying momentum that she had not known was possible.

But Kal-El was not dizzy or unsure of where he was or what he was doing. He hurried out of the ice waterfall, carrying Lois while their bodies were still enjoined. He was taking her to their bed, where he planned to show Lois that what they were feeling now, was not new, sudden or unexpected. What was happening between them was borne from the fire that had always between them, a flame that had first been sparked from the moment they met...


	13. Chapter 13

Kal-El heard the sound of his phone ringing and sat up. For a brief moment, he had to ascertain just where his cellphone was. He then realized it was still in the front part of the Fortress.

He looked over at Lois, who had stolen the blanket during the night! Thus, he had no blanket to remove from his body, in order to rise from the bed. For a moment, he wondered if Lois took it all because she was indeed cold? But he then decided that Lois was one of those humans that was just very possessive of blankets at night.

Kal-El got up and walked out to where he had left his clothing. His pants were next to part of the Green Arrow costume that he had purloined from Oliver Queen's penthouse in Star City. He pulled the phone out of his pants and frowned at the number. It was LuthorCorp.

"Yes, Miss Lance?" he deduced without hearing her voice first.

"Kal-El," Dinah said in a casual tone, while looking at Oliver, who was sitting on the end of her desk, "how are you?"

"How am I? Miss Lance, it is 4:47 in the morning..."

"I know. I just wanted to get an early start because of that special appointment we have today."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"A special appointment? With whom?"

"Well Oliver Queen, of Queen Industries has approached LuthorCorp about a merger."

Kal-El tossed the Green Arrow costume out of the way so he could sit down.

"And you know this before myself, how?"

Dinah frowned and then hit the speaker on the phone so that Oliver could listen in.

"I'm sorry, Kal-El, I didn't hear you?"

"Because I was unclear or because you can't think of an answer to my question? Tess Mercer is the head of Mergers and Acquisitions at LuthorCorp. I should be hearing this from her." Kal-El said drolly, then reached for the Black Canary mask. Lois would look much better in this than Dinah. Not that Dinah was unattractive. But her main skill consisted of being able to screech so loudly, that one's eardrum might burst! He didn't find that very appealing.

Oliver shook his head. It was time to cut the BS.

"Kal-El, this is Oliver Queen. I know you know about Dinah and myself, since we are both missing our disguises."

"From what I saw of both of your residences, you keep additional 'disguises'. I am sure you won't miss one..."

"You listen to me, you sonofabitch! Where is Lois Lane? Because if you think by keeping her you're going to save yourself from being ejected from this planet, think again!"

"Kal-El," Dinah said in a more conciliatory tone, "we know about that mark on Lois's thigh and what it means. I'm sure something could be worked out so that you could stay on this planet and see your child, if that is your concern."

"Why don't you check in on my father, and see how poor Alfred Pennyworth is faring? Probably better than he has working for that insane employer of his. And Miss Lance, if you ever call me this early again with such a preposterous tale, I will fire you on the spot, are we clear?"

Dinah hung up on him! She shook her head and stood up.

"Now what?"

"We're going to have to let Bruce handle this. Only him and General Lane can agree to their terms." Oliver said, taking a device off of the office phone. He stared at it, then cursed!

"Nothing?" Dinah asked in disbelief. Oliver had put a tracker on the phone, hoping they could find Kal-El's location.

"Not a damned thing!" Oliver snapped. "His phone must be some kind of special Kryptonian piece of crap that doesn't allow tracing, because there is not a phone made on this planet that this thing can't trace!"

Dinah folded her arms and sighed.

"We already know he knows about Bruce. What was the point of taking our disguises?" she asked.

Oliver gave her a look that Dinah couldn't quite read.

"What?" she asked.

"I think he took them for some kind of messed up, kinky purpose with Lois. I feel bad for Bruce. I mean he tries to hide it, but he blames himself for Lois getting taken." Oliver said.

"I know and personally, I don't see it. He said she was the one that let them out."

"Accidentally." Oliver corrected her.

"Oh please! Lois Lane is always in someone else's business and it gets her in some kind of trouble, time and time again. I have watched Kal-El pull her out of so many scrapes, it's not even funny!"

Oliver looked her over.

"What the hell, Dinah? You're acting as if Kal-El is the victim here."

Dinah shook her head.

"This is not about Kal-El. It's about Bruce. I like him, okay? More than I probably should. But he sees me as a 'friend with benefits' sort of woman. I know he will never give more of himself to a woman at the expense of his other life in Gotham. Damnit, Oliver, I watched him deal with the heartbreak of losing Rachel Dawes to Harvey Dent. Then I had to help him out of that mess with that trampy cat burglar...whatever the hell her name was. I'm getting the same vibe about Lois Lane."

"Okay but Bruce was only pretending to like her to find out more about the father/son Kryptonian team here. He's not going to get hurt if he doesn't actually feel anything for Lois. And I think he cares like he would care for anyone in her situation, that's all. I have to get back to Star City. Let's just take our cues from Bruce on this, okay?" Oliver advised her. Dinah nodded and watched him leave. She didn't dare say that she thought Oliver was very wrong about Bruce not having any feelings for Lois.

* * *

Kal-El tossed his phone near his pants and sauntered back into the room he now shared with Lois. The idea of possessing her again caused his meaty flesh to bounce and sway with each step. His erection grew to almost monstrous proportions as images from the previous night, flitted through his head. Leaving the bath last night with Lois mounted on his steaming piston of flesh...his flying to the bedroom with her as she kicked her splayed legs out while they helplessly dangled around his waist, her writhing movements that were meant to escape him but turned into a passion that felt like a slow, liquid fire.

When Kal-El finally returned to bed, Lois had tossed aside the covers somewhat. He lowered his head so he could kiss her softly.

Lois was awakened by a soft, gentle pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes to find Kal-El kissing her! She had her own memories of the other night racing through her brain, as she tried to resist his lips. And those images were telling her they had to slow way down! She had not expected that things would happen between them this soon. And she felt herself burn with shame(or maybe it was just the way Kal-El was touching her now) as she recalled springing up and down on Kal-El's throbbing girth while cupping her own breasts. She had not meant to get so involved in their lovemaking.

"Kal-El, we can't!" Lois insisted, pushing him away and getting up out of bed. Kal-El propped up on one pillow, watching her with hungry eyes as she stood up and shook out her long hair. It was the only thing covering her. Parts of her, that is.

"We already did," Kal-El said in a matter-of-fact tone, "and if the mark has not left your body, then we need to continue. As many times and as much as possible."

"I don't suppose there is a robe I could put on around here?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't walk around here without clothing and I need other clothes besides what I was wearing when you... you know...kidnapped me?"

Kal-El got up and walked over to her. Lois backed back a bit, feeling more intimidated by his large form now that they had been intimate. He reached out and cupped her face within his hands. His nearness made her pulse beat warmly.

"I will bring you new clothes. I will also fix you breakfast. But right now, I want you to return to our bed."

Before Lois could think to respond, Kal-El's lips claimed hers once again. His kisses grew more torrid and Lois knew she had to somehow not get lost in his lovemaking. She knew that what they were doing was necessary in order for the mark, and her fatigue, to disappear. But she didn't want to look forward to Kal-El touching her.

Lois did not want to crave it.

She ended the kiss and gently pushed him away.

"I know where the shower is. I'm just going to get ready and you can fix me breakfast, okay?" Lois chirped. She then turned and walked out of the room. Kal-El stared after her. Hard. He then walked after her, as he began to suspect that Lois's head was filled with Bruce Wayne!

Lois turned on the water in the ice formation shower, and again, was surprised to find hot water come out. She just closed a door made out of some sort of odd glass, when it suddenly opened and Kal-El entered and closed the door again!

"Kal-El! I can't think with you in here with me!"

"You're taking a shower. You're not supposed to be 'thinking'." Kal-El said and reached out to cup her face within his two hands again.

"What?" Lois asked weakly.

"Tell me your head is not filled with Bruce Wayne. I will know if you are lying."

"No. I'm not thinking about him." Lois said, thinking that she wished she had been! Then maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so complicated. She turned away from him to let the water spray out of the nozzle and on to her form. That was when Kal-El moved his hands so that they cupped and pushed her breasts upwards, before burying his lips into her neck!

 **NO** , Lois's mind screamed as she felt her will to resist him slip away, just as his generous girth pumped into her deeply and began a leisurely, yet lustful rhythm. He believed Lois's head had not been filled with Bruce Wayne. Not with the way she was giving herself to him in this moment.

And as for Lois, the steaming hot water and exciting sense of being made love to in such a powerful way, made her lose her awareness of everything and anything but Kal-El.

* * *

At eight in the morning at the Daily Planet, Chloe touched her pearl earrings that Kal-El had given her, while sitting in Perry White's office. She was actually in there alone with Bruce Wayne, who was looking at the pictures of the Fortress. Bruce instinctively knew, that this is where Kal-El had taken Lois. But **WHERE** was this place exactly?

He had printed them in color off of Perry's computer and stared at them for a moment, before focusing on Chloe. Bruce knew he would have to tread very carefully here.

"You did this interview with Kal-El yesterday?" Bruce asked in a casual tone.

"Yes. And as you can see..." Chloe began but Bruce interrupted.

"About what time?" he asked. Chloe gave him a funny look.

"Last night. Maybe about seven. What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

Bruce stood up from behind the desk with the pictures in his hand.

"I need to know where this is."

"It's in the article I sent to you, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me, Bruce and no it is not. You just say that it is Kal-El's home away from home. How does one get to this secret place?"

"I can't tell you that 'Bruce'. It wouldn't me much of a secret getaway for Kal-El if I blabbed the location."

"It also could be construed as some made up place that does not exist, if the location is not known. At least the general area. This certainly is not in Smallville. Is it on a different continent or what?" Bruce asked, impatience seeping into his tone.

Chloe slowly stood up.

"I don't know what's really going on here, but this is not about my story! What is it you really want to know?"

Bruce decided that there was no getting around telling Chloe some of the truth.

"My company has in it's possession, weapons that make the Kryptonians not so powerful. Your uncle, General Sam Lane, is heading up the plans to deport the Kryptonians from this planet. I turned the weapons over to him once they were tested on Jor-El and Kal-El last night."

Chloe gaped at Bruce in disbelief!

"What?! Why would you do such a thing? The Kryptonians are trying to integrate here!"

"I don't believe that and there is proof that they aren't. To make a long story short, Jor-El and Kal-El are no longer prisoners. Lois unwittingly set them free. Kal-El took Lois hostage and Jor-El took my butler and longtime friend, Alfred. Alfred, I believe, is in good hands. Lois is not. I think Kal-El has her at this place you call 'The Fortress'. I want you to tell me where it is and I am not asking you, Miss Sullivan. Tell me!" Bruce demanded.

"Who the **HELL** do you think you're speaking to like that?!" Chloe snapped. "I come in here with a great story for this paper and you feed me some BS about Kal-El kidnapping Lois! Why would he do that? Not to mention that stupid crap about Jor-El..."

Bruce walked right up to her!

"Kal-El is planning on keeping Lois for two reasons. One, he wants us to turn those weapons over to the Kryptonians to destroy. Secondly, Kal-El touched Lois in an inappropriate manner that marked her. The only way for the 'mark' to disappear, is if Kal-El has sex with her..."

"Oh my God! You are out of your mind! My God! I know Lois was skeptical about how serious you were about her, and now I think you're just nuts!"

"You may think I'm 'nuts', but the fact is that when Lois does not come in today, you will not be able to find her anywhere. I have her phone and purse, that got left behind when Kal-El kidnapped her. Now tell me where this Fortress is, or you are fired. Do you understand?"

Before Chloe could answer, the door to the office opened and Kal-El walked in, wearing a suit and tie that from the looks of it, probably cost as much as the one Bruce was wearing. Chloe ran into his arms and Kal-El reluctantly closed his arms around her.

"Kal-El! Thank God you're here! That man over there is saying terrible things about you! He's saying you kidnapped Lois and that if I don't tell him where your secret place is, I'm fired!" Chloe wailed. Kal-El cupped her face within his hands.

"I need to speak to Mr. Wayne, alone."

Chloe removed his hands from her face.

"No! I'm not leaving you up here with this liar!"

"This 'liar' is putting you on suspension, Miss Sullivan. Now please do as your boyfriend asks and leave this office." Bruce said blithely. Chloe turned to glare at him, before looking at Kal-El again.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked softly.

"Just return to your desk downstairs. We will talk later." Kal-El said, feeling uneasy. He had not expected having to tell Chloe that it was over between them, to be so difficult. Bruce eyed Chloe until she actually left the room, before starting in on Kal-El.

"So when you talk to Chloe later, do you plan to tell her that you intend to impregnate Lois? Do you think she will understand that?" Bruce asked sarcastically. He was leaning against the front of Perry's desk.

"Chloe is none of your business. And neither is Lois any longer. You used her to get to me." Kal-El told him.

"But we're at an impasse, Kal-El. Your father and yourself have abducted two Earthlings in exchange for weaponry that would keep you from ruling our planet. I have a counter proposal."

"Which would be what?" Kal-El asked sarcastically.

"Davis Bloom. If the crystal is returned to you, will you leave this planet quietly?" Bruce asked, his eyes probing Kal-El's.

Meanwhile, Davis Bloom walked in and found his wife, Cat, seated at a desk a few yards away from Chloe's. Cat did a double take as she looked up from her computer!

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" Cat asked, standing up.

"I need to speak to you. In private." Davis said and Cat could tell from the serious look on her husband's face, that something was wrong. Why wasn't he in Gotham working at Wayne Enterprises?

They walked out of the newsroom and past Chloe who practically stomped back to her desk! She took deep breaths to calm herself, before staring over at Lois's empty chair. She pulled out her phone and called Lois, but she kept getting voicemails. Finally, she stopped trying and called her Aunt Ella.

"Hey, it's Chloe! Can you go into Lois's room and wake her up? She's late for work here."

"Well she didn't come home last night. I just assumed she was with Bruce. He'll make sure she gets there alright. Or does she have classes first? Maybe that's why she isn't there?" Ella asked.

"You think Lois was with Bruce last night?"

"Well she wasn't here last night. Her bed has not been slept in from what I can see. Besides, Alfred has assured me that Lois is fine."

"Alfred?" Chloe asked.

"Bruce's servant. He will be cooking for us on Thanksgiving. I'm glad you called, dear, because we need to make sure that we take some food over to your mother, when we visit this year." Ella reminded her.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. Listen, there's a big story breaking and I have to go. I'll catch up with Lois when she arrives. Thanks, Aunt Ella." Chloe said, hanging up. What. The. Hell?

Bruce had said that Jor-El had kidnapped his butler and Aunt Ella now said that this servant of Bruce's was 'working' at the El mansion. Why? For what possible reason?

Chloe did not even want to think about the possibility of anything Bruce Wayne alleged just now in his office, as being true. Because if she gave it any credibility, she would also have re-evaluate her relationship with Kal-El as well.

Meanwhile, Cat took Davis to the supply room.

"Honey? What is it?" Cat asked innocently. Davis handed her a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"Why are you taking these?" Davis asked solemnly. Cat's smile wavered a bit.

"I know we talked about this but it just sort of happened. Oh, Davis, don't be mad! I know we said we would wait..."

Davis shook his head.

"Honey, this is not a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the idea of your being pregnant. I think that we should..."

"We should what?! Don't you dare say **ANYTHING** to me about ending this pregnancy! What is the matter with you? I am moving up here and you are doing extremely well at Wayne Enterprises! How could you even think such a thing?" Cat wailed.

"Cat, listen to me! I am sick! And I could pass it down to our child!"

"Sick with what? You've never said anything about being 'sick' before!"

Davis cupped Cat's head within his hands.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything, okay? I'm just tired, that's all. I'll let you get back to work."

But Cat did not believe him. At all. But she also sensed her husband wasn't going to say anything more about what was really bothering him. She backed out of his grip and turned to leave the supply room. She was decidedly less happier than she had been when the day started.

Meanwhile, Davis could barely control how upset he really was! Until he could cure the beast that was inside of him, Cat and him could NOT have any children-period! Just the idea of his wife giving birth to a child that went through what he had gone through upset him.

It upset him too much.

Davis fell to the ground crying out in pain and horror! The employees of the Daily Planet were getting ready to find out what Jor-El meant about Davis Bloom a.k.a. Lor-Zod not being 'quite right'.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is Lois?" Bruce asked in a terse voice.

"Where are the weapons that General Lane and yourself are using against Kryptonians?" Kal-El asked instead.

"I know about the mark on her thigh. I know what it means and I know what you've probably already done to her to remove it from her body. So your little game is over. Return her and leave the planet with your people." Bruce said coldly.

Kal-El did not answer Bruce because he suddenly became distracted. He was hearing screams from down below. And as he turned to hurry out of Perry White's office, Bruce now heard them! As Kal-El reached for the door, it went flying into him, knocking him across the room and through the wall of the office! The impact caused Bruce to go flying out of the building as well, via the window!

Why Kal-El did what he did, he would never understand, except that the absurd thought ran through his head, that Lois was not be very happy if he did not try and save Bruce. That and despite Wayne's talents as a nighttime avenger, they were borne from gadgetry. And he did not appear to have anything on his person, that would keep him from splattering on the pavement below.

So Kal-El caught Bruce and lowered him to the ground, then pushed him out of the way as a large piece of the building, threatened to crush them both! Kal-El caught it and set it on the ground.

Bruce gaped for only a second at what Kal-El could do. He always knew the Kryptonians were stronger than humanly imaginable. But seeing it in play was totally different. And he did not have much time to ponder it as he saw a dirt streaked Cat Grant come stumbling over to him!

"Cat! My God! Are you alright?" Bruce asked. Cat coughed and began to cry!

"Mr. Wayne...Davis is still in there! He was in the supply room with that monster!" she wailed. Bruce looked from Cat to Kal-El, who heard Davis's name and walked over to them.

"Davis was in the room when the creature appeared?" Bruce asked. He now looked from Kal-El to take in his surroundings. Where **WAS** that creature anyway?

Loud screams from inside of the Daily Planet answered that question! And Kal-El remembered that Chloe was inside! He hurried into the building, just as the creature's swishing, rock like tail, smashed an exit for himself through another wall and flew into the air! Kal-El stared after the thing, before taking in the destruction that was around him. People looked hurt and dead. Kal-El saw rubble in the spot where Lois and Chloe's desks were and he gently lifted it only to find Chloe lying on top of her smashed desk!

"Chloe!" Kal-El yelled, picking her up. He could hear sirens but knew that Chloe could not wait that long for help. He zipped out of the rubble to take Chloe to the hospital.

* * *

The attack on the Daily Planet, at first, was deemed a terrorist attack. That is until witnesses that saw the creature, began talking. Many people began to accuse the Kryptonians of bringing the creature to this planet! One news outlet said that the creature was a known 'Kryptonian Pet' that had gotten loose!

Bruce was forced to get control of the situation, as the dead employees were soon identified. He knew that Davis Bloom would not be among them. And he also now knew with unvarnished certainty, that Davis Bloom **WAS** that creature.

He was at the Metropolis Emergency Center, waiting for word about the Daily Planet employees that did survive. General Lane and many of his men were present in the city and at one point, he had stopped by to find out word about Chloe. There was none as of yet. But her condition brought something else to mind: Lois would want to be here.

"That sonofabitch has my daughter stashed someplace when her family needs her." General Lane said in a grim tone, as he watched Kal-El stand outside of the ER room Chloe was being worked on in.

"Take care of the city, General Lane. I will take care of Lois. I will find her." Bruce said firmly. He then looked around General Lane. Jor-El, Ella and Alfred were walking towards them!

"Sam," Ella said when they approached, "how is Chloe? I called Gabe and he's out of town on business. He's headed back. What happened? Was it a terrorist attack?"

"Hello, Ella. As I understand it, Chloe is fighting for her life. And no, it wasn't a terrorist attack. Mr. Wayne, I need to speak to you in private. Ask Kal-El and his father to join us." General Lane said and walked off towards a private room. Ella stared after him for a moment, then looked at Jor-El.

"Jor-El? What's going on?" she asked. Alfred looked at Bruce before touching Ella's shoulder.

"Why don't we see what the doctors can tell us about your niece, alright, Madam?" Alfred asked gently. Ella glanced up at Alfred before looking at Jor-El again.

"Jor-El? Are you going to tell me why my ex-husband wants to only meet with Kal-El, yourself and Mr. Wayne here? What is going on?"

"Ella, darling, please go with Alfred. I'll tell you everything once you've seen to Chloe." Jor-El said.

But Ella could tell he was lying! She looked at all three men, then down the hallway at Kal-El who was now walking towards them. Ella then looked at Bruce.

"Is Lois here? I know she wasn't at the Daily Planet because Chloe called me looking for her before the attack."

Bruce did not visibly react. But that reveal told him that on some level, Chloe knew something was not right about Lois's absence from work today. He glanced over at Kal-El, who had now joined him.

"Hello, Ella. The doctors are working on Chloe now and..." he began but Ella stared him down.

"Is Lois here with you all? Has anyone called her? She had to have heard about this by now! Why isn't she here?"

General Lane stuck his head out of the private room!

"Mr. Wayne, will the Kryptonians and yourself join me anytime in **THE NEXT CENTURY**!"

People stared over at General Lane but he ignored them as Bruce and Kal-El walked towards the doorway General Lane was standing in, moved past him and into the room. Jor-El touched his wife's face.

"Just see to Chloe. I will find Lois, alright?" Jor-El said, kissing his wife softly. General Lane looked away. The idea of Ella's allowing that alien to touch her made him sick! There was no way there could ever be anything between them again. And there was no way he was allowing either of his daughters to end up like their mother.

Of course, General Lane didn't know that it was already too late to prevent that.

* * *

General Lane spoke first as soon as Jor-El entered and closed the door behind him.

"I have been in contact with President Luthor about the situation here. I have let him know that we believe the creature is a Kryptonian that for whatever reason, turns into this thing. Was I incorrect in telling the President that? Jor-El? Kal-El? One of you speak!" General Lane snapped.

Jor-El answered.

"No. You were not. And there could be others." he lied. Kal-El refrained from smirking. He instantly knew where his father was going with this. They knew next to nothing as to why the Kryptonian judas, Lor-Zod, was the way he was. And Jor-El planned to take advantage of that fact.

"What do you mean there could be others?" Bruce asked, trying to hide his skepticism. If there had been others like Davis Bloom, why had they not appeared before now?

"I mean, that the man you know as Davis Bloom did not come out of his mother's womb. He was created. And Vice President Zod and his wife had many...MANY failures before they made the son they always wanted. Other Kryptonians with the means Zod had, tried similar methods to get the perfect child. My point being, that those 'failures' were not discarded. Many of them were cast aside, left to make their own way on Krypton. And many of them came here." Jor-El continued to lie.

"Some were even put into prisons and we can gladly let them out so they can procreate with some of the women on this planet." Kal-El said knowingly. General Lane looked as if he wanted to strike Kal-El, but Bruce stopped him! He then looked over at Jor-El and Kal-El.

"Leave us." Bruce said coolly. Jor-El nodded and he and Kal-El left the room. Bruce was sure one of them was probably listening in, but they didn't have time to worry about it now.

"Why did you stop me?" General Lane groused.

"Because it would have been pointless. I don't believe either of them. Jor-El told me that he had 'just realized' after talking to Davis Bloom, that Zod's experiments on him had gone wrong. Well which is it? Did he just realize Davis turned into some abomination or has there always been a 'community' of them?"

"Fine. They're bluffing. Here is the problem: I want to trap the creature and throw everything at it that we can. That way we don't have to give in to the Kryptonians demands that we turn over our weapons against them. The President doesn't want a lot of loss of life, and thinks that if we let the Kryptonians take care of this thing, we'd all be better off."

Bruce raised a brow.

"Is that Luthor talking or Zod?"

"Who knows? I want to present a third plan to him. One in which we capture Davis Bloom and contain him somewhere. Study him. Maybe we can clone some of these creatures to use against the Kryptonians." General Lane said.

"And what do you think Zod would say?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"I think people underestimate how crafty Lex Luthor really is. I think he is very aware of what Zod is and made him Vice-President to keep an eye on him. Besides, Luthor was always into cloning and experimenting on people before he got into the White House. He'll like the plan. But that brings me to someone else... Mr. Bloom's wife."

"What about her?" Bruce asked, confused.

"I know she is pregnant. We need to contain her as well." General Lane said solemnly.

"No." Bruce said curtly.

"Mr. Wayne..." General Lane began but Bruce raised his voice!

" **NO**! You are not going to imprison a pregnant woman so that you can experiment on her unborn child! Look, I have the means to look into whether her baby could end up being a danger like her husband. But I would prefer to do this my way." Bruce said firmly.

"Alright, Mr. Wayne. But if your way becomes a problem, then it's my way, do you understand?"

"Yes." Bruce said.

"Good. Now find my daughter." General Lane said, before leaving the room. Perry White came in a few seconds later!

"We need to have a press conference to explain what happened, what we know about it and what's being done. Maybe General Lane could say a few words. The families of the dead are starting to arrive..." Perry trailed off, stricken. Many of the people lost at the Daily Planet had not just been employees. They had been like family.

"Alright," Bruce said, turning to look into a mirror to straighten his tie, "I'll be along in a minute. I just need to see what Chloe Sullivan's condition is."

"Yes...God...and where is Lois? I'm surprised she hasn't arrived here yet." Perry noted absently.

"She'll be here. I plan to go and get her myself." Bruce said, smoothing his tie into place.

Meanwhile, Chloe woke up and instantly began screaming!

" **I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! KAL-EL! KAL-EL! HELP ME**!" she cried, her arms clawing out. A nurse tried to settle her down, but Kal-El hurried in and took over. Chloe's head was bandaged and she sounded like she was about to hyperventilate!

"Chloe, calm down! I am here! You are fine. Just hold on to me, alright?" he said in a calm, reassuring voice. Chloe held onto him for dear life, as Ella and Alfred watched from the room window. Jor-El joined them and Ella turned to him.

"Chloe has been blinded! I need to let Gabe know so that he can deal with this when he gets here. Tell me someone has found Lois?" Ella asked, now feeling agitated. She was getting a vibe here about Lois. There was no way her oldest daughter would **NOT** be here if there was any possible way she could. Lois had not slept in her bed last night. Chloe had not see her. Alfred was suddenly 'on loan' to them. What the hell was really going on here?

Ella decided that she was going to ask Sam for answers. He had always been straight with her. It was more than she had been with him. Especially when she was sneaking around with Jor-El.

Meanwhile, there was something about the creature that was not well known. Strong emotion caused his 'flare-ups'. And many times before, when he felt like he was on the verge of changing, he would touch the crystal that he had stolen from Krypton, and it would keep him calm.

Well he was nowhere near the crystal now. But something was calling out to him. Something being the Kawatche Caves! Davis dragged himself inside of them, now half human. All that remained of his monstrous form was a swishing, rock hard, lumpy tail. Davis found the rock console and leaned on it.

Leaning on it, was all he needed to do, as he was suddenly transported to the Fortress.

Meanwhile, Lois was trying on some of the clothes Kal-El had left for her to try on. He had provided nothing in the way of undergarments, and had remarked to her that he didn't 'especially like them' himself. Lois wasn't about to argue with him about why underwear needed to be worn and why bras were necessary.

At one point, she tossed aside the clothing and picked up the Black Canary costume, with the mask included. Smiling, Lois decided to try it on and walked off towards the room that served as bathroom in this place, so she could inspect herself in the mirror. Just as she entered and closed the ice door shut, Davis wandered into the front room where all of the clothing was, looking confused. What was this place? Why did it look like Krypton and where did the furniture and clothing come from?

Davis instinctively made his way over to the console and picked up a purple crystal. Immediately, his tail disappeared and he was left naked but human looking again.

That was when Lois reappeared and saw a naked guy, that was not Kal-El, standing by the console! Someone had broken in here! And this guy had to have stolen that disc thing that Kal-El had!

Lois looked around wildly, until she saw the bow and arrow set that went along with Green Arrow's costume. Then, while masked and dressed as Black Canary, Lois eased over to them, picked up the bow and proceeded to fire an arrow at the guy! She had had an archery class when she was in middle school and had always been pretty good at it. Lois drew back the bow and fired the arrow-right into Davis's naked ass!

Davis growled in pain and spun around to glare at Lois! His eyes turned a fierce color of red as he began to change again...


	15. Chapter 15

Things were getting more tense at the hospital. Jor-El pulled Kal-El aside and ignored Alfred's blatant stare from afar.

"You need to retrieve Lois and bring her to the hospital. Now that Chloe is without sight, it will look all the more daunting that she is not here. And it is quite unbelievable that she would not have heard about the creature and come here to find out if her family was safe." Jor-El counseled.

"I know," Kal-El admitted, "and that tale you told General Lane and Bruce, I suspect, made them believe that they do not have the upper hand here anymore. I suppose it is not necessary to keep anyone as a hostage."

Jor-El lowered his voice some.

"Did you begin the process with Lois?"

"If you're asking if I've made love to her, then yes, I have. Unfortunately, the mark is still upon her, so we will have to continue on with our relationship. But I am worried about pulling her out of the Fortress. She has been weakened by the mark." Kal-El said worriedly.

"Yes, but the copulation alone, should sustain her outside of the Fortress until the two of you can return there. You called what Lois and yourself have a 'relationship'? So Lois and yourself have come to some kind of understanding?" Jor-El asked.

"Nothing formal. But once Chloe is through this crisis, we can make our relationship common knowledge. Father, we have the means to help Chloe restore her sight..."

"Kal-El, we are not going to interfere in Earth medicine. It is archaic and thousands of years behind what we can do on Krypton, but there are some things we should not meddle in on this planet. Though I am sorry this is happening to Chloe." Jor-El said somberly, as he spied Ella walking up to her ex-husband. Kal-El noticed what his father was looking at.

"Father, it will be a matter of time before General Lane tells Ella about Mother. Maybe you should just let him do it."

Jor-El looked at his son.

"I think General Lane is wise enough to realize that if he does anything to go against me, we will leave this planet and leave Lor-Zod here for them to deal with. And it is my place to tell Ella about your mother, not his. Now go and bring Lois to the hospital before Ella begins looking for her daughter herself." Jor-El told his son. Kal-El slipped off down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Ella confronted her ex-husband.

"Do you actually know where Lois is at this moment? Something is wrong, I can feel it!"

"Why don't you ask your husband, Ella? By the way, I told Lucy to stay put where she is. I want her as far away from this crap your husband's people brought down on us here, as possible." General Lane told Ella, not even bothering to hide his contempt for her. He was tempted to tell her about Jor-El's true marital status, but he suspected that that would not go over well with Lois. Besides, the truth about everything would come out soon enough.

Ella turned away from Sam, just as her cellphone rang. She frowned when she saw it was from Forest Glen Sanitarium. That was where her sister and Chloe's mother, Moira, was hospitalized. Why would they be calling? Did someone hear about Chloe and somehow Moira, in her near catatonic state, understood what had happened to her daughter?

"Hello?" Ella asked.

"Mrs. El? This is Dr Crosby from Forest Glen. How are you today?"

"Not well, actually. My niece was hurt in that attack on the Daily Planet. I am at the hospital with her now."

"Oh. Oh that is very unfortunate. I don't quite know how to tell you this, Mrs. El..."

"Please call me, Ella. You have been caring for my sister for years."

"Alright, Ella. Moira has come out of her catatonia. And she wants to see her daughter." Dr. Crosby told her pointedly.

Ella almost dropped her phone! General Lane could see that his ex-wife had received some shocking news and moved to her side. But Jor-El got to her first and pulled her away from General Lane.

"Darling? What is it? Who are you speaking to?" Jor-El wanted to know. Ella excused herself for a moment from her caller and looked at her husband.

"My sister has come out of her catatonic state. And she wants to see Chloe! What do I tell her?"

"Darling, we will go to the sanitarium and see to your sister's care. Kal-El heard from Lois. She had a problem with her car and he is bringing her here now. Chloe will be in good hands while we are gone." Jor-El said ignoring Sam Lane's disgust at the blatant lie he had told about Lois.

General Lane approached Ella.

"Do you want me to say anything to Gabe when he gets here?" he asked her. Ella shook her head.

"No. For all I know her recovery is temporary. Jor-El and I will go and see what is really going on." Ella said and reached for Jor-El's hand. As a scientist, Jor-El was also going along to ascertain how something that he assumed was a medical impossibility (Moira Sullivan's ever recovering), was now a reality? Especially on the same day her only daughter has lost her eyesight.

* * *

Kal-El sensed something was wrong as soon as he arrived at the console in the Kawatche caves. The console itself looked as if it was half crumbled! He took out his disc and found that it just barely fit into the space allowed for it!

When he arrived at the Fortress, it was in shambles!

" **LOIS**!" Kal-El screamed in panic and fright. Did an earthquake occur? Whatever happened, he had left Lois in peril and from the looks of this place, there was no way anyone could have survived...

He heard weak coughing! Then, Kal-El spotted Lois climbing out from under one of the couches he had provided, which was also hidden behind a fallen ice structure. She crawled out and Kal-El hurried over to her to help her up-and held on to her as if he couldn't bear to let her go.

Lois noted this and didn't resist how tightly his arms were around her, or how his head was buried in her hair...until it went on for a little too long.

"Uh Kal-El? I'm fine but thanks for caring."

Kal-El let go of her and looked her over.

"You are unhurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Kal-El, some total weirdo must have stolen that disc thing you used to bring me here! I came out of the back and found this creep, naked, over by your crystals! I shot him in the ass with an arrow and he freaked! His eyes turned red and he changed into this icky, kind of paper mache looking monster."

"Paper mache?" Kal-El asked, not quite understanding.

"It's this kind of substance used for crafts and stuff...never mind. The point is once he changed I ran for it, found a place to hide and then played dead when it looked like he found me. He then used his tail to kind of break a hole out of this place. Where are we anyway? Like at the North Pole or Antarctica because NOW it is getting cold!"

"I want you to stay here." Kal-El ordered her, as he went to investigate the breach in the structure. Lois watched him walk off then looked around at all of the mess. There were deep holes that no one could climb out of, in some parts of this place!

Meanwhile, Kal-El could see that there was a huge hole in a wall of the Fortress on the east end. He knew one of the crystals would repair the damage in a timely manner, but it didn't make him feel any better about the fact that Lois could have been killed. And she had had no way of getting out of here.

Kal-El was so lost in his morose thoughts over the matter, that he did not notice Lois until she was by his side, still dressed like Black Canary.

"Where are we?" she said, staring out into the frozen wasteland outside of the Fortress.

"Never mind that. We cannot stay here. Lois, that man that was here...he turned into that creature at the Daily Planet and attacked many of your co-workers. Chloe was one of his victims. She is now blind."

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"What the hell, Kal-El?! What do you mean that thing was at the Daily Planet? And it blinded Chloe? I have to get to her!"

"I will take you to her and answer all of your questions when we leave here. I brought a vehicle."

"Why? Flying would be faster, wouldn't it?"

Kal-El raised a brow.

"Suddenly you don't mind flying with me?" he asked slyly.

"I'm just saying this is an emergency." Lois answered in a surly manner.

"Yes it would be. But unfortunately, your absence has been noticed at the hospital. Chloe's father is on his way and your mother is beginning to think that something has happened to you."

"Something **DID** happen to me." Lois replied tartly.

"The story will be," Kal-El continued as if she had not spoken, "is that you were looking into a story when you heard about the attack on the Daily Planet. You tried to get back but your car had problems. So I need to bring you in car. Or at least I should."

"Fine." Lois sighed softly. "But we need to go back home so I can change. I can't go back to the hospital dressed like this. And alot of the clothes you got for me fell down some crevice. But the Green Arrow outfit along with the bow and arrows are still here." Lois told him. Kal-El thought that was quite odd and at the same time, quite telling. His eyes roamed over Lois in her costume. How he longed to stay here with her and play 'Green Arrow and Black Canary'. But life interrupted their lovemaking. Hopefully not for long.

* * *

Lois hurried up to her room quickly at the mansion, and managed to evade the prying eyes of any servants. She opened the door, closed it quickly behind her and went to her closet. The trick was to find something to wear that looked like she had been out looking in to a story, but didn't look overly dressy.

Lois unzipped the leather suit that was part of the Black Canary ensemble, and took off the mask. She had been completely naked under the costume and wondered if the real Black Canary wore any undergarments when she put this on to fight crime? The suit itself was so form fitting, she didn't see how the woman that really was this crime fighter, actually could wear it and be comfortable?

 _Chloe is blind and I'm thinking about some chick's underwear, Lois thought. I have to get going here..._

Lois didn't have time to hang up the costume, so she folded it and reached up on the top shelf to set it up there. But she couldn't reach it. She then stood on her tippy toes but for whatever reason, that shelf seemed light years away. Lois then remembered that she usually used a step stool. She was about to turn to look around for it, when she felt Kal-El's hands span her bare waist and lift her, so that she could put the costume up on the top shelf!

Lois giggled and placed it up there, before Kal-El set her down, and she turned into his arms which locked around her possessively. His hands were on the small of her back.

He bent down to kiss her, but Lois turned her face away.

"We can't. We need to be with Chloe." she whispered but her arms went up around his neck.

Kal-El said nothing in response to that. He was marveling at the fact that twelve hours before, Lois wouldn't never allowed him to hold her in this manner. The feel of her full, young breasts, straining against him, was almost more than he could bear!

But he took a deep breath and let go of her. She walked past him and looked in some drawers, sadly, for underwear. Kal-El moved towards one of her windows and peered out, before settling down into a chair.

"So," Lois began talking as she walked back to her closet to look for something to wear, "the guy that showed up at the Fortress and turned into that creature is Cat Grant's husband? And this guy is also the Vice-President Zod's son?"

"Yes. Zod created a few beings like him," Kal-El lied, keeping up his father's fake story, "so there are no telling how many creatures are on this planet, like the man that calls himself Davis Bloom."

"I don't think anything on this planet could stop that thing or others like it," Lois noted, rummaging through hangers, "but I do wonder why the hell Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman haven't done anything? They had to know this guy was roaming loose."

Kal-El stared over at Lois wearing an amused expression on his face.

"You think they were negligent?"

"Of course they were! And that is the story I plan to write!"

"Lois, the Daily Planet is in shambles! I suppose maybe there is an online version..." Kal-El began, but Lois gave him a look of disdain as she settled on a brown ensemble of some sort.

"The press never sleeps on this planet, Kal-El, during danger. I'm sure Perry White will find a way to keep the presses rolling." Lois predicted, tossing down the clothing on her bed. She then walked over to her dresser mirror, picked up her hairbrush and threw her head forward to brush her hair from the nape.

The blood rushed through Kal-El's veins as his eyes covered her entirely. This woman was going to carry his child one day. Sooner rather than later. And for a moment, Bruce Wayne crept into his mind. Would he be able to completely pry Lois's heart and mind from a man that didn't care for her as much as he did?

He couldn't think about that now, or the main goal, which was to get those weapons out of the hands of the government and businesses like Wayne Enterprises. The throbbing in his loins was the only thing that mattered at this moment and he hurriedly undressed.

When Lois finally lifted her head and put down the brush, she looked over at Kal-El and saw him standing there, naked and ready, wearing a firm, yet, naughty smile.

"Kal-El, we can't!" Lois pleaded but stared at him with anticipation as he moved towards her. Her hair was now covering her breasts like a cape and he reached out to move her hair aside...

"Please, let's just get dressed and get to Chloe! We won't be able to do this anymore anyway. She will need you and..."

Kal-El stopped Lois's mouth with his own, kissing her passionately, while pulling her into his arms so that their bodies were molded together. She kissed him back intensely as he lowered her on to the bed.

Thoughts of Chloe melted away, as Kal-El's nearly tyrannical thrusts had Lois's body crashing up and down on the bed, while her mind was brain dead and dizzy. She clenched Kal-El's sculpted back while she continued to endure his forceful member, as it vibrated deeply within her.

Adrenaline and blood flowed through Kal-El as his body merged hungrily and fiercely with her own, until bolts of pleasure streaked through both of them. Lois emitted a moan/scream and she now clutched at the back of Kal-El's shoulders until the dizzying pleasure she was experiencing, subsided.

It would take them longer to get to the hospital now.

* * *

But get to the hospital, they did. Only in the privacy of the elevator, did Kal-El envelope his heavy arm around Lois''s trim waist.

"We can't look like we...Kal-El, you have to let go of me. We're here to see Chloe and..."

"What does one have to do with the other?" Kal-El asked. He looked up at the tiresome numbers that would tell them which floor Chloe was on. Lois reached out and stopped the elevator, then pulled out of Kal-El's hold!

"When we get to Chloe, you are her loving boyfriend. She is **NOT** going to understand any of this. And even learning about it, might set her back. Besides, my mother will insist she stays with us and I plan to do everything I can, to make sure my cousin recovers."

"So do I, Lois. I care about Chloe. But she is not you. And what is happening between us is far too important to put on hold. I will restrain myself when she comes to stay with us, but I will also tell her that it is over."

"And she'll think it's over because she's blind! Look, just be a decent boyfriend. And to keep up appearances, I will start seeing Bruce."

"No." Kal-El said coldly.

"It will be pretend."

Kal-El looked into her eyes.

"Swear it will be pretend. Swear it on our unborn child's life!"

Lois swallowed. Those were high stakes there...

"Okay, I will swear on it."

"Say it, Lois!"

"I swear on our unborn child's life I will only pretend to be Bruce Wayne's girlfriend. Okay? Are you happy?"

"Not especially." Kal-El said in a surly tone. Lois started the elevator again and Kal-El slipped a muscular hold around her middle again.

"Kal-El we just talked about this..."

"About my restraining myself from touching you however and whenever I like. I will try. And I don't feel like 'trying' now. So if people see us this way, you should 'try' and tell people that you're upset over Chloe and I'm comforting you. " he said tightening his hold on her.

Lois did not say anymore and she found herself leaning into his hard arm. Because God help her, she realized in that moment, that **THIS** was how a man acted when he wanted to be with a woman. And so far, Bruce Wayne hadn't come close to acting this way towards her. Not at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**FOREST GLEN SANITARIUM-**

Ella could not believe she was actually speaking to her sister after twenty something years. She clasped her hands, unable to believe how good she looked as well.

"I feel like a miracle has taken place," Ella said quietly, fearing that she would choke up, "but I don't dare call it that. Just when something good happens it seems like fate steps in and takes it away. Especially when it comes to you, Moira."

Moira smiled softly. Over the years, she had come out of her state a few times, only to slip back into her own world again.

"I know, Ella. But this feels different. I feel different. I feel as if I'm ready to reclaim my life again."

Ella just nodded, still unsure that in one hour, Moira would be back as she was. She patted her hand, then withdrew her own from her sister's and stood up.

"Moira, many things have changed."

Moira stood up. Her dark hair looked glossy.

"I remember your telling me the other time that I was fully here, that Gabe had divorced me."

"Yes, but that was ten years ago." Ella told her reluctantly. "Chloe is a young woman now. She wants to be a journalist."

"Chloe. My God, is she here? Is she waiting outside?" Moira asked eagerly, looking around Ella at the door.

"No. She's not." Ella said. She decided in that moment not to tell Moira about what happened to Chloe. She feared that it would cause a setback and Dr. Crosby didn't seem sure that it wouldn't.

"You didn't want her to get her hopes up?" Moira asked.

"Something like that. If she came here and then you slipped back into your state..."

"Ella, that is **NOT** going to happen! I can feel it! I feel like I did before...well before I became this way."

Ella shook her head slightly.

"What happened? I mean the doctors here could never pinpoint why you ended up in a state of perpetual catatonia. What caused this?"

"You know what? Let's talk of this another time. Tell me about yourself? How is Sam? And Lois and Lucy are grown now too. What are they doing?" Moira asked. Ella hesitated before answering. First, because it was becoming clear from the way her sister evaded her question, that her condition did not just 'happen'. Something precipitated it. Something neither Gabe or Chloe, had ever known about.

And secondly, Ella found herself feeling funny about what she was about to tell Moira. But she didn't suppose it would hurt her to tell her how much her life had changed.

"Sam is fine but we are no longer married." Ella revealed. Moira looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she asked.

"I fell in love with someone else." Ella said simply. "And I couldn't hide it. The thing is, Moira, um, people from another planet came here to integrate with us. I fell in love with one of those other people. And I left Sam for him."

Ella knew she sounded like **SHE** needed to be in this place, with the way she was going on about 'people from other planets', but Moira just stared at her.

Then she spoke.

"Please tell me that they are not Kryptonians?" she asked in calm voice.

Meanwhile, Jor-El was speaking with Dr. Brigette Crosby, Moira's doctor.

"Is this a true miracle? Moira has been examined thoroughly? I am sorry to be so curious about this matter, but on Krypton, these things do not happen to people."

"You're telling me that no one goes through such a severe shock on Krypton, that they descend into a state of catatonia? You have no mental illnesses there?" Dr. Crosby asked in disbelief.

"Oh we have them, but when they get out of control, those people are sent to a place called The Phantom Zone." Jor-El told her.

"Which is?" Dr. Crosby asked, sensing that his answer would not be good.

"Well it is a prison of sorts."

"You put the mentally ill in prisons on your planet? I'm sorry, but I assumed that Krypton was more advanced than we are. Why would you put mentally disturbed people in prisons?"

"The 'prison' you speak of was designed by myself. And it does not resemble what prisons look like on this plant." Jor-El answered, now becoming bored with this line of questioning. Dr. Crosby didn't really want to talk about this either. Actually, she had been stalling. For there was something she did have to ask but didn't quite know how. And Dr. Crosby knew that the person she should be addressing was Ella, but somehow, she could not bring herself to ask her.

"I have a theory as to why your sister-in-law emerged from her state, but it is odd." Dr. Crosby shared.

"Well what is it? Maybe it is not so odd." Jor-El reasoned.

"She had a visitor. One that I had never seen before. She came out of her catatonia as soon as he left."

"A visitor? Was it her ex-husband?" Jor-El asked.

"No. He has not been here in many years. No, it was a young man. The thing is, he told the staff that he was her 'son'. Unfortunately, we have new staffers here that did not bother to check Moira's approved visitors list. He went in and sat with her for awhile, then a few minutes after he left, Moira came out o her state." Dr. Crosby told Jor-El.

Something in the back of Jor-El's mind, made him think that for whatever reason, this visitor, and Lor-Zod, were related. Why, he could not fathom, but he had to know.

"Do you remember the name of this visitor, Dr. Crosby?" Jor-El asked.

"Yes. He said his name was Davis Bloom."

* * *

Lois sat by Chloe's beside as she stared at nothing while clutching her hand. Kal-El stared at Chloe, now thinking that he should go against his father and make a return trip to Krypton. He could bring a cure for her blindness back here.

"Lois," Chloe said, "before the attack, Bruce told me some things...he seemed to think that you were going to have Kal-El's child and that you had been kidnapped by him! It didn't make any sense! Where were you? Your mother said you hadn't slept in your bed the other night?"

Lois glanced over at Kal-El, who's facial expression was non-expressive. She then looked at Chloe again.

"I was working on a story and it took longer than I expected. When I tried to return, my car broke down. Kal-El had to bring me here." she lied.

"A story? Can you talk about it?" Chloe asked. That was when Kal-El spoke.

"Yes, Chloe, she can. I told her that I believe Bruce Wayne is Batman. Lois went to Gotham to find out if I was telling the truth."

Lois gave Kal-El a dirty look! Kal-El grinned at her. Chloe perked up.

"What? Did you find anything? Kal-El, why do you think he's Batman?"

"I can't really say." Kal-El told her and Lois had no choice but to go with it.

"Yes, I was in Gotham talking to a source. I still don't have any proof."

"Oh, Lois! I know you're not especially fond of the Batman. I mean if it's true, what will it mean for Bruce and yourself?" Chloe asked anxiously.

Lois looked over at Kal-El and grinned before answering.

"I'll just have to find a way to forgive him and move on. Let me get you some more water, okay?" Lois suggested and picked up a water pitcher that was sitting on a tray. She ignored Kal-El's stare as she left the room.

Lois found a small kitchenette area and began to fill it up with water. She saw a refrigerator and grabbed a cup to get ice as well. That was where Bruce found her. Lois glanced over at him.

"Bruce." was all she said in the way of a greeting.

"Lois. How are you? How are you really?" Bruce asked in a somber tone

"My cousin is blind. But even better, my father tells me that Chloe's mother, who has been in a catatonic state for like twenty years, has picked today to come out of it. So I'm in there lying to Chloe about it."

Bruce moved closer to her.

"I mean, how are you doing after being kept prisoner by Kal-El? If you don't want to talk about it..."

"I don't, Bruce. But I want to apologize for letting Kal-El and Jor-El escape. I messed your plans with my father, hey?"

"No, Lois. You're not to blame. And I want you to stay at my penthouse tonight. I don't want you living in the same house as Kal-El."

"Chloe is going to need care..." Lois began but Bruce interrupted her.

"She isn't being released today. So you won't need to care for her at home, today. I want you to see Dr. Hamilton about that mark. I know how you are supposedly supposed to get rid of it. I think Kal-El has lied about all of this, just so he could do what he's always wanted to do." Bruce told her.

Lois set down the pitcher and the cup on the counter near the refrigerator.

"You know, before I allowed Kal-El and Jor-El to escape, Kal-El accused you of sleeping with his secretary. He then said that you were Batman. Is he lying?"

Bruce didn't even bother to look around to see if anyone could hear them. He never took his eyes of Lois.

"There would have been a time when you would've known Kal-El was lying. Now you are asking me if something he's said is true. What's changed?"

"You're not answering my question."

"You didn't really answer mine about what happened at the Fortress." Bruce retorted.

"How did you know I was there?" Lois asked. "Oh, don't tell me! You knew where I was the whole time but you were too busy sleeping with Dinah Lance to be bothered with me-again, right?"

Bruce's cellphone rang just then. It was from one of the labs at Wayne Enterprises. He chose not to answer Lois and turned to walk away a few yards to take the call.

"This is Bruce Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne? It's Myron Nygma. Mr. Bloom is here and he is in terrible shape! I think somehow, he is being affected by the weaponry we used on the Kryptonians. I can't tell. But I thought you'd want to know."

"You have Mr. Bloom there? In the lab?" Bruce asked carefully.

"Yes." Myron answered.

"I'll be back in Gotham shortly." Bruce said, hanging up. Actually, it would be faster if he took a helicopter. And he needed to inform General Lane so he could get a team together. Yet, Bruce had a nagging feeling, that maybe Kal-El or Jor-El should be present, in case Davis changed into that thing again.

He hung up and saw Kal-El come out of Chloe's room, looking for Lois. Bruce walked up to him.

"Davis Bloom is at my lab in Gotham City. I am informing General Lane of his whereabouts, but if what your father said was true, the military might not be enough."

Kal-El nodded slightly.

"I will accompany you. But I need to speak with General Lane first. Those weapons you used on my father and myself, must be turned over to us or destroyed. I will do nothing until then." he told him.

Lois came along with the pitcher and the cup of ice. She walked up to them.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously. Kal-El answered.

"Mr. Wayne here has discovered the whereabouts of Lor-Zod. He is in Gotham City. I will do what I can do help subdue him and turn him over to the proper authorities. But I will need assurances." he said.

"About the weapons used on you?" Lois guessed. She then looked at Bruce.

"Daddy and you should just cooperate until you can make sure that thing is destroyed. He almost attacked me in the Fortress."

This was the first Bruce was hearing about this!

"That thing was in the Fortress? Why would it go there?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Maybe because Lor-Zod is Kryptonian...in his own way. Lois was quick to evade the creature but it could have turned out badly." Kal-El said, reaching out to touch her hair. Lois smiled at him.

Bruce watched this exchange and everything became somewhat clear. What had taken place at that Fortress, had awakened something in Lois. Some sort of affection for Kal-El. He was still not convinced that she was not being fooled in some way. He just didn't believe that she needed to have sex with Kal-El and have his child, in order to make that brand disappear. He wanted Emil Hamilton to look into it.

"I need to speak with my father on this matter. Lois, you will stay with Chloe?" Kal-El asked. Lois nodded and he reached for her hand to squeeze it, before addressing Bruce.

"As soon as my father and I are assured, that neither General Lane nor yourself, pose any threat to my kind, we will both help you with Lor-Zod."

Bruce nodded and watched as Kal-El walked off. Lois was left alone with Bruce.

"Well, I'd better get in there with Chloe's water. She had a lot to deal with."

Bruce's answer to that was to stop a nurse in the hallway.

"Ma'am, could you see that the patient in there gets this water? There has been an emergency and her cousin here has to leave."

"Of course." the nurse said and took the water from a puzzled Lois, before going in to Chloe's room. Lois turned to him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you'll want to be in Gotham when the creature is caught, won't you? The news never sleeps." he said in a daring tone, his eyes locking on hers.

Lois turned and hurried into Chloe's room!

"Chloe, I have to go, I'm just getting my purse! Kal-El and I will be back later. Mom will be back later too!"

"Lois? What's going on?" Chloe asked, hearing excitement in her cousin's voice.

"The creature is trapped in Gotham City. Bruce and my father need Kal-El and Jor-El to stop him. This could be a big story."

"I'm sorry I can't see it. Or write it." Chloe said glumly. The nurse left the room and Lois touched her cousin's hand.

"The point is you need to get well. And you have a story to tell too. You almost died at the hands of that thing. Okay?"

Chloe nodded.

"Just tell Kal-El to be careful. That creature is probably stronger than both Jor-El and Kal-El combined."

Lois did not like hearing that. But she nodded.

"I'm sure he will, Chloe."

"I love him, Lois. If he died I don't know what I would do."

"He's not going to die. Does he look like he's capable of dying? He won't die. Now I have to get going, okay? I'll call and check in to make sure someone is here with you, okay?"

"Okay. And you be careful too, Lois." Chloe said. Lois smiled and gave her cousin a brief hug, before leaving the room with her purse. Bruce was still waiting outside.

"So, are you ready to witness a creature capture?" Lois asked. Bruce smiled at her and sensed that she wasn't so angry with him anymore. He tested that theory by encircling one of his brawny arms snugly around her waist as they walked out. Lois ignored the welcoming warmth his preemptory hold around her middle, emitted from her. She couldn't think about Bruce Wayne, Kal-El or her medical predicament. Witnessing the capture of this creature could net her front page coverage. Hopefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Kal-El called Jor-El, who requested that they meet at the mansion. Kal-El decided not to waste time driving and flew to the estate. When he arrived, he was a little surprised to see that they had company in the form of Chloe's mother, who looked nothing like her. She had dark hair, very blue eyes and resembled Ella and maybe Lucy.

Kal-El only saw her and was not introduced, as Ella said something about getting back to the hospital to be with Chloe and that 'Moira' would be resting upstairs. She asked Kal-El about Lois and he told her that she was with Chloe now. He ignored the look of relief that crossed his step-mother's face. He didn't have time for emotions at this moment. There were things that needed to be taken care of.

Ella hurried out and Kal-El faced his father.

"Lor-Zod is at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne wants our help in making sure he is captured. I told him that we would not do anything until the weaponry they have against Kryptonians is either destroyed or put in Kryptonian hands." Kal-El said.

Jor-El walked over to the sitting room door, closed it and faced his son.

"We have another problem."

"What is it?" Kal-El asked.

"Ella's sister, Moira. To make a long story short, she is very aware of us. And has been for awhile. Long before we came to this planet."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"I don't follow you, Father. How could any earthling have known about us before we arrived? Much less that far back?"

"Because **ZOD** has been to this planet before! Zod was here and had an affair with Moira. And I have pieced together enough to realize that Zod lied to Faora about 'creating' Lor-Zod. Moira gave birth to him and Zod took him from this planet and presented him to Faora."

Kal-El scoffed!

"Father, that is ridiculous! Lor-Zod would have been half earthling. I mean genetically, that would have revealed itself."

"Yes. That is when Zod began his 'experiments'. Ones that turned Lor-Zod into a monstrosity. Kal-El, I cannot in good conscience turn him over to the authorities on this planet. Zod has lied to us. That does not surprise me, but I have to wonder what else he is keeping from us." Jor-El said firmly.

"Father, this sounds like Zod's affair, not ours. I think this is our best chance to get what we want from General Lane and Bruce Wayne. They will never be able to stop that thing Lor-Zod changes in to."

"Kal-El, if we offer to help him, medically, we can get the crystal we need and leave this planet. I feel we should help him escape Bruce's trap." Jor-El revealed.

Kal-El said nothing because he did not know how to say what he wanted to say, without sounding disrespectful. He was actually spared from having to speak at all, when the door to the room opened and Moira peered in.

"Moira? Ella said you were resting?" Jor-El asked. Moira took his words as an invitation to come into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked up to them.

"I was eavesdropping. I'm sorry but you were talking about my son. I want to help him. Ella said he and his wife are expecting a child?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Jor-El replied.

"If you were listening, then you know that Lor-Zod is going to be captured in Gotham?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes and I know that Sam is determined to capture him. I know that Davis, the name he goes by on this planet, came to see me. He knows I am his mother. And I am determined to be there for him. Zod stole him from me. I won't let him come between us again." Moira said.

"And what about Chloe?" Kal-El asked blithely. Jor-El gave his son a look of reproach.

"Moira, Kal-El did not mean..."

Moira focused on Kal-El.

"I know what he meant. Ella is going to break the news to Chloe that I am well. We will deal with her brother later. Ella also does not feel that your relationship with my daughter will end well, considering your affair with my niece, Lucy."

Kal-El was tempted to give her an answer she would never forget, but Lois came to mind. He was **NOT** being the best boyfriend he could be to Chloe right now. And he would not be able to once she was better. Ella was not wrong. She was just unaware of the true facts.

Jor-El decided to interfere.

"Moira, these are matters to be taken up at a later date. I have decided that Kal-El and I are going to rescue Lor-Zod. Your being there..."

"Will just be an additional person that we have to take care of." Kal-El told his father. "Moira should wait here and rest. Or better yet, show some concern for her daughter."

Jor-El took a deep breath and ignored his son. He addressed Moira.

"Maybe you should do as Ella wishes. We will take Lor-Zod to a safe place, then take you to see him."

Moira folded her arms.

"And Zod? What do you plan to tell him about all of this? Ella said he is the Vice-President of this country! Will he be coming back here to see about what has happened?"

"Probably. I'm sorry, Moira, but he is a big part of our plans here. We will keep him away from you if you wish."

"I don't care about me. Just make sure Davis's wishes are followed. There has to be a way to help him." Moira said softly. Kal-El, personally, didn't believe her bit about Zod. This whole story was scant on details. Why did Zod come here, all those years ago, anyway? And did he force himself on Chloe's mother or was it an affair gone wrong?

"We'd better get going, Father." Kal-El said and walked to the door, he opened it and stepped outside into the hallway. Jor-El smiled wanly at Moira before following after Kal-El. Once they left, Moira felt like collapsing! She could feel Zod close by! She had always had that ability when they were together, to sense him, and then nothing all of this time-until Davis came to see her. How did her son know about her? Did Zod tell him?

She was also unnerved to see that Ella was married to a Kryptonian, though Jor-El seemed nice. But there was no way, Moira was going to allow this 'relationship', Chloe had with Kal-El continue. She sensed that he was not that into her daughter, though she had no real proof of this.

Moira ran a hand through her glossy brown hair and looked around the room. There was nothing she could do but wait. But was she waiting to be reunited with her son? Or waiting to come face to face with Zod again? She herself, did not know.

* * *

Chloe got the surprise of her life when her hospital door opened and she heard Lucy's voice!

"Lucy? Oh my God? What are you doing here?" Chloe cried, stretching out her hands until she felt Lucy's clasp her own.

"Daddy did not want me to come back but I just couldn't stay away. God, I went by the Daily Planet on my way here. It looks totally destroyed." Lucy confided.

"I bet. I'm actually glad I can't see that!" Chloe sighed.

"Well, I'm not the only one that's back in Kansas. I've actually been working for the White House." Lucy told her.

"What? No one said anything about that!"

"No, that's because no one knew. I haven't talked to Mom in like forever, like she cares. And Daddy just thinks I'm interning there. I didn't tell him that I actually am working for Lana Luthor as her assistant. She's back in Smallville to check on her aunt. There's no telling where that creature is these days." Lucy sniffed.

"Okay, Lucy. Why would you think that Aunt Ella wouldn't care to know that you're working at the White House?"

"Oh all she cares about is Jor-El! And I was sent away because she was afraid I was going to seduce her stupid husband."

"Who told you that?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"No one had to tell me anything. It's just a feeling I had." Lucy said. She let go of Chloe's hands and walked over to a window to peer out before facing her cousin again.

"That's not true, Lucy. Come on! And Lois has managed to survive."

"Oh please, Chloe! Lois is the favorite! Daddy wouldn't dream of sending her anywhere and Mom has always slobbered over her as well. By the way, where is Lois? Why isn't she here with you?"

"Well she's off getting a story. They have that creature trapped in Gotham City. That's all I can say. Though, Lois is seeing Bruce Wayne. That's kind of exciting for her." Chloe revealed.

"Lois managed to rope in Bruce Wayne?" Lucy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it's a work in progress. And of course, I'm seeing Kal-El." Chloe said uneasily.

"Chloe, there was never anything between Kal-El and me but a good time that turned into a misunderstanding. Besides, I'm seeing someone."

"Really? Who?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"No one I can talk about."

Chloe's smile disappeared.

"Why? Is it because you aren't supposed to be seeing this person?"

"Something like that." Lucy answered cagily. "Though he takes care of my 'daddy issues', that's for sure."

"Meaning he's older?" Chloe asked with concern, just as Ella walked in. Ella blinked twice when she saw Lucy, as if she were witnessing a mirage!

"Lucy? Oh my God! When did you get here? Your father said you weren't coming?"

"Hi Mom. I should get going." Lucy said before turning to look at Chloe.

"The First Lady might want to pay you a visit, you know since you went to high school with her. Do you think I could arrange that?"

"Uh sure." Chloe said. Ella tilted her head.

"You work for the First Lady?" Ella asked.

"Yes, Mom."

"Well how long has this been going on?" Ella asked, feeling her daughter's hostility but trying to cut through it.

"A few months. I received a promotion from intern to the First Lady's assistant...oh wait...you didn't even know I had been in an intern, did you, Mom?"

Ella had had quite enough!

"Young lady, this family has bigger problems than your bitterness over the past. You can see your cousin has been blinded and..."

"Yes, Aunt Moira woke. I know. Is she staying at the mansion?" Lucy asked casually. Chloe sucked in a breath and Ella walked up to Lucy and grabbed her arm-hard!

"You leave-NOW! And when I do see you again, I hope you have an apology for your cousin."

"For telling her the truth? And you won't be seeing me again. I'm spending Thanksgiving with Daddy and then returning to Washington. Tell Lois I said 'hi'." Lucy said blithely as she yanked her arm out of Ella's grip and walked out of Chloe's room. Ella turned to walk over to Chloe and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Honey, Lucy didn't lie. I have something to tell you about your mother. Actually, I have a lot to tell you."

And Lucy Lane had a lot to tell her family, but she wasn't about to. The first reveal would have been that she did not work for First Lady Lana Luthor.

Lucy Lane actually worked for Vice-President Zod.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Lois asked in a pissed off tone. The helicopter Bruce and her had flown to Gotham City in, landed on Bruce's estate! Lois had no doubt that Davis Bloom was not holed up in Bruce's house!

They were in the foyer and Alfred walked up to them. Bruce ignored Lois's question and spoke to Alfred.

"Make sure that Miss Lane is comfortable while I am out."

"So that means you're not taking me to watch Davis Bloom get captured, right? Nice, Bruce! Really nice!"

Bruce grabbed Lois's arm and dragged her down a hallway! He then hit some buttons on a wall, and the wall itself slid back to reveal the one and only bat cave! Lois recognized the vehicle that the Batman drove! She gaped into the cave, then looked at Bruce.

"Wh...what is this?"

"You know what it is. You don't think I care anything about you. If you think for one moment I didn't want to find you before Kal-El could put his hands on you, then you are very blind and stupid! I would not show you this if I didn't want to prove to you that I am very serious about you. Oh and I never had any intention of letting you get within two feet of that creature that Davis turns in to! Alfred will look after you until I return." Bruce told her matter-of-factly, as he turned and walked off.

Lois dragged her eyes off of his retreating back and took in the fact that Bruce Wayne was indeed Batman. She slowly made her way to his car and looked around to see heavy duty surveillance equipment, dozens of Batman costumes, medical equipment, gadgets, etc..

"Oh Bruce." Lois sighed quietly as she shook her head. Alfred entered and cleared his throat, pulling Lois out of her reverie.

"I did not think it wise for Master Wayne to show this all to you. But he is trusting you with his secret, even though from what I have read, you don't care for the Batman very much."

"Let me tell you something, Alfred," Lois snapped, "one of the reasons I never liked Jor-El or Kal-El, was because they had the ability to be saviors to mankind but won't be! I have actually watched them, on the very few occasions they have bothered to be heroes, save people's lives! But you know what the difference is between what they have done and what Bruce does? They cooperate with the authorities. They will tell the police what they are going to do or even assist them. I have seen some of 'Batman's' handiwork. He beats up criminals, works outside of the law and under the cover of darkness!"

"Miss Lane, Master Bruce cannot do what the Kryptonians can do. He cannot just 'fly' a criminal to the police. He is an earthling. He has to rely on brute force and cunning. But he still has saved many lives." Alfred sniffed.

"I'm not saying he hasn't! I just...I don't know where we go from here now." Lois said morosely.

"Master Wayne will not give this up. Even for you. I believe he has revealed this to you, so that you can decide if you can live with it or not. And when he returns from capturing the creature, he will be expecting an answer from you." Alfred informed Lois.

"Well then the answer is going to have to be 'no', I can't deal with it. I like you, Alfred and I care about Bruce. But right now, this is just a little too much on my plate right now! My future is in peril no thanks to a Kryptonian mark on my thigh, that only goes away if I sleep with that said Kryptonian. And if I don't, I become so drowsy, fatigued and nauseous that I'd have to go on disability! Oh and my cousin has been blinded, so **THIS** , I have no time for! I have to go. I'll call a cab myself." Lois told Alfred regretfully as she walked out of the batcave and back down the foyer. She knew she was being insensitive and maybe even wrong, but now that she knew Bruce was Batman, she couldn't see herself writing anymore stories about him.

As Lois strode towards the front door, she began to wonder if silencing her, with regards to her heavily negative Batman stories, was the real reason Bruce bought the Daily Planet? She shook her head as she opened the front door, stepped outside and pulled out her cellphone to call for a cab or some kind of vehicle to take her back to Smallville! Lois could not see herself sticking around to tell Bruce how she felt, in person.

There was a limo parked out front with the motor running. Maybe Bruce had not left yet? Lois walked up to the back window and knocked on the tinted window. It slowly descended...

"No!" Lois gasped.

Bruce was sitting in the back, naked, with the exception of the Batman cowl mask! His immense, stalk like shaft was upright and appeared to be pulsating in anticipation! Before Lois could move, the door opened quickly and she was yanked inside!

Alfred stood in the doorway and watched the back window close again, then open quickly, as the dress Lois had been wearing, was discarded onto the drive! The limo then raced out of the Wayne Manor drive, off towards parts unknown.


	18. Chapter 18

An unknown limo driver for Bruce Wayne quickly entered on to a freeway ramp and merged into traffic. Soon, the vehicle was doing close to seventy miles per hour.

Lois boldly stared out of the back of the limo window, since all of the car's windows were tinted so passerby's in their cars would not get a peepshow.

She fought desperately to quell the urgings sweeping throughout her body, as she simultaneously rocked and bounced upon Bruce's bulbous penetration, that now felt as if it had swollen between three to four times it's original size. His hands cupped the sides of her breasts firmly, while his cowled head was buried between them.

Lois surrendered to Bruce the moment he pulled her into the limo. The instant he ripped her dress off, seized her by her hips and mounted her onto his enflamed, pulsing root, all of Lois's plans to walk away from Wayne Manor and cut Bruce out of her life, went out of the window-along with her dress. His engorged thickness completely dominated her body and mind as it fluttered deeply within her molten core.

Lois was still riding Bruce's girth, by the time the limo returned to Wayne Manor. When it pulled into a darkened garage, Lois's body was crackling like lightening! Bruce's cowled head lifted from between Lois's breasts and slid down to cup her two, full, round cheeks.

Lois snatched the cowl from off of Bruce's head and their lips met in a hungry kiss that seemed to be never ending, until a tap could be heard on the window. They both knew it was Alfred.

"I have Miss Lois's dress and something for you to wear, Master Wayne." he called out. The sound of Alfred's voice brought reality crashing back in for Lois. Kal-El had asked her to 'pretend' to like Bruce. She would not be able to lie to him about what had happened today, and yet there was a part of her that had found the encounter to be quite exciting. She realized, reluctantly, that it had to be because of the mask. Whatever had made her respond to Bruce in this way, Lois could not let it continue inside the house. Their lovemaking had only stalled a serious talk that they both needed to have with one another.

As Lois and Bruce re-dressed in the car, Lois heard the sound of the front driver's side door, open and close. Footsteps moved towards the inside door.

"Who was that? I've never seen anyone else but Alfred drive you." Lois noted as she ran a hand through her hair.

"He's a young man I've been mentoring." Bruce said casually, as he finished dressing.

"So he helps you by driving the car while you seduce unsuspecting women?" Lois asked, smiling.

"There is nothing about you, Lois, that is 'unsuspecting' about anything." Bruce said, now opening the car door. He got out and reached back in to help Lois out of the car. He then closed the door and pulled on her hand, to lead her into the house.

But Lois pulled her hand from his. Bruce looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, what happened between us just now doesn't solve anything."

"Lois, there is nothing to solve. I need for you to understand why I do what I do."

Lois swallowed, then spoke.

"Why did you buy the Daily Planet? You could have bought a newspaper here in Gotham."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bruce asked.

"Come on, Bruce. You knew what kind of articles I was writing about Batman. Did you think you could stop the articles if you bought that Daily Planet?"

"Lois...that you could ask me that after what just happened between us. What **NEEDED** to happen between us, means that I was wrong about..."

"Oh please!" Lois sighed. "What happened between us was a moment. It's over and now we have to deal with what happens next."

"But you do want something **TO** happen next, correct? This isn't the end because I told you about myself?"

"I don't know. To be honest, Bruce, I've got bigger problems here."

Bruce reached out to touch her shoulders.

"I more than get that, Lois. That was why I wanted to talk to you about seeing Dr. Hamilton. I don't think Kal-El is telling you the truth about this whole thing. Let's have Dr. Hamilton look at you, here, and see if there is another way to get that mark off of you besides giving Kal-El a child that you're not ready for." Bruce said firmly.

At this point, Lois did not like to think about the possibility that Kal-El had lied to her, just to have sex with her. She sensed he had real feelings for her and he had even insisted they be married at one point, back at the Fortress. But she nodded to Bruce.

"Okay. I'll wait for Dr. Hamilton. I'm going to go in and use one of your fifty bathrooms." Lois said, smiling wanly at Bruce, before walking back into the house. Bruce's phone rang and he continued to watch Lois leave before speaking to his caller: Dr. Hamilton.

"Dr. Hamilton. I was just going to call you. I have Lois here at Wayne Manor. I need for you to look at her. When can you come to Gotham City?"

"I am already here." Dr. Hamilton told him. "I am at Wayne Enterprises with another patient of mine-Davis Bloom."

Bruce's eyes widened!

"Is there something you forgot to tell me, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, it could not be helped. And I have been in a horrible quandary. I could not reveal Mr. Bloom's wife's pregnancy, nor could I reveal anything to her, about his condition. He knew I was knowledgeable in Kryptonian medicine and came to me for a cure."

"Which clearly you did not find." Bruce replied.

"Mr. Wayne, I know you have set a trap for my patient. I am asking you to call off the military. I need privacy in a closed setting to try and reverse the drugs Mr. Bloom's Kryptonian parents injected him with, that causes him to become this monstrosity."

Alfred suddenly appeared at the door of the garage looking frazzled!

"Master Wayne! Miss Lane is passed out on the floor of the lower level powder room! I cannot wake her up!"

"Lois has passed out! I want you to leave your 'patient' to the military. He has killed and maimed so there is nothing more that can be done for him. Come over here and find out what is happening to Lois. I will be waiting, Dr. Hamilton!" Bruce said in a warning tone, before hanging up and running into the house to see to Lois.

* * *

Dr. Hamilton hung up, unsure of what to do. He was **NOT** going to just turn Davis over to the military. Maybe if he explained that Davis was under a doctor's care? Maybe he would be allowed to accompany Davis wherever he was taken?

Myron Nygma was conflicted. He liked Davis Bloom and thought his inventions against the Kryptonians were nothing short of brilliant. But he also felt that he should have been upfront about his own illness, if one could call turning into a raging, murdering beast, and actual 'illness', legally. He now feared for himself, lawfully. What if the authorities thought **HE** knew what Davis Bloom had been this whole time and blamed him in some way?

Meanwhile, Davis sat next to his assistant, unaware of the trap that had been set for him. He knew Mr. Wayne and Dr. Hamilton consulted routinely and assumed he was in a safe place. He looked at Dr. Hamilton.

"Have you heard anything about my wife, Cat? Is she safe? I am just so grateful that I did not hurt her or our child."

"Your wife is pregnant?!" Myron asked incredulously.

Davis looked at Myron.

"Yes and believe me, I am not especially happy about passing on my defect to a child. I don't even know if Cat will understand when she finds out."

Suddenly, the lab wall crashed in and Jor-El, followed by Kal-El stepped in calmly. Myron's eyes grew wide! He could see various guards lying about, seemingly unconscious. Or he hoped they were unconscious! He began to slide towards the Kryptonian weaponry, that they kept in a refrigerated case...

"Mr. Nygma," Jor-El said calmly, "do not take another step towards that case. We mean you no harm. We want Lor-Zod."

Davis stood up.

"I am not one of you. I am not coming with you and..."

"Quiet, you filthy beast!" Kal-El snapped. "We're here to help you. Why, I have no idea. You would have to ask my father."

Jor-El approached Davis.

"Lor-Zod, your mother is staying in my home now. She told me everything. I want to take you someplace where we can look into stopping what is happening to you. But left in the hands of the military, that will never happen. You will probably be killed or cloned for some sort of military destruction."

"Mr. Wayne is on his way to help me." Davis said coolly. Dr. Hamilton felt he had to step in!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bloom, but I don't think he is. I spoke with him on the phone just now and I am conflicted on how to handle this. The military is coming, if they are not making their way into this building right now. And Mr. Wayne is insisting I come to his house to check on another patient." Dr. Hamilton confided.

Kal-El turned to look at him suspiciously.

"Is the elderly butler the patient?" he asked.

"No." Dr. Hamilton said.

Kal-El asked nothing more and turned from him. Jor-El spoke again.

"Let us take you to the Fortress. There, you can recover from what has happened to you in the last day and we can work on reversing the process."

Dr. Hamilton interrupted again.

"I would like to accompany Mr. Bloom to wherever you are taking him. I have been his doctor of record so far and..."

Kal-El turned back to look at him.

"And you have failed. Why should this be allowed?"

Davis now spoke.

"Because I don't trust either of you. You may have discovered how treacherous my father is, but you did accompany him here to this planet to conspire against the people here. Besides, I have to think of my wife and unborn child."

"Kal-El will find out what has happened with your wife. And if necessary, we will keep her safe."

Kal-El rolled his eyes! He had no intention of bothering with this task. He needed to get back to Metropolis and make sure Lois was in good health. They also had to figure out how they would still continue to make love while Chloe was none the wiser.

Dr. Hamilton walked over to Davis as well.

"I trust Jor-El and I will be with you while we search for a cure."

Myron, on the other hand, didn't like any of this! He spotted some military men, sneaking in through the hole the Kryptonians had made into the lab and began yelling!

" **IN HERE! IN HERE**!" Myron screamed before ducking. Jor-El grabbed Dr. Hamilton and escaped with him, while Lor-Zod and Kal-El made a quick escape as well! Myron Nygma was snatched up by General Lane himself!

"Well, we didn't get who we wanted. But you will answer our questions. The first being where that beast and the Kryptonians escaped to!" he hissed.

* * *

Jor-El dropped Dr. Hamilton off at Bruce's home, claiming he would return for him but having no intention of doing so. He did not want anyone else in the Fortress while he searched for a cure for Lor-Zod.

Dr. Hamilton was let in to the manor by a frantic looking Alfred, then quickly escorted to a second floor bedroom, where Lois Lane was. Bruce had carried her from the powder room and up to a guest room. She was lying on the bed, still unconscious. Dr. Hamilton looked her over, then looked up at Bruce and Alfred, who were hovering near the bed.

"Well?" Bruce asked.

"She's not unconscious she's asleep! I've never seen anything like it." Dr. Hamilton admitted. "Did she say anything about what happened during her imprisonment by Kal-El?" he asked, now standing up.

"No." Bruce admitted. "But I have the feeling that Kal-El had his way with her, and even made her believe on some level that he cared for her. I don't know what to think here. One moment she was fine, the next she was like this."

"Where was she? Did she say where Kal-El actually kept her?" Dr. Hamilton asked, checking Lois's vitals.

"Yes. It was a place called 'The Fortress'. A replica of what Krypton actually looks like." Bruce explained.

"Okay, I am totally speculating here. But this mark is the reason Lois is asleep. And this is going to keep happening to her, unless she conceives Kal-El's child."

"What do Kryptonian women do when they don't want to get pregnant?" Alfred asked in wonder. Suddenly, Bruce and Dr. Hamilton looked at Alfred, then at one another.

"Alfred, you might be on to something! Davis said that the weapons he helped create are made from some Kryptonian rocks. He also told me that depending on the type of rock it is, here on Earth it does different things to Kryptonians." Dr. Hamilton confided.

Bruce was not exactly thrilled by the fact that Dr. Hamilton knew more about all of this, than he did. He wondered what else Davis Bloom held back that would bite them in the ass later on?

But he refrained from commenting about it.

"So you think one of these rocks, mixed with our atmosphere and tinkering by yourself..."

"And Davis Bloom. I would need his help." Dr. Hamilton told him.

"Well he's in the hands of the authorities right now. Maybe you could just figure it out? I will give you access to my labs." Bruce said.

But Dr. Hamilton shook his head, then hesitated briefly before speaking.

"There is no good way to tell you this, Mr. Wayne, but Jor-El and Kal-El took off with Davis Bloom before the military arrived. Jor-El dropped me off here."

Bruce's phone rang and when he looked at it, he could see it was General Lane! He hit 'ignore' before focusing on Dr. Hamilton.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me this, when you got here?"

"Master Wayne." Alfred chided, "you made it very clear that Dr. Hamilton was to see to Miss Lane's care. He had no time to tell you."

"Mr. Wayne, Lois needs to go back to the Fortress. It's the only way she can regain her strength and stay awake."

"I'd love to take her there, Doctor, but I don't know where it is!" Bruce snapped, feeling helpless. He moved to sit down on the edge of the bed at Lois's side.

"I do. Davis Bloom took precautions, in case he was killed by another Kryptonian, or the drugs I used on him to try and reverse his metamorphosis, turned out to be fatal. He left me several items that I put into a safety deposit box at a bank in Metropolis. I believe one of those items is the key to the Fortress." Dr. Hamilton said.

 _Great, Bruce thought, yet another thing Davis Bloom failed to share with him!_

"I would need to get back to Metropolis to get the key, then..." Dr. Hamilton began, but Bruce pulled out his phone again and interrupted him.

"I am calling Mr. Queen. He is going to get this 'key' and have it delivered here as quickly as possible. Then we are **BOTH** going to take Lois to this fortress." Bruce said. He would also have to have a serious talk with General Lane about what was happening to Lois and why it was interfering with the capture of Davis Bloom.


	19. Chapter 19

Kal-El looked away in disgust, as Jor-El began taking notes on a clipboard, while 'Davis' rested in a hospital bed, hooked up to machinery. Kal-El could see that his father was very involved in this mission to 'save Lor-Zod'.

Kal-El did not believe that worthless wretch could be saved! Nor did he want to. The Fortress had repaired itself, despite Lor-Zod's beastly destruction. And right now, all he wanted was to spend time with Lois here, alone.

But no, that would not be happening. Not with this leeching abomination, taking up their good time and resources! Kal-El walked over to the two of them. Jor-El glanced at his son.

"Kal-El, would you hand me that syringe? I need to take some blood."

"I will do no such thing, Father. I think Lor-Zod needs to show us good faith here. And he could do so by telling us where the crystal is, that he stole from Krypton." Kal-El said firmly. Jor-El clenched his jaw, but had to silently admit that Kal-El did have a point. He looked over at Lor-Zod, who was glaring at Kal-El!

"Lor-Zod," Jor-El began, "what your parents did was unspeakable. But **THEY** are the ones that wronged you. By taking that crystal from Krypton, you have sentenced innocent people to death. Tell us where it is so we can return it."

"And then what, Jor-El? You will leave? Will you take all the other Kryptonians that mean these good people harm, with you?" Davis argued.

"No one is harming anyone here." Kal-El said tiredly.

"Really?" Davis asked sarcastically. "Chloe Sullivan is my sister. And Lois and Lucy Lane are my cousins. You have acted in a disrespectful manner towards MY family! Is this the kind of behavior Earth women can expect out of our kind?"

"You are not 'our' kind," Kal-El replied, "and I would think that the people of this planet would much prefer Kryptonians that didn't turn into savage beasts and slay them."

"Alright," Jor-El interrupted, "that is enough. Lor-Zod, I can help you. But you need to help us. Where is the crystal?"

Davis said nothing for a moment, then spoke.

"It is at Wayne Enterprises."

"Where at Wayne Enterprises?" Kal-El asked crossly. "Because we don't want to be hunting for it all day."

"You kept such a valuable item at your place of employment?" Jor-El asked in wonder. He was actually shocked. What they needed had been close by and he never even realized it. For some reason, Jor-El suspected Lor-Zod was lying. But he decided to take the young man at his word on this. For now.

"I will tell you the exact location after I am cured." Davis offered.

"My father agreed to **TRY** to help you. If there is no help for your condition, you should do the honorable thing and tell us the exact location of the crystal anyway." Kal-El argued.

"And you should self deport yourself from this planet, Kal-El, today. If you agree to do that, then I will tell you the exact location." Davis replied. Kal-El took a menacing step towards Davis, just as Dr. Hamilton arrived, along with Bruce, who was carrying Lois!

"What is the meaning of this?" Jor-El demanded to know. "How did you get in here?"

"Mr. Bloom gave me a special disc, to be used in emergencies or in case of his death. We have an emergency." Dr. Hamilton said, now looking over at Bruce and Lois. Kal-El moved towards Bruce, holding out his arms.

"Turn her over to me." Kal-El said coldly. Lois had not been ready to leave the Fortress! But that beast over there in the hospital bed, had forced them to make other plans that were to Lois's detriment!

"I can set her down in one of your 'guest rooms', Kal-El." Bruce said in a testy tone. "But I am staying here with her."

Kal-El's reaction to that reveal, was to shoot a beam from his eyes, at one of Bruce's arms! Bruce yiped in pain, dropping Lois! But Kal-El sped over to keep her from crashing onto the ground! He then carried her off to **THEIR** bed.

Jor-El walked over to Bruce to look at his arm.

"You will live. But I do have a special salve that will speed up your healing process. Unless you plan to rest it for a night?" Jor-El asked. Dr. Hamilton and Davis looked at one another. What did Jor-El mean by that 'rest it for a night' part?

"No. I can't rest. Do you what you can, please." Bruce said quietly, his eyes leaving Jor-El's and focusing on the last spot he had seen Kal-El with Lois. He could not leave her here with him.

He had decided that he would need the disc Dr. Hamilton had used to get in here. Or some sort of copy of it. He looked at Jor-El again.

"Why did you break your word to General Lane and myself? And what do you honestly think you can do for Davis over there?" Bruce asked.

"Because of new developments learned in the last 12 hours. Lor-Zod's real mother is my wife's sister, Moira Sullivan. I heard enough from Moira and Lor-Zod to change my way of thinking."

"Jor-El, I want to hear what you have learned, but Mr. Bloom here has killed many people. He has to be taken into custody." Bruce argued.

"Bruce, even the military would not be able to stop Lor-Zod if the creature re-appeared. How would General Lane even contain him?"

"That is not our concern, Jor-El! You made a deal with the General and myself. It needs to be kept. And I am sure that the military has scientists that can help Davis over there." Bruce told him.

Meanwhile, Dr. Hamilton, who was by Davis's bedside, put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. Jor-El will be able to convince Mr. Wayne that you should stay here until we can find a cure for your condition."

"Dr. Hamilton, I am worried for my wife. I need assurances that she is safe and will be looked after. Can you do that for me? Please?" Davis begged. Dr. Hamilton nodded.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bloom. No one here is going to let anything happen to your wife. She was checked over at Metropolis Emergency and sent home. She and the baby are fine." Dr. Hamilton assured him. But he honestly did not know what General Lane's plans were. All he did know was that in the case of Davis Bloom, he needed absolute calm. And if he was agitated or excited in anyway, they were all dead!

* * *

Lois slowly came awake and was surprised to see Kal-El sitting on the bed by her side. She raised her head slightly and looked around. She was back here at the Fortress. The idea of it relaxed her and she sank back onto the pillow.

"You look pleased." Kal-El noted, moving some of her hair away from her face.

"I like it here." Lois admitted. Kal-El actually smiled at her words.

"That pleases me to hear that. However, I have to ask how you came to be with Bruce Wayne? He brought you here along with Dr. Hamilton."

"Dr. Hamilton is here?"

"Yes. You fell asleep at the hospital with Chloe and somehow Bruce is the one that brings you here?"

Lois sat up a bit. She wasn't going to lie to Kal-El about what had happened between herself and Bruce in Gotham City. Lies never got you anywhere anyway. She had watched her mother lie to her father about Jor-El, before she even admitted to Jor-El's actual existence in her life!

"I was in Gotham City with Bruce. He offered me the chance to witness the creature's capture."

Kal-El looked appalled!

"He was willing to put you in harm's way? Well, thank the Gods that never happened." he sniffed. Lois tilted her head.

"What do you mean, 'it never happened'? You were going ahead to Gotham to help with Davis Bloom's capture, right?"

Kal-El took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lois, much has happened since we last saw one another in the hospital. You need to rest and when you are fully awake, I will tell you everything."

"Okay, but I need to tell you something now. When I was in Gotham with Bruce, he did not take me to Wayne Enterprises. He took me to his home. And he showed me enough evidence that proved you were right about his being Batman."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"He confessed?"

Lois nodded. Kal-El felt unease creep through his body. Why would Bruce Wayne share this with Lois? The only reason to do so, is if he felt he needed to pursue a relationship with her, and wanted to be honest. He gave Lois a sharp look that she almost withered under, but she felt she had to tell him everything.

"What happened after you realized I was telling you the truth?" Kal-El asked.

"Bruce left to go to Wayne Enterprises, or so I thought. He left me to sort of take things in and I found I couldn't. That revelation just brought up more questions and I felt like I needed to get out of there. I was going to call a cab or someone to come and get me in Gotham City, when I saw that Bruce had left a limo for me. Or so I thought."

Kal-El said nothing and just waited to hear the rest of it.

"Bruce never went to Wayne Enterprises. He was in the backseat wearing his Batman mask...and nothing else. I just got caught up in the moment and well...I sort of broke my agreement to 'pretend'. And I know I swore on our unborn child's life and all. I feel really crappy about that too! After, when reality set in, I found myself saying things to him that probably hurt his feelings." Lois said.

Kal-El now rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Lois, the man knows you like I know you. He knew that his being 'masked' would excite you. That was why I brought you the two 'costumes', remember? I am not upset or worried. Your liaison with him does not count." he said dismissively.

"It doesn't count because he was in a mask?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You said yourself you were 'caught up in the moment'. But you would not have given yourself to him if he had just been sitting in the backseat unmasked, **THAT** I am sure of. But worse yet, he thought seducing you would get you to understand what he was. I get the feeling it did not?" Kal-El asked quietly.

Lois ran a hand through her hair.

"I found myself wondering if squashing my negative Batman stories, was the real reason he bought the Daily Planet. I don't know. He seemed to be hurt when I told him that..."

"Which was all part of his play act. So is this hero thing he does at night. Half of the criminals he leaves for the police, end up on the streets again. He loves that. He can just beat them up again and tell himself he is helping mankind." Kal-El said blithely.

"I think he is doing some good, Kal-El, but I don't know if there is any room in his life for me. I guess I should have given him more of a chance to explain. Did he bring me here?" Lois asked in wonder.

Kal-El did not like how much time they were spending talking about Bruce Wayne! Though he strongly suspected that what Lois was feeling now, was not longing for the man, but more like pity. And she did not seem to like the fact that she could not understand why  
'Batman' was so important to Bruce.

"Yes, he did," Kal-El said answering her question, "and I suspect he is still in the front part of the Fortress. I will be sending him home. Lois, the reason what happened between yourself and Bruce Wayne, happened, was not just about 'masks'. We have not had enough time together, alone here to keep outsiders from coming between what we are trying to build. I want you to stay here. I will deal with Chloe and she will have enough help to see her through this crisis. Now, will you agree to stay here with me?"

"I don't know, Kal-El. I mean how long are we talking here?" Lois asked. The story of that beast attacking the Daily Planet, blinding her cousin and being the husband of a fellow reporter, had to be written!

"I am sure Bruce will be fine with your stories being submitted electronically. He cares for you. He would not want your career to suffer for medical reasons. I want you to stay until you are fully recovered."

"Or fully pregnant?" Lois asked wryly. Why couldn't her relationships be easy? She had doubts about Bruce and she had doubts about Kal-El's wanting anything from her but a full blooded Kryptonian child. And yet, the situation was what it was. And she did feel tired and weak. She couldn't write anything in this condition.

"Will you?" Kal-El asked again, ignoring her sly question. "Will you stay here for the time being?"

Lois nodded.

"Fine, Kal-El. I will stay here until I get my strength back." she said, knowing what she had just said, was code for 'until she was carrying Kal-El's child'.

Kal-El bent down to tuck her in, before walking out of the room and pulling a small lever. It dimmed the lights so sleep would come easier for Lois. Once Kal-El left the room, however, his expression changed.

He was going to make Bruce Wayne pay for putting his hands on Lois in such a vulgar manner! The **ONLY** reason he seduced Lois was because he sensed their closeness and tried to come between them. Just the idea of that piece of...running around naked in that stupid mask of his, and forcing poor Lois to submit to him(yes, Kal-El **REALLY** thought that she had been **FORCED** to engage in some depraved sexual act) was more than he could stand. Not to mention that he blamed Bruce for weakening his father. Before Jor-El met Bruce Wayne, he would've never made some of the decisions he had been making as of late.

Kal-El walked back to the front of the Fortress and watched Jor-El tend to Bruce's wound. An idea was forming. One that wouldn't make 'Batman' look like quite the hero. But it would have to be planned out very carefully. Kal-El could not afford for anyone to think he had been behind was he was planning against Bruce.

He walked out into the front area and Bruce and Jor-El noticed him. Dr. Hamilton glanced over at Kal-El while he took Davis's vitals.

"Lois is asleep. That means it is time for you to go, Mr. Wayne. And you can take this monstrosity with you." Kal-El said coldly.

"Kal-El, Lor-Zod needs to stay here until we can cure him. We have been over this." Jor-El said in a calm tone. Why did Kal-El persist in being difficult about this matter?

"Lois needs to stay here to regain her strength. That **THING** cannot stay here while she is here. He almost killed her the last time he was here." Kal-El said coolly.

Davis started to sit up in his bed. Dr. Hamilton cautioned him.

"Keep calm, Mr. Bloom."

"I will." he whispered back, before addressing Kal-El. "Kal-El, I remember some of that and I am deeply sorry. Lois is family, which I did not know at the time. But I can assure you, with Dr. Hamilton and Jor-El here with me, Lois is safe."

"You attacked the Daily Planet while your wife and unborn child were in the building, Lor-Zod! No. I will not take that chance with Lois's life." Kal-El argued.

Bruce looked from Kal-El to Jor-El.

"Your son does have a point, Jor-El. What assurances do we have that he won't transform here while Lois is asleep or something?"

"I will stay here with the two of them." Dr. Hamilton volunteered. "And if something happens, I have the disc that will allow me to get Lois out of here."

"But nothing will happen, Kal-El," Jor-El said, now walking so that he could stand before his son, "believe me, I know how important Lois is in this situation. We can come back and check regularly. But we also have to resume our normal lives. Chloe will be depending on you. Ella will expect me to be by her side. I don't know how we will explain Lois's absence, but we will deal with it."

"Fine. I suppose that is somewhat acceptable." Kal-El said grudgingly. Bruce then made an announcement.

"I think it is only right that I have access to this place as well, so I can check in on Lois."

Jor-El walked back over to Bruce.

"No. And you know why I must turn down your request. Let us not make things worse here."

"Goodbye, Bruce. Surely you have 'something' to do tonight back in Gotham?" Kal-El asked, now folding his arms.

Bruce walked away from Jor-El and over to Kal-El.

"If you think for one minute, that I would leave Lois here to be used as some sort of brood mare, you are very much mistaken. If you do not give me what I am asking for, I will find a way around you to gain entrance to this place."

"And if you return here while I am here, you will be killed, I can assure you of that." Kal-El responded calmly. Davis stared at the two of them from his bed. What the hell was going on here? Why was Lois being used as a brood mare?

"Mr. Wayne," Davis called out, "I will be here. Dr. Hamilton will be here. No harm will come to Lois."

Dr. Hamilton bit his lip. Davis did not know the specifics of this 'arrangement' between Kal-El and Lois, thus his promise was not one that could be kept. He looked at his patient.

"Why don't we stay out of this. Just concentrate on getting well, Mr. Bloom."

Davis said nothing to that. Bruce Wayne had hired him in good faith and he felt as if he really wanted the best for this planet. It bothered him to see him so worried for Lois and now he knew more was going on here, than was being revealed.

Meanwhile, Bruce decided that he would have no choice but to leave-for now. But the minute he was ejected from this place that was called 'The Fortress', he was going to find a way back in. And he knew that there was one person that probably could get him in here, if the terms were right-Vice President Zod.


	20. Chapter 20

When Lois awoke, she could sense it was a new day. There were no windows in the Fortress to prove this for a fact, but she just knew. And she felt good again. Awake, strong and raring to go!

Then the events of the other day came to mind and she sank back down into the pillows. Kal-El was not beside her, though she sensed he had been there at one point. Lois got up, still wearing the clothes she had had one the other day, and looked around until she saw her own iPhone sitting on a table. She picked it up and saw that it was 7:34 AM.

She knew she had promised Kal-El she would stay put, but she couldn't! She needed to check in on Chloe and check in with Perry and...

Apologize to Bruce, for accusing him of buying the Planet to shut down her anti-Batman stories.

Lois walked over to a closet and found some new clothing. But her eyes strayed to a cute dress of sorts that had the same mark that was on her thigh, on the front of it. The garment itself was silver and the emblem was black. It looked to be knee length. Lois pulled that one out of the closet and then began to hunt up some sort of shoes to match. She suspected Kal-El had just scooped up shoes, with the tags still attached, from someplace without any thought to whether they were suitable for ice flooring or not.

She found some underwear and one bra, that Kal-El had probably grudgingly brought for her. He told her once he didn't like them and didn't see why they were worn. Her answer to him had been, 'I bet'.

Lois also found a robe and headed off to the shower she had used before when she was here. Wherever Kal-El was around here, maybe she could convince him to let her pay Chloe a quick visit before her strength ran out again.

* * *

But Lois got quite the surprise, when she made her way out to the front part of the Fortress and found Dr. Hamilton standing next to Davis Bloom! And he was in some kind of hospital bed, hooked up to machinery!

"What the hell is this?!" Lois snapped, looking from one man to the other. "Where is Kal-El?"

Davis gave Lois a wary look, while Dr. Hamilton approached her.

"Good morning, Lois. Would you like some breakfast? Kal-El left some for you over there..."

"Don't give me that 'Good Morning, Lois' crap! And I don't want to hear anything about any breakfast! What is **HE** doing here?" Lois asked, peering at Davis with suspicion. She then looked from him to Dr. Hamilton.

"What are **YOU** doing here?" Lois asked as well. Dr. Hamilton cleared his throat.

"Kal-El said that you still needed to be filled in on some things. Long story short..."

"No." Lois interrupted quietly. "How about the whole story whether it is long or not. That guy over there blinded my cousin and killed a lot of my co-workers! And don't you know Bruce?"

"Yes, Lois, I do. You are another reason I am here as well. I am now fully aware of your 'situation' here with Kal-El. I think I may be able to help."

Lois stared at him for a moment before forming words.

"What do you mean by 'help'?"

"Let's just say that when I am not here, I will be using the lab at Wayne Enterprises. It occurred to me that the women of Krypton have to have **SOME** form of birth control. I find this whole concept of your having to conceive a child, in order to remove a debilitating mark from your body, a bit extreme." Dr. Hamilton said bluntly.

"So you think Kal-El is lying?" Lois asked.

"That's what he does!" Davis called out in a sing song voice from his bed. Lois had forgotten he could probably hear. She nodded over at him.

"Why is he here? If he changes we're both toast!"

"I have been Mr. Bloom's doctor for some time. I know about his condition. He just has to keep calm until we can find a cure."

"A cure? I don't understand! I thought he was being captured?" Lois questioned. But Davis interrupted.

"Dr. Hamilton, could you leave Lois and I alone for a few moments?"

"I'm not staying here alone with you!" Lois snapped at him, before looking at Dr. Hamilton again. "How did you get in here? Kal-El just let you in here with him?"

"Lois, we need to talk." Davis said in a firm voice. "Dr. Hamilton, could you excuse us?"

"Uh, I am not staying alone in a room with you!" Lois practically snorted. "And you can apologize to my cousin for blinding her!"

Dr. Hamilton walked back over to Davis.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Bloom? I just don't think she's ready to hear anything from you." he noted.

"We don't have time on our side, Dr. Hamilton. I have to tell her the truth." Davis said.

"What's going on over there?" Lois asked, her tone full of distrust. Dr. Hamilton helped unhook some wires from Davis's body and he got up out of the bed. He put on a nearby robe and walked over to Lois.

"Lois, we need to talk." he repeated. "There are some things you need to know."

"Like when you'll be turning yourself in?" Lois asked coolly.

"No, more like the fact that Chloe and I share the same mother. That makes us cousins." he told her.

* * *

 **LUTHORCORP-**

Kal-El made sure his office door was locked, before going to his safe and pulling out a few of 'Batman's' gadgets, along with several of Green Arrows, 'arrows'. He then opened up a shopping bag and removed a large towel, which he spread across his desk.

Kal-El placed the arrows and the bat gadgets on the towel, then sat down. The gadgets were shaped like bats, and appeared to be small boomerangs of some sort. Kal-El carefully placed a boomerang against one of the arrows, then used his laser vision to seal them together. He did that for quite a few more, before he wrapped them up in the towel and walked back over to his safe. He put everything inside and closed the door.

He was deeply unhappy about leaving Lois at the Fortress. Jor-El and Dr. Hamilton swore that between the two of them, they had things under control with that beast, Lor-Zod. But Lois was going to be horrified if she awoke and found him anywhere near her. Kal-El needed to get some things done quickly, before returning to the Fortress to face Lois's wrath...something he was actually looking forward to very much!

Kal-El straightened his tie and walked towards his office door. He unlocked it, opened it and was a bit surprised to see Dinah Lance sitting at her desk. Tess Mercer was nearby.

"Kal-El?" Tess said, moving towards him. "Could I have a word?"

"Yes, of course." Kal-El said, his eyes sweeping over Dinah. "Miss Lance, hold my calls please?"

"Of course." Dinah murmured and watched the two of them disappear into Kal-El's office. Once the door closed, Dinah took out her personal phone and called Oliver. He picked up on the second ring.

"What's happening?" Oliver asked.

"Your meeting with Tess must have went well. She's in with Kal-El now." Dinah reported.

"Well Tess and I have history." Oliver replied casually. Dinah made a face at that, but did not directly respond.

"Well they have to be talking about your merger offer, which Kal-El doesn't believe is real." she noted.

"Yeah and it still isn't! If you think for one moment, I want the stink of LuthorCorp even associated with Queen Industries, think again! But this will keep Kal-El preoccupied while we work on gaining access to the Fortress. So far, Emil is the only other person with one of those discs. Bruce thinks he has pinpointed the location without needing one." Oliver told her.

"Well just...the door is opening now! I have to go!" Dinah said quickly before hanging up. The first thing she noticed was Tess's facial expression. It was filled with frustration.

"Kal-El, I think you are making a mistake. Why would Oliver Queen reach out to us if he wasn't sincere?"

"I have my reasons for feeling the way that I do. Just ignore any offers from his people."

"The offer did not come from 'his people', Kal-El. It came from the man himself." Tess said, now tossing her hair.

"I did not realize you were overly familiar with Mr. Queen." Kal-El noted.

"I never said I was 'overly familiar' with him. I'm just saying that when the head of a billion dollar company offers a merger with another billion dollar company, it should be treated seriously."

"I have reason to believe that Mr. Queen is mentally ill. I am sure he doesn't even remember making such an offer to you, Miss Mercer." Kal-El said coldly. Tess's eyes widened!

"Where did you get that information?" Tess asked, resentment creeping into her tone. She could understand Kal-El's reasons for turning down the idea of LuthorCorp merging with Queen Industries, if Kal-El heard Oliver out. But Kal-El didn't even know the specifics and he was still turning the concept down. And now this mental illness rumor? Tess knew Oliver intimately. If he was crazy she would know it!

"Miss Lance is the one that told me so, didn't you, Miss Lance?" Kal-El asked, now smiling at her in a way that dared her to contradict him.

Tess slowly turned to glare at Dinah.

"You told Kal-El that Mr. Queen was insane?"

Dinah glared at Kal-El but decided that now was probably the time to give her notice. She had only taken this job to spy on Kal-El on the down low. Well, she wasn't on the 'down low' anymore.

Then another idea came to mind...

"I only said that because Bruce Wayne asked me to." Dinah said casually. Tess's eyes widened! This **SECRETARY** knew Bruce Wayne?

"Bruce Wayne told you this?" Tess asked skeptically.

"We've been dating. And he's expressed interest in merging with LuthorCorp. Kal-El is aware of this, aren't you Kal-El?" Dinah asked, giving him a triumphant smile. Tess looked from Dinah to Kal-El.

"Well which offer do I take seriously? The one from the insane billionaire or the one that's sleeping with your secretary? And by the way, I thought Bruce Wayne was seeing your step-sister?" Tess asked, now facing Kal-El.

Kal-El's cellphone rang. He carried it inside of his suit pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was Jor-El.

"I have to take this. Tess, we'll meet later. Dinah, continue to hold my calls." Kal-El said, before going back into his office and closing the door. Once it was closed, Dinah looked at Tess.

"Bruce's offer is the legit one. And I ought to know. I'm being sacrificed for it."

"What do you mean?" Tess asked curiously.

"There is talk that this possible merger will be 'sealed' with the marriage of Bruce Wayne to Lois Lane."

"Are you kidding me?!" Tess snapped. "Bruce could do so much better! If his parents were alive I'm sure they wouldn't go for this. God, Lois just always seemed to be...I don't know..."

"Not Bruce Wayne's type?" Dinah asked.

"Yes. Maybe that's it." Tess said thoughtfully, before she turned and walked away from Dinah. Dinah watched Tess leave before getting on her phone and texting Bruce the following message.

 _ **We may have a problem.**_

* * *

Bruce received the message, but could not answer it. He was currently in a meeting at one of the private clubs in downtown Metropolis, with General Lane and Vice-President Zod!

"Mr. Wayne, I really must thank you for arranging this meeting and in such a private atmosphere."

"It was no problem, Mr. Vice-President. Unfortunately your son is one, however." Bruce replied.

"You know where he is?" Zod asked. General Lane, who was smoking a cigar, gave Bruce a harsh glance.

"Yes. I do. As does Jor-El and Kal-El." Bruce replied.

"Jor-El and Kal-El welched on a deal we made, to capture your son, Mr. Vice-President," General Lane said, taking over the conversation, "and now they are under some delusion that your son can be cured. He claims you experimented on him. So you would know if there was a cure for what's going on with him, right?"

Zod rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"General, Mr. Wayne, I have been listening to my ungrateful son tell that lie for what seems like forever. But the true time period for when his affliction began to show itself, would be soon after he left Krypton. He did not come to Earth right away. He lived for a period of time, on another planet called Apokolips. It is not in our solar system."

General Lane and Bruce glanced at one another but said nothing. General Zod continued.

"Lor-Zod fell under the influence of a somewhat charismatic leader in this realm. He also began taking drugs. And gentlemen, let me explain something: a Kryptonian that does drugs on this planet, will probably fare better than a human. But a Kryptonian doing drugs on such a place like Apokolips...well...after, that was when Lor-Zod developed the problem he has. But instead of admitting this, he chooses to tell some preposterous tale about his mother and myself, 'experimenting' on him..."

"Yes," General Lane interrupted, "but your son is also claiming that your wife is not his mother."

Zod raised a brow.

"He is? Who pray tell is he saying **IS** his mother?"

"My ex sister-in-law, a woman named Moira Sullivan. She has told quite a tale about you, Mr. Vice President." General Lane informed him.

"I can assure you, I have never met your ex sister-in-law, General Lane. My wife Faora and I struggled for years before she could conceive a child. I know that Lor-Zod has committed atrocities as that creature, that can never be rectified. But he does need help for what is happening to him. President Luthor likes your cloning plan, General Lane."

Bruce didn't especially like it himself, but he said nothing more on the matter. He didn't think Davis Bloom's creature being cloned, equated to justice for the families of the murdered.

"I also have to express some concern for my unborn grandchild. I would like to meet with my daughter-in-law. Could that somehow be arranged?" Zod asked.

General Lane looked at Bruce. Bruce spoke carefully.

"Your daughter-in-law is in my care now. I will see what she has to say about the matter. This whole thing has been quite distressing for her. Your son lied about himself to her."

"I understand. Please let her know that she has support from myself and my wife if she needs anything. I would like to tell her that myself, of course." Zod said.

Bruce nodded and Zod and General Lane began ironing out the details as to how Davis would be captured. He knew that eventually, they would need to know about the Fortress, though he suspected Zod had to know of it's existence. Hell, Zod probably knew his son was there at this moment!

Which brought Bruce to Zod's story about how Lor-Zod got to be this way and Moira Sullivan. Her twenty year stay in a mental facility, did not inspire confidence that she was telling the truth about this whole matter. But then again, she had been catatonic. She awakes and begins telling a tale, about a man she would not have known existed while she was in her state.

Bruce believed Moira Sullivan. He excused himself and eyed Dinah's message again. Yes, there was a problem alright. General Zod was in all likelihood, about to betray himself and General Lane in some way.

Meanwhile, back in Kal-El's office at LuthorCorp, Kal-El was on the phone with Jor-El. And he was hearing something he did not like...

"I am with Ella at the hospital with Chloe. Her father is with her and they both know about Moira. Apparently Lucy is in town and told Chloe everything. Ella is very angry...I cannot imagine how the revelation about Lor-Zod is going to go over. Kal-El, Chloe is asking for Lois and yourself. It would behoove you to try and balance your responsibilities better."

Kal-El tried to tune out his father's lecture, as he balanced the phone against his ear, while re-opening the safe.

"I will make an appearance. I will come up with some explanation as to why Lois cannot be there." he replied. "I do not appreciate the fact that I had to leave her with that monstrosity. Dr. Hamilton cannot stop Lor-Zod if he changes into that creature again."

"Yes...I really called to discuss Lor-Zod. I have a way I can help him. But I will need your help."

"Father, you have had my help! He is lounging at the Fortress with Lois! And I am sure she is finding his presence to be most upsetting."

"Kal-El," Jor-El said in a firm tone, "I need your help. Lor-Zod needs it as well. A blood transfusion should help eradicate the creature. But it has to be from a Kryptonian that is about the same age as Lor-Zod."

"I don't understand what that has to do with me?" Kal-El asked impatiently as he pulled out the newly crafted arrows he had made, and then tossed them into a canvas bag.

"I think you do. I need your blood, son. Once Lor-Zod receives it..."

"I will do no such thing for that creature and traitor! Where is the crystal he absconded with that sentences our people to death on Krypton? Have you discovered its whereabouts? Now I have to go. I have business to attend to here at LuthorCorp. And if you need to find a Kryptonian to help Lor-Zod, you should put an ad out on the internet." Kal-El said before hanging up. Ordinarily he would not have been so disrespectful towards Jor-El, but his frustration with his own father was at times, too much to bear. This Lor-Zod madness felt so much like the 'Bruce Wayne' thing.

And Kal-El sensed that Jor-El's helping Lor-Zod would end just as well as the fatherly attention he showered on orphaned Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne. Kal-El picked up one of the arrows that now had bat boomerangs attached. He had plans for Bruce and Oliver Queen. These arrows would begin showing up in some of the citizens of Gotham City. No one would be killed, but they would be maimed, which was unfortunate.

Kal-El put all of the arrows into the canvas bag. He had to pay Chloe a visit then return to the house to retrieve Lois's Black Canary costume. They were going out tonight dressed as Green Arrow and Black Canary.


	21. Chapter 21

Lois honestly didn't know what to think about Davis Bloom's story. Part of smelled like total BS. And that would be the part where he claimed her Aunt Moira was his real mother.

The part that didn't sort of smell, was the part about his being kidnapped and experimented on, so that he could seem fully Kryptonian. Lois was not a fan of the Vice-President's. She could see him doing something crappy like that just to fool his Kryptonian wife. And considering that Lois was still unsure as to whether Jor-El's Kryptonian wife, knew anything about her mother, Lois was more inclined to believe that part of Davis's story.

Dr. Hamilton had left the Fortress. And that was because Lois had told him to go. Dr. Hamilton had been reluctant, but Lois made it clear to him, privately, that if he could do anything to help her with the brand Kal-El had put on her thigh, then he should concentrate on that. She would just have to have faith that her 'cousin' wouldn't turn into that creature on her and do God knows what!

Lois was sitting on a sofa and scribbling notes on a notepad, that she suspected belonged to either Jor-El or Dr. Hamilton. Davis could not tell at this point, whether Lois believed him or not.

"You've been quiet. And you've been doing a lot of writing." he noted.

Lois looked up at him.

"These are notes for my story. **YOU** , are my story."

"Excuse me?" Davis asked, his tone frosty.

"That's right! I want to tell **YOUR** story! How you came to be this way, how you left Krypton to come here to seek some kind of cure, then you went crazy and killed a bunch of people..."

" **THAT** is what you plan on saying, huh? I don't hear anything about our familial relationship?" Davis asked wryly.

Lois set down the pad and slowly capped her pen.

"Come on, Davis! I can't write anything that would hurt my family. My Aunt Moira was catatonic for half of the years of my life! And I'm not quite following the time line on this. I mean you're saying my aunt met Zod, got pregnant, had his baby, Zod then stole you from her, then she meets Gabe Sullivan, has Chloe and then goes crazy because she lost you years before? What triggered the catatonia? She was happy with my Uncle Gabe and Chloe and then suddenly the loss of you is just too much to bear?"

"Is that so impossible to believe? Maybe you should talk to my mother yourself." Davis counseled her. Lois wagged a finger at him.

"I wouldn't run around referring to her as 'Mom' yet. If there is any truth to this, then you blinded your own sister! Chloe is in no shape to hear this."

"Is she in any shape to hear about yourself and Kal-El then?" Davis countered.

Lois folded her arms.

"Or here's another one for you: how much does Cat know? Does she even know you're Kryptonian? Because she never struck me as the type that actually welcomed your people to this planet."

"Much like yourself? Aside from your negative stories about Batman, you are quite capable of slamming Kryptonians in the press." Davis argued.

"Wow. You really don't like answering questions about your half assed story here, do you?"

"There is nothing about my story that is half assed, Lois."

"Oh it's nothing but half assed! Like what about this crystal you stole off of Krypton? Your thievery is the root cause of all of this. If you hadn't stolen something that could keep that planet from exploding, my parents would still be together. The Kryptonians wouldn't have tried to take over this planet..."

"You're talking in the past tense. They could still do it. My hope is that Bruce and the military can stop that from happening, but so many other things have occurred now, that my father and the House of El, could think of anything to counter those weapons."

"I think they already have." Lois said quietly. " **YOU** are a weapon that no one expected to have to deal with. And the Kryptonians are the only ones that know how to deal with you. And if you hate your people so much, why did you agree to let Jor-El help you?"

Davis said nothing. He walked over to one of the consoles and leaned against it.

"Can we talk about other things?"

"Like?"

"Like family. My mother told Jor-El and Kal-El about what happened to her. She is going to be the one to tell Chloe. I need to tell Cat and somehow all of us have to try and get along. That won't be easy." he noted.

Lois hesitated to even bring this up...

"Thanksgiving is in two days, as you should well know. My mother is having something at the house. Maybe you could bring Cat to it? I'm sure with Aunt Moira there, it will be a little easier."

"Will you be well enough to be there?" Davis asked.

"I can manage for awhile, I think. I'm still unsure of how long I have to stay in here before I have to come back here and..." Lois trailed off.

"And sleep with Kal-El, right?" Davis asked. "I'm sorry to be so forward, but I know what Dr. Hamilton is working on. And I think what Kal-El has pulled is bullshit, to use an Earth curse word."

"I know Dr. Hamilton and Bruce think so. I don't know what to believe. And if I'm honest with myself, the more time I spend with Kal-El, the more I don't exactly mind it."

"Really? What does that mean?" Davis asked. Lois shrugged.

"I don't know. I just told myself at the beginning of this thing, that I would take it one step at a time."

"Okay well does your father know about this whole deal? He doesn't strike me as a man who would want to be a grandfather in this way."

"No. He doesn't know. And he won't like it, considering what my mother did to him by leaving him for Jor-El and the Lucy thing. But I'll deal with it."

"Lois, you do understand that Kal-El is probably going to expect you to marry him? I mean that is how it's done on Krypton. And chances are he'll want you and the child to live there as well."

"Well I can't very well do that if the planet is getting ready to explode." Lois said, giving him a knowing look.

At that moment, Kal-El appeared and looked none too happy to see Lois and Davis alone together!

"Where is Dr. Hamilton?" Kal-El asked tersely as he strode towards them. Lois got up off of the sofa and met him halfway. It was as she was walking towards him, that Kal-El took in the dress she was wearing-and how good it looked on her.

"Dr. Hamilton had something else to do. I'm fine, Kal-El. Really." Lois said, touching his arm. Kal-El looked over at Davis.

"You've been poisoning Lois against me?"

Davis slowly stood up.

"I was just telling Lois the truth-as I see it." he replied stonily.

"The truth being that I am lying to Lois in some manner? I heard everything. And Dr. Hamilton will find no other way around what has to be done. I'm offended that this is even being contemplated."

"Of course you are, Kal-El! Then you couldn't have your way with my cousin! It's not enough that you've slept with almost everyone in my family..."

"Get out!" Kal-El snapped. "You can change into that thing you become out in the streets for all I care! And instead of inserting yourself in my business, take care of your own. Your wife is living with Bruce Wayne! There is no telling what is going on there." Kal-El said pointedly.

"Cat is living with Bruce?" Lois asked. "Why?"

"Not for the reasons Kal-El would like for you to believe." Davis said wryly. "Cat could be in danger of being experimented on, cloned or tortured, just because we are married. But you know what? I think I will look in on my wife and see how she is."

"I'm sure she's appalled." Kal-El replied, smiling coldly. Davis looked at Lois.

"You will be alright?"

"Of course she will!" Kal-El almost barked. "Now leave!"

"I need a disc to leave and Dr. Hamilton took mine."

"You didn't need a disc to get in here after you killed all of those people at the Daily Planet, now did you? **FIND** a way out!" Kal-El ordered him. Lois now linked her arm with his.

"Davis, errr, if you could find a way out, I'd like to talk to Kal-El alone," Lois told him. Davis could find a way out and fly back to Gotham. He walked off in some unknown direction. Once Kal-El was satisfied that he was gone, he turned to Lois.

"Do you believe what is being said? Do you?"

Lois let go of his arm.

"It makes a certain type of sense. But I'm willing to believe that you might not really be aware..."

"Lois, **YES** , there are ways for Kryptonian women not to get pregnant. You are an Earthling! What is happening to you happened for different reasons! Dr. Hamilton sounds barbarously ignorant for one of his station and Bruce Wayne is delusional. They have convinced themselves there is a way out of what is happening. There is not. I thought you had accepted that?" Kal-El asked her, his voice now quieter.

"I had hoped," Lois began carefully, "to deal with all of this at a later time. Dealing with what having a child would mean. What having a child by you would **REALLY** mean. But the longer this goes on, the more I realize I can't ignore what's happening. If there is a way for me not to have a baby right now in my life, then yes, I want to look into it. But if there isn't..."

"There is no way to avoid having **MY** baby." Kal-El said, reaching for her hands. "They will fail and I am sure Dr. Hamilton and Wayne will come to you with blathering excuses. Let us not talk about them any longer. We are here alone. I want to spend time with you before we go and see Chloe."

Lois smiled at him. She found herself unable to help doing that these days.

"But," Kal-El added, "I want to tell Chloe about us."

"No..." Lois began but Kal-El cut her off.

"Lois, we had an agreement. You were only to pretend to be interested in Bruce. That did not happen. It only stands to reason that I should be able to halt this farce that is being played out with Chloe."

"The two are not the same!" Lois protested. "Chloe is sick!"

"Chloe is not sick. She is blind. And from what I understand, the doctors do not think this condition will be permanent. She will have to deal with our relationship eventually." Kal-El said.

"Yeah, about that...what is our 'relationship' exactly?"

"I don't follow you?" Kal-El asked.

"I mean once I conceive this child."

"Oh. Well we will be married. I would like for the ceremony to be on Krypton. If Lor-Zod turns over the crystal, it can be." Kal-El said matter-of-factly.

"Uh can we think about this a bit? I mean all of this seems to be happening a little fast..."

"Yes. You have until we conceive a child to think about it. Now, I have plans for us tonight, after we return from visiting Chloe. Plans that include our 'costumes'." Kal-El said in a teasing manner.

Lois lifted a brow. That sounded exciting and kinky at the same time! But she squeezed his hands instead.

"I need time here alone. I mean I need to process what Davis told me about our family and what story I'm going to write. I don't think I'm up to seeing Chloe right now. I especially can't see her when you tell her the truth." Lois said, her manner now sad.

Kal-El cupped her face within his hands.

"Alright. I will leave you to contemplate and write. I need to take care of some things as well. I will return for you later tonight with our costumes."

"What are you planning?" Lois asked, somewhat amused.

"Oh it's a surprise." Kal-El assured her. And it will be a real surprise for 'Batman', Kal-El thought.

* * *

Kal-El arrived at the hospital with flowers for Chloe and looked through her room window.

Moira was sitting by her bedside. Ella saw him at the window and hurried towards the door. She opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

"Kal-El. I'm glad you're here." she told him, looking at the flowers. "Where is Lois? I heard she was here yesterday after I left but I cannot reach her!"

"She is busy writing for the paper. The public must know what is being done to keep them safe." Kal-El lied. "How are things going with Chloe and her mother?"

Ella glanced back through the window, then looked at Kal-El.

"Better than I expected. It's a miracle that Moira was able to recover and be here for her daughter." Ella noted. She then looked at Kal-El again.

"I understand Lois wants to be the 'first' at getting a story. But not at the expense of her family. She should be here today."

"Ella, Lois is speaking with the families of the dead. It is a delicate situation. Try and understand." Kal-El said, feeling a bit impatient with his father's wife for questioning his lie!

"Oh. Yes, I suppose it would be. Have you seen your father? He said he was getting coffee then he disappeared somewhere."

"I'm sure he's here someplace." Kal-El said dismissively as he walked into Chloe's hospital room, interrupting the mother/daughter reunion. Moira announced his presence.

"Honey, Kal-El is here. And he has flowers. How nice." Moira said, putting more cheer into her voice than she actually felt. She noticed her daughter's face lit up at just hearing Kal-El's name.

Moira touched Chloe's hands.

"I will be out in the hallway with your aunt. Take all the time you need." Moira said, nodding to Kal-El. Once again, she had the bad feeling that Chloe's relationship with this Kryptonian, would end no better than her own with Zod.

Kal-El could sense Moira's coolness, but put it out of his mind as he now sat down in the chair she had vacated next to Chloe's bed.

"How are you? I know your mother's recovery must have been startling." Kal-El noted.

But Chloe's facial expression changed. Drastically.

"Kal-El, where have you been? Why haven't you been here? And where is Lois? I heard you all were going to catch that thing that blinded me! What is going on?"

Kal-El reached for one of her hands.

"Chloe, I have a business to run. Lois has a story to write. I am sorry if you feel neglected."

"Do you hear how you sound? Neglected? Kal-El, we are in a relationship! I've been hurt and you would think you'd want to be here!"

"Chloe, you are fine. And with your mother returning to your life, I just thought you would want time to reconnect with her."

"I am not fine! I am blind! That's what this is all about? This distance I feel between us! You're upset that I'm blind! You don't want a blind girlfriend!" Chloe wailed.

"Chloe, cease with these histrionics! I have said nothing of the kind!"

"Histrionics?! Do you love me, Kal-El? Because a man that loves a woman can get someone to cover for his billion dollar corporation and God knows what else he's doing to be at her bedside!"

Moira returned to the room and closed the door quickly.

"You can both be heard outside." she said quietly. Kal-El faced her.

"I bet. What do you know about these accusations Chloe is hurling against me?" Kal-El asked in a cold manner.

"Don't blame my mother, Kal-El! I'm just no fool! If you cared about me at all..."

Kal-El turned back to her.

"I do, Chloe. And I am leaving you now to calm down and think about what you have said to me. I will return tomorrow to check in." Kal-El said before turning back to Moira.

"You," he said in a low tone, "had better watch yourself here. Chloe clearly does not know that her 'brother' blinded her or how loose you were with your favors before she was born. That might get out if you keep poisoning her mind against me."

"You heard my daughter," Moira said in a loud tone that Chloe could now hear, "leave!"

Kal-El straightened his suit and walked out of the room. He glanced at Ella, who was on the phone talking to someone. Ella did not notice him leave Chloe's room, as she was talking to Lucy.

"I can't believe you'd have the nerve to call here. After what you did." Ella sniffed.

"Oh come on, Mom! Chloe has her mother. Did I really do anything so terrible? And honestly, I could give a shit about what you're thinking. I can't get a hold of Lois. Do you know why her phone keeps going to voicemail?"

Ella took a deep breath. She didn't want all of this acrimony between herself and her youngest daughter. She spoke again.

"No. But I am starting to worry. Kal-El says she's off interviewing the families of the dead. I just can't believe that in between then, she couldn't come and see Chloe. Lucy, we are having a special Thanksgiving this year. Chloe will be released tomorrow and will be staying at the mansion. Maybe after you spend time with your father..."

"I won't be able to make it," Lucy chirped, "I have to return to Washington. The First Lady awaits. Bye, Mom!" Lucy said, hanging up. She then tossed aside her phone and continued to bob up and down steadily on the bulbous member that belonged to none other than General Zod!

Zod knew he was playing a dangerous game. Faora would be livid if she ever heard of this affair. Lucy would not be happy to hear anything that connected himself with Moira. And while Faora was a sensuous and beautiful woman, the much younger Lucy Lane was nubile and enchanting. His hands swallowed her waist to steady her, as her firm, young body continued to ride him in earnest, now rocking back and forth on his massive sex. Her breasts bounced eagerly as she moaned with passion.

He now suspected, after his meeting with Lucy's father and Bruce Wayne, that Lor-Zod had given the crystal needed to save Krypton to Moira. He had no proof of this, just a strong hunch. Besides, it was such a 'Lor-Zod' thing to do. And he planned to pay the mother of his child a visit, real soon, to retrieve it. Real soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Dinah was waiting for Bruce in his Metropolis penthouse, wearing a bra, panties and high heels. She was also drinking a glass of champagne. To say that Bruce was a bit thrown by the sight of her, nearly undressed in this manner, was an understatement. And he realized that was because the only woman he would like to see before him looking like that, was Lois Lane.

Dinah tilted her head as he stared at her.

"What's wrong? You're looking at me as if you're seeing a ghost." she smiled, now unsure that her plans for the two of them to spend some time in bed, were welcome. Bruce moved to take the glass of champagne she was holding, out of her hand and set it down.

"Nothing. I just assumed this was going to be a quick meeting. I didn't plan on anything else." Bruce said, keeping his tone light.

Dinah didn't have an answer for that remark that would not come out sounding hostile. She decided the best course of action was to shrug this whole thing off. She would act like it was no big deal if he didn't want to have sex with her.

"Okay, well, I just thought I would give you a heads up. Tess Mercer had a talk with Kal-El today about Queen Industries merging with LuthorCorp. Kal-El flat out said no. Only Tess wasn't so easily dismissed."

"And?" Bruce asked.

"Well I'll cut to the chase: Tess now believes that Wayne Enterprises is interested in merging with LuthorCorp. So you will be receiving a call from her."

"Am I missing something? You made this all sound so much more cryptic." Bruce said to her, his eyes looking her over.

"Well if you had answered my calls or texts, you wouldn't have had to waste a trip over here. And I can definitely see that you do think you're wasting your time!" Dinah snapped. She had planned on playing it cool but found that she couldn't!

"What is wrong with you, Dinah?" Bruce asked. But in the back of his mind, he knew...

"I should be asking you that! But I think I can guess: you've slept with Lois, haven't you? That's the only thing that makes sense."

"I don't want to get into anything with you." Bruce said coldly. "You know how things are between us."

"Yeah. I'm your go-to-fuck after you've lost the woman you really want! Rachel Dawes Dent was understandable. You grew up with her and **I** even think she's a good person. That whore jewel thief I will never understand and now Lois Lane, who as far as Kal-El from Krypton is concerned, belongs to **HIM**!" Dinah huffed.

Bruce was spared from having to answer her when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his inside suit pocket and saw it was from Dr. Hamilton.

"Tell me you have something?" Bruce said, now walking towards the terrace. Dinah stood where she was. Bruce thought he was dismissing her. She was not about to go anywhere!

"Yes. But not about how to stop Lois's condition. I am still working on that in the lab. Some of the data Davis Bloom left behind when he created the weaponry, has helped tremendously. Actually, Mr. Wayne, I don't mean to be indelicate, but I received a visitor here at the lab."

"Who?" Bruce asked, not quite understanding why Dr. Hamilton was being slow about getting to the point.

"Lionel Luthor." Dr. Hamilton answered. "I got the distinct impression that he had some past fondness for Moira Sullivan, but I can't be sure of that. The point is, he told me something odd about what is happening with Lois."

"What could Lionel Luthor possibly know?" Bruce asked skeptically. Dinah heard Lionel's name and moved closer to Bruce to listen in.

"More than anyone would have ever imagined." Dr. Hamilton said quietly, "he knew all about Mr. Bloom and that his father was the one that infected him. He also knew that he had a crystal that could save Krypton if it was returned there. At first I assumed that maybe someone within our inside circle told him all of this...but..."

"But what?" Bruce asked.

"Mr. Wayne, Lionel Luthor just seemed so 'scholarly' when it came to the planet Krypton, it's people...almost as if he were Kryptonian himself. And he told me that the books I had read, and the Kryptonian elders, were wrong about Lois's 'affliction'."

"How does he know about Lois? And wrong in what way?" Bruce asked, now feeling somewhat agitated. He didn't understand why Lionel Luthor, of all people, was suddenly a player in this nasty bit of business involving Lois and Kal-El.

Before Dr. Hamilton could answer, another call came in for Bruce.

It was from Rachel Dawes.

"Dr. Hamilton would you hold on for a moment? I have an emergency call coming through." he told him. Dinah stared at him curiously. It sounded as if Dr. Hamilton was about to reveal something very important! Who the hell was this emergency call from?

"Rachel," Bruce said calmly, "how are you?"

Dinah rolled her eyes! Good God! Bruce put Dr. Hamilton off to speak to **HER**?

"Bruce, this isn't a social call. I am at the Gotham Emergency Center. Alfred was brought in."

"Alfred? What happened?" Bruce asked, tensing up.

"He was attacked. By the same creature that killed all of those people in Metropolis. Bruce, the woman that is here with him was one of the survivors of that attack at the Daily Planet. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Do you want to tell me what the D.A.'s interest is in this?"

"I'm sorry, Bruce, did you not hear me? A frickin' creature has half demolished your house, half killed Alfred and the only thing I can think here is that this woman, who was almost killed in Metropolis, is the reason the creature was in your house!"

"There is no need to yell. I have been working with the military on this matter. It is handled. How is Alfred?"

"Just regaining consciousness. And no, Bruce, it is not handled. Your nearest neighbor is a mile away but he is the one that wants the D.A.'s office to look into this! We work for the taxpayers of Gotham County. And Oswald Cobblepot is almost as big a name as yours. Now I suggest you get here, see to Alfred and then be ready to answer some questions on what the hell is going on!"

Bruce almost flinched when Rachel hung up. He noted Dr. Hamilton was long longer on the line either. Bruce hung up as well and looked at Dinah, who was staring at him expectantly.

"What the hell is going on?" Dinah asked. "What happened to Alfred?"

"Davis Bloom left his area of containment and went to my home to see his wife. He turned into the creature and Alfred was hurt. I have to get back to Gotham." Bruce said sounding dejected.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Alfred will be fine. But where is the thing? Maybe Oliver and I can hunt it down?"

"Try and do that. If you spot it, get back to me with a location. I'll see if I can get ahold of Jor-El or Kal-El before the military finds Mr. Bloom." Bruce said began to leave the penthouse.

But Dinah had one last thing to say. Or ask.

"Was Rachel calling in an official capacity? Or a personal one?"

"Does it matter?" Bruce asked tiredly.

"I was just wondering if you planned on letting her know that you're in love with another woman these days." Dinah said coolly. Bruce turned and walked out and Dinah stared at the closed, elevator door for awhile, before moving to get re-dressed. She didn't have any time for Bruce's crap anyway. She and Oliver needed to hunt down that creature before he hurt or killed someone else.

* * *

Lois was scribbling on a notepad in the Fortress, when Kal-El returned with a few items for her. One of them was a laptop. He handed it to her without saying a word, then walked over to the console that housed all the different crystals. Even from afar, Lois could tell that things probably did not go well with Chloe. She set the laptop down and walked over to join him at the console.

"How did things go?" Lois asked. She found herself rubbing his arm. Kal-El had been mindlessly picking up the crystals and looking at them. Now he turned his full attention to Lois.

"Not as I had expected. Or hoped."

"I can see that," Lois said carefully, "how much does Chloe hate us?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell her. She is suspicious though. I wasn't there two seconds before she began accusing me of not being there because she was blind. And your aunt didn't make things any better. How well do you know her?" Kal-El asked.

"Not very. I mean I was a kid when she was institutionalized. I still don't understand that whole thing. Zod is the reason she couldn't function?"

"Lois, I don't believe your aunt's story. Something is just off. And Chloe still does not know about any of that. She will be going home soon and Lor-Zod will probably expect to spend time with her. I do not like the fact that she will have to deal with us and her newfound family." Kal-El said quietly.

"Well...let's have her not deal with us. I know you don't like sneaking around, but Kal-El, we'll just have to. I mean her new brother turns into a creature. The one that blinded her. I don't think she can take two blows like this." Lois pointed out.

"You know what? I do not want to talk about any of this anyway. I stopped by the house and found your Black Canary costume in the closet. Let's go out." Kal-El suggested, smiling at her.

"You said something about that earlier. I don't know if it's a good idea to run around impersonating Black Canary and Green Arrow. I mean it sounds illegal." Lois said, though she did not know that for sure.

"What is illegal about it? Besides, if someone needs help we can assist them."

Lois nodded. That sounded like a good idea. But...

"But what if we run in to the real Green Arrow? Or even Black Canary? I'm not up to having my eardrum demolished by her screeching."

Kal-El was about to answer, when the console screen came on and a pretty blonde woman appeared.

"Kal-El my son, where is your father?" Lara asked. Lois stared at the woman. **THIS** was Kal-El's mother? Lois mentally compared her mother to this woman and found herself feeling a bit angry on behalf of her mother! Lois did not think that Jor-El would ever leave this woman for Ella Lane.

Kal-El turned to Lois.

"Lois, why don't you go and change?"

"Why don't **YOU** introduce me to your mother?"

Lara frowned, eyeing the earthling that for some reason, was wearing a Kryptonian dress! Kal-El coughed nervously and his tone took a harder edge.

"Lois, I need to speak to my mother alone."

"Are you going to tell her who I am? Who my mother is?"

"Lois, this is **NOT** the time! Would you please leave us?"

Lois nodded.

"Fine." she said and walked off. Once Kal-El was satisfied she was gone, he turned to his mother.

"Mother, what is it?"

"Kal-El, who was that girl?"

"She is no one, Mother. Now what is wrong?"

"Have you all found Lor-Zod? There have been severe earthquakes here that are not subsiding..."

Kal-El was horrified when he witnessed his mother's surroundings shake and tremble violently, before she managed to get her bearings.

"We need the crystal. Or we need to leave. Where is your father? I have not heard from him in so long..."

"Mother, I will find him now. We will come to you with either that crystal or an evacuation plan. Trust me and hold on!" Kal-El told her. Lara nodded just as another earthquake cut off their communication. Kal-El took a deep breath and turned to find Lois standing there!

"I am 'no one'? Nice, Kal-El!"

"Lois, I do not have time for this! Krypton is dying! My mother could die and I need to either beat that crystal out of Lor-Zod, or get my people to this planet to rule!"

"Not to integrate, hey?"

"Lois, you will be the mother of my child and my wife. Nothing will happen to you."

"But the others on this planet that aren't married to you or having your kid can go to hell, right?"

"I do not want to argue with you. I have to leave. We will discuss this later." Kal-El told her, pulling out his disc and walking off. He had the oddest feeling that he had messed up somehow, but at the moment, he could not pinpoint how or why.

Lois glared after him! The **NERVE** of that man to tell his mother she was 'no one'! She guessed her mother was 'no one' as well! Lois took a deep, calming breath and closed her eyes. What the hell world had she been living in, anyway? Kal-El touched her thigh and her whole world went to shit. She had gotten off point. And the point was that her mother had been tricked. Lois was not about to let herself go down her mother's path.

She pulled up her dress and saw that the mark was still there, thank God! Just as she pulled it down, Lois heard a sort of dragging sound. When she looked in the direction it was coming from, she spotted Davis, who was naked again, limping towards her. His tail was just disappearing. Uh oh...

Lois hurried off, then returned with a blanket to cover Davis up with. She sat down next to him as he seemed to be trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" she asked. "I thought you went to see Cat?"

Davis's eyes teared up!

"I did. And Cat was angry, then forgiving...then loving. Lois, Cat has some problems...well...not problems per say. But she...she wanted me to turn into the creature and have sex with her."

Lois jumped up off of the couch!

" **YUCK**! Is she crazy? I didn't think you could turn at will?"

"I can't! She began throwing stuff at me and insulting me, and something must have ticked me off. I vaguely remember Cat kind of jumping me before Alfred opened the door. Lois...I think I hurt him!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. If you're Kryptonian you can fly, right?"

"Yes." Davis said, sitting up.

"Fine. I'm going to change clothes, get out of here and find out what's going on with Alfred." Lois said, now walking off to change. If Davis had hurt Alfred, it would kill Bruce.

* * *

Kal-El walked back into the mansion and got the surprise of his life.

Jor-El was in the study talking to Zod! Kal-El closed the door just as Zod rose from a chair to greet him.

"Kal-El. It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too. We should have met much earlier. I am glad you are both here: Mother contacted me at the Fortress. The earthquakes are starting. We need to either evacuate Krypton or force Lor-Zod to turn over that crystal. He said it was at Wayne Enterprises..."

"He is lying." Zod said. "I was just telling your father not to bother helping him. Lor-Zod spent some time on Apokolips before he came here."

Kal-El looked from Zod to Jor-El.

"Lor-Zod is under Lord Darkseid's influence?" he asked. Apokolips and Darkseid were a headache none of them needed right now.

"Kal-El, I have seen nothing that supports that." Jor-El said. Zod looked from Kal-El to Jor-El.

"You are calling me a liar, Jor-El?"

"No," Kal-El answered, "Father is not saying that. He has allowed more than a few earthlings to cloud his judgment. Now what are we going to do?"

"We will get the crystal," Zod said, "and it is not at Wayne Enterprises. I believe Lor-Zod gave it to..."

"His mother." Moira Sullivan said as she threw open the doors to the door and held up the very crystal they needed, in her hands, all while her eyes locked on Vice-President Zod.


	23. Chapter 23

Bruce was about to enter the Gotham Emergency Center, when he received a call from Perry White.

"Perry? What's going on?"

"I should be asking you that! Cat Grant was arrested in Gotham after that thing tried to attack her at your house? What the hell was she doing there with you? What's going on?"

"Lois will be covering the story for the Planet so..."

But Perry interrupted him sharply!

"If you think I called you because of a 'story', you are sadly mistaken, young man! I want to know what is going on and what you know about it! I haven't laid eyes on Lois Lane since the day before the Daily Planet was attacked! But you have! And **WHY** was Cat at your house? And why did that creature come to **YOUR** estate?"

Bruce was now inside of the ER and could see Rachel within his line of vision. She saw him and began walking towards him.

"I am working on getting Cat released. I will keep you posted." Bruce said, hanging up and facing Rachel.

"You had my reporter arrested?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Interesting 'reporter'. She began blathering about how the creature is her 'husband' and that he was 'forcing' himself on her sexually, when Alfred came in to help her. Harvey received a call from General Sam Lane. He will be coming to Gotham take her into custody."

"Rachel, Cat is innocent in this! She didn't know when she married the man that turned into that thing, what he really was! You cannot turn her over to the military!"

Rachel squinted at him.

"Okay, see we already know that Cat Grant is married to one of your employees, one Davis Bloom. So I am assuming **HE** is this creature? Is he Kryptonian? Or something else?"

Bruce was about to answer, when he glanced at a TV in the waiting room. A news station had Davis's picture on-screen and was identifying him as the creature! Damnit!

Bruce now gave Rachel a hard look.

"Did Harvey tell the media who this man is? Because you know you've just incited a panic."

"I would worry about yourself, Bruce. There are two uniforms over there that are going to escort you downtown, after you see Alfred. And don't try anything or the next face on TV will be yours revealing that you are you-know-who." Rachel told him. She would always love and care for Bruce, but what was happening was beyond his capabilities. And his trying to handle it, may have cost Alfred and God knows who else, their lives.

Meanwhile, Davis landed with Lois in an alley behind the hospital. She then patted his shoulder.

"Get out of here and get back to the Fortress! I'll let you know what I find out about Cat and Alfred." Lois told him.

Davis gave her a quick and unexpected hug, before letting her go.

"Thank you, Lois. You've accepted me and I don't even know how Chloe is going to feel about me yet."

"One thing at a time, okay?" Lois said, smiling softly at him, before watching him leap into the air and fly off. Lois then sighed and headed out of the alley and in to the ER. if Alfred was dead, things were going to get uglier than they already were!

She spotted Bruce right away talking to...Lois squinted. That woman looked familiar...of God! It was Rachel Dawes! Was she here because of Alfred or because of Davis? Lois walked up to them. Rachel was the first to notice her.

"Lois Lane. I love your stories. I wish you worked for the Gotham Chronicle. That paper could use some entertainment."

Lois didn't quite know how to take that backhanded compliment. She certainly did not consider her stories to be 'entertaining'. She was all about hard news. But she bit back a snarky response and looked at Bruce.

"I heard about Alfred. Is he alright?"

"Heard about him how, Miss Lane? See the media only released the fact that one of the survivors of the Daily Planet massacre, was in Bruce's house at the time. No one knows about Alfred." Rachel said.

Lois had had enough of this wench!

"I know because Davis Bloom told me that he might have turned into the creature and hurt Alfred. He was very upset about it."

"You **SAW** Davis Bloom after the attack?" Rachel asked. Bruce reached for Lois's arm.

"Lois, don't say anything else!" he warned her. But it was too late...

"He flew me here. That was nice of him, don't you think?"

Rachel clenched her jaw, then pointed to an officer. He came right over.

"You're going downtown to have a little chat about how you let a murderer 'fly' you here and then didn't report him to the proper authorities." Rachel said.

"Rachel, this is not necessary. Lois and I will be happy to explain everything right here in a private room." Bruce told her.

"It's too late for that. **YOU** should have told me that Gotham City could possibly be in the same danger as Metropolis. You should have also told me that you had some sort of personal connection to this thing. This thing worked for you!"

"He is a human being, Rachel, who was experimented on by terrible people that he actually trusted. I was hoping we could cure him."

"The time to cure him was before he started killing people, Bruce!" Rachel snapped. She then focused on Lois.

"Are you going to tell me where that creature is right now?"

"I don't know where he is 'right now'. I saw him in the air though."

Bruce ran a hand down his face! Lois, Lois, **LOIS**! What was he going to do with her? A part of him knew, she knew exactly what she was doing here but still...

Lois turned to him.

"Go and check in on Alfred. I'll be fine. Go."

"I will be downtown..."

"As soon as you're finished seeing Alfred. I have two uniforms waiting, Bruce, remember that." Rachel said. Bruce looked away from her, then touched Lois's face.

"I won't be long." he told her, before walking off towards Alfred's room. Lois, who was now in cuffs, turned back to Rachel.

"You grew up with him, didn't you? How could you waste his time with this BS before letting him see Alfred?"

"You don't know anything about Bruce and myself, Miss Lane. So keep your mouth shut." Rachel said firmly.

"I know that in all probability, you found out Bruce's secret and decided to marry Harvey Dent instead." Lois said just as firmly. The look in her eyes confirmed Lois's theory. Rachel looked around and then lowered her voice.

"You know about him?"

"I do."

Rachel's eyes raked over her for a moment before speaking.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not finding Bruce's 'second job', quite so easy to deal with?" Rachel asked. She also did not wait for an answer. She nodded to the officer who took Lois out of the hospital in cuffs. Rachel turned away feeling somber. If Bruce shared his secret with Lois Lane, then Lois Lane was more important to him than most people realized-including Bruce himself...probably.

Lionel Luthor watched from his limo, as Lois was taken to a squad car. He took out his camera phone, took a picture, then sent it to Kal-El's text number. He then hit a button and the window rolled back up. He told the driver to return to Smallville.

* * *

"Moira, my dear," Zod drawled out in greeting, "you look as lovely as ever."

"Moira," Jor-El took over, "we need that crystal to save Krypton."

"So give it to us, or we will take it from you." Kal-El said in a warning tone. An insistent buzzing interrupted the moment for him, as he pulled out his phone and stared at a text picture, of Lois in handcuffs! Lionel Luthor sent it. How did Luthor have his text number and why would he do this?

It did not matter. Lois was not in the Fortress. She was in jail. And according to what Luthor had written, she was being taken to the downtown Gotham police station. He put his phone away and faced his father and Zod.

"Lois is in jail in Gotham City and not where she needs to be. I have to go."

"Oh do not worry, Kal-El," Zod said, never taking his eyes off of Moira, "we will be able to handle this just fine."

Moira tore her eyes off of Zod and looked at Kal-El.

"I will give you no trouble at all about this. I don't want to see people die. But I want Kal-El to take it to Krypton. My daughter, and I suspect my niece, Lois, could use some rest from his 'attentions'." she said blithely.

Kal-El turned to look at Jor-El.

"Time is of the essence. But Lois is in jail in Gotham..."

"Then I am sure Bruce can handle it. I know you don't like that option, but it will have to serve for now." Jor-El counseled his son. Kal-El nodded curtly and turned back to Moira as she walked up to him and handed him the crystal.

"I hope all goes well." Moira told him, before Kal-El left in a blur. That left her alone with Jor-El and Zod.

"Well," Zod said, "since the matter is settled, I should get back to Washington. Jor-El, walk me out, will you?"

Jor-El was about to do that anyway, since he did not trust that Zod would not circle back and try and hurt Moira in some way. He nodded and walked with Zod, past Moira and out of the study. When they were out in the hallway, Zod brought up something unexpected.

"I had a meeting earlier with General Lane and Bruce Wayne." Zod told him matter-of-factly.

"That does not surprise me. Bruce especially does not agree with how I am handling Lor-Zod."

"Yes," Zod said blithely, "they made me aware that you were trying to 'cure him'. I told them what I told Kal-El and yourself. Lor-Zod is the way he is because of drugs he took on Apokolips. I do not appreciate my good name being besmirched with this other tale. Lor-Zod was always hard to handle."

"Probably because he was secretly half human?" Jor-El asked, just as blithely.

"I also told General Lane and Mr. Wayne that I do not know what the hell Moira Sullivan is talking about. Faora is Lor-Zod's mother."

"I don't believe you. But that is a moot point. We need to decide how to handle things on this planet once Kal-El returns the crystal. You will have to resign as Vice-President. I need to come to some understanding with Ella and...well...things have to be settled."

Zod just stared at Jor-El for a moment, before speaking.

"I am not resigning or leaving this planet. And I doubt Kal-El would be interested in any such arrangement either. We are going to rule this planet AND keep Krypton in tact. And as for my 'son', he has disgraced me in more ways than I can count! I don't care what happens to him. Do not go against me again, with regards to that boy, Jor-El. You can cure him all you want, but I will not help him escape punishment on this planet, are we clear?"

"You did this, Zod! Do not tell me that wild tale about Darkseid and Apokolips! It is a cover story so that your wife never knows the truth! I believe Moira and I believe Lor-Zod. I think we at least need to agree, that Lor-Zod should return to Krypton with his wife and expected child. He cannot escape justice here."

Zod turned and walked out of the house. He eased the door closed behind him and made a show of getting into an official government car, before driving off. Jor-El opened the door and stared down the road, just to make sure Zod was indeed leaving Smallville, before closing the door again. He then headed back into the study where Moira was. She had the TV on and was watching a news report about Lor-Zod!

Moira noticed Jor-El and began to nervously wring her hands!

"He has become the creature again! What are we going to do?"

"Moira, if we cannot help Lor-Zod, then he has to return to Krypton. He will not be able to live here in peace with his wife and child after what has happened. People are frightened...and dead."

"No! I have just found my son again and he has to leave? I thought you were trying to cure him?"

"It is possible...but what I want to do for him requires the blood of a Kryptonian male around his age to give blood. If this incident had not occurred I would have had more time to find some candidates and experiment to see if my theory is correct. We have no more time, Moira. I am sorry. Now I think you should come back to the hospital with me. Chloe needs to know everything, don't you think?" he asked gently.

Moira nodded. Yes, Chloe needed to know everything. But she had to think of a way to save Davis. The idea of him being banished to Krypton was too horribly unfair for her to even imagine.

* * *

Bruce sat by Alfred's bedside as his eyes fluttered open, then finally focused on him.

"Oh Master Bruce!" he wailed. "It was horrible! Truly horrible!"

"Alfred, don't talk. Don't exert yourself. The creature didn't hurt you but you did have a heart attack." Bruce said softly.

"Of course I did! Master Bruce...it was unspeakable!"

Bruce raised a brow.

"Yes, the creature is horrible to look at..."

"That is **NOT** what I am talking about! That young woman you had staying with us was having relations with Mr. Bloom as he was turning into that beast! And she was clearly enjoying herself! Now I know you want to help her, sir, but people like that cannot be helped!"

Alfred's heart monitor started to beep wildly and two nurses and a doctor hurried in! The doctor looked over at Bruce.

"What happened in here?" he said, while simultaneously ordering drugs that would would slow down Alfred's heart rate to a more appropriate level.

"He was re-living the trauma. " Bruce said and watched from a corner as the medical staff stabilized his dear friend and surrogate parent, before leaving the room again. He could not leave Alfred anytime soon. Lois was momentarily forgotten. He did not notice Dr. Hamilton looking through the window. He would have news for Bruce that would change things.

Meanwhile, at the Gotham Police Station, Lois and Cat were in the same cell! And Lois had plenty to say...

"Cat, you kinky wench! Davis told me what happened."

Cat's nostrils flared!

"Shut up, you! Just shut up! I was tricked into that marriage and now I am carrying a half demon baby!"

"Oh listen to you! Your baby is not 'half demon'. Did Davis tell you I was his cousin? That makes us family."

"Unfortunately, yes, he did. Look, I can't think about this right now. I have to deal with what I am going to do about myself and my unborn child. Davis will probably be in prison or killed."

Lois was about to say something cute, when she stopped to really think about it. Sadly, what Cat said was probably true.

"Cat, look, there are Kryptonian scientists looking to help him. If he could be cured, would you consider giving a life with him another chance?"

"Lois, he lied to me! I would have never married a Kryptonian! And I thought you felt the same way about them? How can you so easily accept the fact that one of them is in your family now?" Cat asked.

Lois didn't quite know how to answer that. At least to Cat Grant, who was not anything close to a friend or anyone she would confide in. She looked over at the jail bars to see a guard walk up to their cell and unlock the door.

"Miss Lane. Your bail has been posted."

Lois raised a brow. Bruce was supposed to bail both herself and Cat out of here. Cat's lower lip began to tremble at the idea of being left there alone. Lois ignored her and followed the guard out. Maybe Bruce had heard the disgusting details of how Alfred found Cat and Davis, and changed his mind about letting her rot in here?

But when Lois made it to the front of the station, she did not find Bruce waiting for her.

It was Kal-El.

Lois averted her eyes as she was uncuffed and then left alone with him. He spoke.

"I asked you to stay at the Fortress. And the first chance you get, you come here to be with Bruce Wayne." Kal-El said between clenched teeth.

"You're ashamed of me. And I care about Alfred. I wanted to find out if he was alright."

"Lor-Zod flew you here, didn't he?" Kal-El asked, just as a media swarm began outside. People wanted to hear about Cat Grant, wife of the beast!

"There is a side door that we will be leaving by. Then we are going to go back to Chloe's apartment over the Talon. I have decorated it with Kryptonian relics that should help you function while I am on Krypton."

"You're going to Krypton? Why?" Lois asked curiously.

"The crystal was found. I am going to save my planet and then come back here so we can straighten out this misunderstanding that has occurred between us." Kal-El told her. Lois had no words in response to that revelation. He enveloped her middle with one of his massive arms and hurried her over to the side door he was talking about. Once outside, they hurried down a ramp so fast, that Lois's breasts bounced with each downward step and the sight of them straining though her sweater, just made Kal-El hold her even more possessively. He forced himself to ignore the lust that was running through his passion strained body for her. He had other obligations he had to deal with right now.

But the moment he returned to Earth, Kal-El planned to resume and enjoy a world of sweet and sensuous sensations that only Lois Lane could give to him.

Lois, however, was thinking about something altogether different.

She was thinking of an even bigger story than Davis Bloom and the creature he turned in to.

Lois Lane was thinking about what a boost her career would get, if she could report what Krypton was like and show pictures.

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Take me with you, Kal-El. Take me to Krypton."


	24. Chapter 24

**THANKSGIVING-**

No, Kal-El did not take Lois to Krypton.

Yes, Lois was pissed off! He had told her it was a life or death situation and that he didn't want to put her in peril! Lois suspected what Kal-El really didn't want was for her to tell his mother, what was really going on with her husband!

Needless to say, Lois gave him a piece of her mind before he left her in Chloe's apartment. Then, she boxed up the Kryptonian relics that he had left for her, so that she could function outside of the Fortress and went back home to the mansion to resume her life.

But it had not been easy.

Lois was worried about Kal-El, whether she liked it or not. He had left two days ago! Either the crystal worked or it didn't! And she was beginning to suspect it hadn't. If Kal-El had been blown up along with everyone else from Krypton...

Lois shook that thought out of her head. She also erased Kal-El from her thoughts. What the hell did she care if he came back or not? She and her mother were nothing but objects of lust for Kryptonian men. And she had half a mind to tell her mother herself, about Jor-El's true marital status!

She was in her room, packing up a special 'Get Well' basket for Alfred, who was coming home from the hospital today Chloe was also coming home as well. And dinner was later on in the day. Lois just felt like she had a lot to deal with today.

One: Moira told Chloe about Davis and now Moira was banished from the house! Ella arranged for her sister to stay at a local inn, until Chloe could come to terms with the fact that Davis was her brother. And according to Ella, Chloe was heartbroken over Kal-El's absence from her life during this painful moment in her life.

Lois wanted to be there for her and she intended to. But she felt bad for Davis. He had wanted to be here today and now that everyone knew who he was, he could not even go over to the inn and be with his mother on this day.

Two: Cat was being detained by the military. Lois knew Bruce had tried to intercede on her behalf with her father, but General Lane was determined to do things the way he had wanted to do them in the first place! So Cat's holiday was probably pretty crappy too.

Three: she needed to find some time to talk to Perry about her story! There didn't seem to be any point in hiding her relation to Davis. And she felt like her cousin's story had to get out there. Basically that he couldn't help what he was, but that he was **TRYING** to seek some kind of cure.

Lois suspected that Davis was back at the Fortress with Jor-El and Dr. Hamilton, since she hadn't seen either of them, since the last time she saw Kal-El. It was as she was thinking along those lines, that the door to her room opened and her mother stepped in. Lois watched her close the door and give her a hard look. Uh oh, Lois thought...

"Lois, we need to talk."

"Mom, can this wait? I'm headed to Gotham to give this get well basket to Alfred and..."

"I heard you were arrested in Gotham. Arrested **AGAIN** , Lois! What happened?"

"Nothing, Mom! Bruce's ex girlfriend works for the D.A.'s office there. I was at the hospital with him and Alfred when the report came through on TV about who Davis was. I admitted he was my cousin and she went ape and arrested me! She said I'd been hiding him." Lois exaggerated.

"Oh my God! So do you think this was really about Davis? Or her trying to get Bruce back?" Ella asked, her hopes that Lois would marry Bruce, starting to creep up again.

"Probably a little of both. And I wasn't in jail long. Kal-El posted my bail." Lois said.

Now Ella frowned.

"Kal-El posted your bail and not Bruce?"

"Yes." Lois answered, as she turned away from her to take in Alfred's get well basket again. Ella moved closer to her daughter.

"Honey, don't you think it's odd that he would do that, when the woman he loves has been blinded and hospitalized?"

Lois turned back to her mother.

"He's Kryptonian, Mom. You can't tell where they are coming from on the emotion scale."

"Moira seems to think that something is going on between yourself and Kal-El. Is there any truth to that?"

Lois took a deep breath. She didn't think her mother was ready to hear the true extent of what was going on. So she sugar coated it.

"Bruce is helping me deal with something that has happened. Something that has caused a relationship with Kal-El to begin, that I didn't necessarily plan on."

"What does **THAT** mean? And stop the double talk, young lady! Have Kal-El and you been sneaking around behind Chloe's back?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. Moira was right then. I thought you hated Kal-El? I thought this relationship you were supposedly having with Bruce was going someplace!"

"Mom, it's too much to get in to. But I can tell you that what Kal-El and I have, will never go beyond being some kind of fling, okay? Bruce is aware of everything and you'll just have to trust me about this."

"I do, Lois. But you have to be honest with Chloe. Kal-El has to be as well. Where is he, by the way? I haven't seen him in days and Jor-El has been coming and going..."

"Jor-El is trying to help Davis cure his monster problem. I don't know where Kal-El is." Lois lied.

"Will Kal-El be here for dinner? Chloe will fall apart if she does not see him."

"I don't know, Mom." Lois said tiredly.

"Alright, dear. I'll drop this for now. I just don't want it to ruin our holiday. But I do have to ask you something else: I called Wayne Enterprises looking for Jor-El and was told he no longer worked there. Why? Did Bruce fire him?"

 _Oh Mom, Lois thought, there is just so much you don't know!_

Before Lois could come up with a semblance of an answer, there was a knock on her door and Ella called out for the person to come in. A maid peered in.

"Miss Lois? Mr. Wayne is downstairs. He is asking to see you."

"Bruce is here?" Lois asked more to herself than the maid.

"Yes. If you can't see him, I'll tell him that." the maid replied.

"No. I just was expecting to go to him. I didn't think he would be in Smallville. I'll be right down." Lois replied. The maid nodded and closed the door. Lois turned to her mother.

"Maybe you can ask Bruce yourself about Jor-El." Lois told her, as she picked up Alfred's gift basket.

"No. Maybe I'll just ask my husband directly." Ella told her daughter. She sensed that Bruce's arrival was unexpected. And with all of this trouble with Kal-El as of late, she decided it would be better to not interrupt whatever was going on between her daughter and the Gotham billionaire.

Ella walked over to Lois's standing mirror and straightened her own hair. She herself was headed to the hospital to pick up Chloe and bring her back home. A teacher that worked with the blind had been hired to come here and stay until either her niece's eyesight returned, or she got the hang of her new life in darkness.

* * *

Bruce didn't know how he was going to tell Lois what he needed to tell her. He didn't even know if it mattered at this point. He had wrestled with these thoughts ever since Dr. Emil Hamilton told him what he had learned from Lionel Luthor.

Lionel Luthor...Bruce wasn't comfortable going with any information supplied by him! But he had decided something. If Lois told him who her source was, the original person that knew about Lor-Zod and that crystal, and it turned out to be Lionel Luthor, then yes, Bruce was going to tell Lois what he had learned.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, as he watched Lois come down the stairs carrying a basket, from the sitting room. He stood up as she moved through the hallway towards him. Lois smiled at Bruce, setting the basket on a table before walking up to him.

"How is Alfred? You aren't here because he's taken a turn for the worse, are you?"

"No. Alfred is actually on the mend."

"Good! You know I was just headed to Gotham to see him. I put together a basket for him..."

"I'll take it to him later. Why don't we take a walk on the grounds? We can walk and talk, okay?"

Lois just stared at him.

"What?" Bruce asked, forcing a smile.

"Something's wrong, isn't it? And it's kind of cold to be 'walking and talking' outside around here."

Bruce moved to wrap his arms around her.

"I will keep you warm, I promise. But we do need to talk."

"Okay." Lois said quietly, not really wanting to do this. She knew Bruce well enough to ascertain that whatever he had to tell her, he was dreading having to say it. And she was dreading having to hear bad news-especially on Thanksgiving.

* * *

Lois was not cold as she and Bruce walked in the woods. But that was because he was worried. He seemed to want to go deep into the forest, as if being further from the house would somehow make his bad news somewhat bearable. Or at least that was the way Lois was seeing it. She finally just stopped walking, which made Bruce stop as well.

"I can't stand this! Just tell me what you want to tell me!"

Bruce closed the space between them and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to know who your source was for that story you wanted to write? The source that knew that Davis Bloom had stolen that crystal from Krypton?"

Lois tried to pull out of his grip, but Bruce's hands tightened on her.

"I really need to know, Lois." Bruce said firmly.

"Why?"

"Lois, honey, does it matter? I mean we aren't going to be doing that story anyway."

"Who says? After this whole creature/Davis thing dies down, people will still need to know about he Kryptonians." Lois told him.

"You're telling me that after all that has happened, you are willing to hurt your mother this way? And whether you want to admit it or not, you care what Kal-El thinks. He won't like your story. Now Lois, this is important. I need to know if your source was Lionel Luthor?"

Lois's facial reaction was all the clarification Bruce needed. He exhaled, let go of her then turned away to stare aimlessly into the woods. Lois moved so that she was in his line of sight.

"I'm a big girl. Whatever it is, just tell me."

Bruce's eyes locked on hers.

"Lionel Luthor paid Dr. Hamilton a visit while he was working on your problem. He said that the Kryptonian elder that came up with the theory as to how you got that brand, was wrong."

Lois raised a brow.

"I don't follow you." she said.

Bruce rested his hands on her shoulders again.

"Lionel says that a Kryptonian has to get **THREE** women in an earth woman's family pregnant, before that brand will appear. Lois, if this is true, then Kal-El slept with someone else in your family besides Lucy and Chloe. Do you have another relative on your father's side?"

Lois shook her head!

"No! I mean my father was an only child. Are you sure? Because there is no one left. Kal-El's version has to be true."

Bruce took a deep breath before responding.

"No. There is another woman."

Lois shook her head.

"You mean my Aunt Moira? I don't think Kal-El even knew who she was before now. But you're thinking that because she had Davis with Zod, right? No. I don't think Kal-El would have sex with a catatonic woman, Bruce. Come on!"

"I was referring to...your mother, Lois." Bruce said quietly, hating to even say the words! He hadn't slept since the night Dr. Hamilton told him about this! At this point, yes, Lionel Luthor could be lying or mistaken. But the only way they would know that for sure, is if they could find out whether Ella Lane ever had any sexual contact with her step-son.

Lois backed out of his grip!

"No. My mother and Kal-El? That is so stupid and ridiculous..."

"Lois, I **WANT** to believe that this is stupid and ridiculous! But if Lionel Luthor was your source this whole time, then he's never been wrong about anything else, has he?"

Lois began to shake her head wildly!

"No! No, my mother wouldn't do something like that! Not even if she had been drunk or something!"

"We have to find out for sure." Bruce said.

"No we don't! What does it matter? If Dr. Hamilton finds a way for me to live the rest of my life without having to have Kal-El's child, then none of this matters, does it?" Lois asked in a desperate tone. Bruce pulled her to him and Lois began to shake in his strong arms. If what Bruce was saying was true, then she had almost fallen in love, and had a baby by a man that had betrayed her in a way too awful to imagine. Lucy and Chloe were one thing, but mom...

Lois pulled out of Bruce's arms and looked him in the eye.

"Mom went to go get Chloe. I can't ask her something like this on Thanksgiving."

"But you could ask Kal-El when he comes back?" Bruce pressed her.

"He's not going to admit that!"

"Lois, how long have we known these Kryptonians? I think you'd be surprised by what they think they need to lie about. I can easily see Kal-El confessing and shrugging this whole thing off. But you need to know. God help Dr. Hamilton and myself if we can't find a way out of this for you."

"Don't say that! Just don't. I can't think about this right now. When Chloe comes home, I have to somehow not tell her anything about any of this. And yet she knows **SOMETHING** is going on between Kal-El and I. Then there's Krypton."

"What about Krypton?" Bruce asked.

"My Aunt Moira gave Kal-El the crystal Davis had been hiding. He went back there to try and keep the place from exploding. So if he doesn't come back..."

Bruce could see that Lois was torn. And he hated that. Hated that he had let Kal-El get one foothole in Lois's life, heart or mind. He was about to say something to her, when the first chunks of meteor, whipped past them and exploded onto the ground! Bruce grabbed Lois and the two of them began to run for cover!

" **WHAT WAS THAT**?" Lois screamed, as chunks of green rock exploded into trees and the ground around them! Bruce got a quick look at one of the many meteor rocks. Good God! They looked like the ones that Davis had brought with him from Krypton, to make the weaponry that would stop his people!

This could only mean one thing: Kal-El had not gotten to Krypton on time.


	25. Chapter 25

Kal-El had reached Krypton on time.

But the crystal Moira Sullivan had given him was not the right one. And whether that was a mistake on Lor-Zod and his mother's part, was yet to be known. All Kal-El knew, was that he had to help organize and get the people of Krypton to transports, so they could either come to Earth, or travel to their sister, surviving planet of Crixon. And from Jor-El's calculations, both Earth, Crixon and a few planets that had no forms of life, would weather the debris from the explosion of Krypton.

Davis was at the Fortress with Jor-El when Kal-El came through on the console screen, informing his father of what was happening, and how he was leaving with Lara, Kara and her parents, Zor-El and Alura. Needless to say, Kal-El had some harsh words for 'Lor-Zod'...

"You," Kal-El began looking at Lor-Zod as he stood next to Joe-El, "should leave Earth as quickly as possible. Because once it becomes known that **YOU** are the reason this is happening, that millions of Kryptonians are being displaced from the only home they have known, you will die. Someone will kill you."

Davis had no reply. He had known what was happening could always be a possibility, but somehow he thought he had more time! Or maybe he hadn't known what he was thinking. He gave Jor-El an uneasy look.

"I truly never meant for this to happen." he said, bowing his head. Jor-El looked from him to the screen.

"Kal-El, get your mother and all other family members to the transport as quickly as possible. Do not waste anymore time there. I will gather other Kryptonians and see if we can do what we can here. Many earthlings are in all likelihood, being maimed or killed by the debris coming in."

"Keep Lois safe! Please, Father! She is the mother of my future child and I..."

Kal-El was cut off as the screen went black. Jor-El tried to quell his emotions that were swelling a little at a time. This was it. Lara would be coming here to this planet and he would have to confess that he had taken another wife, during his tenure here.

And Ella...Ella would have to deal with his betrayal as well. Jor-El wanted both women but Lara was to be his wife. He did not know if Ella would find this arrangement acceptable. He dearly hoped she would though.

His eyes focused on Lor-Zod. How could he have been so foolish with regards to this young man?

Probably because Jor-El had assumed he had more time to make things right, before the unthinkable happened on Krypton.

"This should not be happening. That crystal should have kept this from happening." Jor-El said calmly.

"How did you find it? I know I said it was at Wayne Enterprises but that building is vast. How did you find the exact location of where I had hidden it?"

Jor-El raised a brow.

"Moira gave us the crystal, Lor-Zod. You obviously gave it to her."

Davis slowly shook his head.

"No, I most certainly did **NOT**! I would never put my mother in that kind of peril! My father would have come after her for sure! I hid it amongst some of the meteor rocks from Krypton that I brought here. It is in a secret compartment in my desk at work!"

Zod was the one that was insistent that Moira had it! Then she presented it to them! What was going on here? Surely Zod had not purposely caused the destruction of their home planet, had he?

But when Jor-El replayed that moment in his head, it was Moira that came to mind. If what Lor-Zod was saying was true, then how did she even know about the crystal and it's importance? He was sure that neither Kal-El or himself had said anything to her about it. Ella knew nothing about it.

"What is it, Jor-El?" Davis asked, seeing him lost in thought. Jor-El pulled himself out of his unpleasant reverie and looked at him.

"Your mother gave us that crystal. Kal-El took it and for some reason, it did not work. Did Moira know about it?"

"I don't know...I visited her a couple of times and talked...maybe, I don't remember. But I never gave it to her. Nor would I have given her a replica." Davis insisted.

"She needs to be confronted, Lor-Zod. Either you do it, or I will. And if I have to do it, I cannot promise it will not be pleasant." Jor-El warned him.

"Jor-El! My mother would not just hand you over a duplicate crystal, knowing people's lives are at stake!"

"We don't know what your mother would do, Lor-Zod, when you think about it," Jor-El cautioned him, "she has been out of everyone's lives for years. You don't really know her at all."

"I understand what you are trying to say. I do. Can I please get my final injection so that I can go out into the world without hurting anyone?" Davis quietly pleaded. Yes, Jor-El had managed to find a sample of Kal-El's hair in a comb he had in his bedroom at the mansion! Kal-El would not be pleased, of course,to learn of this bit of subterfuge, but Jor-El was above all, a man of science. He just knew that his theory could help Lor-Zod. He would probably have to leave the planet anyway. But even on other worlds, he wouldn't hurt or kill anyone.

Jor-El nodded and walked over to where he kept a set of syringes. He picked up the tell tale one and Davis rolled up his shirt sleeve. Jor-El quickly injected him, then watched for Lor-Zod's reaction...

Lor-Zod dropped to the ground! Jor-El quickly set down the syringe. This had not happened before, though he could tell that the injections were uncomfortable, even by Kryptonian standards. He moved to lean over Lor-Zod, when the Fortress itself began to shake and crumble!

A Seal team burst in and began firing bullets made from Kryptonian meteor rock, at Jor-El and Lor-Zod! Lor-Zod disappeared under a huge chunk of the Fortress, before he could be hit, but Jor-El was hit in the arm and dropped instantly! The Seal team, seeing the perilous situation, quickly snatched up Jor-El only, before getting out of there! They would return later after the quake ended, to see what they could learn of this place.

It would be almost a half an hour after the team had left, that someone would emerge from the ice wreckage. But the man would not look like Lor-Zod. It would be someone who looked disturbingly like a 'Bizarre Kal-El'...

* * *

Bruce had not been able to get to Lois when she was hit with a chunk of meteor rock and knocked unconscious! When the storm subsided a bit, Bruce managed to get to her, pick her up and carry her back to the mansion. His car was still in tact(though two others weren't) and he managed to put Lois into the backseat, just as Ella hurried out of the house!

"Bruce! My God, was Lois hit?"

"Lois said you were headed to Metropolis?" Bruce asked distractedly.

"I was when this...whatever, started! One of those rocks crashed into the pool house! I'm calling 911 for Lois!"

"They're probably swamped with emergencies. I'm taking her myself to the Smallville ER."

"I'm coming with you." Ella said, peering up at the sky and then gasping! Bruce followed her gaze and refrained from reacting.

The sky was almost dark with Kryptonians flying. Were these Kryptonians that were leaving this planet or arriving here?

Probably the latter. He looked at Ella, who looked perplexed.

"What does this mean? Why are so many of them in the sky?"

"Never mind that. Let's just hope that none of them stop us from getting Lois help. Let's go." Bruce told her, opening up the front door passenger seat for her. But Ella declined and got into the back seat, cradling Lois's head in her lap.

When they got to the ER, Lois was taken right away because of her condition. Ella took out her phone, saw she still got service and called the hospital in Metropolis to let Chloe know that there would be a delay in bringing her home. But all she got in response was that the lines were down in that area! Ella hung up and closed her eyes. God, if something had happened to Chloe as well, she didn't know how she or Moira would handle it...

Moira! Ella dialed the number of the new cell phone she had set her sister up with, praying that she would answer! After two rings, Ella heard her sister answer and sighed with relief!

"Moira, thank God! Was the inn hit?"

"No. It was spared. Are you alright?"

"I am but Lois isn't. She was out with Bruce and got hurt. We're at the ER here in Smallville. Moira, I can't get through to the hospital in Metropolis and I'm worried! I was going to pick up Chloe when this thing happened! Not to mention that I don't know where Jor-El is or if this catastrophe just hit us or Washington. Lucy could've been hurt..."

"Jor-El is married, Ella. He is probably with his wife." Moira said matter-of-factly.

Ella took the phone away from her ear in confusion, for a brief moment, before answering.

"Moira, are you alright?"

"Ella, I am fine. And you will be too. But chances are Kal-El has brought his mother here from Krypton..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ella snapped. Now she was convinced that the Inn was either hit or that Moira was slipping back into some form of crazy! Well, she didn't have time for it! Lois could be dead!

Meanwhile, on her end, Moira stood in front of a floor mirror-naked. Her dark hair was draped over one shoulder as she stared at her reflection while talking to her sister. She then dragged her eyes off of her image and turned away from it.

"What I am talking about, is betrayal. Jor-El and Kal-El and his kind are here to rule. Marrying you was some kind of experiment to see what Earth women were like. Jor-El is not a widower. Not to mention that Kal-El is trying to impregnate Lois..."

"Okay, Moira. I have to go. You'd better get your shit together if you ever want to repair your relationship with Chloe, okay? And if I hear anymore of this nonsense, I'm calling Dr. Crosby. You might have to go back to the hospital."

Moira smiled on her end.

"You'll find out for yourself, sister, that you have been played for a fool..."

Moira suddenly gasped and Ella's eyes widened with concern!

"Moira? Moira? What happened? Are you hurt?"

But Moira was not hurt. Her back was to the mirror and the large, mammoth sized gray hands of Darkseid, reached through the glass and glided up Moira's sides until they stopped right below her breasts. He hefted them one at a time like an erotic juggler before he thrust his monster sized bulk into her! Moira now moaned!

"Moira, what's wrong?" Ella asked, her voice rising.

"Nothing." Moira answered, half biting her lip to keep from betraying how deeply Darkseid filled her with his organ.

"It doesn't sound like nothing!"

"Call me when you find out the truth about Jor-El!" Moira told her before hanging up. She dropped the phone and Darkseid emerged from the mirror completely and began to move within her with staccato like precision. Moira arched her back and cried out in response to each of one of his almost ferocious penetrations. As they moved as one, a dark glow swept over Moira.

By the time they were through, Moira looked ten years younger! Darkseid withdrew from her and turned her around to face him.

"You have done well, Moira. The crystal I gave you finished Krypton. Chloe will have the cure she needs to restore her eyesight."

Moira nodded. Screwing this God had not been an easy task for her. He had come to her when she was catatonic. Then suddenly she was not catatonic.

Soon, she was taking Darkseid in her mouth when he would visit her. And after a few times, she felt like her old self. But she had to act as if she wasn't. The point of all of this was to teach Zod a lesson and help her son.

But she knew what Darkseid was. She was sleeping with a devil to get revenge on another demon. And Moira hated Zod more than she hated servicing Darkseid.

"Moira," Darkseid said, enveloping her chin in his large hand, "there is more that needs to be done."

"I know. The child that Lois will end up carrying."

"I want it. Either I want that child, or I want Chloe as my wife."

"You'll have the child." Moira told him. There was no way in the **HELL** she was turning Chloe over to this thing! No way in hell! Lois had no business doing what she was doing with Kal-El. She would play the loving aunt and then when the child was born, she would turn him or her over to Darkseid to raise.

Moira then immediately kneeled before him to revive his manhood with her mouth. She thought of Davis and Chloe. She was doing this for them. She was doing this for their future.

* * *

Ella stared at her phone for a moment, before putting it in her purse. Whatever the hell was going on with her sister, she did not have the time for it! She walked over to Bruce, who was just finishing up a call to Dr. Hamilton. He would fly him here if he had to, but Bruce would just feel better if Dr. Hamilton was overseeing Lois's recovery.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm at the Metropolis hospital! I can't leave! There are too many people injured!"

"What about Chloe Sullivan? Can you at least tell me if she's alright?" Bruce asked, now looking at Ella, who was staring up at him expectantly.

"I saw her leave with someone before the meteors hit. I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne but she would've been out on the road when this happened."

"God...well get here when you can." Bruce said before hanging up.

"What was that about Chloe?" Ella asked.

"Ella, a doctor I was going to have brought in for Lois, saw Chloe leaving with someone before the meteor storm. Maybe she could have made it back to the house?"

"That would've been the woman we hired to work with Chloe as she adjusts to her new condition. Let me call the house. Hopefully I can get through. If the doctors come out with news about Lois..."

"You will be the first to know." Bruce assured her, then watched Ella walk off to make a call. He found himself wondering if she would have really slept with Kal-El? He was having momentary doubts about what Dr. Hamilton had told him. Maybe he should have waited to confirm all of this before telling Lois?

No, Bruce told himself. Lois could not continue sleeping with Kal-El if this was even remotely true. Hell, Bruce didn't want her sleeping with Kal-El if it **WASN'T** true!

A doctor came out and walked up to him.

"You brought in Miss Lane?" he asked tersely.

"Yes, how is she?"

"Still unconscious. And there is something else: there is a mark on her thigh that is, well...there is no other way to say this..it's glowing. I don't know if this is some sort of radioactive response to being hit by meteor rock or what. But I need to call some specialists in." the doctor told him.

"I have called her regular doctor. He will be here shortly. He is aware of that mark." Bruce informed the doctor. But the doctor, who's name was 'Reedy', was not having it!

"Mr. Wayne, I'm just going to be upfront. I can't see how that mark got on her in that area. She was hit on the back of the head. It looks suspicious. I'm afraid a rape exam will have to be performed."

Bruce's eyes widened! Especially since this Dr. Reedy seemed to be looking at **HIM** with suspicion! He decided not to push this, since it could possibly make things worse.

"If you think that's necessary, fine. But Miss Lane's doctor will be here shortly."

"The one that knows why there is some glowing brand on her thigh?" Dr. Reedy asked skeptically.

"It was there **BEFORE** this meteor shower. So that brand and what has happened, are not related. Just the bump on her head." Bruce said.

Bruce's cellphone rang again and he excused himself to walk away from the doctor and answer.

It was Oliver.

"Dinah and myself turned over some rather 'disruptive' Kryptonians that arrived fresh off a ship and landed at an amusement park. Those weapons you created kick ass."

"Thank you, but I'm sure you didn't call to congratulate me."

"We need a meeting. With everyone."

"I'm with Lois now in the ER. She was hit in the head and hasn't awakened."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes well the doctor found that brand on her thigh and now wants to do a rape kit. I think he thinks I'm the 'rapist'."

"Jesus, Bruce! Listen, I don't know how to say this, but you need to be there. Arthur is calling the meeting."

Bruce rolled his eyes. Arthur was really 'Orin', King of Atlantis. He was a relatively new member of their group but was immensely helpful and useful. Unfortunately, he was also a bit opinionated.

In a nutshell, Bruce didn't especially like him.

"Lois needs me."

"I get the feeling that if you are not there, he might come to you. Like at the hospital." Oliver told him.

"Why all of this focus on me?"

"Come on, Bruce. You're practically spearheading this Kryptonian takedown. I think AC just wants to know what is expected from him, ocean wise."

Bruce said nothing to that. Oliver always referred to Arthur as 'AC' and there was something about that nickname that seemed too casual. More casual than the man himself. Once someone met King Orin, no one would think to call him 'AC'.

"Fine. I'll be there when I can." Bruce said. He looked down where Lois's room was and saw a nurse hurrying towards him.

"Miss Lane is awake but there is a problem-between her and her mother." the nurse said.

* * *

Many of the Kryptonians that arrived in ships, crash landed and were immediately snatched up and detained by the military, per President Lex Luthor's orders. Zod didn't especially care for that directive, but decided to stay calm. The president was young and malleable. He, much like Bruce Wayne, was looking for a father figure, since Lionel had badly failed in that regard. There was nothing Zod could do right now for the captured Kryptonians. What he did plan to do was correlate with Jor-El and Kal-El and get his people that had not been caught, to safe quarters.

There had been a plan if this ever happened. It was to assume that the Fortress had been compromised and to meet up at their secret underwater headquarters. He flew to the targeted body of ocean water, then flew down under the water, heading towards the deepest heart of the sea floor, where he found the Fortress Two.

It looked like a half buried submarine, one that could not be excavated, in case some nosy human managed to come down this far into the ocean. He unsealed the top of the 'sub', then floated down before pulling the top firmly shut after him. Zod then pulled a lever that caused the water to recede before opening up another door and walking into a room filled with many familiar, Kryptonian faces. Everyone was just drying off and there were many questions that Kal-El was answering.

Zod took over.

"My fellow Kryptonians, my no count son, Lor-Zod has done this. He has destroyed our planet and many of our people. And for that, he will pay dearly, do not ever doubt that. We knew that this scenario was always possible, just not likely. But now that this sad day is here, I want to inform of you about what is happening. The Earthlings manage to fashion weapons against us. They are made from pieces of our lost planet, that when they are on this planet, are radioactive and dangerous to us. They come in all forms."

Many people began murmuring and a few cried out! Zod held up a hand and continued on.

"This place is our sanctuary. For now. Kal-El, myself and other Kryptonians, plan to seize these weapons so that our eventual rule of this planet can take place. We have the advantage over these beings if they cannot fight us. And without pieces of our lost planet littering this scape, they cannot win."

Kal-El then took over.

"We have been using a 'divide and conquer' strategy with many of the humans. Some care for us greatly and have no love of their own kind. We can use that. We can use them to get the weapons out of the hands of the authorities on this planet so we can take our rightful place on the surface of this planet. Now eat, relax and rest. ThIs Fortress is vast. You are safe here." Kal-El finished before looking at his mother, who touched his arm.

"Where is your father? Why didn't he come with Zod?" Lara asked.

Zod answered that.

"Lara, Lor-Zod has become an enemy. He is dealing with him. What was the fate of my wife?"

Lara now touched Zod's arm.

"She is on Crixon. She is safe there."

Zod nodded and Kal-El excused himself from his mother to speak to Zod in another room.

"We must be careful because the others can now hear us." Zod cautioned. Kal-El nodded.

"Where is my father, really?" Kal-El asked.

"I suspect he has been captured. I did not go by Fortress One because I suspect it was compromised. I do know he was there with Lor-Zod." Zod said.

"He was. I sent word to my father that we were headed here. That crystal was a fake! Moira Sullivan needs to answer for her treachery as does Lor-Zod!" Kal-El hissed.

"I will deal with Moira and my son. I am worried that we may not be able to find every weapon against us."

"My uncle, Zor-El is aware of the situation. He is in the lab here now. He is working on something that will counteract that effects of the meteor rock on our kind. If he is successful, we can render the 'weapons' useless." Kal-El confided. Zod nodded. Good. That sounded promising.

"Do you plan to tell your mother about Ella Lane?" Zod asked in wonder.

"No. I will leave that to my father. But I need to leave and find Lois. There is unfinished business between us."

Zod raised a brow.

"In what way?"

"She is going to be my wife, Zod. And it is time to make preparations for that eventuality." Kal-El told him.


	26. Chapter 26

Ella Lane could not believe Lois was asking her such a thing!

"No, Lois, I have never slept with Kal-El! Why would you even think such a thing?" Ella demanded. This whole day was just beyond bizarre! First this meteor shower out of nowhere, then Lois ending up here, not to mention her strange conversation with Moira. The only saving grace was that she called Chloe's phone and found that she and her aide had arrived at the mansion. At least she knew her niece was safe.

Bruce entered the room, just as Ella spoke those words. He asked the nurse to excuse them and closed the door behind her. He then turned and stared at Lois.

"This can't be kept a secret any longer, Lois. It's time your family knew the truth. All of it." he counseled.

Ella looked over at him.

"The truth about what?" she asked suspiciously. She looked from Bruce back over to Lois.

"Lois? Are you going to explain yourself? Why did you ask me that horrible question?"

Lois was slow to answer and Ella looked at Bruce.

"I'm getting the doctor in here. She was hit harder than any of us realized."

"No, Mom. I'm fine. I didn't ask you that because I'm suffering from brain damage." Lois sighed. She then pulled up the hospital gown and opened her legs slightly. Ella leaned forward and gasped!

"What is that?" she asked.

"Kal-El put his hand there and suddenly this mark is on me. I am also suddenly tired all of the time unless...unless I have sex with Kal-El. And the only way this mark disappears is if I become pregnant with his child."

Ella looked from the mark to Lois then over at Bruce, before looking at Lois again.

"Honey...that is absolutely ridiculous. So Kal-El tricked you into a relationship? Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier before Bruce arrived? Lois, why didn't you come to me with this? Jor-El would have just told you Kal-El was full of crap."

Bruce decided to step in.

"Ella, the reason Lois was branded, was because Kal-El has slept with other women in your family. We, at first, thought that this was because of Kal-El's relationships with Lucy and Chloe. But we now have reason to believe that the only way that mark could've appeared on Lois, is if Kal-El had been with three other women in her family-not two."

Ella stared at Bruce for a long time, and he could see she was trying to not only process his words, but eliminate all other possibilities.

"Well then Moira is the only other possibility here." Ella finally said. "I mean I really have no way of knowing how long she really was catatonic. And she's been acting so oddly lately."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I mean I just called her to make sure she was alright and I would swear to God, and this is crazy but I have to say it, it sounded like she was in the middle of sex with someone! That and she told some lie about Jor-El being married. I'm just saying for all we know, Kal-El might have paid her a visit on Chloe's behalf and something happened between them."

Lois looked over at Bruce, who glanced at her. Lois, personally, just didn't believe that scenario. But what was even worse, was that her mother had been told Jor-El was married and chose not to believe the accusation. And at one point, Lois had been kicking the idea around in her head to tell her mother herself. That was a no go now.

"I'm going to get a hold of Jor-El," Ella said firmly, "this whole thing sounds like utter nonsense!"

"Mom, he knows about it." Lois revealed. Ella looked at her with surprise.

"Jor-El knows about this and never told me?" she countered.

"There is a lot he never told you, Mom. I think you should go and find him." Lois said quietly.

Ella struggled to quell her growing unease. Lois was in the hospital. She had been hurt during the meteor storm. But somehow, this emergency had turned into some kind of drama about herself! And she decided she **WAS** going to take Lois's suggestion and find her husband! How he could know such a thing could happen to Lois and not tell her, was beyond Ella's level of comprehension!

Not to mention, that Kal-El was going to have to leave the mansion! Sam was going to give her hell about this after that Lucy debacle! Ella felt a headache coming on. This was not the way she had wanted to spend Thanksgiving!

"I'm leaving. I'm going to assume that Bruce will be bringing you home. By the time you get to the house, you had better have an apology for me, are we clear?"

Lois said nothing and Ella did not wait for her to answer. She turned and Bruce opened the door for her to leave. Ella stalked down the hallway, never recognizing Kal-El, who was disguised as a nerdy looking orderly! His name tag said Clark K. He stared after Ella, recognizing a certain anger in her stance, before pushing up his badly fitted glasses and walking towards Lois's room.

Kal-El could not take the chance of being detained by the authorities. He needed to get Lois out of here and to someplace safe.

But when he approached her door, Kal-El could hear Bruce's voice inside. He decided to take a chance and go in anyway...

Lois and Bruce looked up as Kal-El quickly entered and removed his glasses! Bruce raised a brow.

"You're taking a hell of a chance coming here." Bruce noted coolly.

"But you won't give me away, will you?" Kal-El asked just as coolly, before focusing on Lois.

"What happened? Why are you here?" he asked in a no nonsense tone.

"I got hit with a piece of meteor. It's nothing. The doctor is going to come back in in a bit and tell me what's going on. But I feel fine." Lois assured him.

Kal-El frowned and looked over at Bruce.

"And you are here, why?"

"Because I was with Lois when it happened."

"Why?" Kal-El asked blithely.

"Because I just was." was Bruce's snarky response. Lois decided to end this.

"Bruce, I need to speak to Kal-El, alone." she said giving him a knowing look. Bruce shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Ka-El now faced Bruce.

"You owe me. I didn't have to save you when you fell out of that window at the Daily Planet. The very least you could do is show some common courtesy. I don't even think I received a 'thank you'."

"I'm sure I thanked you, Kal-El." Bruce said irritably.

"I don't think you did." Kal-El argued.

Lois looked at Bruce.

"Bruce just thank him. I know you did and just probably forgot..."

But Bruce decided to end this inane topic and do Lois's talking for her!

"Dr. Hamilton received information about how Lois would've gotten that brand on her thigh. In a nutshell, you would have had to have slept with **THREE** women in Lois's family, before your 'touch' would've left her in the shape she is in. Not **TWO** , but three."

Kal-El gave Bruce a blank stare before answering.

"And this information that Dr. Hamilton received was from a knowledgeable Kryptonian?"

Bruce looked away. Lois took over.

"There is a source I use for many of my stories. He was the one that told me that Jor-El was married. He just knows alot about Krypton and Kryptonians..."

"But," Kal-El suddenly snapped, "he is **NOT** Kryptonian? Mother of Krypton, how would he know **ANYTHING** about **ANYTHING**? I received that information from a well respected Kryptonian scholar! You have received your information through gossip!"

Kal-El then gave Bruce a hard stare.

"Get out of here, 'Batman'. Mankind is suffering because of the meteor storm. And instead of spreading lies, you should be out helping people."

Bruce took a deep breath. This looked bad, he knew. But he also knew Kal-El. And he was going on the offensive to cover his lies. He didn't believe Lionel Luthor had lied about anything.

Lois sat up straight.

"Just go, Bruce. Maybe you could help someone that's in trouble out there. I'll call you later."

"You will not!" Kal-El hissed. "Not until **WE** straighten some things out!"

"Just go, Bruce. I'm fine." Lois said. Bruce did not want to leave this room. But he could hear he had received a text and he just knew it was from Oliver-again.

"Lois, I will return to take you home."

"I'll take her home, 'Batman'." Kal-El said coldly. "And if you ever attempt to come between Lois and myself in this manner again, that stupid mask of yours will be the last thing you see. Are we clear?"

"Kal-El!" Lois yelled. "Stop this! Bruce saved me! I was unconscious. Besides Bruce doesn't gossip and neither does Dr. Hamilton! Bruce, leave... **NOW**!"

Bruce could see that Lois's dander was up. He had no doubts now that Lois could handle Kal-El by herself. Still, he would check back to make sure Kal-El did indeed take her home. He was wanted by the authorities like all other Kryptonians. Getting out of this hospital and back to the mansion, would not be that easy.

"Call me." Bruce said and walked out of the room. Kal-El shot a beam after him from his eyes, as soon as the door closed! He then faced Lois.

"You believe him, don't you?" he asked quietly. He moved to sit on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Kal-El, we're not in a relationship. Not really. We're just having sex to make a baby so that this mark goes away. You keep saying we'll be married but you can't even tell your mother that I'm about to be your future wife. You didn't tell her that she was about to be a grandmother. Your father has lied to your mother about what he's doing on this planet. My source is not that trustworthy on the human being scale, but all of his information has panned out. I guess I have no reason to believe he would lie about this." Lois told him truthfully.

"Lois, your reasoning is absurd! Why would I have relations with your mother? On some level my father does care for her. That would hurt him deeply. Do you think I would hurt my own father in this manner?"

"Kal-El..."

"I want the name of this source."

"I can't tell you."

"But Bruce Wayne knows who he is?"

"Yes. I mean Bruce told me he said it."

Kal-El slowly stood up.

"You didn't hear this **FROM** your source? Bruce told you that this man said it?"

Lois didn't know if she took a harder hit in the head than she thought, but suddenly, Kal-El was making a little bit of sense!

"Bruce wouldn't just tell me someone said something that wasn't true."

"Bruce is running around dressed like some deranged, rabid creature. Do not tell me you don't have doubts about his mental stability?" Kal-El challenged her.

Lois decided that this might be something she would just have to let go. Her mother was denying it. Kal-El was denying it. And Lionel Luthor, always correct on dirt she needed, was also the father of scumbag Lex Luthor.

"Alright. I will choose to begin that my source was mistaken. But I want you to go. I need to think about some things."

Kal-El did not like hearing those words. He reached for her hand.

"Things are in motion, that might not make things seem as simple as they appear to be for your kind. We will take over this planet, in all likelihood. And when that happens, you need to be prepared to take your place, by my side as my wife and the mother of my child. I will leave you to contemplate that. Not whether I betrayed you with your mother."

And with those words, Kal-El put his poorly fitting glasses back on and slipped out of her room. Lois put her face in her hands and breathed in deeply. Things were going to get worse before the got better. And all on Thanksgiving.

* * *

Kal-El agreed with Lois. Things were going to get worse before they got better. But not for him.

He used his super speed to return to the Talon apartment that he had planned to share with Lois, while Chloe was recuperating at the mansion. This place was supposed to be their little world away from the world. A place where they could be together unfettered by Lor-Zod and others that had infiltrated the Fortress.

But Bruce Wayne had ruined that. Bruce Wayne and Moira Sullivan, with her lies about that crystal. He would leave Zod to take care of Moira.

Kal-El would take care of Bruce.

He put on the Green Arrow costume and picked up his bag of the weapons he had so carefully fashioned at his office at LuthorCorp. He did not take to the skies, since he suspected they were being monitored.

He used his quickness to reach downtown Gotham and found a building that had not been reduced to rubble by the meteor storm. There were police mixed with ordinary citizens down below, that were still trying to process what had happened and help others.

Kal-El pulled back the bow and began firing off a round of arrows, the targets random and innocent! Screams could be heard and at one point, as planned, someone spotted 'Green Arrow' on the roof! Kal-El made his escape, climbing down a fire escape like a normal person, then carefully punching two police officers, as a normal male would, before he ran down an alley, then used his speed to get away!

One woman who had been hit by an arrow, managed to painfully get it out of her arm. A man that stooped to help her, gaped at the weapon!

"Batman did this!" he cried out.

Meanwhile, Bruce arrived at his meeting and listened to what Arthur Curry, who was known as 'Aqua Man' had to say. And he was actually glad he had attended.

"You're saying that the Kryptonians are hiding in the ocean?" Dinah asked in disbelief.

"They are dangerously close to Atlantis." Arthur confided.

"They are hiding. Regrouping, probably." Bruce noted. "And for all we know, they are working on ways to combat our weapons undetected."

"But they have been detected," Oliver said, "and we need to do something about them before they overpower us."

"I will keep an eye on things from Atlantis. But for now, I think we should help the surface dwellers in their time of need."

Dinah rolled her eyes!

"We're called humans."

Arthur glanced over at her.

"You have a way about you that is unbecoming."

"I could say the same about you!" Dinah sniffed.

"Okay, okay," Oliver refereed, "let's try and stay civil. Let's get back out there and do what we can for people."

But Arthur was not finished. He looked at Bruce.

"What is happening with the Lois Lane problem? I feel for her. She is in an impossible situation."

"You feel for her?" Dinah asked sarcastically. "And why is that?"

Arthur looked around the table.

"I'm sorry, have I not made it clear? I used to what you surface dwellers call 'date' her."

Bruce slowly stood up.

"What? When was this?"

"Some years ago."

"Uh," Oliver said, "she would have been in high school."

"What is high school?" Arthur asked. Dinah leaned forward.

"How old was she?"

"Grown. At least she looked it."

Bruce's nostrils flared! He knew there was a reason he didn't like this goddamned...

"How old did she **TELL** you she was?" Dinah pried.

"She might have told me she was fifteen. Maybe sixteen. Probably sixteen. Not that it mattered."

"Not that it mattered?!" Bruce now exploded. "You filthy sonofabitch..."

"You will watch how you speak to me!" Arthur yelled. "There is much you don't know about what took place! I was betrothed to another woman and could not make any sort of serious commitments..."

"Yeah that was because she was underage." Dinah told him.

"What is underage?" Arthur asked.

"On this planet, under eighteen...when you are older than eighteen." Oliver said flippantly.

"All I remember is 'teen' was after her age. She does not deserve to suffer at the hands of one crafty Kryptonian. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help the situation." Arthur said before turning and walking away. Oliver walked over to Bruce to calm him down, while Dinah stared after Arthur.

She wondered if Arthur Curry was the reason Lois had despised Kal-El from the beginning? Yes, his father had broken her parents up, but it occurred to Dinah that both Kal-El and Arthur had rather 'high handed' ways of speaking and viewing the world. Maybe the thing that made Lois repel Kal-El, was the same thing that made her eventually give in to him. Maybe Kal-El from Krypton reminded her of King Orin of Atlantis.

Dinah glanced at Bruce. Where did that leave Bruce Wayne from Gotham City then?


	27. Chapter 27

The day after Thanksgiving was unsettling, sad and just plain bad.

Ella visited her ex husband, General Sam Lane at the military base they used to reside on. And she could tell by his barely disguised smugness, that he was going to make her grovel before he allowed her to see Jor-El.

"So what is this, Sam? All Kryptonians are guilty by association? Jor-El has done nothing wrong!"

Sam regarded her from behind his desk.

"You still don't know, do you?"

Ella folded her arms.

"You mean that crap about Jor-El's already being married? Did Moira and you cook that up?"

"Moira told you?"

"She uttered it. I think she needs to see a doctor again. But yes, she mentioned it."

"Which is why you need to see your...well...I was going to say 'husband' but that honor belongs to a Kryptonian woman, doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I need to ask him something about Lois."

"What about her?" Sam frowned.

"She's sick. And not just from being hit with a chunk of meteor rock. She has some scab on her thigh that Kal-El put there! And she's been doing some unseemly things with him to get rid of the damned thing. But at this point, I think she's going to need a plastic surgeon." Ella informed her ex.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ella?" Sam asked, looking at her as if she had lost her mind! Then again, maybe she had. It didn't appear to him, that she wanted to deal with the fact that Jor-El had a wife. And chances are she was one of the many Kryptonians that had invaded this planet when Krypton blew.

Ella took a deep breath and set her purse down on the end of his desk.

"Lois told me, and Bruce seems to know all about this as well, that Kal-El grabbed her thigh one day. When he touched her he left some sort of mark on her. Lois says that ever since this happened she is tired all of the time. And apparently the only way to get rid of this scar and get Lois back to being energetic, is for her to have sex with Kal-El and give him a child. Now I know Jor-El can do something about this or at least confirm that Kal-El is full of shit. But this whole thing had come between Lois and Chloe. Now I need to see my husband." Ella said firmly.

"You're saying Bruce knows all about this? He seemed to believe it?"

"It gets worse, Sam. The reason Lois was 'marked' was because Kal-El slept with Lucy, Chloe and apparently someone else in the family and Lois accused me of being the culprit! I need to put a stop to this before our family is torn completely apart."

"I don't care about this fake family you've put together. And I can't believe you let the bastard stepson of yours, put his hands on Lois too!"

"Jesus, Sam! Lois is a grown woman now! And she and Kal-El fight like cats and dogs! I couldn't have guessed anything was going on!"

"This had better be some kind of joke that Kal-El is playing on Lois. I'll be damned if I'll watch my daughter give birth to some half alien scum!"

"Alright now calm down. Just let me in to see Jor-El and we can get this all settled. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

Sam hit a button and asked his secretary to send in to MP's. Yes, he damned well would go with her to see Jor-El! This had better be some kind of sick joke.

His secretary, a middle aged woman named Gladys, who didn't think much of Ella's running out on the General, ignored her and looked at Sam.

"The President is on the line for you." she told him. Sam nodded to her and Gladys turned to leave, leaving the door ajar for Ella to leave through.

"Sam, I need to see Jor-El!"

"And I need to talk the president. If you want to wait around, fine. I'll be finished when I'm finished. If you'd like to come back tomorrow..."

"No." Ella said curtly. "I'll wait. I very well remember how 'duty' comes before family with you, Sam."

* * *

Lois walked into the Gotham Police Station and demanded to see Bruce!

Yes, Bruce had been arrested after that messed up attack on the citizens in downtown Gotham! Rachel Dawes had issued a warrant and many in the media were baffled as to why Bruce would be blamed for such a thing? After all, it wasn't like he was Batman...

It was being assumed, however, that he knew who Batman was. And that was based on that other unfortunate shady bit of business, where Davis Bloom's creature was coincidentally on the Wayne Estate...

Now, Lois was in a visiting room with Bruce, who's lawyer had left the room to make some calls.

"Lois, I want you to stay out of this." Bruce told her.

Lois folded her arms and stared at Bruce.

"Kal-El did this, didn't he? He had Green Arrow's actual arrows when we were at the Fortress. I mean can't Rachel see that blaming you makes no sense? Why would Batman use Green Arrow's arrows when you...he has his own weapons?"

"I think that Green Arrow's identity will probably be compromised as well." Bruce said quietly. "That is why his arrows and my gadgets look like they are one weapon. And don't blame Rachel."

"Oh the hell I won't! She knows you wouldn't do this!"

"She knows my secret. She had no choice."

"Wrong! All she had to do was come to you and say 'hey, Bruce, did you do this?' And when you said 'no', then she and the lazy police around here, should have looked for the real culprit!"

"Who is Kal-El." Bruce said, exhaling. His lawyer returned and told them that Bruce had been able to get bail without going before a judge. He would be released shortly. His lawyer took another call and Lois spoke again.

"Okay, well I already picked up Alfred from the hospital. He's back at Wayne Manor. I'm going to stay there too."

"Really? Is this what you want?" Bruce asked quietly.

"I want to support you. And be with you. We're not going to let Kal-El get away with this crap!" Lois said, reaching for Bruce's hands. He pulled her towards him when...

His lawyer returned and his face was ashen!

"Your bail was revoked!"

"Why?" Bruce asked carefully. Lois squeezed his hands.

"Apparently the D.A. received information naming you as Batman and Oliver Queen as Green Arrow! I'm sorry, Bruce, but you'll have to stay here until we get this mix-up settled."

Lois snatched her hands from Bruce's, dug through her purse and pulled out her phone. Wherever the hell Kal-El was hiding now, she was sure that he was still using his phone-stupidly!

"I'm calling the Kryptonian that is responsible for **ALL OF THIS**!" she told Bruce and skulked out of the room! She could hear Bruce's lawyer asking him what she meant by that, before the door closed. She hit Kal-El's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, Lois. How are you?"

"How do you think I am? You framed Bruce and Oliver Queen? Oliver Queen is really Green Arrow?"

"Yes. Sad, isn't it? His parents died at a young age as well and instead of dressing like a deranged bat, he carries out some 'Robin Hood' fantasy."

"How could you rat them out?"

"Well that is easy to answer. I made a deal. With the local District Attorney and the federal authorities. And this deal supersedes the military."

Lois closed her eyes, then opened them.

"You gave them up for what? Amnesty for yourself?"

"And my parents, of course. I could not get a deal for my cousin, or my aunt and uncle. But that will come in time. I want to see you."

"Fuck off!" Lois snapped and hung up on him. Her phone rang a few seconds later and she knew it was Kal-El again. She answered anyway.

"What?"

"Were you cursing at me? Or was that an invitation of sorts?" Kal-El asked teasingly.

Lois did not answer. So Kal-El talked.

"I did what I did because eventually, this planet will be ruled by Kryptonians. And we want to cooperate with law enforcement. I promise you, Bruce will get the help he needs. Oliver too, if he's seen as unfit. I suspect he may be just a spoiled billionaire who is bored. I don't know. I am not a medical professional. I did what I did for us."

"Bruce and Oliver are not crazy. They just want to help people based on a sense of injustice they suffered from. I mean people are going to suffer out there with those two in jail!"

"There is Black Canary. And I'm sure others. Lois, I am back at the Talon apartment. I will come and pick you up." Kal-El told her.

But an idea of sorts came to Lois.

"How about a quid pro quo?"

Kal-El, on his end, raised a brow.

"You want to make some sort of deal?"

"Yes."

"Fine, Lois. If it will make you happy, then I will listen to this 'deal'. What is it?"

"I will marry you and even give you the child you want."

"In exchange for?" Kal-El asked suspiciously.

"You have to pick up the slack for Batman and Green Arrow."

"I don't follow you." Kal-El said shiftily.

"Oh I think you do. Since you're the reason Batman and Green Arrow can't help the innocent and abused, **YOU** will do it until they are freed."

"What makes you think they will be freed?" Kal-El asked coyly. "And I **MIGHT** agree to this Earthling, humanitarian endeavor, if you not only agree to marry me and give me a child, but to be happy about it as well."

Now Lois frowned!

"I don't get that last part?"

"I think you do, Lois. You will act happy to be my wife. You will be happy to be part of my family. You will be happy to be the mother of my child and any others we have **AND** I will not lift a finger to do anything heroic until we are married!"

"I don't welch! But I don't see why we have to be married for you to begin helping mankind!"

"Because I would feel better about it if we were. I will even call a press conference announcing that I am filling in during the incarceration periods of Batman and Green Arrow."

"How about you call a press conference and say that you lied?"

"That would be a bad example to set for our unborn child." Kal-El said solemnly. "Now, I have agreed to the terms. Will you?"

Lois sighed and closed her eyes. Bruce would be angry with her. Her father would be furious with her and Chloe would hate her for the rest of her life.

She opened them again.

"Fine. I agree."

"Good. I will now come to Gotham and pick you up."

"By car?" Lois asked.

"No." Kal-El said and Lois could almost hear him smile over the phone.

* * *

Kal-El met Lois in the Gotham City Police parking lot, then they both walked to a nearby alley, where he picked her up and flew back to Smallville with her.

Smallville and Metropolis, had had the worst meteor damage, from what Lois could tell from the sky. Kal-El flew to the roof of The Talon so they could enter Chloe's apartment from above rather than going through the restaurant.

They needn't have bothered.

The restaurant had closed for business, due to some damage on the first floor. There were a few, various repair trucks up and down the street, trying to access damage and cost. Kal-El unlocked the apartment door and Lois walked in first, looking around. Everything looked okay in here...

Suddenly, Kal-El slammed the door, turned her around and yanked her into his arms! Lois felt herself responding to his need and soon the two were kissing like sex starved teens going through puberty.

Despite Lois's anger at Kal-El, her confusion about the men in her life and her reservations about the deal she had just made with him, Lois found herself naked in his arms and eager to be one with him.

Kal-El quickly sat down on the sofa and pulled her down onto his searing length. His large hands rested on her hips as he began boosting her up and down at a furious pace. Lois yelled out, her breasts swinging wildly. Heat and lust were suffusing her body and she feared she would pass out! She had never felt as if she were going to pass out while making love to Kal-El before! Why was this happening now?

Lois's hips continued bucking up and down on the massive extension of Kal-El's manhood, while Kal-El continued to balance her upon him. Just before the moment that Kal-El exploded inside of her, the door to the apartment opened, and Orin of Atlantis walked in slowly, with two other men!

Orin grabbed Lois by the waist and yanked her off of Kal-El, while the other two men, used Kal-El's brief confusion to attach a collar, made from Kryptonite, around his neck! Kal-El was instantly weakened and dragged from the apartment.

Orin turned to Lois, his eyes running over her.

"Hello, Lois. It looks as if I arrived just in time."

Lois covered her breasts and gaped at him! Her surprise quickly turned to anger and she didn't care how naked she was!

"You **KILLED** yourself in front of me! What are you doing alive?"

"I am associated with Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. And these Kryptonians will not be ruling this planet if I have anything to say about it."

Lois continued to glare at him and Orin's erection that was building at just the sight of her, was growing monstrous and most painful! The blood rushed through his veins as his eyes covered her entirely.

"I don't suppose you could cover yourself?"

"I could but I won't! Kal-El made a deal. He is not a prisoner. You can't just take him out of here!"

"That deal was reversed. I made sure of it. Now go and get dressed and then we are leaving. **NOW**!" he thundered.

Lois sighed with disgust, picked up her clothing and walked off to the bathroom to put on her things. She closed the door and began to dress, wondering what the hell kind of lie Orin was going to tell her? They had been swimming at Crater Lake when a shark showed up to eat them! No one knew where the hell it came from, but Orin grabbed it and tried to wrestle the thing!

Both the shark and Orin disappeared underwater. Lois was shocked and horrified. The authorities sent divers in to look for signs of him or the shark, but neither were found.

Lois swallowed her sorrow, returned home from the camp she had met Orin at, to find that her mother had met Jor-El, her parents were divorcing and she was getting a new step-brother.

If Orin was like Bruce and Oliver, what did that mean, exactly?

It didn't matter. And it honestly wouldn't, because something made Lois check the brand on her thigh...

It was gone.

"Oh." Lois breathed, now covering her mouth. Her mood was a mixture of shock, surprise and a small **(VERY SMALL)** sense of odd happiness at the thought of carrying Kal-El's child.

"How are you faring?" Orin called out, his manner no nonsense. He would ignore what he saw just now in this small place. He chose to believe that Lois hadn't especially looked as if she were enjoying herself anyway.

Lois went from thinking about her baby, to pure outrage! There had been a time when just the sound of Orin's voice was endearing, but now it just irked her! She hurried out of the bathroom, carrying her purse and bra, which she had not bothered to put on. She slapped him with the bra, before confronting him again!

"You don't look like you have one shark bite on you! I'm going to tell the police that someone that faked their death, just kidnapped someone!"

Orin reached out and forcefully grabbed her chin, his eyes meeting hers.

"Give me a chance to explain myself. And I will not stand by and allow that Kryptonian to use you to further his own kind. You deserve better than that."

Lois looked away, hearing naked caring in his tone. It was just too late. It was too late to stop anything and she had moved on. Orin slowly removed his hand from her chin

"I will be taking you to your home. Jor-El and Kal-El will not be there. Come."

Lois did not move and she looked around until she spotted Kal-El's clothing. She moved to pick up his things, but Orin yanked her away from the pile and tucked a brawny, possessive arm under the shelf of her thinly clothed, firm breasts, as they walked out of the apartment.


	28. Chapter 28

Chloe had regained her eyesight that morning, but hadn't really said anything to anyone. She had been moping in her room, feeling a mixture of relief and sadness.

The relief, of course, was because she could see again. The sadness was due to the fact the lady that had come home with her to help her learn to deal with her blindness, Sandy Kyle, would not be staying. Chloe had felt some kind of instant kinship with her, and was sorry she was not sticking around.

And there was some anger. And that was directed at Kal-El and Lois! Her mind kept going back to Bruce Wayne, again, and what he had told her in his office before her 'half brother' attacked them and blinded her.

Was Lois being forced to have Kal-El's baby? Did she have a mark on her thigh? Chloe sighed and shook her head. She had a brother that was half Kryptonian and turned into a creature. For the love of Pete! Could things get any worse?

There was a quick knock on her door, and Lucy Lane stepped into the guest room Chloe was in, without waiting to be asked in. She closed the door behind her and peered at her cousin.

"Errr, you look like you can see?"

"I can. I woke up and I had my sight back."

"Wow. That's probably a good thing because I came up here to tell you that your 'teacher' is a thief."

Chloe eyed Lucy.

"Sandy? Come on, Lucy..."

"Chloe, I swear to God, I thought I saw her put an antique ashtray in her purse downstairs. Oh well, what the hell do I care? I don't live here anymore. So, listen, I wanted to apologize about springing that news on you about your mother."

Chloe shrugged.

"It's fine. I needed to know." she said, scooting over so Lucy could sit down on her bed.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. And you know, Aunt Moira really looks good! I mean she doesn't look that old, to tell the truth." Lucy said. Chloe realized that she had not lain eyes on her mother since she had been released from that facility she had been in. Before Chloe could comment on it, Lucy moved on to other things...

"I heard that Lois is doing Kal-El? How are you taking it?"

"I don't know that for sure. But, I do plan to confront Lois about it. By the way, **WHAT** are you doing here? I thought you were going to be spending time with Uncle Sam?"

"You know with this Kryptonian round up, I haven't seen him. I was just sort of left wandering about on my own for the holiday."

"Lucy, no one had a 'holiday' around here, okay? The meteor storm ruined that for everyone."

"Yeah well where is Lois? I wanted to ask her about Bruce?"

"What about him?" Chloe asked.

"God, Chloe! You haven't heard? Bruce was arrested. They think that he's Batman! You know that creepy guy that attacked downtown Gotham using Green Arrow's 'arrows'?"

Chloe slowly stood up. Good God! She hadn't heard **ANY** of this! She was going to have to stop feeling sorry for herself and concentrate on her career! Someone needed to be on this story and she suspected Lois and Kal-El were holed up someplace, going at it. That meant that Lois wasn't covering anything.

"I need to get to Metropolis. I want to show Perry that I'm okay and get back to work. It beats hanging around here."

"I'll drive you. I actually wanted to talk to you about two guys I saw there recently." Lucy confided.

"When were you at the Planet?" Chloe asked. "And what happened to that older guy you were seeing?"

Lucy waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"It can't go anywhere." she said. She didn't reveal that now that the Kryptonians were being rounded up, Lucy didn't especially want anyone to know she had been screwing Vice President Zod!

"Okay, well, then I will allow my favorite cousin to drive me in to Metropolis. You can tell me more about these two guys you were referring to."

Lucy raised a brow.

"So now that Lois is sleeping with Kal-El, I'm the 'favorite cousin'?"

"You're the favorite cousin until Lois explains herself properly." Chloe said with a smile, tossing Lucy her car keys. They left her room and wandered down various hallways before reaching the staircase and...

Chloe pulled Lucy back!

"Did you see that?" Chloe asked Lucy.

"See what?" Lucy asked.

"Vice-President Zod just dragged my mother into the library down there! Why is he here?" Chloe asked in wonder. Lucy didn't respond. Yes, why **WAS** Zod here? She knew he had a past with her aunt, but surely, he couldn't still want her, could he?

Chloe didn't wait for Lucy to say anything. She eased down the stairs with Lucy close behind her. When they reached the first floor, they quietly made their way to the library door, which had sliding, wooden doors. Chloe eased the door open a crack and she and Lucy peered in.

Meanwhile, Moira Sullivan didn't flinch within Zod's hold. He had her pressed up against a book shelf and she could feel his attraction for her, despite his anger. She forced herself not to look at the mirror, which she had a delivery service bring over, supposedly as a gift for Ella and Jor-El. But Darkseid wanted to be in a position to grab anyone he wanted and take them to Apokolips. And right now, he saw Dru-Zod from Krypton, as the biggest threat to his power play.

"Moira, my dear," Zod murmured, "you look suspiciously better than you did the last time we were in this house together. Why is that?"

"Why do you care, Zod?" Moira asked in kind, her tone daring. His answer to that was to hoist her arms above her head and pin them there.

"I don't." Zod said simply. But they both knew that was not true. Moira could feel his mammoth like erection, pressing into her.

"Let go of me!" Moira snapped, tired of his presence and his hands being on her.

"Why did you give me that fake crystal? You sentenced many Kryptonians to their deaths. Why, Moira? Tell me why, damn you!"

Moira grinned and Chloe, while not following all of the conversation, was stunned to see her suspiciously younger, beautiful mother, looking so uncaring and thrilled about people dying. What was going on?

"Did Faora die? Is that why you're here? To avenge your cold wife? Well, then I apologize. Sorry." Moira said in a way that was sarcastic, rude and very much 'not sorry'.

Zod's answer to her cruel reply was to release one of her wrists, so that his hand was free to rip the front of Moira's blouse! Chloe watched in horror as the sky blue fabric, floated to the ground. Lucy watched with depraved interest as Zod then tore her aunt's bra off of her! Lois was the only other woman in their family that was as well endowed as Aunt Moira there!

"Oh my God!" Chloe whispered in horror. "We have to help her! But I'm too scared to move!"

"I'm sure your mother can fend him off." Lucy lied. She wanted to see what was about to go down. Zod had taken her in an aggressive manner like this, in the woods near Camp David! He had pressed her against a tree. Lucy closed her eyes briefly. Just the memory of being taken in such a powerful way, still gave her goosebumps.

Lucy opened her eyes again, just as she noticed something else. There was an ugly mirror that she knew damned well, hadn't been here when she lived in the mansion. And it sort of looked as if mist was coming out of it!

"Chloe! Look, the mirror!" Lucy hissed. But Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of Zod and her mother. Zod had now buried his face forcefully between her mother's full breasts, as one of his hands reached up her skirt!

Chloe couldn't stand it any longer! She was not about to watch her mother get raped by the Vice-President of the United States! No way in hell!

The mist from the mirror grew, along with growly type of noises. Zod lifted his head and looked over at the standing mirror, just as Darkseid emerged, grabbed him by the neck with one, large, gray fist and pulled him through the mirror!

The looking glass then returned to normal, and Moira moved to stand in front of it, topless.

" **MOM**!" Chloe screamed. " **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT**?"

Moira slowly turned towards Chloe and Lucy. She bent down and picked up her torn blouse. She used it to cover her breasts.

"Chloe? You can see?" Moira asked with surprise. Darkseid had said he would restore her daughter's sight but she had not thought this miracle would take place this quickly.

"Yes, Mom, I can see. What the hell just happened? Where did that mirror come from?" Chloe asked, still shocked.

Lucy took out her phone and Moira looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Lucy smirked at her.

"I'm calling the President. I have his direct line. Someone has to let him know that the Vice President is missing. I just don't know how we're going to explain that he's in a frickin' mirror." Lucy said.

A noise from behind them, near the door was heard. Chloe was the first to turn around and see Kal-El. And he looked kind of haggard.

"Kal-El? What's happened?" Chloe asked, moving towards him.

It was then that 'Kal-El's face changed into a stain glass, grotesque version of his actual face! Lucy remained calm and began talking on her phone. Moira moved so that she was standing near the girls. What was going on with Kal-El? Why had he looked like that just now?

"Kal-El, what's wrong?" Moira asked, moving past Lucy and next to Chloe.

"I'm not Kal-El," Davis croaked, "it's me, Mother. Davis. Jor-El injected me with something, hoping to keep the creature from ever coming out. Now I look like Kal-El but not really. I need to find him. He was captured, I think." Davis moaned.

Chloe's eyes swept over him. Good God! He did look like Kal-El, except for the intermittent flashes of whatever the hell that was that was happening. It was bizarre.

Lucy hung up and moved to join them.

"Well you can't stay looking like that. And we have other problems. Your 'Daddy' paid us a visit and tried to rape your mother. Some gray looking guy came out of a mirror and pulled Zod into it. I think you need to get that mirror out of here." Lucy advised.

Moira turned to her.

"No, Lucy. Zod is where he needs to be. The world in that mirror is his new home."

Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"Jesus, lady! Are you crazy? He can't stay there! He's the Vice-President! I already called President Luthor and they are sending secret service and an investigative team here to look that 'mirror' over!" Lucy snapped. Chloe stared at her mother.

"You knew that guy would come and get Zod, didn't you?" she asked. But Davis took off his jacket and covered his mother with it.

"You girls don't know how much my mother has suffered at the hands of my father. If he is gone, then it's better that he is. Leave it alone."

"Fuck off, 'Bizarro Kal-El'!" Lucy hissed. "You'd better get out of here. You'll be locked up once the authorities get here."

Lucy then turned and flounced off down a hallway. She hadn't forgotten about that thieving Sandy Kyle! She was still around here someplace, probably ripping off the good china! Davis looked at his mother and sister, then at his sister again.

"You can see, Chloe?"

She didn't answer her 'brother'. She wasn't ready to face the reality of her messed up family just yet. And she was spared from having to do so, when a car screeched to a stop outside. Chloe moved towards a window and saw Lois sitting in the passenger seat with a huge looking blonde guy.

Lois was also yelling at him.

Davis heard the commotion as well and hurried outside. He accessed the situation, blurred over to Orin's driver's side door, ripped it off and pulled him out!

Lois jumped out of the car as well! Kal-El? He must have escaped Orin's men!

Orin himself was surprised to see Kal-El, until 'Kal-El's face changed.

"You are not Kal-El from Krypton. Who are you?" he demanded to know. Davis glanced over at Lois, saw her holding her own bra in her hands and decided his answer to Orin would be delivered by way of a punch, that knocked him into the air and out of eyesight range!

"Oh my God!" Lois cried out, hurrying down the drive a bit and shielding her eyes. She could not see Orin's bewildered form in the sky any longer. She turned to Davis.

"What the hell did you just do? And who are you?"

"Lois," Chloe came out towards them, "he's Davis. Jor-El did something to him."

Lois sighed.

"The treatments must have went wrong. Davis, we have to get Jor-El and Kal-El out of the detention center my father has them in. You can't stay in this condition." Lois said. Chloe looked at Lois.

"Who was that guy?"

Lois looked at her.

"Someone I met when I was a counselor at Crater Lake Summer Camp. He faked his death and now he's back. I'm going to change clothes then we're going to see the General." Lois told them before walking back into the house. She didn't have much to say to 'Aunt Moira'. There was something about the woman Lois didn't like. She walked past her without a word and headed upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kal-El was in the same detention cell as Jor-El and he was beyond livid!

"I cannot believe we are in this situation **AGAIN** , Father! How did you come to be here?" Kal-El asked, looking up at the ceiling. There was a green, strobe light that shined down on them. It was clearly what was weakening them but it was not as draining as the one that Bruce had used on them at his mansion.

"None of that matters now. Tell me your mother is alright?" Jor-El asked quietly.

"She is fine. Zor-El, Alura and Kara are fine as well. I did as we discussed in case of something like this." Kal-El said, knowing that this government was probably listening in on their conversation.

"Good. That gives me some peace of mind. Tell me, was in anyone hurt by the meteor storm? Ella, she is well?"

Kal-El nodded curtly, then spoke.

"Father, you really need to make preparations to leave her. This could impact my relationship with Lois."

"That is still something that is going on? I heard some talk of Bruce being arrested."

Kal-El eyed his father.

"You heard that within these walls?"

"Alright. If you must know, I asked after him. I wanted to make sure he had not been hurt."

Kal-El quelled the rage that he could feel building within him, at his father's answer! Jor-El had 'asked after him'! Why? Surely Bruce Wayne was crafty and resourceful enough to weather a meteor storm, was he not?

"Bruce is in legal trouble. There was an attack on the citizens of Gotham the same day Krypton was no more. It looks as if Bruce had some sort of alliance with Green Arrow. They merged weapons and fired them into innocent people from high buildings." Kal-El told him.

Jor-El rarely looked surprised or shocked, but this he could not understand!

"What? That is utter nonsense! Why would Bruce attack the people of Gotham? Why would Green Arrow for that matter?"

"Father, I have no idea about these matters. But the police must have had good reason to lock both of them up."

Jor-El raised a brow.

"So Bruce has been arrested because he was outed as Batman. And if he supposedly colluded with Green Arrow, then his identity was revealed as well then?"

"Yes. Apparently Oliver Queen is Green Arrow. He actually contacted me about a merger he wanted to have with LuthorCorp. But it wasn't the right fit." Kal-El revealed. He noticed his father was **STILL** looking at him though!

"What is it, Father? You look troubled."

"How did the authorities find out who Bruce and Mr. Queen were? Did they turn themselves in?" Jor-El asked, his tone taking on a harder edge. Kal-El was spared from lying any further, when their cell door opened and General Sam Lane and Ella entered. A guard closed the door behind them. Jor-El stared at his 'wife'. He could see by the look in her eyes, that she knew.

"Hello, Ella." Jor-El said quietly.

"Hello, Jor-El." Ella said. Jor-El expected more and glanced at Kal-El, who looked a little surprised that his step-mother did not have more to offer in the way of conversation. They both looked to General Lane, who had **PLENTY** to say!

"Here's how it's going to go guys: if you want out of here, your going to sign loyalty oaths to **THIS** planet **AND** you are going to give us any, and all information on Kryptonians planning to take over Earth."

Jor-El gave Sam a grim smile.

"That is not happening." he said simply.

Then Ella spoke.

"Why not, Jor-El? Don't you want to come home? To me?"

"Ella, now is not the time..."

But Ella moved closer to her husband.

"I have been here, waiting to see you for quite a few hours now. My dear ex husband stayed on the phone longer than he probably needed to, to make me squirm. But then again, maybe I deserve to squirm. Everyone is saying that you are already married, Jor-El. Tell me, is this true?"

Jor-El found himself unable to form any words. Ella tilted her head.

"How about you just nod or shake your head?" Ella suggested sarcastically. Kal-El looked at his father and felt a brief twinge of pity. Lane women were complicated. And he knew his father felt something for Ella Lane. He suspected Jor-El had not expected this moment to occur in this way.

"Yes, Ella. I am married. To Kal-El's mother, Lara. She is beautiful and the love of my life. But you are very dear to me as well. And it was never my intention to hurt you."

"Just fool me, right?" Ella asked snidely, shaking her head. She glanced at Sam, who's eyes were now on Kal-El. Yes, there was that other problem...

"Kal-El," Ella said, "Lois and Bruce told me that disgusting story about that tattoo looking thing on her thigh. Jor-El, you should have had the decency to tell me what was going on. I don't intend to let Lois end up like me."

"That means," Sam finished, "she's not having a Kryptonian child. So you can forget that."

"Lois and I care for one another. We **WILL** be parents and we will be married. There is nothing you can do to stop that." Kal-El said coldly. General Lane smirked!

"I'm stopping you right now! You can't even get to my daughter. Throw in the vigilantes that dropped you off here, and I can keep you here forever if I want." Sam said.

Kal-El backed back a bit!

"What do you mean vigilantes brought me here? Those were not your men?"

"No. I didn't know where you were. But I am grateful to the good citizens that handed you over." Sam replied. Ella folded her arms and continued to glare at Jor-El. She wanted to get a look at this 'Lara' bitch!

"You don't understand! I was with Lois when I was brought here! If those were not your men, then there is no telling what they did to her!" Kal-El yelled.

Suddenly, the door opened and a guard walked in and whispered to Sam. He then turned and left. Sam took out a cuban cigar and lit it up. He took a puff before speaking.

"No one did anything to Lois. You know how I know that? Because she's here. Lois, and Chloe, are here, waiting to speak to me." Sam told Kal-El.


	29. Chapter 29

Lois had never felt so uncomfortable in her life.

Gladys had left Lois and Chloe in her father's office alone, and they had been enjoying a tense silence between them, thus far.

Chloe was the first to break it.

"So, how long have Kal-El and you been sneaking around behind my back? I'd just like to know, how far back this thing you have with him runs?"

Lois sighed. It was time to face the music.

"Chloe, the day that Bruce took over as the owner of the Daily Planet, Kal-El drove me to work. At one point he put his hand on my thigh and basically told me he wanted me to give him a chance. I was not interested and I told him as much. By the time I got to work, his touch had left a mark that burned. That was the night you took me to the ER."

Chloe folded her arms.

"You told me you got some mark on your thigh, when you messed up Kal-El's car. I remember thinking that that sounded weird at the time." Chloe said coolly.

"I couldn't tell you what Kal-El did, Chloe. I didn't know what he had done, exactly. But I began to feel really tired all of the time. I confronted Kal-El about it and he took me to the Fortress. That was where he told me that that mark came to be on my thigh, because he had had sexual relationships with Lucy and yourself." Lois revealed. She decided to leave Lionel Luthor's theory out of this.

Chloe snorted!

"You're telling me this is my fault? Mine and Lucy's?"

"Yes. And no. The only way this mark disappears is if I have Kal-El's baby. And yes, I agreed to try and get the mark off."

Chloe shook her head.

"Beautiful, Lois. Just beautiful! You have painted me a scenario where in which you just must absolutely, positively have sex with my boyfriend **AND** be seen as some victim. Bruce clearly thinks Kal-El is some kind of beast for forcing you to do this. It never occurred to you to go to your father and see what military doctors could do for you? You just had to go along with this, hey?"

Lois said nothing for a long moment.

Then she spoke.

"I didn't have to go along with it. I wanted to." Lois said, looking her cousin in the eye. Chloe's face fell before the door opened and Sam and Ella came in. Ella could see something was going on between the girls and looked worried. She had been stupid to let a Kryptonian man cause such havoc in her family! She didn't necessarily regret leaving Sam Lane. But things were not as they should be between, Lois, Lucy, Chloe and herself!

Sam gave both girls no nonsense looks as he closed the door.

"Chloe, you can see. It's good to see you healthy again. Does your father know?"

"It just happened this morning when I woke up. Uncle Sam, we really need to speak to Jor-El." Chloe said.

"So Gabe does not know that you can see?" Sam asked stoutly.

"Not as of yet. But there are more important things going on..."

"Take that phone of yours, go into the next room there and call your father with an update on your health. Lois, your mother informed me of what is going on with Kal-El. It ends now, are we clear?"

"Daddy, Chloe and I came here because something happened at the house. Chloe and Lucy saw Vice-President Zod try and rape Aunt Moira. She fended him off but he disappeared."

Sam Lane stared at his oldest daughter, then looked at his ex-wife, before looking at his daughter again.

"What are you girls on? I thought I taught you better."

"Uncle Sam." Chloe said, "you have to listen to us. Lucy and I saw some gray guy grab Zod through some mirror. He **IS** gone. Lucy is at the house now and has called President Luthor. He is sending the Secret Service and investigators there. This has actually happened."

"Christ!" Sam snapped. "What is Lucy doing involved in this? Hell, she works for Lana Luthor!"

"Calm down, Sam." Ella said tiredly. "Lucy saw this thing happen and with her ties to the White House, she probably felt it was best to report it. You said Zod was trying to rape Moira?"

"Yes," Chloe said firmly, "and to be honest, Mom didn't look all that surprised to see that gray guy in the mirror come for Zod."

Sam didn't want to hear this 'Gray Guy Mirror' crap! Zod was on the short list to be detained and he probably escaped somehow. He was betting that when the investigators looked this 'mirror' over, they would find it was an escape door or portal of some sort.

"I'm going to have to call the President. You girls go home. There is nothing for you here."

Chloe reluctantly went to the other room Sam had told her to use, and called her father. She closed the door. Lois grabbed her mother by the hand, hurried out of her father's office, past Gladys and out into the hallway.

"Okay, Lois! Where's the fire?" Ella asked.

"Orin is alive, Mom. You remember him, don't you?"

Ella's face froze. Jesus, Orin Curry was another headache this family did not need! And the only reason Lois and Lucy even knew the Curry's, was because Ella had been childhood friends with Thomas Curry's(Orin's father) wife, Mary.

Mary had married Thomas young and gave birth to a son named Orm. It was actually Thomas and Mary that introduced Ella to Sam Lane. Thomas had been in the military and knew Sam.

By the time Ella married Sam Lane, Mary's marriage to Thomas had taken a severe blow. Somehow, some way, Thomas had met some younger woman, had an affair with her, producing another child-that being Orin. Mary struggled to forgive Thomas and agreed to raise Orin, but at the time, his name had been changed to 'Arthur'.

Years later, Thomas and Mary had opened up a camp in Smallville, near Crater Lake, for underprivileged kids. Ella thought that Lois and Lucy could use a change of scenery and sent them there to be counselors.

Only Lois went. Lucy ran off! Ella spent two weeks trying to hunt her down unbeknownst to Sam! Lucy eventually turned back up but she would not say where the hell she had been, or who she was with. It was also too late for her to begin at the camp, which Ella suspected was the point of running off.

But Lois stuck it out and ended up becoming involved with Arthur, who now called himself Orin. Mary had called her to let her know that **SOMETHING** was going on between Lois and Orin, but Mary could never catch them doing anything and Thomas never tried to.

"Mom?" Lois asked, interrupting her reverie. "You heard me, right? Orin is back. He never died!"

"Lois, we have other problems to concentrate on than him."

Lois tilted her head.

"Did you know he was alive?" she asked sharply. Ella looked around her pulled her further out into the hallway.

"Yes. Honey, Orin isn't 'right', okay? And when I say that, I mean that if you see him tangling with sea life, don't automatically assume **HE** will be the loser! His mother was some weirdo that lived in the sea. Or at least that's what Mary told me."

Lois backed back! Good God! No wonder he was associated with Batman and Oliver! And somehow, she had sensed that he could survive Davis's blow. She wondered if he had a hero name as well?

"Lois, we don't have time to revisit the past. I was with your father when we confronted Jor-El and Kal-El. I want you to see another doctor..."

"It doesn't matter," Lois interrupted, "because the brand is gone off of my thigh. That means I'm pregnant."

"No! No it does not! I don't care what the hell Jor-El and Kal-El are trying to pull! You aren't pregnant until we see a real doctor! And let's just keep this from your father until we know for sure, okay?"

"I guess. But I need to see Kal-El."

"Honey, your father has to okay that. He's not going to do that. Not now. Plus do you want to tell him that that scab thing is gone and you might be pregnant with Kal-El's baby?" Ella asked knowingly.

Meanwhile, Chloe had finished telling her father about her good medical news, when she left the other room Sam had assigned her to and over heard her aunt and cousin in the hallway. Lois was actually pregnant with Kal-El's child?

Ella noticed her from the hallway and walked over to her.

"Chloe, you came here in your car or Lois's?"

"Mine." she answered.

"Good. Lois and I have to get back to the mansion and deal with this Secret Service thing and your mother. So I'm taking Lois home in my car. I know you need to talk to your uncle about Davis."

Chloe nodded, swallowing her heartbreak, literally. Ella noticed this, but thought she was upset over her mother.

"Chloe, I will find out what's going on with Zod and this gray guy, okay? I don't know if your uncle will let Jor-El help Davis though. Just don't get your hopes up, alright?"

Chloe just nodded. Lois averted her eyes from the scene. She wanted to see Kal-El but realized she would just have to wait. She needed to see Orin Curry and hear his explanation( which she realized he might have been trying to give her in the car) as to what happened that fateful summer.

Then there was Bruce! She need to get Kal-El out of this place so that he could keep his bargain to help people while Bruce and Oliver were locked up!

Oh and Alfred! She needed to at least make arrangements for his care after his heart attack. It was then that Lois decided that maybe Wayne Manor would be a good place for her mother and her to stay, while the authorities were combing their own house.

As for Chloe, she **WAS** going to persuade her uncle to allow her to see Jor-El, so she could help Davis, and Kal-El, so she could confront him over his betrayal of her.

* * *

Jor-El had been watching Kal-El very carefully, something Kal-El was very aware of...

"Is there something you want to say to me, Father?" Kal-El asked tiredly.

Jor-El chose his words very carefully.

"It is very clear that you have defined plans for Lois and yourself. I take no issue with how you plan to live your life, or who you are going to live it with. But you seem very sure that Lois has these same goals."

"She will." Kal-El said.

"Which means she does not now? Let us begin with your plans to marry her. She has agreed to this?"

"Yes." Kal-El answered. "And I have even agreed to fill in for your precious Bruce and his ilk, in a humanitarian manner."

Jor-El's eyes widened!

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I will help people in Gotham City until Mr. Wayne's legal troubles are sorted out."

Jor-El folded his arms.

"I have to say, Kal-El, this is...er...uncharacteristic of you. And very giving. Unfortunately with our situation, I do not think you will have time for it. I for one, have no intention of spying on my fellow Kryptonians."

"Neither do I. But you see that there are too many safeguards set up here, for us to escape. I think we should just sign whatever General Lane puts before us, then just not do it. What can he do to stop us once we are free?"

"I doubt very much that General Lane has not taken that into account. In all likelihood, he has already found a way to control us from afar, with this poison that keeps us from leaving here now."

"And Zor-El," Kal-El said, lowering his voice, "is this close to finding a way to make us immune to this meteor rock. We do have to think of our people. They are without leadership or instruction. At some point they will leave the safehouse and they won't know how to avoid traps. We have to get out of here anyway we have to."

"I suppose you're right." Jor-El allowed.

It was at that moment, that the door opened and General Lane, a guard and Chloe stepped into the room. Kal-El's eyes locked with Chloe's and he could see that she had her eyesight back. He also saw anger and hurt in them as well.

Jor-El glanced at Kal-El, before speaking to General Lane.

"General, Kal-El and I have decided to take you up on your 'deal'. I would like to hear the specifics." he said calmly.

General Lane eyed him.

"Is that right? What brought on the change of heart? Not that I care."

"If you don't care, General, then I won't bore you with the details." Jor-El replied. General Lane said nothing to that and looked at Chloe, before eyeing Kal-El.

"How about you, Kal-El? Will this be a family surrender or what?"

Kal-El held his tongue for a moment, then replied.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Good. I'm going to have the MP here put a collar on your father, then we're going to another place to discuss how this is going to work. That will give you some time here with my niece. You can apologize to her for your less than gentlemanly treatment of her, while we're gone."

Jor-El glanced at Chloe and then looked away. He was not proud of any of their behavior. Ella had been hurt. Chloe, Lucy and now Lois. He didn't see how Kal-El was going to make this life with Lois work. And that was because he suspected that Lois Lane could never fit in to their Kryptonian world, even if she would eventually be the mother of a full blooded Kryptonian child.

Another MP stepped into the room, and General Lane ordered him to stay with Chloe and Kal-El. Once the collar was on Jor-El, he was severely weakened and sick! It was a good ploy, he thought as he was dragged from the room. With the way he was feeling, he would sign or do anything **NOT** to feel this way again!

Once General Lane, the MP and Jor-El were gone, the new MP stood at the door and Chloe turned to Kal-El.

"I guess I would ask what this 'deal' is that my uncle wants you to take part in, but I can guess. It doesn't sound like you, Kal-El. You know, giving in to authority and all of that."

Kal-El stared down at her for a moment before answering.

"Is this really what you want to talk to me about, Chloe? I see your eyesight has returned. I am glad of that."

"Why?"

Kal-El felt his patience ebbing!

"How could you ask that? Of course I am happy that you can see!"

"But you'd be happier if you weren't in this room with me, right? I mean Lois and you are having a baby-behind my back, mind you. So I know you want to be at her side. How long was this thing going on? I mean were you pretending to hate her all of this time?"

"Lois is pregnant? As in presently?"

Chloe eyed him.

"How else would I mean it?"

"And you know this how?"

"I heard Lois telling Aunt Ella. You actually didn't know?"

Privately, Kal-El was thrilled! The wedding would take place immediately! Now all he had to do was think of a way to get out of this annoying task Lois asked of him, with regards to Bruce Wayne...

"Kal-El? Did you hear me? Didn't you know?" Chloe asked. It was clear he had went someplace else in his mind.

"No. But I had expected it to happen quite soon."

Chloe's response to that was to slap him! Kal-El did not move until she 'slapped' him three more times! The MP began to move towards them but Chloe got control of herself and told him she was fine. He reluctantly moved back to his post.

"Chloe, I am sorry. I can honestly tell you that I never hated Lois. But..."

"But what?!" Chloe snapped.

"I did not know that I cared as much as I did, until Bruce Wayne began to meander into her life. And I knew he was no good. I also knew he was using Lois. He has been carrying on an affair with Dinah Lance while he was seeing her."

"Alright. Fine. I can't change things," Chloe said, refusing to allow Kal-El to see how much his words were hurting her, "but I am here for my brother. Jor-El needs to reverse what he's done."

Kal-El frowned.

"I don't follow you, Chloe."

"Well here's something else you don't know: Jor-El has been trying to cure Davis with your DNA. He is no longer a creature. What he is now, is **YOU**! Only it's a 'monster' looking you. So when Jor-El and you get out of here, you need to make sure that your father fixes his mistake." Chloe informed Kal-El.


	30. Chapter 30

By the time Ella and Lois returned to the Smallville mansion, Lucy had taken care of everything with regards to the Secret Service and the investigators.

She basically threw Zod to the wolves, telling them that he 'escaped' in the mirror when his 'son' tried to attack him for harassing his mother. They took the mirror and left. Ella and Lois pulled up to the drive, just as several official government cars and one van, left and turned down a country road. Ella drove quickly until she reached the circular drive and parked. Her and Lois hurried out of the car and inside.

Lucy was glaring at Moira in the hallway. Moira was pretending as if she wasn't being given the evil eye by her niece.

"Lucy? Moira? What happened here? Chloe said some gray guy rapist came out of a mirror." Ella said.

Lucy spoke.

"Hi, Mom. Hey, Lois! I heard about Kal-El and you! And I remember how you jumped down my throat for trying to have a little fun with him."

"Hello, Lucy." Lois said in a sing song voice. "I'm actually glad you're here. Where is Davis?"

"Oh God! Did Chloe tell you about how he looks now? He was better off as a monster."

Moira now glared at Lucy!

"Shut up! How can you speak of him that way? He came in and saved all of us..."

"No," Lucy interrupted coyly, "'Cousin' Davis showed up after your gray boyfriend came out of the mirror. And **YOU** shut up! You're lucky I didn't throw you under the bus with secret service! You didn't look one bit surprised that that thing showed up out of nowhere and took Zod. Also, we don't have a mirror in that room that looks like that, so you brought it here."

Ella looked from Lucy to Moira.

"What were you doing here, Moira? I thought you were keeping your distance from Chloe until she could accept Davis?"

Moira took a deep breath and then explained.

"Lucy isn't wrong. I wanted Zod gone. I wanted him out of Davis's and my life. And I met someone who was willing to help with that. But for a price."

Lucy raised a brow at her aunt, then gave her mother and Lois an 'I told you so' look. Lois now began interrogating her.

"Who is this guy? Why is he hiding in a mirror?" she asked.

"His name is Darkseid. He is from another place. He came to me when I was in the hospital. He was the one that made me better." Moira replied.

"So Davis's coming to see you, didn't bring you around, it was this Darkseid guy?" Lois asked.

"He is more than a 'guy', Lois. He is a god." Moira said.

Ella shook her head at her sister.

"Okay, Moira, obviously we're going to keep quiet about this. Because while I believe you, this sounds crazy. And you can't get your life back if you still sound crazy. So the authorities have the mirror and they think what about Zod?" Ella asked.

"That Zod used it to escape the authorities. President Luthor was about to have him detained. He has a replacement in mind as VP." Lucy told them. Lois now looked at her sister.

"I'm surprised you have this much pull, Luce. I mean you do just work for the First Lady, right?"

"Not anymore. And I need to talk to you in private." Lucy said, pulling on Lois's arm. "Mom, we'll be right back."

Ella didn't respond because she was somewhat glad the girls had left. Now she could speak to her sister alone about other matters. Once they were gone, Ella gave her sister a hard look.

"No more bullshit, Moira. What does this Darkseid want for getting rid of Zod for you?"

Moira had no choice but to lie.

"At first, he wanted Chloe. As a bride."

"Oh God!" Ella hissed. "And of course you didn't go for that, right?"

"Of course not, Ella! But I offered myself in her place! He seems fine with that arrangement." she lied. She could not tell her sister that she was giving Darkseid the full blooded Kryptonian child that Lois would be giving birth to one day.

Ella tilted her head and stared at her, as if she was seeing her for the first time.

"So, was eternal youth part of this arrangement as well? You look at least ten years younger than me!" she huffed.

Moira reached for her sister's hand.

"Forget about me. I need to know what you plan to do about Jor-El? You have discovered that I was right about him, haven't you?"

Ella pulled her hand away.

"Yes. And I have big plans for my husband and his 'wife', alright."

"Well before you do anything, Jor-El needs to fix what he did to Davis. He is almost as worse off as he as before." Moira said.

"Yes, Chloe and Lois said something about that, but there was so much going on...where is he?"

"He left when the Secret Service arrived. He will be back soon." Moira told her. "And when he does return, we need to find a way to help him. He cannot live his life looking like a bizarre version of Kal-El."

* * *

"Okay, Lucy. What's going on?" Lois asked. They had moved to a sitting room. Lucy closed the doors then spilled!

"First, Chloe's blind teacher...assistant or whatever, got away from me before I could call the police around here! i caught her with a pillow case full of jewelry and silverware!"

"What?!" Lois asked, shocked.

"Yes and I can't be sure of it, but I think that 'Sandy Kyle', the name she was going by, was a fake name for that tramp that Bruce used to date: Selena Kyle!"

"She's in jail...I think! Bruce told me she was...I think..." Lois trailed off. Some cat burglar had faked her way into their lives as a teacher to the blind? God! What else could go wrong around here?

"And before you ask me 'what else could go wrong around here'," Lucy said, "Orin is in your bedroom waiting. He came to the door and begged me to let him in so he could talk to you. Lois, Lois, Lois...Kal-El, Bruce **AND** Orin? I have to hand it to you sis..."

"Kal-El was an accident. And Bruce, unfortunately...I'm going to have to give him up. If I ever had him. And I don't know why Orin is back." Lois said.

"You're going to have to explain all of that when you have time. Right now you need to get upstairs and see what he wants. I thought he was dead?" Lucy asked.

"So did I." Lois sighed. But she did not make any moves towards the stairs.

"Okay, it's clear you're not in a hurry to see him. But he's looking hotter than ever, Lo."

Yes, Lois had noticed that too, but all she could think about was the future before her. And somehow, she didn't think that her father would be able to contain the Kryptonians forever. And Bruce and Oliver had been framed. Kal-El was the only one that could fix this mess. And she planned to keep their agreement. First, she would have him pick up the slack for Batman and Green Arrow. After, hopefully, she could ease him into stepping forward and clearing their names. Orin Curry was a distraction she just did not need at this time.

But she didn't say that to Lucy.

"I'll get going now." Lois said without enthusiasm. She almost shuffled out of the sitting room and out into the hallway. As she began to climb the stairs, her thoughts went back to what her mother told her about Orin and his family.

When that shark had shown up in Crater Lake, only Orin and herself had been in the water. They were the only ones that saw it. It was headed towards her and Orin wrestled it, disappeared underwater and was never seen again. No one had believed that a shark would be in a lake and everyone told her she had to have been mistaken.

That meant her mother had known she was telling the truth but...but what? Why didn't her mother tell her about Orin when this happened?

Probably because she was too busy juggling her father and Jor-El back then. Lois put her messed up family life out of her mind, as she reached her bedroom door, turned the knob and walked in. Orin was writing a note at her dressing table and was about to get up when she entered.

"I did not think you would be coming. I was leaving you a note." he said simply. Lois stepped into her room and closed the door.

"Well that's more than you did for me when you disappeared with that shark." she replied coolly.

Orin ripped up the note and threw it away in a waste basket nearby. He then moved towards her.

"Will I be allowed to speak or do you have another bra to slam at me?"

"If saying what you need to say, gets you up and out of here, fine, I will be quiet." Lois said, moving to sit on the end of her bed. Orin stood by her dressing table for a moment, then began talking.

"I am sorry that I hurt you. I expected that your mother would explain that I was alright. But I see that she did not. And when I joined the league and Bruce explained your situation to me, I realized that other things must have kept your mother from saying anything about me."

Lois was tempted to ask about what this 'league' was, but she had promised to be quiet.

"That shark came looking for me. I had stopped it on the ocean waters from slaughtering a group of people in a rescue boat."

Lois eyed him.

"You're saying the shark hated **YOU** personally?"

"I am saying that I can communicate with all sea creatures. Yes, he hated me personally. He saw I was with you and made **YOU** the next target. I wouldn't let anything happen you, Lois. You have to realize that."

Lois jumped up!

"Fine! But why didn't you come back after you killed the thing or whatever?!"

"I realized I was endangering you. And...well...I had become reacquainted with my mother's family. She was royalty from an underwater world called Atlantis. Her death meant that I was now King of Atlantis. Being King, I had to have a wife that was water born. I could not come back because I was to be married. I..."

"You married some other chick?!" Lois snapped. "Get out! I don't have the time for this drama. I've got enough of my own to deal with! You faked your death so you could be with some other woman, that's what happened!"

Orin closed the distance between them and grasped her shoulders!

"It was not like that! And I came back here because you could be in danger!"

"Ow!" Lois complained. Orin relaxed his grip on her shoulders.

"I am sorry. I forget how delicate surface dwellers are."

Lois removed his hands from her shoulders and sat back down on the bed.

"Just spill it, Orin. You saw the secret service were here. My family has a shit load of stuff to deal with that now I have to deal with."

"Alright. Do you remember David?"

Lois blinked, looking up at him. She did not answer.

"Lois? Do you remember him?"

"Of course I remember him! His bullshit ruined everything! It did for your father...at least that's what I heard."

Orin slowly sat down next to her on the bed.

"Just in Smallville. My father and step-mother still run camps in other states. But after what happened here, it was decided that maybe it was best if we did not come back." he revealed.

"Well what about him?" Lois asked crossly.

"I have reason to believe that he has become a danger to society. And I think he will seek some sort of vengeance upon the two of us, and anyone else connected to my father's camp."

Lois rolled her eyes! This reveal didn't frighten her.

It annoyed the shit out of her. And here is why...

David(Lois didn't remember what the hell his last name had been-and it didn't sound like Orin did either) had been a counselor as well and not a very good one. He had also been non descript looking. Meaning Lois didn't know if she'd know him on the street today!

The kids never did what he said and David was kind of pervy. Two female counselors swore that he had come into the women's showers, butt naked, claiming he thought he was in the men's shower. When confronted, David said that a mosquito or something flew into his eye and that made him head in the wrong direction.

On one of those occasions, Lois had been in those showers and she hadn't appreciated the lame intrusion at all.

So when she and Orin were having sex on his futon couch in his cabin, they had no idea that pervy David had been **INSIDE** the futon couch for hours. Apparently he damned near suffocated because they had 'ignored his muffled cries for help'. By the time they had finished 'using it', they went for a walk in the woods, blissfully unaware that someone had been in the couch that he had just been on. And apparently by the time their bodies were no longer on that couch, Davis was unconscious. He couldn't push the compartment up to get out!

The only reason he was found, was because Orin couldn't find a notebook where he kept the campers swimming scores. The futon sometimes served as a storage compartment, so when he lifted up the couch and looked, Orin was horrified to find a counselor unconscious inside!

And it only got worse from there.

David was taken to the Smallville Emergency Center, where he stayed unconscious for another four hours. During that time his parents had been called. When David awoke, he claimed that he had caught Lois and Orin engaged in a sexual act, and that Orin shoved him in there with the purpose of making him hear him and Lois continue on with their antics! He claimed he screamed and cried for help because he could not breathe. He then finally passed out.

So, since Lois and Orin couldn't deny that they had indeed had sex on the futon, Thomas and Margaret were forced to get lawyers and pay David's family a settlement. In exchange for their silence over the fact that Orin was having sex with a minor on the premises.

Lois remembered being livid! Margaret had been forced to call Ella, but oddly once she heard her oldest daughters version of things, she agreed with Lois that this David had crawled into the futon to get his kicks out of listening in on Lois and Orin and it backfired on him. Ella was also a practical woman when it came to her daughters and sex. While she thought Orin was a little too much for Lois, she could certainly see **WHY** she liked him. And as long as Sam never found out, Ella told herself she would deal with it.

Lois had hated the fact that Orin's parents had to give in to that creepy blackmailer and his family! With the threat of scandal hanging over their heads(there were others at the camp that were suspicious of why David suddenly left), Thomas and Margaret decided to continue on with their camps but they stopped coming to Smallville.

Lois was still so pissed off by the mere memory of those events, that she didn't notice when Orin reached out to touch her hair.

"Have you heard of the murders that have been taking place on the Metropolis docks? The police have been trying to keep things quiet, as to not scare people, but I have a contact within their force. They believe they have a serial killer on their hands. I believe that killer is David. And he has been calling himself 'Black Manta'."

Lois slowly removed his hand from her hair and stood up.

"I know the story because Chloe has been covering it. I could ask her what she knows. I think you should go now. Thanks for letting me know."

Orin now stood.

"I don't know that he isn't still angry with us or others that were at the camp."

"If you're right, it sounds like he's just angry with people on the docks, Orin. I don't mean to make light of it, but I'm sure you can stop him."

"Alright. I see you are not in a place right now where you can forgive me. But let me tell you something: I think Bruce has done a very poor job of looking out for you. I am now the head of the league while he and Oliver are dealing with their legal difficulties. And I do plan on seeing that you are safe. And that includes dealing with this Kryptonian situation."

Lois sighed.

"Orin, that's over. I think I'm pregnant so it's too late to stop anything."

Orin's eyes narrowed dangerously!

"You think?! You have not ascertained this?"

"When would I have had the time? I just found out at the apartment you snatched me out of! The brand that was on my thigh disappeared. That means I'm pregnant."

"According to Kal-El from Krypton. You need to see a doctor. I will find Dr. Hamilton and return with him here. By the way, has that beast that looks like Kal-El returned here?"

Lois touched his arm.

"Orin, that 'beast' is my cousin. Jor-El in an effort to help him, turned him into a kind of monster Kal-El. He needs help and he can only get it from Jor-El. So leave him alone, okay?"

Orin clenched his jaw. Lois was still so upset with him. It might go a long way in getting back in her good graces, if he went along with her suggestion.

"Fine. I will return with Dr. Hamilton."

"And I will ask Chloe about what she knows about the dock murders. Maybe she has something in her notes that will help you find David." Lois said.

"Lois, about this pregnancy..."

"There's nothing more to say. I have made a deal with Kal-El to marry him. He in turn will help you catch criminals while Bruce and Oliver are trying to free themselves." Lois said, omitting the fact that it was Kal-El that was responsible for their plight.

"What? I will **NOT** work with him. Nor do I need his assistance. And you take me for a fool, Lois. I know Kal-El is the one that framed Bruce and Oliver. I plan to prove that. Once I have, you will need not worry about being forced to marry the Kryptonian." he said as he moved around her and walked to her bedroom door. He opened it and looked back at her.

"I will return with Dr. Hamilton." Orin said again before leaving. He closed her door behind him and Lois sank down on the end of her bed again. She had made a deal with Kal-El and now Orin sounded so sure, that he could ensure that she not have to keep her end of that bargain.

But what about the child she was sure she was carrying? If Orin could prove Kal-El had hurt those people and not Bruce and Oliver, then Kal-El would probably be put away someplace for life. Her baby would never know his or her father.

But if Orin was not successful in putting things right, Kal-El would probably kill him or keep him out of his way in some manner. And Bruce and Oliver would be thrown under the jail.

Lois stood up again. Nope. The original option was the best one. For all of their sakes. Once Kal-El and Jor-El managed to escape( and she knew they would), she would give in to Kal-El's demands.

She felt herself becoming drowsy and laid down partway on the bed, her arms folded. Kal-El had said that she would gain more energy once she was pregnant but she felt her eyes close. Maybe he had been wrong about that. Or maybe she was just tired from everything she had been through and discovered lately. Whatever the reason, Lois didn't think a small nap would hurt.

* * *

"I can help you get out of here." Chloe said, setting down her purse on table in the room. Kal-El regarded her, his expression passive. What would his now ex-girlfriend want for this help?

Kal-El folded his arms. Chloe had just told him that Jor-El must have went against his wishes, and attempted to help Lor-Zod by getting ahold of some of his DNA. And the result had not been what Lor-Zod or anyone else would expect! Kal-El would not sit helplessly back and allow some creature to run around this planet resembling himself!

Chloe knew that, of course.

"I can help you get out of here if you agree to give me exclusive rights to all things Kryptonian. The Fortress, what your plans are now that Krypton has exploded...everything."

"As opposed to allowing Lois to write anything?" Kal-El asked knowingly.

"Lois will have you. She won't need to be a journalist. She never really wanted to be one. She just wanted what I had, that's all." Chloe replied.

"You really believe that?" Kal-El asked, his expression now resembling true bewilderment.

"Yes. She wanted you and she wanted my career."

Kal-El, on some level, knew Chloe needed to believe that to get through her hurt. He said nothing in response to that.

"I don't need your help to 'escape'. My father and I will not be here long."

"Oh come on! You both really plan to sign agreements to rat out your people for the government?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"We plan to sign documents. That is all." Kal-El said, before the sounds of loud banging, gunfire and explosions began to seep into their range of hearing! The guard at the door took out his gun and opened the door, only to be knocked out and thrown into the room!

Kara Zor-El, Kal-El blonde cousin, stepped into the room, followed by four more Kryptonians.

"Kal-El, we could not stay in that underwater place! Jor-El has restrained that general and the rest of the men on this base are being put in holding cells. What about this one?"

"Take her with the rest of them. Do you have a ring for me?" Kal-El asked. Two Kryptonian men grabbed a shocked Chloe and took her away, while Kara handed Kal-El a ring with a clear rock adorning it.

"Your father was clearly successful in finding an antidote to combat the green rock from our lost planet," Kal-El told her, "now it is time to take what is ours."

"Okay but Zod is missing. No one can find him." Kara warned.

"He is dealing with Lor-Zod's birth mother-who is not Faora."

"I guess it's a good thing she's not here then." Kara noted.

"Where is my mother?" Kal-El asked.

"With mine. They took to the skies to find places to live."

"I have taken care of that. We will live in the mansion that Jor-El and I took up residence in."

"Just Jor-El and you live there?" Kara asked curiously.

"No. Some people will have to leave." Kal-El answered. "But one person **WILL** be staying. My fiancee. Her name is Lois. Lois Lane."

* * *

Ella followed Dr. Hamilton and Orin up the stairs to see to Lois. Ella just wanted confirmation that her daughter was even pregnant! Now that Jor-El and Kal-El had revealed themselves to be the bastards they were, she wouldn't have been surprised if Lois wasn't carrying a child at all.

But when they opened the door to her room, they found her asleep on the bed, which Dr. Hamilton found strange. He hurried over to her and found she was **NOT** asleep.

She was unconscious. Dr. Hamilton felt the back of her head and then looked over at Ella.

"Who was the attending doctor over at Smallville Emergency Center? There is no way Lois should have been allowed to go home! The lump on the back of her head alone should have been watched carefully until the swelling went down."

Orin didn't like hearing that at all! Ella liked it even less.

"I need to get her back to the hospital. I have privileges there so I will be looking after her."

"Dr. Hamilton, she was fine an hour ago. We spoke and she was fine." Orin said, trying to hide his fear. Ella put a hand on his arm. She could tell he was upset.

"Let's just get her back to the hospital. I plan to give the staff there a piece of my mind!" Ella snapped. She watched as Orin gently picked Lois up and followed behind Dr. Hamilton as they took her away. Ella looked around her daughter's room for a brief moment, before hurrying after them and closing the door to the room behind her.


	31. Chapter 31

**ONE WEEK LATER-**

The Kryptonian take over of Earth was swift and shocking. Or it was to anyone that was not Kryptonian.

There were Kryptonians dispatched to all ends of the Earth, with Jor-El and Lara headquartered at the White House. Lex Luthor had disappeared to parts unknown and left Lana and Lionel, high and dry and ready for capture.

Lara was not especially pleased with Jor-El, since Ella went on television and told the whole world what a liar Jor-El was...and that he was bad in bed! After that interview, all media was shut down on the planet until journalists swore allegiance to the new Kryptonian rule **AND** agreed to only report what they were told.

Dictators were not too happy with the new arrangement, but oddly, they were the first to conform. The Kryptonians knew they couldn't be trusted, but still, they hoped that once these Earth people saw others of their kind, falling into line, they would as well.

A true divide and conquer strategy.

Zor-El was working on ridding the planet of the processed foods that permeated the human diet. That caused many earth people to complain of being starved. In other parts of the world, many people that hadn't been eating well at all, were eating more often and better than they had before.

So not everyone was that unhappy about the Kryptonian rule.

There were prison camps that held the many that would not 'go along to get along'. Ella was thrown into the same one as her ex, General Lane. Moira was there with Chloe, who was just devastated with Kal-El would agree to put her in one. She felt like more than a damned fool for not listening to Lois, who had never trusted the Kryptonians.

And speaking of...yes, Lois was gone. And Kal-El was less than pleased about her disappearance, the events that lead up to it and just life in general!

For when Dr. Hamilton, Orin Curry and Ella Lane rushed Lois to the Smallville ER, they found that the original doctor that had seen her, a 'David Duckworth', was not doctor at all! He didn't even work there and yet witnesses remembered him. Many on staff were told by him that he had transferred in from Metropolis University Hospital.

Once Orin heard the alias, he knew. He knew that the killer that now called himself 'Black Manta', had posed as Lois's doctor and lied about her status, knowing she would probably regress in some way.

Dr. Hamilton didn't have the time to try and understand how such a horrific slip up could have occurred, as he insisted on overseeing Lois's care. But then something even more fucked up happened.

Lois awoke. The bump on her head was gone and it was ascertained that she was indeed carrying a child. But...Lois seemed to think that she was only **SIXTEEN YEARS OLD**!

Ella had to make a decision. The Kryptonians were closing in and had actually invaded the hospital they were in. Lois recognized Orin and cried with relief that he had not been killed by the shark! Dr. Hamilton had no idea what Lois was going on about and Ella realized there was no time for any of this.

Lois would have to know the truth. Amnesia or not.

So she was told that she was pregnant by an alien, that Orin had married someone else, that Ella had divorced her father, and married the father of the alien that she was pregnant by...and so on...and so on...

Lois didn't take it well at all.

Lois slipped out of the hospital and had not been seen in a week!

Kal-El had expected to find Lois **SOMEWHERE** and when he couldn't, he had Orin and Dr. Hamilton detained.

Dr. Hamilton was let go.

Orin was kept.

And now Kal-El was about to start a new day, after another sleepless night worrying about Lois, attempting to extract information out of Orin Curry. He had learned much more about him and his past with Lois, than he cared to know.

The detainee headquarters was a former LuthorCorp, underground installation that Luthor used for no good purpose, this Kal-El was sure of. He was about to leave his quarters, when his mother appeared on the console he had had installed.

"Kal-El, how are you? I know that you are worried for your unborn child, as am I. Have you found this Lois Lane?"

"No, Mother. But do not concern yourself with this problem. I know that you are burdened by other things. I am sorry for the part I played in deceiving you. Sorry and deeply ashamed." Kal-El said, half hanging his head down.

"It has been a struggle. But I am the one your father has come back to, and not that wretched woman. I am going to try and show her some understanding, since she will be the child's grandmother as well. And your father is an attractive man. Losing him in such a treacherous way, cannot be easy for her."

Kal-El looked back up at her. His mother was an angel. She was nothing but pure good. He himself could not stand the thought of Bruce Wayne or this 'swimmer' putting their hands on Lois! But his mother could forgive his father for living with a woman on this planet, as her husband. He wished he could be more like her.

"I am glad that you have found a peaceful way to deal with our betrayal. I will be questioning Sam and Ella Lane, again, today about Lois's whereabouts, but I am afraid that I may have to use harsher measures."

"I hate the idea of torture son, but a full blooded Kryptonian child...there is much at stake."

"How are things going with that mirror? Has Darkseid returned to claim anyone else?" Kal-El asked.

"Not so far. I was never that fond of Zod, but I know that Darkseid does not just want him."

"He wants to rule this planet, I can feel it." Kal-El said. "I will be questioning Moira Sullivan as well. She is connected to all of this, despite her protestations."

"Do you think her daughter might know something?" Lara asked.

"No. But Ella may. I should get going. I feel as if every moment that Lois is missing, my unborn child is in peril. Lois would have no idea about the proper care she should be taking for herself or the baby. And it does not help that she thinks she is sixteen." Kal-El grimaced.

"That look that just crossed your face? What is it, Kal-El?"

"It is just that Lois was sixteen when Father...well when Father married her mother and we all became this sort of 'family unit". She was impossible to deal with, Mother! And she is only slightly less so as an adult. But I don't think I can deal with that again." Kal-El asked, looking truly pained.

"Son, what is that saying that these earth people have? Yes, it is called a 'do over'. You have been through Lois's teen years with her once. Therefore you will know what she is like, what to expect behavior wise, etc.. Use that to your advantage this time around." Lara counseled.

Kal-El nodded, seeing his mother's point. He not only understood what she was trying to say, but a plan formed.

"Thank you, Mother. That is the best advice I have received in a long while."

* * *

Kal-El walked into Orin Curry's cell and took the bucket of water that a Kryptonian guard was holding, then flung chlorine filled pool water on Orin! He cried out! Chlorine and the King of Atlantis did not mix!

" **DAMNIT TO THE GODS**!" Orin screamed, coughing and sputtering. Kal-El handed the bucket back to the guard and nodded at him to bring some more. He then turned to his prisoner.

"You will tell me the exact details of your relationship with Lois and of your own family life. I see you have an older brother named Orm. Has Lois ever met him?"

Orin gave Kal-El a quizzical look. What the hell was this? Why did he want to know about his family? Orin wasn't telling this Kryptonian filth anything!

"So you still won't talk? That is alright. I will be your 'long lost brother'."

Orin stared at Kal-El as if he were crazy! And he was beginning to think he truly was!

"What **ARE** you talking about, Kryptonian? Why would I tell anyone we were related?"

"We're not going to tell 'anyone'. We're going to tell Lois." Kal-El answered calmly. Orin began to laugh just as the guard returned with a new bucket of pool water. Kal-El took the bucket and flung the contents in Orin's face again!

" **MOTHER OF ATLANTIS**!" Orin screamed. Kal-El handed the bucket back to the guard and signaled for him to bring some more. Once the door closed, Kal-El addressed his prisoner again.

"You are going to tell me where Lois is. Then we are both going to this location where you will introduce me as your brother. I will take it from there."

"I don't know where Lois is. And if I did..."

"Yes, yes, I know. You would not tell me. Let me add a caveat: if you tell me where Lois is, we will not use the missiles we now have control over, to blow your little underworld home of 'Atlantis', away."

Orin's facial expression changed from defiant to uneasy. Kal-El smiled.

"Imagine the loss of sea life, Mr. Curry. Now here is how things are going to go: I will allow you your freedom long enough for you to convince Lois that she can trust me as your 'brother'. Then you will be brought back here and executed for having relations with my future wife."

"Nice deal!" Orin snapped.

"You are not dying in vain. You are protecting your home. I would do no less for Krypton, if it still existed."

"I know nothing. And I would never deceive Lois. Not again."

"Yes, you're referring to that shark incident? Really, Mr. Curry. It is bad enough that you were secretly betrothed to another while engaging in indecent relations with a minor, but to feign your own death..."

"I did not fake my death! I did not want other predators coming after her because of me!"

"Then why didn't you tell her that and then leave?"

But Orin didn't answer that. Instead, he had a caveat of his own to offer.

"I have a counter proposal for you: you allow me to leave so I can capture the man that is trying to kill Lois."

Kal-El eyed him. Yes, he had heard something about this fake doctor having a grudge against Lois and Curry. And this doctor was the cause of Lois's amnesia! Orin could see he was thinking about it and reminded Kal-El of something else.

"Lois is probably alone someplace. She is scared and pregnant. She would be easy prey for this fiend if he finds her first."

"And you are sure that you can find him?" Kal-El asked.

"After what he has done, I would make it my mission." Orin replied.

"Fine. You will find this man, help me with Lois and then surrender yourself for execution."

Orin kept his face passive. If this sonofabitch thought he was 'surrendering himself' **EVER** , he would have another thing coming. But it was a better deal than the other one.

"We have a deal." Orin told Kal-El.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lois Lane was actually hiding in plain sight.

She was squatting at the Kent Farm!

Martha Kent, some years back, lost her husband Jonathan, while he was running for the United States senate. Martha took over the position and lived mostly in Washington, D.C., but came home to the beloved farm she had shared with her late husband, at least once a month. There were no animals kept here, but the house was still functional. It had electricity and food.

The Kryptonians had thrown all members of congress into camps. So Martha would not be returning anytime soon. And back when Lois was sixteen, teens all over used to squat in the old barn, or have parties there. If Senator Kent ever noticed that, she never said or took any security measures to keep it from happening over and over again.

So Lois knew Martha would not be home. But she was careful. She kept the lights out and used very little heat, hence causing one of those flying aliens to discover her whereabouts!

A light snow was beginning to fall as she peered from behind a curtain. Lois let it drop and walked over to a kitchen counter. There was a box of Cheez-its sitting there. She picked it up, then moved towards a comfy rocking chair. She slowly rocked while scarfing down the crackers. Her mind was heavy, wondering how the hell she could have slept with a Kryptonian and not remembered it? How could years go by and she not know about it? And why wasn't the baby she was carrying, Orin's? Her parents were divorced? What the hell?

Her cellphone rang and she had been ignoring it, since Lois knew she was probably being traced. But when she looked at the Called ID, she saw it was from Lucy! Yes, where was her little sister these days? Lois shook her head. She would just have to take a chance and answer.

"Hello?" Lois answered cautiously.

"Lois, thank God! Where are you?"

"Off by myself thinking! I am actually in college?"

"Yes though I finished before you. I work for the White House."

"Thank God! So you can protect me, right?"

"Lois, the Kryptonians have taken over the White House. Our lovely step-father and his real bitch wife live here now."

Lois raised a brow.

"I don't understand. Mom left this guy?"

"He was lying to her the whole time! He was secretly married! Mom met the bastard at a gas station!"

"Oh." Lois said, eating another cracker. She swallowed then spoke again.

"Who is this guy that I'm pregnant by? Mom said that it was her husband's son."

"Oh Lois. That's Kal-El. He's...well...totally hot but remote. He's probably scouring the planet looking for you."

"Great!" Lois sighed. "Well why is Orin back in my life if he ran off to get married? And was that shark he was wrestling with even real? I don't get how our lives got so messed up?"

"Well we trusted the wrong people, Lo. You never liked the Kryptonians. You never trusted them and you were right to do so. I have to go. I'm on the run myself. I certainly don't want to end up in some prison like the rest of our family members. I'll keep in touch. Bye."

"Bye." Lois sighed and hung up, eating another cracker. She then stood up and walked over to the fridge to find something to drink. Behind her, her cellphone glowed. She didn't realize that she had been discovered.

* * *

Kal-El and Orin slowly pulled up to the Kent Farm and then quickly turned off the engine. They had been tracking Lois's phone and finally got a hit!

Kal-El got out first, carrying a bag of supplies. The farm looked almost like some sort of ghost town. How they had missed this location as a possible hiding place, he would never understand. Not that it mattered. Lois was here and hopefully alright.

Orin took the lead and headed towards the porch steps. He then knocked three times. Lois, who had been asleep in the rocking chair, awoke at the sound! She cautiously got up and headed towards the door. She assumed someone that was on the run from the Kryptonians, wanted to hide out here too.

But when she peeked out, she saw Orin! Orin...and some other guy that was kind of cute, but was still unknown to her. She opened the door a bit.

"Orin! What are you doing here?" Lois practically whispered.

"Lois, your phone is being tracked. My...er...brother and I found out and decided to come here and protect you. Please let us in." he said, smiling with relief. She looked unharmed.

"Your brother? That's nor Orm."

"No...uh my mother had another child with another man. My real mother. This is Orl."

 _Another 'O' name, Lois thought._

"Well, since he's with you, okay. Come in." Lois said, stepping aside. Orin and Kal-El walked in and noted how comfortable the house seemed. Kal-El wondered what made Lois hide here?

Orin closed the door and Lois walked over to the Cheez-it box and picked it up. She looked at Orin.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have left the hospital, but I needed time to deal with what I found out. What made you come back here? Why were you afraid for me?"

Orin glanced at Kal-El before speaking.

"David from the camp, has tried to kill you once. He has killed other people on the Metropolis docks. I was just worried about you."

Lois smiled at him in a way that made Kal-El ill!

"Awww! That's sweet but I can take care of myself."

Kal-El decided that now was the time to put his plan into play. He moved to set down the grocery bag on a counter. He had purposely wore black leather, so he took off the jacket to reveal a flimsy muscle shirt that exposed his massive arms. Lois's eyes left Orin's and focused on 'Orl'.

"And uh...you're helping Orin keep away from the Kryptonians?"

"Orin is helping me. I have killed a few. One when he was trying to kill my 'brother'. He was hoping I could hide here with you."

Lois's eyes practically sparkled!

"You've **KILLED** some of them? Oh, wow..."

Orin could barely restrain his rage! But he told himself that once he found Black Manta, he would get Lois out of this situation. The League, together, could defeat this takeover.

"Bro," Kal-El said in a light tone, "why don't you go and find that creep that's trying to kill Lois here. Lois, I will cook us a real dinner."

Lois nodded, then walked over to Orin.

"Don't worry. I'll help you hide your brother. I've been keeping the lights low and not using any heat."

"Fine idea except for the heat. Do not worry. Turn it on, use the fireplace or whatever. Just do not risk yourself." he told her. Lois smiled up at him.

"I won't. I guess once you find David you'll be going back to this chick you married? What's her name by the way?"

"We'll talk about this once I know you're out of danger." Orin said, rubbing her shoulders briefly. He then let go of her, since he could feel Kal-El's disapproving stare. He turned to him.

"Take care of my girl, 'bro'." Orin said, before walking towards the door. He gave Lois a last look, that Lois swore looked kind of fearful, before leaving. Lois stared at the door, then faced 'Orl'.

"So what are you cooking?" Lois asked. She moved to sit on a stool in front of the counter. She watched him pick up her box of Cheez-its and throw them in the trash!

"Hey!" she yelled. Kal-El gave her a hard look.

"Orin told me you were with child. You have to think about what our...your baby can eat as well."

Lois said nothing, but nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Why don't you lay down for a bit before dinner? I will awaken you when it is ready."

"Oh I'm not tired! I've been up for like two nights! I don't know what it is but I feel more energized than ever!"

The baby, Kal-El thought, is causing this. And the baby healed the wound on her head. But still, he was worried.

"I think you should try and rest anyway. I will keep a watch to make sure no other 'Kryptonians' sneak up on us."

Lois stared at him. Kal-El smiled at her.

"What? You are staring at me."

Lois shrugged.

"You're sweet. Like Orin. I can see how the two of you could be related." she said, before sliding off of the barstool and heading up the stairs. Kal-El's eyes followed her until she disappeared. Once she was gone, Kal-El refrained from throwing something! He hadn't especially liked that 'compliment', but he told himself that she trusted him. Trusted him enough to stay here alone with him.

Kal-El pulled some special Kryptonian supplemental vitamins out of the bag, that he planned to crush into Lois's food. No, he had not liked the comparison to Orin Curry at all. But he was heeding his mother's words. This was a chance for Lois and himself to spend some much needed alone time together. And he planned to make the most of it.


	32. Chapter 32

Kara Zor-El took over the questioning of a few specified prisoners, while Kal-El was away. She knew how important it was for cousin to find the mother of his unborn child, as soon as possible. Especially if she had suffered memory loss.

Now that Lois had been found, Kara did not figure there was any point in questioning Sam and Ella Lane. But the threat of Darkseid, that mirror and Zod's disappearance, made it imperative that Moira and Chloe Sullivan be interrogated. Gabe Sullivan had already signed a loyalty pledge, swearing an oath to Kryptonian rule. So he was not imprisoned anywhere.

Moira moved to sit down on the floor next to her daughter, who was already down there, with her legs pulled up against her chest. Chloe looked depressed, which was a natural way to feel, given their predicament. But Moira sensed that her daughter's moodiness had more to do with Kal-El.

"Honey," Moira began, "I know that you feel as if Kal-El has betrayed you..."

Chloe looked over at her.

"Are you going to tell me he hasn't? I don't see Lois around here."

"Lois ran off. And she has amnesia."

"You know what, Mom? I think I'm really here because of **YOU**!" Chloe snapped. Moira slowly stood up again.

"How can you blame me for this?"

Chloe stood up as well.

"We're here because of what happened to Zod! Jeez, Mom! Where's my 'brother'? He could get us out of here with no problem! And it makes me think that we are here because of that gray guy, the mirror, Zod and my precious brother Davis...or Lor-Zod or whatever the hell he calls himself! Otherwise I could be out there trying to reason with Kal-El!"

"Or trying to get him to love you?" Moira asked knowingly.

"Shut up! What would you know about love? You had a great husband that you threw away because you were hot for some evil alien! That's what your catatonia was about, wasn't it?"

Moira cleared her throat. She and Chloe had not really talked at length about the how and why of their lost years. Not really.

"Chloe, what happened between Zod and myself never had anything to do with your father and myself. And as for Kal-El and you, I just don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did! Kal-El doesn't love you anymore than Zod did me. Not really. Anymore than Jor-El loved Ella."

Chloe gave her mother a bitter smile.

"But Kal-El loves Lois, doesn't he? He's willing to marry her to keep this child that she's carrying! All he has to do, is was Zod did to you. He could take that baby from her and there would be nothing Lois could do about it. But he isn't going to do that, is he?"

Moira was spared from having to answer that, when the door opened and Kara stepped in. She raised a brow.

"It looks like I interrupted something?" Kara asked, closing the door behind her. Neither Moira nor Chloe spoke. Kara set down two folders on a table and began.

" I am Kara Zor-El, Kal-El's cousin. Chloe, Kal-El is going to be lenient with you. He knows you know nothing about what happened to Zod. All you have to do is sign the pledge I have here, and you can go."

Chloe folded her arms.

"Kal-El has decided that I can go after a week? Nice!" she snapped. Kara eyed her. Kal-El thought she was stupid, but she was not. She was very well aware of the fact that her cousin had toyed with the affections of Chloe Sullivan. But there was nothing to be done about it. Just as there was nothing to be done about what Jor-El had done to Ella Lane.

"I'm sure it was just an oversight. The length of your stay here, that is." Kara said. "As I said before, sign the loyalty pledge to us, and you can leave. Today."

"And my mother?" Chloe asked in a daring tone. Kara's eyes moved from her to Moira.

"Your mother will continue to be our guest." Kara said calmly.

"Why?" Chloe asked just as calmly.

"Come now, Miss Sullivan. You two have been in here for a week and you've never discussed Darkseid?"

Chloe looked from Kara to Moira.

"Mom? Is that the gray guy from the mirror?"

Moira turned and walked away a bit. Chloe followed after her!

"I am not leaving you here! Now you tell these people what they want to know!"

Moira turned back to her daughter.

"Chloe, it's complicated. You will find out soon enough what is going on."

"What does that mean?" Kara snapped. She decided that maybe outright torture would be the trick with this one! She was not about to let this earthling drop an ominous hint like that and get away with it!

Moira tossed her dark, glossy hair and stared back at Kara defiantly.

"What that means, 'Kryptonian', is that your rule here will not last. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't cut short by the end of this week."

Kara kept her cool and picked up Moira Sullivan's file. She knew what was in it already, but she opened it and pretended to glance down into it, before setting it back on to the table.

"So you have a connection with Darkseid then, correct? I mean if you know that he's coming to this realm to overthrow us, then the two of you must be close, right?"

Chloe looked from Kara over at her mother. What was Kara implying? Close? In what way? Hopefully not a gross way...

"It says in your file," Kara continued slyly, "that you claimed that Darkseid came to you while you were catatonic. Is that when you became close? How exactly did he bring you back to the world of lucidity again?"

Moira still did not answer. Kara then walked up to her.

"Answer me this: why do you think he picked **YOU** to help him get a foothold into this world?"

Moira shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Kara folded arms.

"I do. See, Zod has told a different story about Lor-Zod, the son you two share that turns into a monster and now looks like Kal-El. Zod said that Lor-Zod has spent alot of time on Apokolips and that it was through your son, that you met Darkseid."

"Okay!" Chloe interrupted. "What the hell are you talking about? Where is Apokolips?"

"As of this moment, in a mirror we have at the White House!" Kara snapped. "And let me tell you something else, Moira Sullivan: I'm beginning to wonder if all of this 'closeness' between Darkseid and Lor-Zod is by happenstance."

"What are you talking about?" Moira asked, her tone brimming with annoyance.

"What I mean, **EARTH WHORE** , is that I think that Darkseid is Lor-Zod's true father! For all we know you've been planning some kind of take over for years with him while feigning your catatonia!" Kara yelled. She then stopped abruptly and turned to open the prison door. A Kryptonian guard came in with an electric shaver. He handed it to Kara, then closed the door.

Kara smiled.

"I will shave you **BALD** , Moira Sullivan, if you do not tell me what I want to know! And somehow I don't think Darkseid will think you are so cute without that bouncy looking hair of yours!"

" **MOM**!" Chloe cried out. "Leave her alone! Look, shave my head instead..."

Kara looked her up and down.

"I think you probably well know that the loss of **YOUR** hair, would probably be an improvement."

"Alright!" Moira snapped. "Enough of this! Let my daughter go and I will show you how to summon Darkseid from the mirror."

* * *

Lois took a long, hot shower, before changing clothes. She decided that a long, flannel shirt that must have belonged to the late, Jonathan Kent, would suffice. It was long enough to pass for a dress, sort of.

She padded down the stairs to find the rooms dark. 'Orl' had dimmed all of the lights and moved the kitchen table near the fireplace in the living room. There were two candles on the table. Lois eyed Orl as he moved back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. This was odd. The whole ambiance of this dinner had an funny vibe to it. He was Orin's brother and yet it was clear he wanted their dinner to be special in some way. Why?

Kal-El had actually learned to cook earth foods while he had been dating Chloe. He tried to push the pixie headed blonde from his mind. Part of having a peaceful future with Lois, was to find some way to make up to Chloe what he had done to her. He noticed Lois, who was standing on the stairs wearing some sort of farm dress. He smiled as she descended the rest of the stairs, and that was when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing a long shirt. Unfortunately, he could also see that she was wearing underwear, thanks to his special abilities. That saddened him, but of course, he did not comment on that.

"What's all this?" Lois asked, peering at the plates. Orl had put fancy, stainless steel covers over them. Probably to add an element of surprise.

"You're just in time. Dinner is served." Kal-El said, pulling out a chair. Lois smiled at him and sat in it. Kal-El moved to the chair across from her and sat in it. Lois glanced past him and saw that it was snowing. Not heavily though.

Lois dragged her eyes from the window and noticed she had a glass of milk, while Orl had wine! She refrained from saying anything as she lifted the cover and...

The main dish was some kind of meat. Lois could only describe it that way because it looked unfamiliar to her. She picked up her candle and used it for light to peer at it. Kal-El put his napkin in his lap.

"What is it?" Kal-El asked.

"Errr, yes, **WHAT** is it? Are these pork chops?"

"No. It's goat meat. But I sautéed it."

Lois gaped at him before forming words!

"Goat meat? Why?"

"Lois, you are with child. It's good for the baby. Those little tiny potatoes, the beets and the roll..."

"No, I see all of those as well. Uh, yeah, well this is nice." Lois said politely. Kal-El smiled at her and Lois watched him eat that crappy goat...crap...like it was as good as a hamburger or something!

She then watched him sip his wine. After awhile, Kal-El noticed she wasn't really eating. Lois had eaten her potatoes and the roll.

"Lois? Is there something the matter?"

"Uh, no. Tell me how Orin and you are related again?" Lois asked. There is no frickin' way Orin would've knowingly left her with a relative that would feed her goat meat! What the hell?

"We have the same mother." Kal-El answered simply. He suspected Lois hated the meal. Well, that was too bad! He had crushed the Kryptonian vitamins into the goat meat so she damned well was going to eat it! He took his fork and reached over on her plate to cut into her goat meat. He then raised it to her lips.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked hoarsely. The smell of that stuff was making her nauseous!

"I think you should just take a little bite."

"How about you let me have some of that wine you're having, and I'll think about trying the meat here." Lois countered. Kal-El pulled his fork back.

"Lois, I was trying to make sure that your child and yourself, had a healthy meal. My brother told me you had been missing for a week. I did not know if you would be malnourished when we found you..."

"Orin would have brought me a hamburger!" Lois yelled, jumping up. "Look, I don't mean to be rude. I really don't. But how close are you and Orin? Because you're overstepping here."

Kal-El set down his napkin and slowly stood up.

"In what way am I 'overstepping', Lois? You are a woman my brother cares for. I am just trying to look after you. I assumed you'd want to eat right for the sake of your unborn child."

"I don't like your tone, mister! Not at all! As if I'm trying to make my baby unhealthy on purpose! Until a week ago I didn't know I was pregnant or remember it! And I'll have you know that the father of this baby is some alien rapist! So I'm dealing with a lot! You know what? When Orin comes back I'm going to tell him that you're going to have to stay someplace else! You have a bad attitude!"

 _Keep calm, Kal-El. She was like this when she actually was sixteen. You know how to deal with her now._

He also realized that lying was not the way to handle this problem.

"Lois, I am sorry I offended you with my cooking."

Lois rolled her eyes! When he put it like that, it sounded like she was ungrateful!

"Look, I know you were trying to look out for me, Orl. I do. And I know I couldn't just lay low here eating junk food. Let's call a truce, okay? I think I'll just go up to bed now."

"You still haven't eaten anything. And I was thinking we could talk."

Lois tilted her head.

"Okay. About?"

"About who I really am." Kal-El answered. Lois began to feel uncomfortable.

"You're Orin's brother." Lois said. Surely this guy wasn't about to reveal that he wasn't Orin's brother, was he?"

"Orin and I are not related." Kal-El told her. Lois's mouth dropped open! What the fu...

"You're not related to Orin? Orin told me you were his half brother. **YOU** told me you were Orin's half brother."

"Orin was in no position to say anything else. He is, or was, my prisoner." Kal-El told her calmly.

"Your prisoner? You're with the police?" Lois asked, confused.

"I am the 'alien rapist' that you have been told to despise. Lois, I am Kal-El. And before you get upset you should know two things: one, you were not raped and secondly, we are both very much in love with each other-though we have not admitted it to one another."

Before Lois could think of a response to his words, the front door opened and Kal-El and Lois turned, expecting to see Orin Curry.

But Chloe Sullivan slammed the door behind her and slowly began to take off her winter, leather gloves.

"Wow. This looks really cozy. I see a fire and wine glasses...it looks like something you would do for me, Kal-El." Chloe said coldly.

* * *

Kara flew Moira to Washington, through snow, personally, so that they could get this mirror/Darkseid business, cleared up.

Meanwhile, in a lower level of the White House, Davis Bloom and Jor-El had been reunited. He was lying on a table while Jor-El conducted experiments using beakers. Lara walked into the room that was now being used as a laboratory. It was off putting to see Lor-Zod looking like Kal-El during certain moments, and something hellacious other times.

Jor-El glanced over at his wife as she appeared in his peripheral vision. Things were not good between them. And there had been no time to sit down and explain his life here with Ella Lane.

"How are the prisoners faring?" Jor-El asked.

"The one that calls herself 'The First Lady' has not stopped crying. The man that is the father of the cowardly president, has been quiet, except to tell me that I am beautiful." Lara answered.

"Well you are." Jor-El said, smiling at her.

"And apparently so is Ella Lane." Lara replied, looking away from her husband. She walked over to Lor-Zod and reached for his hand.

"How are you, Lor-Zod?" she asked softly.

"I feel like a freak!" Davis cried out. "My wife and unborn child wanted nothing to do with me when I turned into a savage! Now look at me!"

"Lor-Zod," Jor-El soothed, joining them, "I have found a way to reverse our earlier experiment. You will not look like a version of Kal-El."

"But?" Davis asked. Lara touched his arm.

"You will have to become the beast again. Sorry."

"Jor-El! My God, is that the only hope you can offer?" Lara asked. Jor-El pulled her away from Davis and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Zod and Faora were never competent scientists. I need to know, from Zod, what chemical components he used on Lor-Zod, to surpress his earthling side. Zod has lied about all of this before when asked, but there is no more time for it. I cannot cure his son if I don't know exactly how he came to be this way." Jor-El said with awful finality.

Meanwhile, Kara held Moira tightly by the arm, as she marched her into the Oval Office and slammed the door. The tell tale mirror was in the middle of the room. Kara let go of Moira and gave her a small push towards it!

"Go on! Tell us how to get into Apokolips. Summon Darkseid!" Kara ordered. Moira looked her up and down.

"You are insane! What is your plan once he gets here? He will just pull you into his world like he did Zod."

"He's outnumbered here. Summon him!" Kara ordered her again.

Moira said nothing else but turned to the mirror and closed her eyes and hummed. Kara moved closer to her, and while Moira's eyes closed, five other Kryptonians entered the office, ready to stop Darkseid in his tracks.

The mirror turned foggy and some sort of steam was coming out of it. Kara licked her lips as she prepared to deliver the first blow upon the Apokolips leader. He did emerge-but not before tossing a naked Zod, out of the mirror first! He flew by Moira and crashed into the five other Kryptonians next to Kara.

When Darkseid revealed himself, he nodded to Moira.

"You know what to do, my dear."

Moira opened her eyes, turned and leaped at Kara, grabbing on to her wrist! Kara felt her strength leave her, until she was left catatonic-much like Zod on the floor there. Darkseid quickly revealed something within his fist, that looked like a red ball and threw it up towards the ceiling. It crashed through it and out of the White House entirely until it seemingly disappeared into the sky.

Then the world appeared to darken. The Kryptonians in that room realized that that 'ball' thrown into the sky, had traveled to space and became a red sun-like the one from their lost planet of Krypton. But that meant...

"All of you Kryptonians have lost your powers, except for Moira, who took Kara Zor-El's, before I put this world right. " Darkseid thundered. "Kneel before me before you are killed- **QUICKLY!** "

Moira looked down at Kara and Zod. They were staring into space, much like she had for most of her children's lives. That was over now. She looked at the mirror behind Darkseid. Many of his people were entering this universe via the mirror. Moira, Darkseid, his people and one other special person, would be the only ones with powers here now.

Moira walked over to one of the Kryptonians and motioned for his phone. She needed to call Chloe.

This was going to be bad, Lois thought, as she stared at her cousin. There was an anger in her eyes she had never seen before. Her mother had told her about how Kal-El here, had had relationships with Lucy and Chloe, but Chloe here, was clearly in no mood to forgive anything!

"Chloe, you escaped! Did my parents get away too?" Lois asked.

Chloe dragged her eyes off of Kal-El to glare at Lois.

"Do you even care? By the way, do you actually have amnesia or is this another game of yours? Like the other one. The one where you pretended not to like Kal-El here!"

Kal-El stepped in front of Lois.

"Chloe, I understand that things have not been settled between us. Nor did they end well."

"No they didn't. You actually had me snatched up by two thugs and taken prisoner! **ME**! But I see Lois here was spared."

Lois moved around Kal-El. He didn't need to protect her from Chloe! They were family! It wasn't like she would ever hurt her or anyone else.

"Chloe, I don't remember any of this. Kal-El and Orin found me here. I needed to be alone to deal with what I had learned."

"And yet I see no sign of Orin. Just Kal-El and this cozy little dinner." Chloe said tartly. Lois began to feel antsy and irritated!

"What is it that you want me to say? I don't remember betraying you! I don't remember Kal-El here! I'm sorry if I hurt you but maybe the two of you can hook back up?"

Kal-El turned to look at her. He shook his head and mouthed the word 'no'. Chloe rolled her eyes at him just as her phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and answered.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Chloe, honey, listen to me: I need you to grab Lois! That baby she is carrying is the only Kryptonian left with strength. The sun is red now. Kal-El can do nothing to harm you..."

Chloe turned and ran to the window! There was no moon and the sun was red! Kal-El hurried over to the window as well and ascertained what was going on. No...

Chloe turned and leaped onto a surprised Lois, who stumbled back! But when Chloe grabbed onto her arm, a lightening bolt shot through her and flung her from Lois! Lois screamed and when Kal-El hurried over to check on Chloe, he saw she was catatonic!

"Oh my God! Oh My God!" Lois began screaming. "What did I just do? What happened?"

Kal-El rested Chloe's head down on the floor and picked up her phone. Moira was asking her if she had 'done it yet'? She also said that 'Darkseid' wanted to know. Mother of Krypton...

Kal-El hung up the phone, put it in Chloe's purse and walked back over to Lois. Their baby sleeping inside of her, had been protected from Darkseid's treachery. He or she still had powers and was showing them through Lois.

"Lois," he said in a calm voice as to not frighten her, "we need to leave here."

"Why? What about Chloe? We have to get her some help!"

"That was her mother on the phone she was talking to. She will come for her soon. We cannot be here when she arrives. Let's get out of here."

Lois began to shake her head wildly!

"No! Mom said that Aunt Moira was okay again! I'll stay here and let her know what happened..."

"Lois, our baby protected you from Chloe! She attacked you! We have to leave here, **NOW**! I can't explain all of this at the moment, but all I can say is that people more powerful than Kryptonians will want our child! Come with me so I can protect you and our baby!"

Lois's eyes teared up but she nodded her assent. Kal-El got her coat and she put it on. Kal-El put on his jacket, glad that he had worn something, since without powers, he felt the cold, but only briefly. The red sun was melting it.

They would take the car Lois had brought here to the farm. Where they would go, he would figure out when they were on the road and away from here.

Kal-El turned off the lights and pulled on Lois's hand as they left the farm house. Lois glanced back at the prone figure of her cousin, lying on the floor with her eyes staring out at something only she could see. After what had happened tonight, Lois wasn't sure she wanted her memory back.


	33. Chapter 33

Lois knew of a perfect hiding spot for her and Kal-El until the sun turned a normal color again, and all of the chaos in the world died down. Kal-El didn't know if that would ever happen, but right now, Lois was the stronger of the two of them. Lois and their unborn child. So he let her give him directions on where to go.

He turned down a road that on the surface, looked like it went into a vast thicket of woods. Many of the trees were over grown and hanging over into the road, brushing against the top of their car. Kal-El maneuvered the car down the gravel path until they reached a clearing of sorts-filled with cabins. A standing sign that was half off of it's hinges read- Curry Summer Camp Site.

Kal-El gritted his teeth but said nothing. Lois was taking them back to Orin Curry's family summer camp? He didn't think this place even still existed, since according to the stories he heard, that 'scandal' caused the family to pack up and hawk their illusion of some 'happy family camp', elsewhere. Hadn't anyone purchased this property since then?

Kal-El pulled the car up along side a cabin that looked much larger than the others. Lois barely waited until he stopped the car to jump out and run in! The door was unlocked and Lois was astounded at how well the cabin that had always been the 'central one', looked. There were two couches, a table, fireplace and their was an adjoining kitchen. It was the main cabin for the counselors to hang out in. Lois slowly approached the kitchen and looked around. There were snack foods on the counter. She reached up to open the cabinets and found them well stocked.

Now uneasy, Lois opened the fridge and found food and one particularly odd item-caviar. She closed the door just as Kal-El stepped into the cabin and closed the door. He then walked to a window and peered out. A light went out in one of the smaller cabins. They were not alone.

Kal-El's jaw tightened and he turned to see where Lois was. She came out of a kitchen area wearing an odd expression upon her face.

"What? What is it?" Kal-El asked, concerned.

"This place is supposed to be abandoned! But there is food in there and this whole place looks well kept up."

Kal-El moved towards her.

"I just saw a light go out in one of the cabins. I will go and see who is here. You wait..."

"I'm going with you!"

"No you are not. Now I will not be long."

"You will if our visitor here is some kind of creep! You can't do the things a Kryptonian used to be able to do! You could be killed!"

Kal-El smiled.

"Would that bother you?"

Lois sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes!

"Of course it would! Look, I know we're not the best of friends here, but I don't want to see anything happen to you or anybody else, okay?"

"Neither do I. Especially you. Lois, our child sensed you were being threatened and protected you from inside the womb. You cannot control that. That means you are still just as vulnerable as I."

"Okay well then two against one is better than none or whatever! So let's find some weapons around here and check out that cabin." Lois said firmly. Kal-El repressed a smile. There were some things about Lois Lane that were exactly the same as before.

* * *

Kal-El carried a bat, while Lois hugged a piece of firewood, as they crept over to the tell tale cabin. The porch creaked as they stepped up onto it, but it could not be helped. Kal-El saw no other vehicles around and wondered just how long his intruder had been living here?

Kal-El peered in through a window. The lights were out. If he had still had his abilities, he'd be able to see how many life forms were inside. He then reached for the door and found that the doorknob turned so that it would open. This began to feel like some sort of trap...

Suddenly, Lois shoved against Kal-El, throwing them both forward so that they went bounding inside! Lois, knowing where the lights were, quickly turned one on, gaped, then fainted!

Kal-El scowled at the sight before them! Lucy Lane was in bed with none other than President Lex Luthor! He dropped his bat and bent down to pick Lois up off of the floor! Lex raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two of them and Lucy reluctantly covered herself with a sheet, before padding over to them.

"Is Lois alright?" she asked, as Kal-El placed her on a small couch.

"How could she be alright, Lucy? She has had a shock." Kal-El said, patting Lois's hand.

Lex rose from the bed without a stitch of clothing on. He walked over to a table and poured himself a glass of champagne, then sipped it. Kal-El could see Lois was coming around and he rose to full height to face the lovers.

"You will cover yourself this instant!" Kal-El snapped at him.

"Or you'll what, Kal-El? It doesn't seem like there is much you can do with this red sun, is it?" Lex answered blithely. Kal-El took a menacing step towards him and Lucy got between the men.

"Lex, just put some pajama pants on, okay?" Lucy requested.

"I don't have any." was Lex's reply.

"Find some before Lois is forced to see you this way." Kal-El said between gritted teeth.

"And if she does? What's the big deal? Unless you're afraid that she will see what her sister sees in me?" Lex asked 'innocently'.

Kal-El's answer to that question was to quickly move around Lucy, walk up to Lex and backhand him! Lex's champagne glass dropped from his hand as he touched his face!

"I'll make you pay for putting your hands on me, Kryptonian! I'll make you all pay for coming here and causing so much trouble! I always knew you wanted control but I bided my time. Now you bastards have brought something else here. Something that's stronger than all of us combined."

"And what, Lex? You plan to side with Lord Darkseid to keep everyone in line? How is that so different than the deal you made with us? You surrendered to us when we first arrived here, and you will surrender to Lord Darkseid when he finds you. And he will be looking for you." Kal-El said coolly.

"I'm sure he's looking for **YOU** before me." Lex countered.

Lois, meanwhile, had come back to the land of the living and sat up on the couch. Lucy hurried over to her.

"Lo? Are you okay?" Lucy asked softly. Kal-El turned away from Lex and moved back towards the couch. Lois nodded, looking at her sister, then Kal-El and then...

"Oh God, Lucy! Why?!" Lois moaned. She now stood up unassisted and stared down Lex.

"Lois, do not look at him! I know his state of undress is appalling..." Kal-El began but Lois brushed him aside and walked up to Lex.

"My memories aren't what they were, 'Mr. President', but I seem to recall that you were going out with some chick that my cousin went to high school with. Is she the First Lady now?"

Lex did not answer her. Lois kept talking.

"What are you doing with my sister, besides the obvious? Why don't you get back out there in the world and help us against these new weirdos that have turned the sun red?"

But Lex didn't answer any of her allegations.

Instead he brought up some other ones...

"I take it no one bothered to tell you the truth about how you came to be in a 'family way'? You have your mother to thank for that."

Lucy now frowned, wrapping her sheet around her tightly.

"What are you talking about, Lex? Lois knows that our mother left our father for Jor-El."

Lex glanced at her before looking at Lois again.

"You poor thing. So no one has told you? Kal-El here ran through your family like toilet paper on a roll. He's been with Lucy, Chloe **AND** your mother! And because of that, all he had to do was touch you and you were 'prepped' to carry his child."

Kal-El stared at Lex. Was **HE** Lois's source this whole time? It had to be him! Kal-El began to move towards him. Even if he did not have his abilities, he was pretty sure he could break his neck with no problem!

But Lois sensed his intention and turned to halt him with a look, before turning back to Lex.

"However this happened, it's done now." Lois told Lex. "I suggest you put some clothes on, grow a **MUCH** bigger pair than you appear to have right now and get back to leading this nation. Chances are if we do get out of this, you won't be reelected."

"He wasn't elected the first time." Lucy said wryly. She was suddenly disenchanted with Lex, much the same way Zod had proved to be a disappointment. She walked over to a pile of clothing, picked up some garments and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Soon, a shower could be heard running.

"Well," Lex said in a slow, deliberate tone, "your work here is done, Lois Lane. Lucy wants nothing to do with me and it will be a matter of time before all of us our discovered here. You must be pleased."

Lois's response to that was to give him the middle finger, before turning and walking out of the cabin. But Kal-El stayed behind.

"You can go too." Lex said blithely. Kal-El folded his arms.

"I plan to make sure that you allow Lucy to leave this cabin safely."

"God, Kal-El, really? What do you think I would do to her?"

"I am looking at a man who has left his wife and father to perish. You are capable of anything." Kal-El replied.

"Like you're any better?"

"If you are referring to that filthy rumor you started in order to come between Lois and myself..." Kal-El began. But he was stopped when Lex burst out laughing!

"So I could come between Lois and yourself? Why the hell would I want to do that? My father was the one that told me about Ella Lane and yourself, not me. And while my father is many things, none of them good, he has never been one to spread stories around unless he could back it up."

"He can back up an outright lie?" Kal-El asked skeptically.

"I saw the footage." Lex said casually. Kal-El raised a brow.

"Footage?" he repeated. "As in some sort of visual recording?"

"Yes. Of the two of you in the wine cellar. You did know when you went to live in my house, that I had cameras installed?"

"We had no need for security, so they were turned off-permanently." Kal-El replied.

"You must have gotten 'off' confused with 'on', because there's footage of Ella Lane and yourself, going at it up against a wall in the wine cellar. Wait until Lois sees that. And seeing is believing."

Kal-El suddenly grabbed Lex by the throat! Lex was quietly appalled to realize that even without abilities, Kal-El was still quite a bit stronger than he was!

"You listen to me: I will not have the spectre of this lie, hanging over Lois and I. You will get me a copy of this 'footage', or I will make more than sure that the new regime kills you the moment you are found. Are we clear?" Kal-El hissed.

Lucy emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and Kal-El quickly released Lex. He looked at her.

"Lois will want you to stay with us." he told her. Lucy shook her head. She was now wearing a bathrobe.

"No. I plan on surrendering myself to the new regime." she said matter-of-factly. Lex's eyes widened!

"Are you serious? You're just going to take their side? Become one of them?" Lex complained.

"I'm not going to hide anymore, Lex! What's the point? Besides, I think the main guy is this gray thing I saw come out of a mirror. My aunt knows him." Lucy revealed. Kal-El frowned.

"Moira knows Darkseid? I had heard rumors about that but I didn't think there was anything to it.

"Is that his name? Darkseid? He's gray and not too good looking. Anyway, Chloe and I saw him come out of this mirror and snatch Zod through it! And I could tell Moira knew him." Lucy said.

Lex looked from Lucy to Kal-El.

"So who are these people that have usurped your power?"

"Beings that only Kryptonians, with abilities, can challenge." Kal-El said dismissively. Lex rolled his eyes and Lucy walked past both of them towards the front door.

"Take care of Lo, the poor thing. I'd hate to think that I was sixteen again."

"How are you leaving? I didn't see any other vehicles." Kal-El noted. Lex gave Lucy a hard look.

"I know you don't think you're taking **MY** car?"

Lucy had filched Lex's keys and dangled them!

"Sorry, but it's not like you'll need them. Cowards in hiding really don't need cars, now do they?"

And with those words, Lucy opened the door and left. Lex cursed, then padded over to the champagne to refill his glass. Kal-El folded his arms.

"You're really going to just lay around here, naked and drink?" he asked sardonically. Lex took a sip from his glass and looked him directly in the eye.

"Yes, Kal-El. I am. I am also going to let you Kryptonians do the heavy lifting. You will get rid of this Darkseid, because in the end, you all have lost too much to let him get away with ruling this planet. And once you've rid the Earth of this menace, then the Earthlings of this planet will put **YOUR** people in their place. Now, leave me."

Kal-El didn't bother to answer Lex's ridiculous fantasy. He turned and walked out of the cabin, just as he spotted Lois, jumping into the car they had come in as if she were planning to drive off without him!

He then realized she was!

" **LOIS**!" Kal-El yelled and he saw the brake lights come on! Kal-El ran to the passenger side door, jumped in and slammed the door! Lois then took off down the road!

"Are we not supposed to be in some sort of hiding here? Where are we going?" Kal-El asked.

"Back to the Kent Farm. Chloe's mother told her to jump me like that! And I don't think she would have told her to do that, if she had known what the baby would do. I think we need to get Chloe some help so we can find out what is going on here." Lois said.

But Kal-El had another thought. If Moira was colluding with Darkseid, then Chloe might have been part of this whole thing as well-probably unwittingly. Keeping her with them could be a bargaining chip. Kal-El reached over and touched one of Lois's hands.

"I think your plan has merit. And we could not stay at that decrepit camp. I'm sure Luthor will be discovered there."

"Lex **AND** Lucy." Lois said as she kept driving.

"Lucy left. I didn't think she would say goodbye."

Lois glanced over at Kal-El.

"Left how? There were no other cars around."

"I suspect it was hidden."

"Oh." was all Lois said to that, as she turned on to the main road that would take them back to the farm. Kal-El looked out of the window and up and around. He saw nothing in the skies or in the road that showed that they had been discovered. But they needed to get back to the farm before Moira, or Darkseid himself, showed up there and found out what happened to Chloe.

Kal-El stared at Lois, and the weight of it, caused Lois to call him on it.

"Why are you staring?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Did Luthor's accusation really not matter to you?"

Lois glanced over at him before answering.

"I don't know you. Or really remember you. So Lex Luthor's accusation has no...feeling behind it for me. But I do remember what I felt for Orin. And I've been telling myself that he would not have just left me in your hands if you were not somewhat trustworthy. That and Lex is a liar. So I'm going to choose to believe that he was just being a creep."

There was something in her tone that Kal-El did not like. It was the 'Orin Part'. Kal-El decided that it had to be pursued further...

"So tell me about Orin. Tell me what you liked about him?"

"You're using the past tense. I mean it's like things never ended with him for me."

"You mean when he feigned the shark attack?" Kal-El asked innocently. Lois swerved over to the side of the road and stopped the car!

"He did not fake that attack! I was there! That was a real shark!"

"I never said it wasn't, Lois. But he could've gotten word to you that he was alright much sooner than he did." Kal-El told her. He then decided to switch gears with her a bit.

"Tell me why he is so special to you?" Kal-El asked casually. Lois glanced over at him again.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lois, that you are under the impression that the conception of our baby was borne out of some sort of one time event. We had a relationship and WE were going to be married before events got in the way. I want to know what it is you see in this man that is keeping you from understanding that."

Lois turned the engine off and moved so that she was facing Kal-El.

"Orin was my first. And he was gentle and kind and he wants to help man kind some day. That's why I love him. And he's back in my life and not with his wife, because he wants to be with me."

"He said this?" Kal-El asked.

"No but why else would he be here? Look, maybe we can work something out when the baby is born. You could see the baby on the weekends..."

Kal-El now grinned at her!

"How about a counter proposal?" he asked. Lois sniffed and turned away from him.

"What kind of 'counter proposal' are you proposing?"

Kal-El reached out and pulled a strand of her hair.

"I want you to allow me to show you how 'gentle' and 'kind' I can be."

Lois looked confused.

"Well I can see you're kind of nice. I mean you fixed that dinner for me-even though the food sucked."

"No. That is not what I mean. I want you to allow me to show you how 'kind' and 'gentle' I can be, sexually." Kal-El said looking right into her eyes. Lois blinked. She hadn't expected **THAT** to be the counter proposal!

"And?" Lois questioned. "What do I get out of it?"

"If my gentle, kind way, is better than Orin's 'gentle kindness', then you will forget him, marry me and that will be the end of this nonsense."

Lois did not appreciate him characterizing her feelings for Orin as 'nonsense'! She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Kal-El leaned over quickly and claimed her mouth with his own. His lips seared against hers possessively and Lois felt tremors course throughout her body!

Then, the sudden kiss abruptly ended and Lois opened her eyes to find Kal-El staring at her with something akin to amusement.

"You will allow me this chance and I will not have Orin killed."

Lois now got over the stars she saw, and secret lust she had felt when he had kissed her just now!

"What are you talking about? You would actually kill Orin?"

"We will regain power, Lois. This is not the first time my people have had to deal with the likes of the invaders that are here now. And when we do, Orin will have to pay for putting is hands on you." Kal-El said matter-of-factly.

Lois could not believe that she would have willingly entered into a relationship with this man, knowing he was capable of crap like this! But the idea of Orin being killed for no good reason, was something she could not live with! He had risked his own life to save her once. What Kal-El was asking, was the least she could do.

"I suppose I have no choice but to go along with this. Orin shouldn't pay for being in love with me." Lois huffed.

"I understand Orin being in love with you, Lois. What I will not tolerate is his being disrespectful of your status. You are **MY** fiancee. You are carrying my child. His returning here and insinuating himself in our business is punishable by death-unless you agree to my terms."

Lois turned away from him and restarted the car.

"We have a deal. But just so you know, even if you are more 'gentle' and 'kind' than Orin. I'm never going to admit it."

Kal-El said nothing to her hostile sounding words. She had no memories of what their lovemaking was like. Lois didn't have to admit anything out loud. He would just know.

* * *

Moira had left the White House to find out what was going on with Chloe. Something had gone wrong when her daughter had tried to obtain her powers from Lois's unborn child. She could feel it.

Meanwhile, Darkseid had the current occupants of the White House, down on their knees in front of him in the Red Room. Granny Goodness, however, knew there was someone missing. She reached for Lara's chin.

"Now, now, my dear. You know you have nothing to fear from Granny. Tell me where Zod's son is? The one that calls himself 'Davis Bloom' on this planet?"

Lara jerked her chin away but said nothing. Granny then focused on Jor-El.

"Jor-El, Jor-El, Jor-El...Dru-Zod told us everything. Everything about your experiments on his boy. He's here and try as we might, we cannot find him. Tell us where he is if you do not want your wife to die in front of you." Granny cooed.

Darkseid allowed Granny to handle this particular interrogation, since he was preoccupied with the Earthlings that were the wife and father of the ruler of this nation on the planet. He had sent his other elite forces to subdue the Kryptonians in the other countries on this particular world. And right now, he needed to know if Lex Luthor had any sort of following, that might cause an insurrection that had to be dealt with.

Lana Luthor was terrified! She clung to Lionel as they knelt before him.

"I am supposed to believe that this ruler is hiding like a coward while his family suffers? Why did he not take you both with him?" Darkseid asked.

Lionel chose to answer.

"Because my son **IS** a coward. He was not elected to this office, therefore he was not ready to rule."

Darkseid grinned!

"You have 'elections' here?"

Lana now nodded. But that was all she did.

"Well, there will be no more elections under my rule. And when I find this coward, I will show him no mercy. Meaning I will not kill him. He will serve me and anyone else I tell him to, however I choose, for the rest of his mortal life." Darkseid hissed, just as a growling noise from out in the hallway, got everyone's attention! He looked to Granny Goodness to attend to whatever it was. Granny unsheathed her sword and moved cautiously towards the doorway. Jor-El have Lara a fearful look and she suddenly knew 'what' it was...

Granny Goodness did not get one centimeter in the hallway, before Davis Bloom appeared, morphing in and out of looking like Kal-El/Bizarro Kal-El, and the monstrosity he thought he had been cured from!

Granny Goodness suddenly went flying past everyone in the Red Room, through the wall of the revered, structured house and off towards parts that could not be seen with the naked eye! Darkseid moved to confront the enemy before him and knew instantly who, and what, he was dealing with!

"Lor-Zod," Darkseid said in a calm, deep rumbling voice, "you once came to me on Apokolips for guidance. I can help you control what you are. I can help you accept your gifts..."

Darkseid was interrupted when Davis morphed from the Bizarro form of Kal-El, and in to the creature before viciously backhanding Darkseid so that he too crashed through a wall of the White House, up into the sky and into space! He flailed helplessly towards the now red sun.

Then, the sun then turned back yellow.

Kara and Zod came out of their catatonia.

Meanwhile, Moira had entered the Kent Farm House and found no sign of Chloe anywhere! She arrived just as Kal-El and Lois entered.

"Moira," Kal-El said, sensing her power, "why are you here?"

"Where is my daughter?" Moira asked instead.

Lois stepped forward.

"You don't look as if you've aged a day! And Chloe was here. She was sick and we went to get help for her but we couldn't find anyone." she lied.

"I just bet you did, 'niece'. But that's over." Moira told her.

"What is?" Kal-El asked.

"Lois's taking everything from Chloe. Your using my daughter for your own lustful needs when you really wanted another. Neither of you will be fit parents for the child you are carrying." Moira said.

"Meaning we're not Darkseid and yourself, correct? That is your plan-to take our child and raise him with that beast."

"You should watch how speak about him, Kal-El. He is your new ruler. You Kryptonians failed to take over this planet..."

"And you think under Darkseid you will be any better off? That earthlings will live quality lives? We have ended starvation in many third world countries! Those people will not eat **EVER** under Darkseid!" Kal-El hissed. Lois peeked at him. Wow. Kal-El cared whether people starved, like Orin did...wow...

"Where is my daughter?" Moira asked again, ignoring Kal-El's tirade. Lois shook her head.

"You're a real piece of work, auntie! How are you even related to my mother? She'd care if people were going to go hungry, you can bet the farm on that!"

Moira ignored her niece's tirade as well.

"You both have done something to my daughter and hidden her from me. Fine. Kal-El you will get Lois back when you produce Chloe." Moira said and reached out to grab Lois...

In that instant, Kal-El got between Moira and Lois, knowing she could kill him but willing to take that chance to protect Lois and their child.

It was also at that moment that the sun turned from red to yellow.

Moira and Kal-El instantly realized what happened. Moira turned to run, but Kal-El grabbed the back of her hair, and dragged her to a closet! He slammed the door, locked it and then turned back to Lois.

"What the hell happened? Why is the sun yellow again? What does that mean?" Lois asked.

"It means Darkseid has had a setback." Kal-El said grimly. "And I need to find out what has happened. He and his army need to be sent back to Apokolips. And your aunt needs to be guarded. I hate to leave you..."

Lois suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him! Kal-El felt his own senses soaring and his need for her was great. But there was no time for this now. He set her away from him while his hands spanned her waist.

"My throwing your aunt in a closet has changed your mind about me?" he asked, smiling softly at her.

"No. Your throwing yourself in front of me like a human shield, when you didn't have your powers back, was what changed my mind. I could tell she was stronger than you and you could have died. You would have and you didn't know that the sun would go back to being yellow. I think it's totally hot that you did that." Lois said truthfully.

"More 'hot' than Orin and the shark?"

Lois thought about it briefly and nodded.

"Ten times more." she answered. Kal-El's answer to that was to kiss her hard, his lips almost bruising hers. Kal-El tried to ignore the sounds of Moira screaming and crying from within the closet but soon found he could not drown it out! He pulled away from Lois slightly.

"I cannot listen to that here! We should go elsewhere!" Kal-El practically panted.

"Drown her out. Drown her out and just focus on me." Lois told him as she pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him hungrily, her mouth now savaging his. Kal-El's mind shut out the annoying sounds as Lois undressed herself hurriedly while her lips were still glued to his, and then began tugging at his own.

Within the warmth of the Kent living room, accompanied by Moira Sullivan's screams from within that closet, Lois carefully impaled herself upon Kal-El's thick penetration. She then began to gingerly rock back and forth. She could not believe how incredible Kal-El's flesh felt inside of her! His hands were locked on her hips and he whispered loving words of encouragement as she continued to move upon him.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Moira could hear their moans and knew that they were spitting on her, Chloe and and Darkseid...what had happened?! Where her powers? Why was the sun yellow again? Something was more than wrong. Because Darkseid himself would have come for her if he could have. He hadn't and he wouldn't be. That meant that Moira would have to explain her actions to the Kryptonians...and Earthlings. The thought of it made her sob again. Where was Chloe? What had those two rutting fiends out there done to her little girl?

The answer to that was beyond Moira's knowledge at the moment. But Dr. Hamilton, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance and Orin Curry knew the answer. Darkseid's brief takeover had been enough time for Bruce and Oliver to escape from custody. They were all now gathered at their headquarters.

Orin had returned to rescue Lois from Kal-El, when he realized he did not have abilities, but did not find them at the farm house.

He found Chloe Sullivan instead. She was in some state of shock and he knew that Kal-El had to be responsible in some way. Orin picked her up and brought her here to safety. He had not expected to find the others there.

"Well?" Bruce asked in a demanding tone. "What did Kal-El do to her?"

"I don't know that he did it. But it was something Kryptonian." Dr. Hamilton replied.

"What is wrong with her?" Dinah asked. "Her mother spent years like this, didn't she?"

"Yes from what I understand. " Dr. Hamilton said grimly.

"Spit it out, Dr. Hamilton. What are you thinking?" Oliver asked.

"I think...or suspect, that in order to cure Chloe of what she is going through, the sun will need to be red again." he said.


	34. Chapter 34

**ONE MONTH LATER-**

Kal-El was very pleased at how well things were moving along. For once.

Many members of Darkseid's elite force, had been captured and put into special holding cells. Unfortunately, just as many managed to escape back to Apokolips through some alternate portal, that consisted of a some special orb that one of them had been carrying on their person.

With that threat contained, for now, the Kryptonians went about the business of ruling Earth. And that meant they had to have places to live. It was decided that they would just take any home they liked and the family that already occupied it, would be forced to find another place to live!

Lex Luthor came out of hiding and went back to being the President...until the Kryptonians decided otherwise.

Additionally, it was also made clear that Kryptonians would have no use for money. They would just take what was needed. That did not sit well with many business owners on the planet. A special hearing was being conducted in Congress over this matter and more than a few Kryptonians, that sympathized with the Earth business person's plight, were scheduled to speak against their own kind.

Kal-El was not pleased by these turn of events at all. The divide and conquer strategy they employed, was supposed to pit humans against humans. He did not believe Kryptonians should publicly speak out against one another. And unfortunately, the main one of these 'Uncle Tom's' was none other than Lor-Zod!

Lor-Zod had become a hero of sorts to the earthlings. He was outright fighting other Kryptonians, whenever they were abusive or aggressive against mankind. It was not as if Kal-El wanted anyone to be abused. But there were still people on this planet that had not signed the loyalty pledge. That meant they were fugitives.

And unfortunately, Lor-Zod could now change into that monstrosity at will! So he had Kryptonian strength and his monster strength which was twice what a Kryptonian had from the yellow sun. He was being called by the earthlings 'Doomsday'.

Jor-El and Lara now lived in the Luthor mansion. Ella had been given a rather generous settlement from Jor-El that he did not have to give to her. Ella took the money and purchased a large, yet modest home, that was formerly owned by the First Lady's aunt, a woman named Nell Lang. But Ella Lane was still hostile and...well...as part of her 'settlement', she did not have to sign the pledge! Jor-El explained that by telling people that by her being married to a Kryptonian, that proved that she could be loyal.

Kal-El didn't necessarily approve, but he was not asking Lois to sign one either, so he could not really press the matter. And he could tell his mother didn't like it either. But what Kal-El hoped for, was that the Luthor mansion would provide sufficient privacy for his parents to mend their problems.

Kal-El had his own. Problems. And he divided them into the 'Good Problems' and the 'Bad Problems'. The Good Problems were as follows:

Lois's memory was still stuck within her teenage years. Not that that was a good thing, but Lois's affections had switched from 'Orin' to Kal-El, which pleased him to no end. And it saddened him a little. If Jor-El had picked another woman to get to know when they first arrived on this planet, then maybe he could've gotten to know Lois under different circumstances.

Amnesia was a nice, different circumstance. Though he had had Kryptonian doctors examine her. The bruise on her head was gone and there didn't seem to be any reason for her continued memory loss, though the doctors were of the opinion that her memories could come back at any time, unexpectedly.

Kal-El also decided that maybe this was the time to plan the wedding. Before Lois's memories and her torn feelings between him and that damnable Bruce Wayne, returned! Bruce Wayne. He was a fugitive as well and since he chose to be uncooperative, Kal-El took his house. Took it and moved himself and Lois into it!

Lois knew who Bruce was but had no memory of actually liking him in any manner. But Mr. Wayne was cagey being, among other things. For while Kal-El seized his property, for some reason, Alfred came along with the package!

That was a 'Bad Problem'.

They had found him there, the day they moved in, in bed, coughing! Kal-El knew he had suffered a heart attack and had a Kryptonian doctor see to him. He was informed that Mr. Pennyworth was improving nicely, but probably needed rest somewhere.

Lois, even though she did not remember him, took to him instantly! She insisted that Alfred stay...which is what Kal-El suspected was the plan all along! Alfred had been taking some kind of stupid looking cough medicine called 'Papa Pete's 12 Hour Cough Syrup', that when Kal-El inspected it, smelled more like pure liquor!

So now...Alfred lived with them, though he actually served as a butler and helped supervise the care of the estate. But Kal-El knew he was there to spy for Bruce Wayne. He knew that he was keeping everything up so that **HE** could eventually reclaim all that was his-and that included Lois.

Kal-El did have one small bit of satisfaction: Lois found the bat cave and didn't really seem to care about what the equipment was that was in there.

She put an ad out for a garage sale to get rid of the junk! She thought the cave itself was rather interesting and might make a good special play room of sorts, for the baby.

Kal-El knew Alfred was in a quandary and he planned to keep a close eye on these events. He suspected Mr. Wayne and some of his allies would arrive to try and buy some of the items. If they did, they would be arrested and put in detention centers until they signed the oath!

* * *

"Miss Lois..." Alfred began, as Lois eyed some kind of strange looking piece of radar equipment. She then pulled out her iPhone and looked online. She needed to put a price tag on this thing!

"Miss Lois..."

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you, it's just 'Lois', okay? And you shouldn't be down here! It's drafty."

"I could say the same for you, Miss."

"Oh, I'm carrying a 'super baby'. So the baby is fine and his good genes give me good health or whatever." Lois said, moving around the unknown piece of equipment to look for a company name. If she knew who had made this thing, then she could find out what it was online.

"Miss Lois," Alfred said, ignoring her request, "maybe we could move some things into storage? I just don't think that equipment this size should be hawked at the end of the drive. We could have an estate sale instead? The buyers could come in here and look at things..."

"Alfred, there are a lot of crooks out in the world. I just wouldn't be comfortable with strangers being in the house right now. Someone could rip us off! I don't know much but some of those vases in the front hallway look like they must have cost a good deal of money." Lois argued.

"Miss, they are family heirlooms."

Lois peered at him.

"Oh. Well...ordinarily I would just secretly box these things up and give them to Mr. Wayne. But I think Kal-El kind of hates his guts. I don't see him going for that."

It was at that moment that Ella Lane stepped into the 'bat cave' and her mouth dropped open! Jeez! She'd heard about Bruce being accused of being this bat guy, but she hadn't really believed it until now. She glanced at Alfred, who looked quite pained. She cleared her throat and Lois stopped what she was doing to walk over and give her mother a hug!

"Hey, Mom! What brings you by?"

"Honey, we have to go over the wedding plans, remember?"

"Oh. I forgot. You know with this garage sale thing coming up..."

"Yes, hon, about that. This isn't the type of home where you throw stuff on the lawn and put a sticker on it. Maybe you should have an estate sale instead?"

"Mom, there are some real creeps out there. Creeps that would rip us off. Now it will be fine! I was just telling Alfred that I'll put some signs out and some notices in the paper. But this room could be used for the baby. And I bought some paint. Do you think Lucy would help out with the painting?"

"Truthfully? No." Ella admitted.

"Yeah, I guess. I know Chloe would've helped-if she could be found." Lois said dejectedly. Granted, the last time she saw her cousin, they weren't the best of buds, but Lois had not doubts that by now, she'd be a supportive family member about everything.

"You know, Kal-El let me in and he was looking for you. I need to talk to Alfred about the reception, okay?"

"Okay." Lois said, sitting down her stickers and walking out of the cave. Once they were sure she was gone, Ella threw up her hands!

"I wouldn't sleep a night if you weren't here, Alfred! That piece of Kryptonian...bastard crap, is taking advantage of the fact that Lois thinks she's sixteen! I don't believe for two minutes there isn't something those people can do to bring her memories back!"

"It would not be in Kal-El's best interests for her to remember." Alfred said in a low voice. "Mr. Wayne did not want me to do this, but I insisted. Believe when I tell you, they are working on a way to make those clear rings that they wear, inactive so that the original chemical that subdue their kind, stop them."

"Well I'm going to do all I can to stall this wedding! Has Bruce said anything about Chloe? How is she?"

"He has not said but I think she is still catatonic. Dr. Hamilton is looking for other ways to bring her out of her state other than turning the sun red again."

"Yeah, I don't want to see those weirdos that were here before, ever again." Ella said.

"How is your sister? If I may inquire?" Alfred asked kindly.

"Not well. She's staying in that detention center because of what she tried to pull. I love her but I can't help her there. All I can do is look after Chloe and Davis the best I can."

"Yes," Alfred said, lowering his voice even further, "Mr. Wayne has said that your nephew has been of great help to them."

"Good, though I wish his wife would cut him a break. After I leave Lois I'm going to look in on Davis's very hostile bride. She's actually talking about suing someone for being tricked into marrying him." Ella revealed.

* * *

Lois found Kal-El in one of the many rooms that could be called a study. But it seemed like there were at least ten of those as well.

She poked her head in the doorway. Kal-El was staring at a computer screen and he looked away from it when he saw her. Lois had to admit that while she did not remember him, he always looks enormously pleased to see her. It was sweet.

And then there was the way he made love to her. It was like he was making her his, over and over again. Thinking about it almost made her blush. It also didn't hurt that her parents hated him! It made Kal-El all the more appealing. And if she had to be forced to have a kid and marry an alien, Lois supposed it wasn't so bad that it was with Kal-El from Krypton.

"Lois? Did your mother leave already? There was something I wanted to discuss with both of you." he said, now standing up from his chair and walking over to her.

"No she's in that cave room with Alfred. She said that you wanted to talk see me about something?" Lois asked innocently. Kal-El refrained from looking surprised. No, he had not asked Ella to find Lois. But he suspected Ella made that up just so she could talk to Alfred alone.

"Yes," Kal-El half lied, "my mother thinks that our wedding plans are coming along a little slowly. She wants to help with the planning." he told her. Lois shook her head quickly.

"No."

"I know that it would be uncomfortable for our mothers..."

"It would be cruel, that's what it would be," Lois said pointedly, "and while I don't remember much but highschool, Whitesnake and sneaking out at night, I do know a messed up situation when I see it. Your mother doesn't need to be anywhere near my mother."

Kal-El said nothing to that but his stare was rather-disapproving.

"Come on! You have to understand how this is! I mean my mother thought your father was single. She didn't know he was married. That's a crappy thing for a guy to pull on a woman. It takes time to get over something like that."

"I understand that, Lois. But..."

"And," Lois continued, "I just think it would be kind of disloyal to my mother if I included your mother in my wedding plans. It's not like she can't be there."

"Lois, this is not some...what is it called on this planet? Yes, a 'clique'. A clique that only involves your mother, yourself and Lucy. Our child is part of my family too. And you will be part of mine. My mother is very hurt that no attempt has been made on your part to get to know her." Kal-El huffed.

"On **MY PART**? Look, I don't know if you've been drinking or what in here, but I haven't done anything wrong! Now I have a yard sale to get ready for so..."

Kal-El reached for Lois's hands and held them tightly.

"I don't want to fight with you. I have never liked fighting with you." he told her. Lois could sense the raw truthfulness of that statement and squeezed his hands.

"I don't like fighting with you either." she answered. "But I don't know what you expect me to do? My mother is my mother. I can't just ask her to work with someone that makes her feel bad."

"Why don't we take small steps then? How about we ask your mother to accompany us to Smallville today? We can have a 'peace offering' lunch." Kal-El suggested. Lois raised a brow.

"That's kind of short notice for your mother, isn't it?" Lois asked. But as she studied Kal-El's face, she could see that this was something that had been in the works longer than a few minutes!

"Okay, okay! I'll ask...but how about you do something for me then?"

"Like?" Kal-El asked, taking one of her hands and kissing it.

"How about we let Alfred take some things to Bruce? Things that mean something to him because they belonged to his family?"

"Alfred suggested this?"

"I think he just thinks that I'm putting too much out for the yard sale."

"Bruce Wayne is never getting this estate or his items back. That is what this is all about. He somehow thinks he is going to usurp my people and get what is his, back. It's not going to happen. This home is ours."

"But it's not ours fair and square, is it?" Lois reminded him. "You didn't buy it from him. You kind of stole it. We could just box up a few things..."

"Fine. I will allow a few things to be boxed up. Now come, let's ask your mother about accompanying us to Smallville today." Kal-El said, as he enclosed a rigid arm around her middle and they left the study to return to the cave. Lois hid her worry but privately, she didn't think her mother would go for this. And if she didn't, would Alfred be able to take some of Bruce Wayne's things back to him?

* * *

If Alfred or Ella looked surprised to see Kal-El and Lois appear together, they did not show it. Kal-El had no doubt that they had been saying most unkind things about him. He let go of Lois and looked around the 'batcave'.

"This room definitely has possibilities...thought it is a bit drafty. Lois, I would be happy to help you price some of this strange and outdated looking equipment." he said, but his eyes were on Alfred. Lois spoke up.

"Alfred, Kal-El agreed to let you take some things to Bruce Wayne! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, Alfred," Kal-El said, "you can take anything to Mr. Wayne that you can fit into a shoe box."

Lois's mouth dropped open! Ella rolled her eyes and looked at Lois.

"Hon, I need to talk to Kal-El alone for a bit. Alfred, maybe you could find that shoe box?"

Alfred was determined not to display any shock, anger or surprise. He walked out of the batcave with Lois, who was pissed off with Kal-El! If he was going to act like that then she wasn't asking her mother squat!

Once they were alone, Ella walked up to him.

"You know, I'd hate for Lois to see that video of the two of us."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"You know that there is no 'video' of us. I would not have touched my father's wife."

"You know...there was a time when I thought Jor-El was cheating on me. I now know that he was sneaking back to Krypton to see your blonde mother. But the point is, I doubted him so much, that I kind of rekindled something I'd had going on the side, with this really husky soldier. He was about your build and even had your hair coloring."

"Ah. So my father was not the first man you had been unfaithful to General Lane with?"

"No. But the point is this: he sure looks a hell of a lot like you...from the back. And Lois will believe that it is you if she sees it. I plan to make sure that my girl, ends up married to Bruce Wayne. She's home. She just doesn't have the right man by her side. So you're going to actually allow Alfred to rent a U-Haul and take whatever the fuck he likes out of here, okay?" Ella said in a sweet sounding tone.

"I would be willing to bet, that if I told Lois that the man in the video is not me, she would believe me. You underestimate how deep our bond is. There has been something between us from the very beginning." Kal-El replied coolly.

"Well that's always a possibility. Then again, you do have a bad track record when it comes to the women in my family. If I were you, I wouldn't take that chance. I'll rent the U-Haul for Alfred. Say hello to your blonde mother." Ella said and walked out of the cave. Kal-El had to restrain himself from choking the life out of his former step-mother! This little rumor was not going away!

It was time to pay Lionel Luthor a visit. The Smallville lunch he had had planned with his mother and Lois, would have to wait.

* * *

But things would get much worse.

Chloe Sullivan suddenly awoke in a special bed that had been brought in to the JLA secret headquarters. A nurse had been hired to be with her while the other members were off doing other things. Things related to sending the Kryptonians packing!

The nurse was startled to enter Chloe's room and find her sitting up and not staring into space!

"Miss Sullivan! Oh my God! I'm going to call Dr. Hamilton right away!" she exclaimed. She turned and ran out of the room. Chloe stared blankly at the now empty doorway, then pulled herself out of bed. What the hell had happened? Why was she here? Where was here?

The last thing she remembered was finding Kal-El and Lois at the Kent Farm. Kal-El. Lois. The betrayal she had not seen coming. The betrayal that still stuck in her gut like a knife.

Chloe ran her hands over face and looked around for some clothing. She was currently wearing some sort of gown/smock. The nurse hurried back in.

"Dr. Hamilton is on his way, along with Mr. Wayne and your brother."

Chloe blinked.

"Dr. Hamilton? What? And why would Bruce Wayne and my brother be coming here?" Chloe asked in confusion. Her hands felt tingly for some reason and she began to shake them out, to get the circulation moving in them again...

That was when the nurse shrunk before her very eyes! Chloe squeaked as the nurse screamed and appeared as small as an ant on the floor! Chloe gaped, then looked at her hands. She turned and looked at the bed. She pointed her hands at the bed and it shrunk!

"Oh my God." Chloe whispered in horror.


	35. Chapter 35

Bruce and Dinah left Dr. Hamilton to examine Chloe in private. Chloe, who had just come out of a catatonic state with powers.

They already had Davis Bloom on their side. If Chloe could be persuaded to join them, then the Kryptonians were as good as finished. And small.

"We could possibly have a brother/sister team join us. But this could be temporary." Dinah warned. Bruce nodded.

"I know. I'm worried that the underground scientists we recruited, won't find a way to block the effects of those clear rings the Kryptonians wear. Their scientists are twice as good as ours. They could be thinking of ways to nullify what we could POSSIBLY come up with." Bruce said worriedly. But Dinah shook her head.

"They think they have it made here now. And they are too busy stealing everything in sight to take any precautions." she said, knowing that her words had to sting a bit. What Kal-El pulled on Bruce was awful and clearly personal. And she knew that he was worried for Alfred, who insisted on conning Kal-El to keep him on so he could run things. But from the little Alfred had been able to report to them, it was not Kal-El that decided to keep Alfred.

It was Lois. And Dinah suspected that Bruce was taking some kind of hope in the fact, that Lois and Alfred had a bond, despite her amnesia. Hope that her memory would come back soon and she would remember him.

Dr. Hamilton stepped out of the room and asked both Bruce and Dinah to join himself and Chloe. Bruce and Dinah exchanged glances. If they were both being allowed to see Chloe, this could be a good sign, right?

Meanwhile, Chloe was now wearing a robe when they returned and closed the door behind them. Bruce spoke first.

"Dr. Hamilton, have you ascertained if Chloe's powers are permanent?"

Dr. Hamilton cleared his throat.

"They are...but...from what Chloe had told me, I believe they are connected to that being that was here from Apokolips. He gave her these powers. Lois's unborn child helped her **KEEP** them."

Dinah nodded.

"Your mother had powers briefly, according to your brother, before she lost them. She lost them when Darkseid was destroyed. But you've kept yours. Touching Lois has to be the reason." she said.

"We don't really know that Darkseid has been destroyed, do we?" Bruce asked of no one in particular. What was really not being said here, was that they did not know if Darkseid could still remove Chloe's abilities. Bruce now looked directly at her.

"Chloe, I am not going to lie to you. We could use your help against the Kryptonians. Your brother has been of enormous help and is seen as a hero from humans against these invaders. With what you can do..."

"I'll do it." Chloe said firmly. Dinah eyed Bruce and Dr. Hamilton before speaking.

"You don't want to think about it? I mean this would be about taking on the House of El and..."

"My cousin. Yes, I know. I will do what it takes to make sure that we are not over run by aliens. Yes, my reasoning is semi vindictive. If Kal-El and I were still together, I don't know that I would agree to this. But this is about more than Kal-El. They have taken things that are not theirs and forcing us to bend to their will. I'll do whatever I have to do stop the Kryptonians." she said.

Dinah didn't quite believe Chloe. She suspected she couldn't wait to shrink Kal-El and Lois! Bruce suspected the same thing, but, there was no time to quibble over details. It was better to have Chloe Sullivan on their side than the Kryptonians.

The door opened and Oliver stuck his head in.

"Hey, Chloe, good to see you up and around. Your brother is here and he'd like to see you. He's been worried." he said.

"Does he know?" Chloe asked, looking around. Bruce nodded.

"He knows you have abilities but not specifically what they are. I figured I'd leave that to you."

"Okay. Send him." was all Chloe said, as she suddenly felt nervous. She barely knew Davis and she knew she had not been the most welcoming of sisters. But if he was using his powers against his own kind, how could she not join him?

Oliver looked behind him and Davis Bloom walked in, wearing all black. There was a red insignia on his chest. Chloe suspected it was the Zod family crest or something. Davis hurried over to this sister and hugged her as tightly as his strength would allow, before letting her go and looking at the four of them.

"I need to speak to my sister alone." he said firmly. Bruce's cellphone rang in that moment and he nodded to them before leaving to take it. Dinah's rang as well and when she looked at the caller I.D., her eyes widened in surprise. Alfred was calling. Oliver followed her out as well. Dr. Hamilton lingered before leaving.

"Chloe, we will need to work on controlling your abilitites. I don't want you tired out. Nothing against you, Mr. Bloom, but what your sister can now do...well...I will let her explain it." Dr. Hamilton said before leaving and closing the door.

Once they were alone, Chloe spoke first.

"How is mom? What happened to her? Why is she a prisoner? It was like Dr. Hamilton and the others knew something but really wouldn't tell me. What's going on?"

Davis was hesitant to say anything. He didn't want to upset Chloe and at the moment, there was nothing to be done for Moira. Yes, he could rescue her himself. But he also needed to understand just what had happened. And it sounded like Moira was perfectly willing to sacrifice the life of Lois and her unborn child, to help Darkseid rule this planet.

"Davis? Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Mom is in a detention camp? Why?"

"You really don't know? She called you right before you became catatonic, didn't she?"

"We were prisoners. The Kryptonians knew about this Darkseid god. He was the same man that came out of the mirror at the Luthor mansion and took Zod. Mom agreed to tell Kal-El's cousin all she knew if I was let go."

"Okay...you were let go and you went to the Kent Farm? Why?"

"Because I just knew Lois was there. Don't tell me how or why but I knew. I even suspected Kal-El would be there as well. I was not prepared for how... intimate the setting would look. It was clear Kal-El had made dinner for her. It was clear he had lied to me all of this time about hating Lois. There is no telling what they were doing together under the same roof, while I was involved with him. I was angry and upset and then...then...Mom called me."

"She was at the White House, right?" Davis asked.

"I don't know where she was, Davis. I just know she ordered me to touch Lois. She was yelling like my life depended on it. I grabbed on to Lois and then nothing. The next thing I knew, I woke up here. I pointed my hands toward some nurse or something and she shrank. Bruce and Dinah eventually came here and Bruce suggested that I point at the woman again to make her normal size. It worked."

Davis said nothing for the longest moment. Then he spoke.

"So you can shrink people? The league seems very excited by your newfound powers. I can see why now." he noted. Chloe could see that he did not seem all that thrilled by what she could do.

"Look, Davis, I know we don't know one another that well. But we can't let the Kryptonians come here and just rule us. They're taking things that don't belong to them and no paying for them! That could do serious harm to the economy!"

"I understand that. I also understand that together, we could be the most powerful members of the league Bruce and Oliver are trying to build. But there is also a chance for you to abuse your powers, Chloe. I'm not accusing you of anything, I just think that until you've mastered them, you should stay here. Quietly."

"You mean hide out? I want to see Mom."

"That isn't possible."

"It **IS** possible if you break her out of that detention center! Jeez, Davis, why should she stay there? She was desperate! Your father is a piece of dirt and I saw him try and rape her! There is no telling what he's doing to her now! You're just going to sit back and let our mother suffer?"

"Don't accuse me of not caring about our mother. Jor-El is watching to make sure that nothing untoward happens to her while she is in Kryptonian custody. But Lois and her unborn child have to be protected. We can find no sign of Darkseid and for all we know, he still has some way of contacting our mother."

Chloe folded her arms and squinted at him!

"What the hell are you saying?! Huh? That Mom wants to kill Lois and Kal-El's baby? That's frickin' low!"

"I think Darkseid wanted Lois and Kal-El's baby. And I think our mother was going to give the child to him."

Chloe's mouth dropped open! Then it closed as she remembered something else...

"How do you know this? Did Mom tell you this? Or Darkseid?"

"I never spoke to Darkseid in a human form..."

"That's not was Kara said! She seems to think that Darkseid is really your father! How the hell would you know that he wanted Lois and Kal-El's baby unless he told you that?" Chloe countered.

"I have been to Apokolips, yes. And that was during a time when I was looking for a father figure. But I quickly saw that...that...beast...was not it! You should see how people live there that are not of his inner circle! Look, we need to trust one another. And when we take on the Kryptonians, we need to know what we're doing. I don't like the way you've been treated either. You're my sister. You deserve better. Lucy and Lois do as well. And you just have to realize that Lois is even worse shape than you are. Kal-El will never leave her alone to be with Bruce if she has his child."

Chloe tilted her head.

"How do you know that Lois even wants Bruce now? I know Lois suffered some memory loss, but from just the little I saw at the Kent Farm between the two of them, Bruce stands less of a chance of being with Lois, now that she thinks she's sixteen, than he ever did before."

* * *

Lois was ticked off at Kal-El! She didn't find his demands that Alfred could take Bruce's things to him in a 'shoebox', funny, cute or amusing!

And now Kal-El had canceled this lunch he wanted to have with his mother, claiming he had an errand he needed to attend to that came up suddenly. Lois didn't believe that either, nor did she really care. She hadn't looked forward to going to Smallville to betray her mother OR ask her mother if she wanted to join them.

That was another odd thing. Her mother had not given her the chance to even ask! She just sort of zipped out of here quickly, after Lois and Alfred left them alone in the baby's playroom/cave. What had happened in there anyway?

Lois decided to confront Kal-El about this crappy shoe box demand and the change in plans. She wanted to know what was going on. But as she entered their room and watched him prepare to leave, an idea formed...

While Kal-El was gone, Lois and Alfred would take Bruce Wayne's things to him! Or however much they could actually get to him. She had noticed one van in the massive garage down below, that seemed to go on forever. They could put a few things in there. More things than what they could fit in a shoebox.

Kal-El was changing clothes. She silently watched him, making her displeasure about how he had acted before, known, by dropping an expensive statue on the ground, thus shattering it!

Kal-El, who's back was to her, did not bother to turn around.

"That is one of Mr. Wayne's precious possessions. Now that you've broken it, I'm sure that **THAT** will fit in a shoebox."

Lois coolly walked over to him, prepared to slap his face and anything else on his body she could think of hitting, when she caught a strange expression on Kal-El's face.

It was worry.

"What's going on?" Lois asked, her planned thievery momentarily forgotten.

"Nothing is wrong." he said simply.

"Kal-El, we just spent a very intense moment in the study, talking about our mothers and this family bond you wanted. This lunch was very important and it just **HAD** to happen now. Suddenly something has come up after you've talked with my mother. Again, what's going on?"

Kal-El looked at her. Instinct had told him to do this without Lois knowing. But he remembered her reaction when Lex had mentioned this whole filthy business to her. She had been surprisingly casual about it. And before, when Lois actually could remember, there was a moment when she decided to just take his word on the matter. Maybe this was not something that should be kept from her.

"Your mother is claiming that there is video of the two of us together. She also admits that she was not 'with' me, but a soldier that she had been carrying on with while she was with your father. Apparently he resembles me-from the back. The point is, your mother has decided to hold this bit of information over my head. And she will continue to do so until she has come between us. I cannot allow that."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! That doesn't make any sense! I mean I could sort of see my mother cheating with a soldier. But didn't Lex say something about this before? Are you going to confront Lex?"

"His father is the one that's responsible for this whole lurid situation. And somewhere along the way, your mother and Lionel Luthor decided to become partners in blackmail. It is only a matter of time before he wants something for himself or that son of his. I cannot allow this to come between us..."

"This isn't going to come between us, Kal-El, okay? Why don't you just leave it alone? I'll talk to my mother, alright?"

Kal-El encased her face in his hands and smiled wanly.

"There are certain earthlings that cannot be allowed to assume they can negotiate with me. Not when it comes to our relationship. Lionel Luthor must be dealt with."

Lois pulled his hands off of her face.

"And my mother? I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"We'll see." he said, suddenly kissing her quickly, before his lips left hers and he walked over to the terrace doors. He opened them, stepped out, then flew into the air! Lois hurried onto the terrace and shielded her eyes from the sun, as she watched his form soon disappear.

Lois sighed, walked back into the bedroom and closed the door. She had to think what to do here...

Alfred and her would gather up some things and take them to Bruce Wayne. Then she would call her mother and ask her what this blackmail business was all about and then...

Well then she would continue with her pricing for the upcoming yard sale. Maybe she'd give Lucy a call later on tonight.

Unbeknownst to Lois, only one of those events would take place.

* * *

Lois and Alfred loaded up quite a few things, or whatever could fit in the van, and drove to Metropolis. Lois didn't realize that Bruce Wayne was staying there. But as they got into the city and Alfred pulled into an undercar garage, Lois got the distinct impression that there was more to this than met the eye.

Alfred pulled into a rather isolated parking spot, just as a man and a woman, headed towards the van. Alfred got out to speak to them, and Lois reluctantly got out as well. She wasn't stupid. The guy was Oliver Queen. He was a cute billionaire from Star City. The woman, Lois assumed, was Oliver's girlfriend.

Alfred turned to Lois.

"These are some friends of Mr. Wayne's that are going to help remove the items. This is Mr. Oliver Queen and Miss Dinah Lance."

"Hi." Lois said, seeing that the woman was giving her the stink eye for some reason.

"Hi yourself, Lois. It was really nice of you to agree to do this." Oliver asked. Dinah couldn't be as generous.

"What grade are you in, Lois? You look **SO** young."

"Younger than you, apparently." Lois said blithely. "Oliver, it's nice to meet **YOU**."

Dinah smirked and walked off. Once she was in the elevator, she texted Bruce.

 _YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S DOWN IN THE GARAGE WITH ALFRED_

Meanwhile, Bruce saw Dinah's message as he spoke to Orin.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"Yes, though I had to create a distraction of a pool of sharks. There are Kryptonians still coming in and out of that underwater base."

"Do they look as if they are still possibly living or working there?" Bruce asked.

"No. It looks like they are packing or moving out. I managed to get in while they were fending off the sharks. I have the blue rock your people will need." Orin confirmed.

"Good. Mixed with the green rock, it will render those clear rings they wear powerless against the green stone. Bring it as fast as you can. Also, we have a new ally that may help us in the war against the Kryptonians." Bruce confided. He decided to refrain from saying anything about Lois. He didn't quite know where Orin's head was these days when it came to her, but as far as Bruce was concerned, he needed to return to Atlantis and his own wife!

Bruce hung up and headed out towards the elevators. But when they opened, Dinah, Oliver, Alfred and Lois were inside. Lois recognized Bruce from the photos Alfred had in his private quarters and from looking him up on the internet. He was cute. Very cute.

But he was also insane. Or so Kal-El said.

Dinah quietly fumed as Bruce stared at Lois. God, why did this woman have to be a distraction with everything they tried to do? Why? They were close to reversing those clear rings the Kryptonians wore. They were close to putting the Kryptonians in the dirt with Davis and Chloe on their side. But what was happening now?

Bruce was making goo-goo eyes at Lois Lane.

"Lois, thank you for bringing some of my family heirlooms. I hope you will not be in any trouble with Kal-El."

"I'll be fine." Lois replied, suddenly thinking that maybe being here wasn't such a good idea after all. She wasn't sorry about helping Alfred bring the things, but the way Bruce Wayne was looking at her made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

She was the only one that did not get out of the elevator.

"Alfred, maybe one of your friends here could drive you back to Gotham? I'm going to just go now..."

But Bruce reached in and pulled Lois out of the elevator. The doors closed behind her.

"Don't be silly, Miss Lane. Your our guest. Stay and tell us how things are at Wayne Manor. Is Alfred taking good care of my home?"

Lois cleared her throat.

"Mr. Wayne, I don't think Kal-El is giving your home back. Sorry."

"I'm not expecting him to. I plan to take it. Just like he did." Bruce said in a matter-of-fact tone. Lois was about to tell him about the yard sale, when Davis and Chloe suddenly came out of a room! Bruce turned and could have kicked himself! Why didn't he make sure Chloe stayed hidden?

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Lois asked. She then looked at Alfred.

"Alfred? You knew she was here?"

Alfred cleared his throat before speaking.

"Miss Lois, you look tired. Maybe we should leave."

"I'm not tired!" Lois snapped suddenly and turned to face Davis and Chloe.

"Have you been staying here with these people? Why? Mom is worried sick about you!"

Chloe didn't answer. Davis stepped forward.

"Lois, it would be good of you to leave and not say anything to Kal-El about seeing Chloe here."

"Why? What is it you think he'd do to her? Kal-El is worried about her too!"

"Oh the hell he is!" Chloe snapped. "I know you don't remember this, Lois, but Kal-El and I were in love before this...whatever it is that you have with him, started up. You hated him!"

Bruce moved to Lois's side.

"Chloe, now is not the time for this. You know how this happened and it was all Kal-El, okay?"

Lois looked at Bruce.

"I don't understand why Chloe is **HERE** with you? Did you take her from the Kent farm? She wasn't there when Kal-El and I went back for her."

"You came back for me, Lois? That was mighty kind of you! You and Kal-El!"

Lois finally faced her cousin.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I don't remember hurting you. I don't and I don't think I would've done this on purpose. But if you're still sick or something, then you need to be with us! You can even come and stay at Wayne Manor with Kal-El and I..."

Those words just caused Chloe to see red! She suddenly pointed her hands at Lois, and to everyone's horror, she shrunk!

" **NO**!" Bruce yelled and knelt down carefully to pick up Lois! Everyone could hear squeaking! Outraged squeaking. Dinah would have laughed but she didn't find Chloe's power that amusing, now that she witnessed it. She could shrink all of the Kryptonians **AND** them, if she wanted to!

Oliver had another concern.

"What have you done? Have you harmed Lois's baby by doing that? Have you?"

Davis hurried to find Dr. Hamilton, who was still around someplace while Chloe began to shake! She turned and ran towards the examination room. Alfred followed her in there!

"Miss Sullivan, you had better **PRAY** Miss Lois and her unborn child are alright or else...well...I live with Kal-El. There will be no place on this planet you will be able to hide from him!"

Meanwhile, Dr. Hamilton examined the shrunken Lois, who was the size of a raisin! He nodded after taking off his stethoscope.

"The baby's heartbeat is still strong. It was very hard to find and she's so small it took some maneuvering, but it is still there."

Bruce left them and found Chloe and Alfred. He pointed at Chloe.

"Change her back. **NOW**!" he demanded. But Chloe suddenly looked very calm.

"Do you want your home back, Mr. Wayne? Better yet, do you want Lois?"

"I want you to return Lois to her normal size."

"And I want Kal-El to give our relationship another chance. So here's what's going to happen: Lois gets turned back to her proper size **AFTER** Kal-El has married me. You can get in on this deal and get your home back too."

Bruce said nothing. Alfred looked at Chloe with pity. Davis entered the room and heard the end part of the deal.

"Chloe? What are you doing?"

"Making some deals. I can see that Bruce here thinks he's too good a person to get down in the dirt with me. Fine. I think I'm going to pay a visit to Wayne Manor and wait for Kal-El. I'll inform him of my terms in person."

"Don't make me stop you, Chloe." Davis warned. "Now turn Lois back!"

Chloe's response was to wave her hand at Bruce and he shrunk too! Alfred cried out and gently knelt to the ground. He picked up Bruce in his hands and hurried off to Dr. Hamilton!

"Keep threatening me, brother, and you shrink next. Got it? Now get out of my way." Chloe ordered him.

Davis reluctantly moved out of Chloe's way, so that she could leave the building and do God knows what.


	36. Chapter 36

Lionel Luthor was at the Luthor family cabin in Montana. And so was the presidential plane, Air Force One.

As Lionel was preparing to leave Montana and return to Washington, he was told by the pilot that they would not be able to take off right away...

"May I ask why?" Lionel asked in a testy tone. The cabin had not been as relaxing to him as it had been in previous years. Then again, he had a lot on his mind. Lex and Lana's marriage was in a shambles! Not that he blamed Lana. His son's cowardly behavior was inexcusable and unmanly. But still, the two of them needed to hold it together.

"A Kryptonian is keeping us from taking off." the pilot said quietly, just as Kal-El made his way into the plane. The pilot slunk off and Lionel stood up.

"Kal-El. It's been a long time. How are you?" Lionel asked, holding out a proffered hand.

Kal-El ignored his hand.

"Not well, Lionel. Not well at all. You see your name keeps coming up in association with a some filthy rumor about myself and Ella Lane. I was hoping you could shed some light on this once and for all." Kal-El said coolly.

"Yes. Lex told me something about that." Lionel said.

"Lex told you?"

"Yes. I warned him about spreading gossip..."

Kal-El now outright grinned at him!

"You're going to tell me that Lex made up these lies? You're actually going to let your son take the fall for this?"

"I heard it from him. What else can I say?"

"Ella Lane told me it was you."

"Oh." Lionel sniffed. "Well I heard it from her. She was the one that said she slept with you. Then when I pressed her, she admitted that it was someone that looked like you. From the back. What does it matter? I doubt very much anyone would care even if they did see the recording." Lionel said.

"Yes, about that: I want to see this video."

"I don't have it!"

"You don't have it. Does Ella have it? Or does this recording even exist?" Kal-El asked suspiciously.

"Lex is the one that has it. Now if you don't mind, I need to get the president's plane back to Washington."

Kal-El's response to that was to walk past Lionel and punch a hole through the plane wall! The wall fell off into the runway and crashed! The plane's crew slowly eased out from wherever the hell they had been. Kal-El kept his eyes on Lionel.

"The President has no plane. Everything on this planet is now Kryptonian. You might want to find another way home, in addition to getting me this recording. You have one day. And if you can't get it to me, then I'm going to assume you lied, Lionel Luthor. And that will cost you your life."

Lionel cleared his throat and looked at the crew.

"Why don't you all leave? I have something to discuss with the Kryptonian 'gentleman' here."

The crew didn't need to be asked twice! They gathered their things and left the plane. The stairs were still attached. Once they were gone, Lionel ignored the rush of air that blew into the plane and sat back down, looking surprisingly relaxed.

"Kal-El, I actually like Lois. She has drive and spunk and will go far in this world. I was the one that told her about your father deceiving her mother. I have been her source this whole time. That is why when I learned of her being raped by you..."

"Excuse me?!" Kal-El almost barked. "I suppose you have been spreading that lie around as well?! Lois and I are in love. We belong together and we will be married. You should prepare to die now. I will allow you to say goodbye to your son."

Lionel stood up again.

"Kal-El, I know for a fact that Darkseid will never give up wanting the child Lois is carrying. For a human woman to carry a full blooded Kryptonian child is rare. You know that and I know that. And other people besides Darkseid are aware of this child. Those forces will never stop trying to come after your son or daughter."

Kal-El folded his arms. The air blew his hair slightly.

"You speak as if you know of other specific threats. Tell me who these beings are?"

"Kal-El, it would be better if your child was raised among humans...their powers hidden. Lois would not want her child in constant danger. Your lulling her into some kind of permanent relationship is unfair and wrong."

Kal-El's eyes swept over Lionel with utter contempt!

"What are you talking about, Lionel?! You know nothing about Lois and I. And I believe you know as much about these 'threats' as you do about the 'video'. Now I **AM** going to kill you. Say your goodbyes to Lex- **NOW**! Call him!"

Kal-El's own phone rang at that moment. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Lois was calling him. Instantly, he felt as if something was wrong, but he did not know what. He looked at Lionel.

"I have to take this. Since your death will be slow, for daring to interfere in Kryptonian business, I will find you and kill you later." he said. He then stepped out of the hole he made in the plane and flew off. Kal-El spotted a gas station below and landed there. Two cars sped off at the sight of him!

While next to a pump, Kal-El called Lois back.

"Lois? What is it? Is everything alright?"

There was a silence.

"Lois, what's wrong? I can tell you are there."

"Yes, Kal-El. 'Someone' **IS** here." Chloe said. Kal-El took the phone away from his ear for a moment, then hit the speaker.

"Chloe, where have you been? And why do you have Lois's phone?"

"Lois had an accident. She 'accidentally' became small." Chloe said blithely. Kal-El frowned.

"I do not follow you. What has happened to Lois? And why do you sound happy about it?"

"What's happened, Kal-El, is that it looks like this Lord Darkseid gave me powers. Lord Darkseid and your unborn child. Now, I can shrink things. Lois is now small. Your baby is now small and so is Bruce Wayne. I bet they are having a swell time together. The three of them..."

Chloe, who was actually calling from one of the study's inside of Wayne Manor, smiled when Kal-El, having used his super speed, appeared before her looking quite angry! Chloe slowly patted her hair in place and faced him.

"You will explain your presence here and what you told me, this instant!" Kal-El demanded. But before she could speak, Davis appeared in the room and hurried to stand by his sister's side!

"Kal-El, listen to me! Chloe is not herself!" Davis begged.

Kal-El looked from Davis to Chloe.

"Is that correct, Chloe? Are you not yourself?"

Chloe answer to that was to wave her hands towards a grand piano in the room. It shrunk to the size of a peanut! Kal-El gaped down at it, then moved towards her!

"What. Have. You. Done? You are telling me that Lois is that size? That my unborn child is..."

"The child is fine, Kal-El!" Davis blurted out. "But Lois and Bruce were accidentally shrunken. We found a doll house for the two of them to live in until we can correct this situation."

Kal-El felt as if he were going to explode! Lois was 'living' in a doll house with Bruce Wayne?! His eyes fell on Chloe again, who returned his stare. She waved her hands at the tiny piano and it returned to it's proper size.

"Leave us." Kal-El told Davis. He was beginning to understand that Chloe had no reason to be here, if she could very easily return Bruce and Lois to their correct size. Clearly she wanted something from him before she performed this task.

Davis eyed Kal-El warily before turning to Chloe.

"Come back with me and restore Bruce and Lois to their normal size. He is not worth it."

Chloe dragged her eyes off of Kal-El and looked at her brother.

"I think you should do as Kal-El asks."

"But Chloe..."

"Oh for the love of Krypton!" Kal-El snapped. "She can shrink me if she feels threatened, Lor-Zod! Now do as I ask and leave!"

Davis took a deep breath, fighting the urge to transform into his monstrous image and smite Kal-El. But he forced himself to relax and turned to leave the study. Once they were alone, Kal-El walked up to Chloe.

"What do you want? What do you want, to make things right again?"

"That depends on what you consider 'right'? Do you mean what do I want to restore Lois and Bruce..."

"I do not care **WHAT** you do to Bruce Wayne! I only care about Lois. Lois and our child."

Chloe forced herself not to visibly react to the desperation she heard in Kal-El's tone. She continued voicing her thoughts.

"If you mean that I restore Lois back to her normal size, she then in turn falls into your arms and you both live happily ever after...well...that would not be what I consider 'putting things right'."

Kal-El turned away from her and walked over to the bar to fix himself a drink. He turned to offer her one, but Chloe shook her head. It was better to keep a clear head when dealing with Kal-El. She could lose herself just staring into his eyes.

He took a sip, then turned back to her.

"I take it that you envision another scenario then?" he asked calmly.

Chloe did not answer that directly. She began to walk around the room, taking in all that was Bruce Wayne's. She ran her hand across the fireplace mantle before speaking again.

"Do you remember the first time we met, Kal-El?"

Kal-El was slow to answer. But he eventually did.

"Yes." he replied.

"What do you remember about it?" Chloe pressed him. It was all Kal-El could do not to roll his eyes!

"Chloe, there is no time for this! What is it that I need to do, that will get you to restore Lois to her full size?"

"It was that dinner party, Kal-El. The one that Aunt Ella put together to kind of mend fences. Her divorce from Uncle Sam kind of tore apart our family. And my uncle was left for an alien, no less. Lois was barely in the room that night, that's how much she hated both Jor-El and yourself! It was clear that Lucy really liked you...more than she should. We ended up talking most of the night. I understood where Lois was coming from but I thought you were just...just...incredible. And I know you felt something for me too."

"I am not denying that we had a connection, Chloe. I would never deny that. I was lonely in my own way, though Lucy showed me plenty of attention. I was annoyed with my father for this distraction and in my own way, upset at his disloyalty to my mother. But my father always insisted that the marriage was almost a 'scientific experiment'. He wanted to know what Earth women were like since we would eventually rule them. But...Chloe...you cannot fight chemistry. And I felt that instantly with Lois. That and...well...I am drawn to women that profess to hate me. It just makes me want them all the more." Kal-El admitted solemnly.

Chloe gasped!

"You're telling me that you fell in love with Lois because she hated you?"

"Well, she appeared to hate me. I honestly cannot imagine **ANY** woman hating me. Chloe, I am sorry things did not work out between us. I don't know what you want me to say."

Chloe smiled wanly.

"You don't have to say anything, Kal-El. I want you to release my mother from your detention camp."

"And?" Kal-El asked knowingly.

"I want to be your wife." Chloe said with steely resolve. "And I think that when you hear me out, you'll agree that our marriage will be mutually beneficial to us both."

"In what way?" Kal-El asked, unable to comprehend Chloe's reasoning.

"I will help you keep all of us Earthlings in line, Kal-El. I could easily shrink all of you. You'd be out of power. Or I could help Bruce Wayne and mankind destroy you. Which is it going to be?"

Kal-El said nothing as his mind raced! Yes, Chloe's powers were a threat. One that his people should have under their thumb. But what if they were only temporary? Kal-El shook his head.

"I would never consider leaving Lois to care for our child alone."

"Lois wants to be a journalist! I am sure that she would be more than willing to give the child to us, Kal-El. I am ready to be your partner, lover, wife and mother to your child. I can help the Kryptonians keep power. You just have to give what we had, another chance." Chloe almost begged.

"Allow me to think about it."

"Fine. But Lois doesn't get returned to her normal size unless you make the right decision." Chloe said, then turned to walk past him and out of the study. Once Kal-El could hear that she had left, he pulled out his phone. He was not marrying Chloe. And unfortunately, she may just have to join her mother in that detention center. She was too dangerous not to be contained.

But how to do this, and get Lois and his unborn child back to him, was a feat Kal-El did not know how to achieve alone. He was going to have to inform his father and Zod of this new development.

* * *

Davis didn't return back to the League headquarters right away.

He went to the detention center where Moira Sullivan was being held. Their mother was the only one that could get through to Chloe now. More than a few Kryptonians had choice words for him, taking him to task for what they perceived was his treachery against his own kind.

But their words did not bother him.

What did was the sight of his father, walking down a hallway towards him, and informing him that he might want to join a private meeting he was having, with Jor-El and Kal-El. Considering the fact that Davis had just left Kal-El with Chloe, he knew she had to the subject of this gathering. He followed his father into a room to discover that Jor-El and Kal-El were indeed in there!

Davis focused on Kal-El.

"Have you imprisoned my sister here? I knew I should not have left her with you!"

"Please!" Kal-El snapped. "I think you know full well that Chloe is hardly a victim. Not with what she can do."

"Lor-Zod," Zod said with authority, "what are you planning on doing about this? Because if you do not handle her, we will."

"Meaning?" Davis asked.

"Meaning," Jor-El answered, not looking at everyone in the room, "that maybe Chloe's proposal is not such a terrible one."

Davis did not know what Jor-El was referring to but Zod did. And Kal-El looked appalled!

"Father, you are not suggesting that I actually marry Chloe? Tell me you aren't!"

"What?!" Davis snapped. "What are you talking about, Kal-El?"

Zod looked at Jor-El, then over at his own son.

"Let us leave. Jor-El and Kal-El have a lot to discuss."

But Davis wasn't having it!

"Where are you coming up with this marriage thing? Is this your idea, Kal-El? If you marry Chloe maybe you can control how she uses her powers?"

Kal-El said nothing, He turned away from them all and walked towards a window. Davis stared at his back, then looked over at Jor-El.

"Haven't you all done enough to my family? The both of you? My aunt is alone now. My mother has no one to love. Kal-El has been through all three of my cousins, impregnated one and now is planning on what? Dumping Lois? While she has amnesia and is carrying your child? You are beneath repulsive..."

Kal-El suddenly turned around and faced Davis!

"Chloe is the one that wants this marriage. And if I don't agree to it, Lois stays small. My child might not even be born! She cannot manage the power she has alone. And she will indeed have to be managed."

Jor-El and Zod looked at one another. It sounded to them as if Kal-El had already made up his mind that he was indeed going to marry Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

 **DOLLHOUSE-**

Lois slowly rocked in the miniature rocking chair, in the attic of the dollhouse. She could not believe that Chloe had done this to her! And yet, she was kind of unsure that Chloe **HAD** been the one that shrunk her. Chloe didn't have powers! When did she get powers? Had Alfred known she had powers and not told her? She would not have stepped foot over here with Alfred, if she had known Chloe was going to be here **AND** have powers!

Additionally, her theory that Chloe would 'come around', was shot to hell and back! That girl was good and pissed off about Kal-El! Had Kal-El known she was that angry?

Lois leaned back in the chair. What did it matter? **SHE** should have known. She did know. Her mind went back to everything Chloe said to her at the Kent farm. But things had taken place so fast. Chloe's anger, Chloe's...whatever that was that had happened to her. Then Chloe's disappearing.

And Aunt Moira was a piece of work as well! She had been just as angry as Chloe. But Lois didn't know if Moira was angry on behalf of Chloe or just angry in general?

Lois looked over when she saw Bruce Wayne's head peak up through the hole into the attic. Lois turned away and continued rocking. He must of ticked off Chloe too at some point.

Bruce stepped into the attic and looked around. He walked over to a lamp and tried to turn it on. But of course it did not.

"You didn't really think that was going to work, did you?" Lois asked sarcastically. She stopped rocking.

Bruce did not answer that. Instead, he pulled what looked like some sort of coffee table, over towards Lois and sat down on it.

"I am sorry that this has happened to you."

"It didn't just happen to me." Lois replied.

"I know. But Chloe will turn us back. She doesn't know how to control her new powers, that's all."

"Do you really believe that? That what she did to us was an accident? I know why I am now the size of an ant. But why are you?"

"Because I asked her to turn you back. Lois, we don't know that her new powers haven't affected her mind. But I assure you, we will not stay like this forever."

Lois said nothing but nodded. She began rocking again.

"So, Bruce Wayne, tell me about us?"

Bruce stood up from the coffee table.

"Alfred didn't say anything?"

"Alfred doesn't gossip. And I want to hear it from you. How did you end up being the target of Kal-El's wrath?" she asked, smiling.

Bruce sat back down on the coffee table.

"For the longest time, I did not want to face the fact that there was an 'us', Lois. My life is...complicated. And there is no room for anyone else. Or there never was before. With the exception of Alfred. He was all I had after my parents were murdered."

Lois stared at him. She suddenly realized what it was about Wayne Manor that didn't feel right to her.

It was clearly someone else's home. And long ago a family lived there. That family was gone but there was a vibe opulence and pain left behind. Lois realized that it was the pain that somehow called out to her.

"Alfred is a good guy to have by your side." Lois said, smiling wanly at him. Bruce smiled back.

"He is. And I know he wants more for me than this. Than what I've been trying to do. I just want to make sure than no one suffers needlessly like I did and..."

"Hey, hey!" Lois said, reaching out and grasping Bruce's hand. "You can't end all of the suffering in the world. And I think it's noble and cool that you'd want to try. That you **ARE** doing something. But it sounds like you've let it eat you alive. And yes, you deserve more. I mean you're a good looking guy. You have a lot to give some nice girl. That house I'm living in is yours. You could make your parents proud by carrying on the family name. They wouldn't want to see you tear yourself apart like this. And they wouldn't want to see you live in darkness...like we are right now! Damn! It is getting kind of dark in here, isn't it?"

Bruce nodded and squeezed her hand back. He smiled.

"There is a part of me that knows that now. I knew it when I met you. And you are the one that I want to have a family with, in our home. I just haven't been able to seal the deal, you know? Not with Kal-El around." he said wryly.

Lois didn't know what to say to that. She was carrying another man's child. It didn't seem like there was much in the way of hope for the two of them. That and she didn't remember being involved with him. Though she could see it, she guessed.

She was about to say something, when Dr. Hamilton's eyeball peered in at them, freaking Lois out! She squeaked and pulled away from Bruce! Bruce looked over and stood up.

"Well? Did Davis find Chloe?" he asked.

"Davis isn't back yet and he's not answering his phone. Dinah brought some doll clothes and cut some of them up for blankets. You may have to spend the night here."

"We may have to live here if Chloe stays mad." Lois said ruefully. She went back to rocking in the chair. There was nothing they could do but wait.

* * *

Chloe somehow knew that Kal-El would return to Wayne Manor.

Kal-El somehow knew he'd find that Chloe had returned to the same study they had been in before. She had been sitting on a sofa, sipping a drink, when he appeared. She set the drink down and stood up to face him.

"Well? I know you must have went to see your father. Will my mother be freed?"

"Yes." Kal-El said shortly, moving past her to fix himself a drink as well. Chloe clamped her lips together, before speaking again.

"And the other thing?"

Kal-El turned back to her.

"The marriage? Yes, I will marry you. On one condition."

"I didn't offer any 'condition's Kal-El."

"No. I am offering...demanding... it. This marriage is going to have a time limit on it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will marry you, Chloe Sullivan. But you have until my child is born, to make me love you. And if I don't love you by the time Lois gives birth to our child, then we will end our marriage and I will be with the woman I should be with."

Chloe sighed. He was going to be difficult about this. Then again, this was a difficult situation.

"Alright. But I want a fair chance."

"You will get one."

"No. That's not what I mean. I mean that once we are married, you don't see Lois again. You give me a real chance to make you see that I am the woman for you."

Kal-El didn't especially like what she was asking. But he decided that he would get around it someway, somehow.

"Fine. I will agree to that. I want you to restore Lois to her full size. I also want you to give **ME** the chance to tell her what will be happening between us."

Chloe nodded.

"Fine. Agreed." she said and closed the distance between them, to clamp her mouth over his in a brief, sensuous kiss that Kal-El responded to briefly, before he ended it abruptly and looked into her eyes.

"We are leaving now to return Lois to her full height. If anything has happened to my child because of this, your mother will die for what you have done. Are we clear?"

Chloe took a deep shaky breath, but nodded, wondering for the first time if she was making a mistake?

No, she told herself. She wasn't. And to ensure that Kal-El kept his word about staying away from Lois, she would indeed restore Bruce Wayne to full height as well.


	37. Chapter 37

Chloe was about to call Davis to warn the other members of the League that they might want to make themselves scarce, when Kal-El arrived, but Kal-El took the phone out of her hands before she could even punch up her brother's number!

"Part of our arrangement is that you are supposed to be helping Kryptonians keep your kind in line. I will be calling for our security force to accompany us. Everyone with the exception of Lois will be arrested." Kal-El told her.

"Give me back my phone! And we never 'agreed' for me to help you arrest people!"

" **YOU** were the one that offered to help us keep mankind in line. Our detention centers are the way we do it. And I will expect you to use your powers to shrink anyone who tries to get away. And I am specifically thinking of Black Canary. The moment she begins yelling, you shrink her. Do you understand?"

Chloe said nothing but just glared at him. Kal-El sighed impatiently!

"Do you understand me, Chloe?"

"I won't do it. And if you want Lois back to full height, then you'd be better off allowing me to go and do this myself. Alfred will bring Lois back home."

"Absolutely not. And Alfred is not returning here. Lois should have never been with him. He put her in this danger."

"Kal-El, I didn't shrink Lois on purpose. She's not in any danger."

"Really? Is that the way you see it? You would have not had the opportunity to 'propose' to me, if this had not happened to Lois. The deal was you would help keep your kind in line. There were no specifications as to **HOW** this was going to be done." Kal-El reminded her.

Chloe held out her hand and Kal-El returned her phone to her. She put it into her purse, then set that on a coffee table.

"Alright, Kal-El. I will go with you and do what you ask. Any by doing this, I am showing you that I am serious about our arrangement."

"What are you saying?" Kal-El asked. "That you don't believe I am?"

"You said you wanted to be the one to tell Lois about our engagement. Just how long is it going to take you to tell her? A day? Two days? A week or what? Because if it's any longer than let's say, a day, I'm going to be forced to believe that you aren't planning on keeping your end of our bargain." Chloe told him.

Kal-El's answer to her question was to suddenly feast his lips on hers with a kiss that had her head spinning! Chloe instantly returned his kiss, that turned into kisses while Kal-El undid his pants and let them drop, then spun her around quickly so that she was bent over a high, obsidian counter like table near the door of the study. A vase fell off of it and fell onto the carpeting without breaking.

Chloe inhaled, her nostrils flaring from pleasure and excitement, as she felt Kal-El's organ enter her with one penetrating thrust. Chloe moaned as Kal-El began pumping repeatedly. She could feel his excitement as he plunged mercilessly into her depths. Kal-El wanted her. And she knew he wanted Lois too. But as long as he still actually wanted her, there was a chance that she could make up the ground she had lost when he touched Lois's thigh.

Chloe cried out as she found her release and she heard Kal-El moan as well. As quickly as the encounter had begun, it was over and Chloe found herself pulling up her underwear and pants. She then turned back to Kal-El, who was adjusting his pants again.

"Is that enough proof for you that I am serious about our agreement?" Kal-El asked casually. Chloe sighed and moved into his arms. She did not notice Kal-El toss something over on the sofa, as she did this. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace.

"I'm glad you're giving this a chance, Kal-El," Chloe whispered against his chest. "What happened just now...it was like Lois had never come between us. We can do this. Just give me a chance."

Kal-El ended the embrace and nodded.

"We should get going. You should take your car. I will be flying Lois back here. Give me 24 hours. Then we can plan our wedding." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Chloe smiled up at him, then impulsively kissed him, before letting him go and picking up her purse. This was going to work. Somehow they'd deal with the baby, Lois and everything that came with their marriage.

Kal-El watched Chloe as she walked out of the study and out of Wayne Manor. Once he ascertained she was gone, he slowly walked over to the couch and picked up the stick like item that he had inserted into Chloe and manipulated to make her seem as if he had put himself inside of her. He couldn't do it. He would never be able to give himself to her the way he used to. Not since Lois. And he was not giving her up.

* * *

It was getting dark in the doll house. Dr. Hamilton had a lamp on next to the house itself, so that neither Bruce or Lois would break their necks trying to get around there. But now Lois was surprisingly tired. Maybe it was the stress from being small. But usually she was raring to go.

There was one bed and some plastic couches nearby. Lois pulled back the fake looking covers and got under them, fully clothed. The pillow sucked as well.

Suddenly, she heard a very loud sound from the floor below! Then just as quickly as Lois heard it, it was over. Bruce suddenly entered the room, looking pensive. Lois sat up.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing." he answered shortly.

"It's not nothing! I can tell by the look on your face. What is it?"

Bruce slowly sat down on the end of the bed.

"I quietly killed an insect that had crawled in here."

"What kind of insect?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"It was nothing. Are you tired?"

Lois got up out of the bed.

"What. Kind. Of. Insect?" Lois asked in a slow, deliberate manner. Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It was a centipede."

"Oh God!" Lois cried out. She usually wasn't squeamish about things like this, but then again, the insects were the ones that were small! Now, insects like that could murder them in their sleep!

"It's gone. I will stay up and keep watch." Bruce tried to soothe her, but Lois shook him off and went back to the bed.

"We're goners. If Chloe was going to do right by us, then she would have by now. The very least she could do is change you back to full height. You didn't do anything to her."

"And neither did you. Let's get some rest. All we can do is wait." Bruce said, as he began taking off his clothes! Lois's eyes grew huge!

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked, eyeing him. His upper body was a lot like Kal-El's...

"I don't sleep with clothes on."

"Really? It's kind of drafty." Lois noted.

"I don't get cold easily." Bruce said and began to take off his pants.

"Okay, time out here! I like the strip show but we can't sleep together here. And God forbid you are forced to fight a centipede naked!"

Bruce smiled at her.

"So if I fought a centipede naked, that would mean I would lose?"

"That's not what I mean! I don't know what I mean! I just think you'd better keep some pants on. You'll want to be dressed if Chloe ever comes to her senses." Lois advised him.

"Alright, Lois. If my sleeping next to you, without clothing upsets you..."

"I didn't say it would upset me. I mean if you are really determined to do this and possibly catch cold then I can't stop you. But you should stay on your side of the bed."

"I could sleep on one of the plastic couches on the lower floors." Bruce suggested.

"You're small because you stood up to Chloe for me. I wouldn't let you sleep on a couch." Lois told him and patted the other side of the bed. She then laid back down with her back to him, wondering if she could slyly get a peek at him before he got under these fake covers...

She felt him get into bed and realized she had missed an opportunity! Lois began to fall asleep, just as Bruce moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her...

Screaming and yelling was the first thing Lois and Bruce were awakened by! Lois jumped up out of bed, afraid that another centipede had returned! But Bruce saw Kal-El's eye peering in to the dollhouse and smiled.

" **WHAT IS THIS**?!" Kal-El seethed. " **THEY ARE IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER! AND HE'S NAKED! YOU RETURN THEM TO FULL HEIGHT, NOW CHLOE! NOW!"**

"Alright, Kal-El! There is no need to yell like that!" Chloe said, trying to calm him down. Personally , she hoped Bruce's being naked meant what she thought it meant! She waved her hands and both Lois and Bruce were returned to full size.

The doll house was destroyed though.

"Kal-El!" Lois cried and through herself into his arms. Thank God he was here! Thank God she was a normal size again!

Chloe eyed a very naked Bruce. It seemed disgustingly unfair that Lois had two hot men chasing her...

Kal-El let go of Lois and faced Bruce.

"What is the meaning of your state of undress, Mr. Wayne?"

"The meaning of it, Kal-El, is that I was asleep."

"In the same bed as my fiancee?"

"It was the only one available..."

Lois jumped in and tried to smooth things over!

"Kal-El, he saved me from a centipede! And you know he was tired from that. Let's just forget about this whole thing, okay?"

Bruce looked around. It was quiet. He then looked at Kal-El and Chloe.

"Where is Dr. Hamilton? And everyone else?"

"Small and arrested. And that included Alfred." Kal-El told him, then reached for Lois's arm.

Bruce looked at Chloe!

"You shrunk everyone here? Even Alfred?"

Chloe looked painfully guilty and Bruce realized that Kal-El and her had come to some kind of agreement. Lois pulled away from Kal-El and walked over to Chloe to confront her.

"What the hell is your problem? Seriously? Alfred? Why? Because Alfred slept with Kal-El too or what?" she asked sarcastically.

Chloe looked from Lois to Kal-El, something both Bruce and Lois noticed.

"Why are you looking at Kal-El? I'm talking to you, Chloe. Tell me what the **FUCK** your problem is that you'd shrink an old man and people that are just trying to fight the power!"

"The Kryptonians **ARE** the power," Chloe replied, "and it's time everyone accepted that."

Bruce looked from Chloe to Kal-El. He had a bad feeling about this. Knowing Chloe Sullivan as little as he did, he could think of very few things that would make her use her powers to help the Kryptonians. And none of them would be good for Lois.

"What kind of deal have the two of you made?" Bruce asked. He was looking at Chloe. Lois looked at Kal-El.

"Did you make a deal with Chloe to help you shrink people?" she asked him, her tone now frosty. "I've been small, Kal-El and it really sucks!"

Bruce now faced Kal-El.

"Chloe seems in a better place now. Whatever you've promised her must be **REALLY**..."

"Shrink him!" Kal-El snapped at Chloe. Chloe waved her hands and Bruce was reduced to the size of an ant!

" **NO**!" Lois screamed and reached for Bruce quickly and put him in her pocket! Chloe held out her hand.

"Give him to me, Lois! I'll put him with the others. He'll be fine and I will return them to full height once they are taken to the detention center!"

Lois answered by punching Chloe in the face! She went reeling backwards but managed to keep herself from falling by holding on to a table! That blow **REALLY** hurt and she wondered if the baby she was carrying was giving her extra strength!

Kal-El could see that Chloe was thrown back further than normal and decided to end this! He grabbed Lois's wrist and forced her to drop Bruce onto another table! Chloe hurried over and scooped him up, then left the room. She would leave Kal-El and Lois alone so he could begin to explain how things were going to be from now on. She actually needed to inform her mother, Davis and Aunt Ella about what was going to happen. Chloe knew they wouldn't be happy, but they cared for her happiness. They would come around.

Lois glared at Chloe's back before turning away from Kal-El. Kal-El sighed before speaking.

"Come, Lois. I want you to see a Kryptonian doctor. I want to make sure the baby and yourself are well. There will be someone at the house when we return there."

"That house belongs to Bruce Wayne." Lois replied, still looking away from him. Kal-El reached out and turned her to face him.

"But it does not! This planet **IS** under Kryptonian rule. You will be my wife and I expect you to side with me! Feeling sorry for people like Bruce Wayne will not help him. He is a user, Lois. And that is all he ever did with you. Use you to get to me."

"I don't believe that. I may not remember him, but he had genuine feelings for me. I think it's just hard for him to express himself is all."

"Lois, **I DON'T CARE**! I don't care whether Bruce Wayne has trouble declaring his love for you or a goat! Now we are flying back home so that you can be looked after properly! And Wayne Manor **IS** our home. Not his. Not any longer!"

Lois had little choice but to fly back to Wayne Manor with him. But when they got there, she would have more choice words for him about what went down today!

* * *

It was Brainiac that was sent over to look in on Lois and her unborn child. Lois did not have time to be creeped out by him. She was still too angry over Chloe's turning traitor, to put up much of a fuss about him or the examination. Dr. Hamilton had said her baby was fine and she chose to believe him.

Meanwhile, Kal-El stood in the front hallway of Wayne Manor and spoke with General Zod.

"Chloe Sullivan is a real coup for you, Kal-El. To have turned a Darkseid disciple is no mean feat." Zod told him.

"Chloe is not one of his disciples. She came by the power unwittingly."

"I know that you are not happy about your arrangement with this young woman. But we must think of the greater good here. We now have an assured way to retain power on this planet."

"I know that, General. But I do not intend to lose Lois. You may have cared nothing for Moira Sullivan, but I plan to keep her daughter in line and be with Lois Lane."

"Kal-El, if you can pull that off, peacefully, then by all means do so. I just don't think that with the temperament that Earth women have, that it will be possible." Zod advised.

"The temperament of Kryptonian women is only slightly better. I doubt very much Faora would have been anymore pleased that Chloe or Lois, if she had known the full truth about how Lor-Zod was conceived."

"You overstep, Kal-El! And in the end, I have a most powerful son..."

"That hates you but loves his mother. My son or daughter will love us both because we will be together. And I will handle my own affairs without comment from anyone." Kal-El said, before hanging up. The Brain Interactive Construct, otherwise known as 'Brainiac' had taken on a human form now that he was on Earth. He was walking down the stairs towards him.

"Well?" Kal-El asked.

"Your fiancee is in good health. The baby was not interfered with in any way. Though I would go to her if I were you. She is packing a suitcase."

Kal-El watched as Brainiac walked past him and out of the door. After the door closed, Kal-El calmly walked up the stairs and towards the room he and Lois shared. He opened the door and found her locking her suitcase. She picked it up and faced him.

"Don't try and stop me!"

Kal-El walked in leaving the door wide open.

"Why don't you tell my why you are so upset?"

"I have to tell you that, hey? Let's skip the obvious, that being all of this shrinkage crap going on. What did you promise Chloe to make her do what she did? Why is she suddenly helping Kryptonians instead of humans?"

Kal-El said nothing.

"Okay, Kal-El, let me run a theory by you: Chloe is pissed off about us. And the only thing that might calm her down is if she could get you back. Am I somewhat warm?"

"I agreed to marry her. Yes."

"Of course you did. Go to hell! I'm leaving, don't try and stop me and I hope Chloe and you have a really horrible life!" Lois snapped and walked past him and out of the room. Kal-El waited a few moment, then caught up with her as she was walking down the stairs!

"I love you, Lois." Kal-El said simply. Lois stopped walking down the stairs. She clutched her suitcase tightly but said nothing.

"I love you more than love. I agreed to marry Chloe so that she would restore you to me. I will agree to a ceremony and to whatever demands that she makes to keep you safe."

Lois turned and looked back up at him. Kal-El began walking down the stairs towards her.

"I want us to be married tonight. In a place called 'The Fortress'. It will be a legal, Kryptonian ceremony which means that anything that takes place between Chloe and myself after, will not be legitimate. I will bide my time until I can be free of her. But it never occurred to me, ever, when I agreed to this, to give you up. Ever. Not you nor our child."

Kal-El had now reached Lois. He bent down to take her suitcase out of her hand and toss it over the railing. It hit the lower floor with a loud thud.

* * *

Kal-El's mouth savaged Lois's, as he made slow and tireless love to her in their bed. Lois kneaded his massive shoulders as her body treacherously yielded itself. Why couldn't she have walked out of here? Why couldn't she walk away from him?

Kal-El's oversized form continued to dominate her firm, young body while his searing length thrust shortly and deeply, within her willing warmth. Lois arched her back in response to each of one his intense penetrations until she felt a long, shuddering quiver possess her. A quiver that burned with electric heat.

After, Lois could still feel the pulsing root of him within her when she told him that yes, she would marry him. Tonight.


	38. Chapter 38

Against her better judgment, Ella decided to allow her newly freed sister to stay with her until she got on her feet. But she wanted answers about this Darkseid character and what they tried to pull on Lois and her baby!

Something was going on. Ella could tell. Because at the moment, Davis and Moira were sitting in her living room looking rather subdued. She had the feeling they were waiting for the right moment to tell her something. Ella eyed her nephew. She decided to get the ball rolling with some bad news of her own...

She handed Davis and Moira cups of a hot, cranberry spice tea, before sitting down to join them herself. Ella then focused on Davis.

"Hon, I went to see Cat."

Moira felt her body tense up and she touched Davis's arm.

"How is she?" Davis asked hoarsely. Maybe Cat was ready to accept him as he was! Maybe she had heard of his heroics and realized that being with him would not be shameful. Maybe she, and their unborn child, could feel proud.

But Moira knew her sister. Or she knew her sister's voice. And she knew when Ella was getting ready to deliver bad news...

"Hon," Ella continued, "she's living with another guy. Someone who works at the Daily Planet. They live in some apartment in the city. You know, none of this would have happened if Bruce hadn't gotten into that trouble before the invasion. Cat was staying with him, remember?"

Davis slowly stood up and Moira removed her hand from his arm.

"What do you mean she's 'living with another guy'? Who is he?"

Ella now stood up.

"His name is John Corben. I guess Cat went back to work after the Planet attack and they were paired up as partners. Davis, you need to worry about your rights as a father. Forget Cat."

"Have you forgotten, Jor-El, Aunt Ella?"

Now Moira stepped in!

"Okay, stop this! Davis, that was a cheap shot! I want you to apologize to your aunt this minute! She did you a favor by looking in on your wife when she has her own concerns."

"I am sorry, Aunt Ella. My mother is right. I was being ungrateful. But I will look after my own affairs from now on." Davis said rather ominously. He then walked out of the house and flew up into the air. Ella bit her lip! She suspected he was going to the Daily Planet, which had actually been rebuilt with the help of the Kryptonians, to confront his wife and her new lover. She was sorry she had told Davis about John Corben. He would probably be dead before midnight!

Ella turned back to her sister. Now it was time to talk about Chloe.

"So, Chloe made the deal to get you out of that detention center, hey? You both looked like you needed to tell me something about that. So you might as well spill it."

Moira's mouth pursed but she shook her head and just spilled it.

"Bruce and some friends of his were looking after Chloe."

Ella smiled.

"Oh thank God! I can't tell you how much I just **LOVE** Bruce! Especially for Lois. I'm working on breaking up that travesty of a relationship she's in with Kal-El."

Moira raised a brow.

"So you would not mind it if Kal-El ended up with someone else?"

"I don't care if Kal-El ends up with a goat! As long as he's not with anyone in my family."

Moira lowered her eyebrow.

"Ella, Chloe made the deal to get me released. She is better now. With abilities."

"What do you mean 'abilities'? Like what the Kryptonians have?"

"No. She can shrink people. And she shrunk enough people to convince the Kryptonians that she is force to be dealt with. She secured my release and has persuaded Kal-El to marry her and not Lois."

Ella just stared at her a moment, before responding to that.

"You know, I hate Kal-El's guts as much as the next person, but I'm beginning to get a little concerned about this habit Chloe, and yourself have, with trying to hurt Lois."

"Chloe is misguided. Believe me, I don't want her with him anymore than you do. No one is trying to hurt Lois."

"Right. Then what was that altercation all about that put Chloe in that catatonic state? Was she trying to kill Lois and her baby?"

"No! Ella, Darkseid...it is hard to explain."

"Then you'd better start explaining. Because MY daughter thinks she's sixteen years old and is quite into Kal-El. I planned on prying her away from him with Bruce."

Moira folded her arms.

"Bruce and his associates are in the detention center now."

"What?! Why the hell didn't Chloe negotiate for their release? They took care of her, didn't they?"

Moira had no words for her sister. She was even a bit uncomfortable with the level of betrayal that went on to get her out of that facility. But Chloe was now very powerful and Darkseid was seemingly nowhere around to explain why.

The front door opened at that point and Chloe sauntered in with a small tupperware container with holes poked into it. She looked happy. Like a would-be blushing bride.

"Mom! You look radiant! Aunt Ella, thanks for looking after her. Is Davis around? He isn't taking my engagement too well. You know about it now, don't you, Aunt Ella?"

Ella paused before answering.

"Your mother just told me. Yes."

"Come on! I know people have their problems with Kal-El. And I know you think this will create a huge rift between myself and Lois. But Lois has amnesia! When she remembers what's really going on, she will want to be with Bruce Wayne."

"How is that going to happen if he's incarcerated? I'm not going along with this, Chloe. And I doubt your father will either. Now you can do what you want, but I won't be there to watch you make a mistake." Ella said firmly.

Chloe smiled coquettishly!

"I suspected you might feel that way. That's why I brought you a gift. You practically raised me when Mom was not at herself. And I wanted to give you something. Something that might make you **THINK** about helping me plan my wedding."

"Chloe," Moira interrupted, "I can help you do that."

Chloe looked from Ella to Moira.

"Well you can help Aunt Ella." she said, her tone almost dismissive as she returned her focus on her aunt. Moira's mouth tightened in anger. For the first time, she was realizing just how much she had lost with Chloe. Her daughter looked to Ella as her parental figure and not her own mother.

"Chloe, I can't. I'm sorry. I'll need to be there for Lois when she finds out. And she'll be a single mother and..."

Chloe loudly set the tupperware container down on a table next to her aunt.

"Kal-El's mother, Lara, was not that happy with her son's sudden decision to marry me. I made it clear that I didn't like her much either." Chloe said, nodding to the container. Moira's mouth dropped open and Ella could barely breathe, as she picked up the container and peeled back the orange top with holes in it.

There were napkins inside. Struggling to stand, amongst the napkins, was Kal-El's mother, Lara! Ella gaped down at the blonde wench that had taken her husband, before quickly putting the top back on and clutching the container!

"Chloe. I have no words. Her powers no longer work?"

"Not one iota." Chloe said knowingly.

"Oh." Ella said, smiling.

"Well, have fun with her! Now you'll help me with my wedding?"

Ella could not stop smiling!

"Since you've brought me this 'special' house guest, yes, I will help you dear."

Chloe grinned and threw her arms around Ella! Ella handed Moira the container, as if she were a servant to be dismissed, while she hugged Chloe back. Moira turned away from the scene and peered into the container. Lara looked horrified and frightened inside of it.

She turned back to stare at her sister and daughter. She had made a mistake taking up with Darkseid. And now she didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

 **THE FORTRESS WEDDING-**

Kryptonian weddings were a little different than Earth weddings. One would assume that, obviously, but there were some things that HAD to happen when someone from a family as important as the House of El, took a wife.

The biggest and most important thing, was that the 'relationship' was consummated **BEFORE** the ceremony! Lois was not especially happy about that...

"What do you mean?" Lois asked, but she knew. Sort of. But at the same time, were these Kryptonians that were here in this ice 'Fortress' going to watch and her and Kal-El have sex? Or would they take their word that they had had sex? Jeez! She was pregnant for God's sakes! Of course the relationship had been 'consummated'! And she was not in the mood to give anyone any peep shows!

Kal-El could see that Lois was uncomfortable with the idea of it. He glanced at Kara, her parents, Alura and Zor-El, his own father, Jor-El and Zod, who were all in attendance. His mother had been delayed, though Jor-El had not said as to why.

"Lois, our guests will not be the ones watching." he told her.

"Okay...so there are more people coming?"

"No," Jor-El said, taking over the explanation, "the people that will watching will be Kryptonian Elders that are no longer with us."

Lois eyed Jor-El.

"No longer with us? Why? Because they're dead or something?" Lois asked, not really expecting that to be true. But when Jor-El nodded solemnly, Lois turned from him to Kal-El!

"Ghosts are going to be watching us have sex?! No! I'm sorry but I can't do this!"

Kal-El looked at everyone.

"There are refreshments over by the console. I need to speak to my future wife-alone."

Zod was the first to walk away. He didn't know how Kal-El planned to get away with this. It would be one thing if he were fooling two Earth women. Or even one Earth woman and one Kryptonian woman, like Jor-El did.

But Kal-El was deceiving one woman, who was extremely powerful. And his future bride was carrying a full blooded Kryptonian child, and via the fetus, could be extremely powerful herself. Plus the two women were related! It was not a position he envied.

Meanwhile, Kal-El placed his hands on Lois's shoulders.

"Lois, these people are like holograms. They will be on the ceiling and walls."

"What?! Kal-El, everyone knows we've consummated the relationship, obviously! Can we just skip that part for later when we're alone?"

"Lois, there's more. When a woman that is not of Kryptonian descent marries into one of our houses, the relationship is consummated **BY** the woman. You must make love to me. If I was marrying a Kryptonian, I would take control."

Lois folded her arms and shook her head.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get this over with. Where are we supposed to do this? Out here on the ice?"

"No, we have a special place." Kal-El said knowingly as he looked into her eyes. Lois smiled back. She definitely believed they had a 'special place' from the way he was looking at her. She sighed and turned to look at everyone over by the buffet table.

"Kal-El and I are going off to do it now. We'll see you later." she said and Kal-El grabbed her hand and lead her off to their bedroom. Kara refrained from giggling, as she was about to nibble on a wafer of some sort. She felt Zod's eyes on her and she finally turned to face him.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me, General Zod?"

"Has your father spoken to you, as of late, about my proposal that our houses merge?"

Kara coughed, but managed to swallow the wafer cleanly. She answered him.

"He did mention something."

"Your thoughts?" Zod prodded.

"My thoughts are that unless you have another son that doesn't turn into a full fledged animal, the answer is 'no'." Kara said and walked away from him. Alura heard the exchange and approached Zod to soothe any hurt feelings.

"General, I am sorry for what Kara said."

"So she does not speak for Zor-El or yourself?"

Alura coughed and moved away! There was no way that her husband, or herself, would consent to a marriage for Kara with a beast like Lor-Zod! And not only that, but that young man was responsible for the destruction of Krypton! What in holy Krypton was Zod thinking?

Zod clenched and unclenched his fists, just as Jor-El approached him.

"You arrived here last. Did you catch sight of Lara before you left the detention center?"

Zod swallowed his humiliation and focused on Jor-El.

"Yes. She was delayed by Chloe Sullivan. I am sure she is just making sure that our plans are not discovered by her."

* * *

Lois marveled at how casually Kal-El removed his clothing in front of those creepy faces on the walls and ceiling! If one could call ice an actual ceiling. Lois secured a silver looking robe with an 'S' on it, around her body. She herself, was not feeling so carefree. She stood behind him and listened as he talked to those weirdos on the walls!

"Thank you, Al-An, Jul-Us, Mauro-Ji and Sor-Ay, for agreeing to witness this consummation."

"Did they really have much choice, Kal-El? They are dead, aren't they?" Lois whispered.

Kal-El kept a tight smile on his face, before turning to look at her.

"Lois, ghosts, as you call them on this planet, are not like what you consider them to be here. They can hear you. Now please apologize."

"Why? Because they're really alive?"

The one Kal-El referred to as 'Al-An' spoke.

"Will the earthling please remove her robe so we can see if she is capable of the bedding?"

Lois's eyes widened and she looked from 'Al-An' to Kal-El.

"I'm not doing this! It's stupid! I'm putting my clothes back on and leaving here!"

Kal-El turned back to the Elders.

"I must apologize for my fiancee. She is shy. And yes, I can assure you she is up to the task."

Lois rolled her eyes but said nothing as Kal-El gave her her a look of reproach, before walking over to a bed and lying down on his back. His sizable male force was upright and ramrod straight. It looked as if it was pulsating with anticipation.

Lois just stood there, still ticked off. She tightened the belt of her robe. Kal-El sat up on the bed.

"Lois, please do not forget why we are doing this. All of this may seem silly and a waste of time to you. But in order for you to be considered my true wife, this needs to happen this way. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Now please come over here and make love to me." Kal-El said in a tone that wasn't his usual demanding one. It was half demanding and half begging.

Lois liked the begging part!

"Fine! Fine, I guess." Lois said and dropped her robe. It fell onto the ice floor and she turned and bowed dramatically to the 'elder faces', before she tested the ice with her feet. She had an idea...

Suddenly, Lois did three somersaults in a row before landing down upon Kal-El's thick member, and sinking deeply into it, taking all of him in!

Kal-El gasped in surprise and lust at her gymnastic like endeavor. Once Lois was firmly seated upon him, she began moving her willing flesh up and down on his lengthy girth. He felt his throbbing cock stretch and flex in response to each one of Lois's movements and soon, Kal-El could feel his growing need for her take over, as he matched Lois's rhythm, arching his hips hungrily. He moved his hands upwards and cupped her fiercely, jogging breasts as they now slapped within his palms. Kal-El's mind began to swim, but not from lust or excitement.

It was worry.

Worry that he would never be with Lois like this again. Somehow, for whatever reason, Kal-El doubted his plans. Why, he did not know, but he was just seized with this sudden feeling that he was going to lose Lois and their child. That this plan would not work.

Their movements were frenetic and to the Kryptonian Elders witnessing this event, the couple almost looked bleary to the eye. Finally, Lois began to slow down and ride Kal-El's bulk gradually, her ministrations almost straining until she collapsed gently on top of him, her body clearly still enjoined with Kal-El's.

Mauro-Ji nodded approvingly on one of the ice walls.

"The marriage may proceed."

The other elders nodded and murmured approvingly. Kal-El's hands roamed down to Lois's buttocks to rest up on them, while Lois laid her head down upon Kal-El's wide chest. She did not look at any of the elders on the wall. She strongly suspected they were more turned on by watching them than they would admit!

Kal-El looked over and saw that they had disappeared. He ensnared on of his hands in Lois's hair.

"I liked your enthusiasm. Thank you. I know this was not easy for you to do."

Lois lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"It wasn't really hard. I used to take gymnastics when I was a kid."

"Well...what I meant was, I know it was not easy to be intimate with me in front of strangers." Kal-El said.

Lois shrugged and rested her head back down on his chest.

"I love you too, so it was fine. I guess."

Kal-El smiled at her words and pushed all negativity from his senses. This **WOULD** work. He would marry Lois **AND** Chloe, the latter woman being only a temporary wife until Kal-El could find a way to free himself from her powerful blackmail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe sat in her apartment above The Talon and looked through Bride's Magazine. Lucy would be coming over in an hour to help her pick out a dress. Aunt Ella was making arrangements at a local, Smallville church. Her father had not called her back since she was forced to leave a message and she didn't dare tell Uncle Sam about any of this!

Chloe wondered for a brief moment about Davis and her mother. Moira had been quiet when she had told her she wanted Aunt Ella to plan her wedding. Chloe hadn't meant to slight her. She just felt like her mother had been through a lot lately and might not be up to planning anything, much less a wedding.

Then again, Chloe realized, she didn't know that for sure, did she?

Chloe picked up her phone to call her mother, when an anonymous text came through with a video attached. Frowning, Chloe looked at the words.

 _SOMETHING YOU MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN SEEING!_

Chloe clicked on the link and gasped when she saw a video of herself and Kal-El making love earlier, in his study! Bruce Wayne had cameras in his house? Her expression went from surprise, to horror and then ended with fury, as she could see that Kal-El had stuck some thick instrument inside of her and not his own organ!

Chloe felt tears of rage and hurt blur her eyes so badly, that the phone dropped from her hands and landed on a soft piece of carpet. Kal-El had not been inside her. He had not been inside her. He hated her that much that he had to use to stick or whatever the hell that had been to make love to her?! He didn't desire her at all?

Chloe slowly wiped her tears and and nose. If Kal-El had used a stick on her, then he had no real intention of marrying her. She slowly stood up from the couch. She was going to Wayne Manor. **SHE** would be telling Lois about her engagement to Kal-El whether he liked it or not. And if he didn't want to suddenly shrink, then he'd do whatever she said!

But just in case Kal-El did not fear being small, Chloe would drop by Aunt Ella's and borrow the 'present', she had given to her, to keep her future husband in line.


	39. Chapter 39

Kal-El knew something was wrong when his mother failed to appear for the wedding ceremony. He kept delaying it, hoping she would enter the Fortress at any moment. But after awhile, he could not help but fear that something had happened to her.

Jor-El and Zod feared this as well, as they were forced to reveal to Kal-El, that Lara had last been seen in the company of Chloe Sullivan. Once Lois heard that, she more than believed that her future mother-in-law, had been shrunk!

Kal-El pulled out his phone and decided to call Chloe, keeping his tone casual. Everyone else, listened in...

Chloe answered after two rings.

"Hello?" Chloe asked, her tone sounding suspiciously innocent.

"Chloe, this is Kal-El. I was wondering if you happened to know the whereabouts of my mother? We were supposed to meet to discuss our wedding plans."

"Really? You know, I did see her. Yes. But when I talked to her, she didn't seem all that eager to talk about our wedding. As a matter of fact, it was almost as if just because I was not pregnant with a 'full blooded' Kryptonian child, I wasn't as good as Lois."

"I'm sure you misunderstood." Kal-El replied, but his stomach did flip flops! His mother had clearly argued with Chloe.

"I don't think I did."

"Chloe," Kal-El said patiently, "I was planning a special Kryptonian ceremony and I need her help. If you know where my mother is, please tell me."

"A special Kryptonian ceremony? Awww! How sweet! Where are you, by the way? I'm here at Wayne Manor and you're nowhere around. Neither is Lois."

Everyone, with the use of their special hearing, could hear Chloe and her smarmy tone. Lois could tell by the looks on their faces that the conversation was not going well. Hell, she could hear Kal-El practically gritting his teeth when he talked to her! Lois closed her eyes and found herself concentrating, for some reason. Soon, she could hear Chloe just as well as the others...

"Lois ran off when I told her about her upcoming nuptials. Where did you say my mother was again?"

"Lois ran off? Is she with her father at the military base? I know she's not with Aunt Ella because I just left there. Aunt Ella is going to help plan our wedding. And I don't want it to be Kryptonian, okay? Just a small church..."

"Chloe. Where. Is. My. Mother?"

"Where is your mother? Hmmm. Oh maybe she's in the same place that stick is in. You know what I'm talking about, don't you, Kal-El? That stick that you **FUCKED** me with earlier...only you made me think it was your..."

"Chloe, have you shrunk my mother?!"

"She's a present for Aunt Ella."

Jor-El gasped! Zod shook his head. Kal-El had not handled this right. Kara tried to restrain her laughter! No, it was not funny that Aunt Lara was small...but Kal-El had had sex with this girl using some stick, unbeknownst to her? _Oh no, Kal-El, she thought._

Lois stopped listening in and walked over to Kal-El. She quickly snatched the phone out of his hands!

"Chloe? It's Lois."

"Lois. I figured you were with him."

"That's right. I am. We're here at the Fortress putting on the finishing touches for your wedding. I hope you don't mind, but I assigned myself the job of being your bride's maid."

Chloe was silent on her end.

"Chloe? Are you still there?" Lois asked. She held the phone with one hand and rubbed Kal-El's back soothingly with the other. Unfortunately, they had to find out for sure where Lara was. She really hoped that her mother was not using her as some decoration in her house! Lois was very aware of how much Ella despised Lara.

"You expect me to believe that you're helping plan my wedding?" Chloe asked.

"Kara is here as well, okay? I couldn't get ahold of Lucy..."

"I could." Chloe interrupted. "So I don't see why you couldn't. We were going to meet up to look over bridal dresses. "

"Well I didn't know that, okay? The point is, you should get yourself over here to the Fortress so you can try on a Kryptonian wedding gown. It's important to Kal-El that this wedding be traditional."

"Why would you help me?" Chloe asked, still sounding suspicious.

"Why wouldn't I? Chloe, I don't really remember even conceiving this child. I liked Kal-El, yes, but this is no big deal. And you're making more out of this than you need to. So come to the Fortress, with Kal-El's mother and the two of you will be married tonight. What do you say?" Lois asked, now locking eyes with Kal-El, who was shaking his head.

"I think Aunt Ella has went through a lot of trouble. I don't want to disrespect her by chucking all of her plans away."

Kal-El motioned for Lois to hand him the phone and she reluctantly did so.

"But it is fine to disrespect my mother? I want her returned to her full size."

"After we're married. My way."

"Fine. Is my mother with you at Wayne Manor?"

"Yes."

"My father and I will be there shortly." Kal-El said and hung up. He then looked around at everyone.

"You all have heard what happened. Father and I will go to Wayne Manor and make sure that Chloe Sullivan keeps her word."

Zod decided to make his opinion known.

"Kal-El, I think more serious measures need to be taken here."

"Meaning?" Lois asked, folding her arms. She didn't like this Zod guy anyway. He seemed kind of gross!

"Meaning, we cannot allow an Earthling to control us in this manner. Either she is disposed of or we find a way to imprison her."

Lois moved to Kal-El and Jor-El's side.

"I think this is being blown way out of proportion. Chloe is just hurt, that's all. Kal-El just...just...marry her. We'll figure this thing out. I'll be fine." Lois told him.

"No." Kal-El said curtly. "And unfortunately, Zod is correct. Chloe cannot be allowed to be dictate our personal lives. I don't want her executed but maybe she can be restrained. I have an idea."

"Kal-El, if your idea involves tricking her again..."

"Yes. It does. I will marry her. After she will be drugged and kept that way until her powers either wear off or we can strip her of them." Kal-El told her.

Lois sighed and walked away from him. Kal-El nodded to his father and Zod, before moving to her side. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you don't agree with this. But..."

"No," Lois interrupted, "I see she has to be reigned in. But I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I will not stand for anything or anyone that gets in the way of our future life together. I would like your help with this. I want you to pretend as if you are helping with the wedding. It will be easier to subdue and drug her, if she is around trusted people. I know what I am asking is not easy for you."

"No. But I'll do it." Lois said. "Chloe has no business having powers like this. But she is a victim in this. This all goes back to Moira."

Zod walked over to them.

"I agree. And unfortunately, I think your aunt knows more about why her daughter has come by these powers than she is letting on."

Meanwhile, Jor-El witnessed the three of them speaking from afar, while he endured his own private turmoil. Chloe had shrunk Lara and given her to Ella as some sort of play thing! What if they failed in their task to trick Chloe into submission? Would Lara stay small forever? Lara had to be returned to full size before they captured Chloe. Zor-El and Alura moved to comfort him, while Kara partook in more food over by the buffet table!

"What do you want us to do, Jor-El?" Zor-El asked his brother.

"How can we help?" Alura asked as well.

"Leave here. Zor-El, I want you to work on looking into a way of stripping Chloe Sullivan of these powers given to her by Darkseid. Alura, I need for you prepare a cell for Miss Sullivan, keeping in mind what her ability is. I also want Kara to go and pick up Moira Sullivan and re-arrest her. She is an enemy of this Kryptonian state."

"I don't mean to be rude, Jor-El, but at this point, Ella Lane should be arrested as well." Alura pointed out.

"She is an accomplice. Ella Lane should have reported what happened to Lara to the proper Kryptonian authorities." Zor-El reminded his brother. Kara wiped off her hands and joined her parents with Jor-El.

"I will go and pick up both women and arrest them on conspiracy to commit crimes against Kryptonians. Don't worry, Uncle Jor-El. We'll get Aunt Lara back and Kal-El and Lois will be married. This Earthling is not going to control our fate." Kara said.

* * *

Chloe set down her phone. She wanted to believe that Kal-El and Lois were being truthful about their intentions. But somehow, she just didn't buy it. And she needed some kind of plan for when they did show up here. Should she trust their explanation in good faith? Or shrink them? It seemed safer to just shrink them.

Then another plan came to mind. One that made Chloe smiled wildly! But she would need Davis's help. She pulled out her phone and hit his number. Davis answered after two rings.

"Chloe? Is everything alright?"

"Yes and no. Where are you?"

Davis sighed. He was standing in the lobby of the Daily Planet, which had been rebuilt much faster than usual, with the help of Kryptonian technology. He could see John Corben sitting at his desk. Kat was sitting on the end of it and she was clearly showing now.

"Out and about." was his answer to her. "Why? What's up?"

"I need your help. I want to make amends for what I did to Bruce, Dinah, Oliver and all the others. I want you to help me get into the detention center so that I can return all of the league to their full size."

Davis nodded approvingly and turned away from John and Kat. He walked out of the building and continued his conversation with Chloe while walking the busy sidewalks of Metropolis.

"I think that is a good idea. Together, we could go in and free them all. Chloe, I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say this! Does that mean that you've given up on the idea of marrying Kal-El?"

"No. But I will protect myself when it comes to him. I promise. I also need one more favor from you."

Davis frowned. There was something about Chloe's tone that seemed off. But then her having the ability to shrink people was about as 'off' as you could get!

"Okay...what is it?"

"When we free the the league, I need for you to fly both Bruce and I back to Wayne Manor. I want to restore his home to him." she lied. There was no way she could tell Davis her real purpose for wanting Bruce by her side.

"Kal-El will never go for that." Davis said quietly.

"He can pay the price if he doesn't. Davis, Kal-El and I can live somewhere else. He only wanted **THAT** particular house for spiteful reasons. I want to be a liaison between the Earthlings and the Kryptonians. I think it's a very small compromise. And I know Lois would approve. It might make her happy too."

"Things are already going to be hard between you two with this wedding." Davis noted. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute to come and get you."

"Good! Thanks, Davis. You've been a true brother to me." Chloe said before hanging up.

* * *

Kal-El, Jor-El and Lois arrived at Wayne Manor and found no one there. Kal-El and Jor-El used their abilities to speed through the house looking for her, while Lois looked around for signs of anything out of place. Meaning something one could fit someone small in to.

She spotted the tupperware right away. Lois peered into it and saw Kal-El's poor mother inside!

"Kal-El! Jor-El!" Lois yelled. They returned quickly and Lois handed Jor-El the container.

"Mother of Krypton! Lara, my darling, are you alright?"

Lara appeared to be speaking and Jor-El flung off the top of the container, but she could still not be heard!

"I do not understand this, Father! We can hear pins drop but Mother cannot be heard! Why?" Kal-El asked tersely,

"I do not know. What I do know is that we have to convince Chloe to reverse what has been done to your mother." Jor-El said, looking from son over to Lois. Kal-El moved away from his father, grabbed Lois's arm and walked a few feet away from his father and tiny mother.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to lie to Chloe anymore. I don't want to lie about us and how I feel about you."

"Look at your father over there. He's counting on us to make this right."

Kal-El suddenly cupped Lois's face within his hands!

"We did nothing wrong but fall in love! These things happen! No, we were not forthright with Chloe but she should not be doing this! I think we can convince her to restore my mother to her full height and..."

"You think so?" Chloe's voice suddenly boomed. Kal-El slowly slid his hands off of Lois and they both turned to see Chloe, Bruce and Davis walking in. Jor-El clutched the tupperware container that now served as a home for his wife!

"Chloe," he said, drawing out her name, "I want you to restore my wife to her full height. **NOW**!"

Davis moved past Chloe and Bruce, to peer at the container! Good God! He then turned to face his sister.

"You didn't say anything about shrinking Lara!"

Chloe folded her arms and stared her brother down.

"If you want to be in this family, then you need to start acting like it! Aunt Ella didn't do anything but love Jor-El. Just like I did nothing but love Kal-El. Do you really think we deserve to be hurt like this?"

"No one is hurting you, Chloe," Kal-El answered, "I agreed to marry you."

Bruce now understood that he was here under false pretenses. Chloe had freed him and the others by shrinking more than a few Kryptonians. Davis took on the ones that dared to challenge them. The others in the JLA went underground-for now. But Chloe had told him that she had convinced Kal-El to return Wayne Manor to him. He was now glad he had insisted that Alfred go with the others. Nothing was settled here at all.

Chloe had used him, or planned on it? But for what purpose? Bruce looked at Lois, who was standing at Kal-El's side and staring at Chloe in disbelief!

"We're here, Chloe! There will be a wedding! **YOU'RE** wedding to Kal-El," Lois said, "so you don't have to keep hurting people!"

"You know, at first I thought I'd feel better if I watched Kal-El rape you with a stick, like he did with me but..."

"What?!" Bruce and Davis asked in unison. Lois shook her head and walked up to her cousin.

"Never mind! It doesn't matter. It's time to cut the bullshit, Chloe. Why is Bruce here?" she asked her.

"I'll restore Lara to her full height when Kal-El and I are married. But I want a double wedding ceremony." Chloe told her cousin, looking her straight in the eye. Kal-El suddenly felt sick! And he'd never felt ill not one day that he had been on this planet, with the exception of the times he had been exposed to the radioactive rock from Krypton. But this illness felt different. It was in the pit of his stomach and it felt like he was going to actually vomit. He knew what Chloe was about to say and the idea of it made him feel beyond ill.

Bruce looked at Kal-El and noticed he looked pale, but God help him, he knew what Chloe was going to say as well.

"I want you to get married right along side me, Lois. In this house. I will marry Kal-El and you will marry Bruce Wayne."

"Stop this, Chloe! I've had enough!" Davis snapped and he began to turn into the creature known as Doomsday! Lois's mouth dropped open! Holy God! Was Davis actually beginning to turn into something on his own sister! Jeez!

But Chloe didn't let it get that far. She waved her hands as poor Davis shrunk, mid metamorphosis. Jor-El could see him on the shiny, wooden floor and scooped him up. He watched as Davis changed back to normal in his hand, before putting him the tupperware container with Lara-something that did not especially make HER happy! Good God! What if he changed in here with her?!

Kal-El decided to use Chloe's diverted attention to quickly leap towards her. But for whatever reason, despite using his speedy abilities, Chloe must have sensed what he was about to do because she turned and shrunk him as well!

" **KAL-EL**!" Lois screamed, before dropping to the floor, seemingly unconscious! Bruce ran to her and bent down to cradle her in his arms! He glared up at Chloe!

"That's enough, Chloe! This is over! Return everyone back to their normal size and stop this!" Bruce yelled at her. Chloe eyed Lois.

"What's the matter with her?" she asked.

"Do you care?" Bruce retorted. Chloe didn't answer that. Instead, she began to look around, until she focused on Jor-El.

"Do you have Kal-El in that container?" she asked him. Jor-El shook his head and now Chloe began to look around wildly!

"No one move! He could get stepped on! We have to find Kal-El!" Chloe yelled.

But Kal-El was in a nice, safe place. He had run up Lois's leg when she fell to the ground, and down her pants! Now, he was inside of her underwear, where it was warm, toasty and safe! And he would not be coming out until he and Chloe struck a new deal.


	40. Chapter 40

**ONE YEAR LATER-**

General Sam Lane was running things now. He was doing what he should have done when his wife lost her damned mind, married an alien and dragged his daughters into the gutter with her.

He took charge. Utter and complete charge.

Not without help, of course. Bruce Wayne and the scientists associated with what was known as 'The Justice League', came up with a toxin, made from the radioactive bits of what used to be the planet Krypton. It was dispersed into the air and was harmless to humans.

It paralyzed the Kryptonians long enough for General Lane, along with his men, in conjunction with other armies on the planet, to subdue the Kryptonians and put them in detention camps.

Sam Lane forced his niece to return everyone to full size. He then gave her the position of Warden of the Kryptonian Correctional Facility in Kansas! He knew that was probably a dangerous position to give to someone with so much power, but Sam Lane suspected that they had not seen the last of that beast known as Darkseid. And he fully suspected his niece's powers were temporary. Temporary, but useful, for now.

And Kal-El, that sly rapscallion, thought he could hide on his daughter's person! As soon as Lois was examined by military doctors, he was found, put into a jar with holes in the top of the covering, then returned to full size and imprisoned along with his father, Jor-El, Lara, Kara, Zod, Zor-El, Alura and any known enemy Kryptonian on the planet.

Some were allowed their freedom, since they were considered worthwhile people and had went against their own kind for the sake of all humanity-like Davis Bloom.

Davis was awarded a Medal of Honor and a Medal of Humanity. He was also named the Secretary of Defense by President Luthor and unanimously confirmed by the Senate. Sam felt bad for the young lad, since he was estranged from his wife, Cat Grant, who had actually married some reporter named John Corbin.

Cat had given her baby up for adoption. No one knew if it had been a boy or girl.

Then there was Lois.

Sam didn't like thinking about what was done in her case, because he didn't believe in re-hashing the past, or what was best, even when it wasn't very nice. But Lois had a different future ahead of her. And he would not allow Ella's trampy mistake to destroy his girls.

He convinced Lois that she would be better off giving up the child to people that could protect his or her secret. Then, with the help of Lionel Luthor, he showed Lois the doctored recording of Ella 'screwing' Kal-El.

Lois at first refused to believe it, claiming Kal-El had told her it had been doctored, but unbeknownst to her, Sam had had it 'touched up', so that it really did seem like it was Kal-El his ex-wife was with. The result was so graphic, that Lois felt she had no choice but to agree. Kal-El was imprisoned and he had slept with her mother. Her baby deserved a fresh start elsewhere, not facing the stigma of being Kryptonian and being raised by a single mother.

Lois asked that the baby be taken away as soon as he or she were born. She had no idea if she had a girl or a boy.

Sam picked up the Daily Planet newspaper and smiled. Lois had made the front page again! The Black Manta serial killer had been caught, no thanks in part to Lois's articles. He nodded approvingly before setting down the paper again. **THIS** is what Lois could get accomplished when she didn't allow the likes Kal-El **OR** Bruce Wayne, to clutter her senses.

Sam liked Bruce, well enough, but he was actually on house arrest now! He would've gotten much worse for that melee in Gotham City Square but Sam had stepped forward and revealed Bruce's part in helping capture the Kryptonians. So he was on house arrest for a year. That also meant that Sam didn't think he would be good future husband material for Lois.

He was thinking along those lines, when Lucy got past his secretary and entered his office on the base. General Lane set the paper down and greeted his younger daughter.

"Lucy honey. What brings you by?" he asked casually, giving her a quick hug. But when he let her go, he could see that she was distinctly unhappy looking.

"Daddy," Lucy began slowly, "did you know that Lex and Lana Luthor adopted a child? A baby boy?"

"Really? Well I'll be damned! Good for them! How come we haven't heard about this?" Sam asked casually.

"The president and the first lady want to wait a bit. He's a 'special child'."

"Special needs?"

"No, Daddy, not quite. I doubt that there isn't much this child won't be able to do." Lucy said tartly. "He's Kryptonian."

"Oh. So the Luthors adopted a baby from one of the prisoners..."

"Daddy! Come on! That baby is like seven or eight months and he looks like Kal-El! You gave Lois's son to the Luthors! I get why you did this, making Lois give the baby up but to give an innocent child to Lex Luthor..."

"Tell me, Luce, why is it that you suddenly find the man so despicable? I mean suddenly he isn't even parent material. Don't you think Lana Luthor will be a good mother?" Sam asked knowingly.

Lucy folded her arms.

"Can we forget my association with Lex for a moment?"

"'Association'? You were the president's lover during one of the lowest points in the history of this country!" Sam hissed. "And don't think I don't know about that **OTHER** Kryptonian! What the hell is wrong with the women in this family? First your mother goes apeshit for one of these aliens, then you, then Lois, then we find out Moira was doing one while she was married to a good guy like Gabe Sullivan."

"To be fair, Daddy, Aunt Moira didn't 'do Zod' while she was married to Uncle Gabe. That was before."

"Gabe has asked me to look out for Chloe while he's away. No one has ever thought about how Moira's return from whatever the hell was wrong with her, has affected him."

"Where did he go?" Lucy asked.

"Off to the damned woods someplace to be alone. Look, I did what needed doing. So telling Lois about this isn't going to help her. She's finally back in the place she was before this Kal-El thing got out of control. And that I blame on your mother." Sam told her.

"Yes...about Mom...did you know that she's seeing Lionel Luthor?"

"Luce, I wouldn't be surprised if she had been 'seeing' him while she was married to Jor-El! Now I'm really busy honey..."

"Daddy...even if you don't think Lois should be raising this child, Kal-El deserves a chance to know his son."

"What the hell do you care what Kal-El deserves?!" Sam barked in a suspicious tone. Lucy looked kind of guilty.

"I visited him at the detention center, okay? Those Kryptonians are broken and horrified and..."

"What are you feeling sorry for them for? They're treated more humanely than they were going to treat us! And I don't want to hear about your visiting that place again! I'm surprised Chloe didn't tell me about it."

"Daddy, Chloe is crazy."

"That's not very nice, Lucy."

"Well I'm sorry! But she ordered the Kryptonians to only be served Alpo! Come on!"

"It's food, isn't it?" Sam countered just as his secretary buzzed and told him that Tess Mercer was waiting for him. Lucy raised a brow.

"Tess Mercer from LuthorCorp? Are you two dating?"

"Goodbye, Lucy." General Lane pointedly told her. Lucy turned and walked out of the office and past Tess without saying a word. Tess glanced after her, then stepped into Sam's office and closed the door.

"The test for Project K, is taking place in an undisclosed location, owned by LuthorCorp." Tess said.

"I know Did you get all of the bugs out?" Sam asked tensely.

"Mostly. The Kal-El clone still has some problems. Similar to what happened when Jor-El experimented on Davis Bloom."

"I think that''s probably a plus. I don't want Lois or anyone else seeing him and thinking he's Kal-El all over again. But they have the same strengths as the Kryptonians they are cloned after?"

"Yes. So now the military brass can get a look at what they are buying before you go to war with North Korea." Tess said.

"Whoa!" Sam said, walking over to her. "No one said we were 'going to war' and especially with them! Besides, that's up to President Luthor."

Tess grinned!

"You're forgetting how well I know Lex. I know more about him than his own wife. Lex wants to use those clones against North Korea. Your daughter, by the way, is very nosy. She's been sniffing around this story. She's also been sniffing around the new head of Wayne Enterprises."

Sam raised a brow. Yes, that was quite a tale. Shortly after Bruce Wayne was put on house arrest, some guy came out of nowhere claiming to be his older brother, Thomas Wayne Jr.! DNA was a match to the supposed stillborn older brother of Bruce. The details on what happened or how,were still sketchy, but what added even more credence to Thomas Wayne's story, was that he was raised by none other than a man named William Clark...Martha Kent's father!

Bruce didn't believe a word of it. And Lois was determined to prove this guy to be the con artist she knew he was! Thomas was also dating Tess and Tess didn't want Lois and Thomas interacting at all! That and she sensed that Thomas Wayne Jr., actually enjoyed being rudely interrogated by Lois.

That wasn't going to continue.

"Well make sure she doesn't find out anything." Sam said. "My daughter has worked hard to recover from that Kal-El business-and the Bruce Wayne misfortune. I'd like to see her cut the Wayne's out of her life for good."

Tess nodded. She planned to make sure of that. And an idea was forming. One that involved the Kal-El clone.

* * *

 **KANSAS DETENTION CENTER-**

At least Chloe was providing saltines with the Alpo now. And unfortunately, a scathing article on an online site called 'Humane Watch', told the story of the dog food being fed to the Kryptonian prisoners in the state of Kansas **AND** that it was being done because Chloe Sullivan was bitter over losing a Kryptonian to her cousin.

Meanwhile, Kal-El, dressed in the gray prison garb that was allotted to all of the prisoners, and the tell tale radioactive collar, sat in the waiting room of Chloe's office. He glared at her 'secretary' who was none other than Zod!

Zod still wore his collar, but he had normal clothes on! And he was sipping some kind of berry looking smoothie, while using an Excel program on the computer...

"Where is she?!" Kal-El demanded. He eyed the berry smoothie. The rest of them were only given the Alpo and water.

Zod cleared his throat and dragged his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Kal-El? I didn't realize you were here."

"Right. You saw the guards bring me in here and then you proceeded to ignore me. Is Chloe hiding in that office?"

Zod shook his head.

"Kal-El, you are pitiful. The woman is angry. Scorned. All you have to do is show her some attention in a believable manner, and we could rise up and overtake this prison and the guards. Are you here to begin doing that? Or are you complaining about the Alpo?"

"It is **DOG FOOD**! My poor mother is eating that slop!"

"I am not." Zod said blithely. "I ate a nice breakfast of ham, eggs and toast. You could too if..."

"Shut up, you!" Kal-El hissed standing up. "What you're doing is seducing your way out of trouble here! You already turned Moira Sullivan half insane and now you plan on toying with Chloe! You will make this situation much worse if you proceed in this manner!"

"I don't know what you mean. Please sit down or I will call the guards and tell them that you threatened Chloe's life." Zod said somberly.

Meanwhile, Chloe hurried through a back entrance to the prison to avoid the press, wearing an off white, sleeveless, cowl neck sweater dress. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and rested under a scarf as she moved. How could anyone have gotten ahold of this? She suspected Lucy, to be honest. She had come here a few weeks back to see Kal-El and he must have bitched about it.

The Alpo Snafu, as she liked to call it, was just that! The person that orders the food supplies for the prison, clicked Alpo instead of a certain brand of chili that strongly resembles the Alpo packaging. And it wasn't like the prisoners would be eating this stuff forever. But she was not going to send back perfectly good(well maybe not 'good'), canned food, just because it was the wrong brand. And kind.

By the time she got to her office, Chloe found Kal-El fuming and Zod working on some spreadsheets on the computer. She dragged her eyes off of Zod and faced Kal-El.

"Did we have an appointment?"

"You know we did." Kal-El said. "I would like an explanation about the poor nourishment we are being given. We never treated you all like this when Kryptonians were in control. And we won't when we regain power."

"Oh nice, Kal-El! From where I'm standing, the chances of someone like yourself taking power again, are slim to none. Now if that's all..."

"No it is not all!" Kal-El snapped. "I know you know something about the whereabouts of my child. If you ever cared anything for me, you will tell me where my son or daughter is. You will also persuade Lois to come here and visit me. I will explain to her that her father came between us with that video and..."

Chloe just shook her head.

"I am just the warden here, Kal-El. Lois is your business. You have phone privileges. Call her and ask her to come and see you."

"She has changed her number. I need the correct one."

Chloe now folded her arms.

"Is that why you're here? This visit really isn't about dog food, is it? Uncle Sam wants things this way. I'm just following his wishes."

"And instructions." Kal-El said coldly. "It would behoove you to cooperate, Chloe. I would hate to see you eating cat food when the Kryptonians regain power."

Chloe looked over at Zod, who hit a buzzer. Two guards came in and one of them slammed a cattle prod into Kal-El's back and he buckled! The guards grabbed each one of his arms and dragged him from her office. Chloe closed the door behind them, walked past Zod and into her office. She walked to the window and stared down at the press vans below.

Zod walked into her office and closed her door. Chloe sensed his presence but did not look at him right away.

"I want to know who gave that website this story! It had to be someone that works here."

Zod moved so that he was standing next to her. He too stared out as Chloe reached up to remove the scarf from her head. The phone rang and instead of answering it right away, Zod slipped a possessive arm around the pinch of Chloe's waist, before picking it up.

"Warden Sullivan's office." Zod said. He listened for a moment then cut the caller off short.

"Miss Sullivan has no comment about an internet hoax concerning Alpo. Good day to you." he said coldly and hung up. Chloe inexplicably, found herself doing nothing to pull herself out of his hold. She didn't know how or why it began, this trust she had in General Zod. And considering that she had witnessed him trying to rape her mother at one time, Chloe didn't know if she had lost her senses in allowing him to work for her and touch her in a familiar manner, or was she curious about a Kryptonian her own mother had had an affair with at one time?

She was not stupid. The Kryptonians wanted the power and hold they had over the Earthlings of this planet, back. And Zod was probably the main one. But she sensed that his seeming sucking up to her was not feigned. He was attracted to her, probably for the wrong reasons, but it was attraction none the less. Chloe was also not blind to the fact that he was a man that had once held great power on his own planet. She could learn a lot from him.

"Thank you for handling that." Chloe breathed. Zod placed a light kiss on Chloe's bare shoulder, before tightening his hold on her.

"It is not the press that is bothering you, is it, my dear?" Chloe turned into his arms and Zod splayed both hands at her waist.

"You should let go of me and get back to work."

"Why? Because I told you the truth? Do you know where Kal-El and Lois's child is at this moment?"

Chloe pulled out of his embrace. Even thinking of getting involved with an old lover of her mother's, was not the smart thing to do. And she didn't even want to think about what Davis's reaction would be! She tossed some hair.

"I am not my mother. So don't think you can fool me, okay? And I've had enough of Kryptonians and their lies, to last a life time. My uncle is the only one that knows where that child is. Kal-El should deal with him."

"I agree. I admire how you have managed to stay out of this so far. You could have easily held this information over Kal-El's head in exchange for his attentions." Zod told her. Chloe began to protest that accusation, but Zod placed a finger on her lips.

"The child is better off, wherever he or she is. Kal-El could not parent." Zod said, then picked up a copy of the Daily Planet. "And it does not look as if Lois Lane wanted to."

Zod set the paper back down on the desk and then gave Chloe a lingering kiss upon her lips before walking out of her office and back to his own desk. Chloe stared after him, the taste of his mouth upon hers, still lingering upon her lips. She told herself **SHE** was in control here at this prison. And none of the prisoners would be touching or kissing her...

But then again, General Zod was much more than just a prisoner, wasn't he? Chloe walked to her office door and closed it. Maybe she should call her mother and see if they could have lunch?

* * *

Oddly, Lois Lane was hurrying in the same manner Chloe had been, wearing the same sort of dress only in the color black. She was also talking to Bruce on the phone while heading into LuthorCorp.

"You're sure he's in there?" Lois asked as she got into the lobby.

"I had Alfred plant a homing device on him, when he went to see him on his yacht." Bruce revealed.

"You sent Alfred to see Orin?"

"His wife was killed. I wanted to send a condolence package or something. Alfred planted the device on him, per my instruction. Once it was revealed a LuthorCorp tanker was the ship that hit Mera...I feel helpless here."

"Hey! None of that! I'll keep Orin from doing something he might regret, okay? And you won't be in this situation for long." Lois said, stopping in the lobby.

"But it did change things between us, didn't it?" Bruce asked softly.

"Bruce..."

"I couldn't be there for you. Maybe if I had been...maybe you would've made a different decision about the baby."

Lois felt anger well up within her!

"What are you saying, Bruce? That you would have married me if I had kept the baby?"

"I couldn't, Lois. Not with how my life is or my circumstances..."

"Would you have if the baby had been yours?"

"That's not fair, Lois! What I do with the Justice League and for Gotham City is not something I can give up."

"But there was a time when you thought you could balance that and myself, right? Look, there's no need in re-hashing this. My baby is with good people, I'm sure my father took care of that. Even if Kal-El wasn't in prison, I could never be with someone that slept with my mother."

"Lois..."

"How about we don't talk about this ever again? I'm going up to Tess's office. I'm sure that's where Orin would be if he's anywhere."

"You could stay on the line with me and I could tell you where he is?" Bruce countered.

"I'm not in the mood to hear that judgy tone of voice of yours. I'll find him myself." Lois said curtly before hanging up on him. She put her phone inside her purse and forced herself to calm down. She got onto an elevator and was relieved to have it all to herself as she headed towards the top floor.

There was a part of her that knew she should be thanking her father. Had her destiny really been to be with Kal-El and give him full blooded Kryptonian children, all because HE slept with two other...three, other members of her family?

But there was a part of her that knew that the whole debacle, wouldn't hurt so much, if she really believed that there hadn't been more between herself and Kal-El. She still thought about the moment he told her loved her. He had loved her 'more than love'.

Or had he? Since he lied right to her face about sleeping with her mother.

Then there was her mother, whom she stopped speaking to. Lois had asked her point blank if she had slept with Kal-El, back when she was hospitalized after Krypton first blew up. And she'd lied to her face and managed to snare Lionel Luthor in the process. If one could call going out with Lionel Luthor a coup.

She had spent much of her time after she gave up the baby, throwing herself into her work. Orin had specifically caught Black Manta and gave her pertinent details so that she could write front page stories. Concentrating on something else, even if it was murder and depravity, helped her forget the many losses she had endured in such a short amount of time.

The elevator reached the top floor. Lois took a deep breath and waited for the doors to open. She had not even been aware that Mera had died, much less had been killed by something related to LuthorCorp. Lois wondered if her mother would care that her new boyfriend's company had killed Orin's wife.

Somehow, Lois suspected Ella Lane would be able to overlook it.

She looked around and soon, heard shouting coming from a specific direction! Lois hurried towards the area where Lex Luthor's office was. His secretary was calmly sitting at her desk, looking at some files.

"Hey! What's all that shouting in that office?"

The secretary looked puzzled.

"There's always screaming coming from Tess's office. People hate her. It's not unusual." the secretary shrugged. Lois rolled her eyes and walked up to the office door, ignoring the protests of the secretary. She then flung the door open and found Orin inside, holding Tess up in the air by the throat!

The secretary screamed and began to call for security, but Tess rasped at her to do nothing! Lois eyed Tess, who seemed very sure that somehow she would get out of this.

"Orin, let go of her. I know she sucks..."

But Orin did not look at Lois. He kept his eyes on Tess.

"She has been in charge of LuthorCorp since Luthor took office. **SHE** is responsible for what happened to my wife!"

"Orin, you have your baby to consider! Little Orin will be a orphan if you end up in prison! Put her down and let her go, okay?"

"I have nothing now! Nothing!" Orin said, still holding Tess in the air.

"You have your son! You have to be strong for him!" Lois insisted. Tess was beginning to turn blue!

"That tanker just ran Mera down as if she was nothing! Just like LuthorCorp pollutes sea life as if they were nothing!"

"Orin," Lois said softly, "let her go. You have your baby son. And you have me. I will always be there. I will help you with your son...just don't do this. I've lost so much this year, and I don't think I could stand it if you suddenly left my life too." Lois said, realizing she meant every word of what she was saying.

Orin suddenly dropped Tess and she fell the ground, seemingly unconscious! The secretary got on the phone and called 911! Lois bent down and ascertained that Tess was still breathing before rising up again.

"Orin, the cops are going to want to know what happened! We have to get out of here!" Lois said and pulled on his hand.

But he did not budge.

"Orin!"

"Did you mean what you said? About how you will be there for me? And my son?"

"Yes! Of course I did! You know how I felt about you..."

Orin suddenly kissed Lois hungrily, his mouth savaging hers for a moment, before she started to push him away! But something in her gave in and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer into his warm embrace. He ended the kiss and spoke against her lips.

"Come with me now." he whispered. His need for Lois was great in this moment and he knew he was wrong to be thinking about making love to her during this time, but he could not help it. His cock throbbed at just the idea of it.

Lois nodded against him and he captured the nip of her waist, with his heavy, thick arm. They hurried out of the office, ignoring the shock of the secretary, as they attempted to make their way out of the building without Orin getting caught.

It was as the elevator doors closed, that Tess's color returned and she sat up, gasping! Her secretary looked stunned!

"Miss Mercer?! Oh my God! Why didn't you let me call security before?"

"Because," Tess rasped, "security is not how you deal with a problem like that. Hold my calls and tell the paramedics they aren't needed when they get here. I'm going to be out of the building."

Tess Mercer's secretary said nothing. She had learned not to quibble about little things like her boss being almost choked to death in full view of witnesses. Somehow, those things seemed to work themselves out.

Tess went to the rest room and straightened up. She was going to the special center where they held the clones. Orin Curry and Lois Lane were going to get a 'special surprise' in their lives soon.

* * *

Orin Curry had a yacht called 'Mera' that he stayed on when he dealt with surface dwellers.

Mera had never been on it.

But Lois had. But not as an overnight guest.

The Mera had set sail hours ago and Lois stared out of a large window into the blue of the sea, while on all fours. Handfuls of bed sheet were held tightly within each hand, as Orin's thick bulk see-sawed, uninterrupted, within her willing flesh. Her breasts bobbed to and fro rhythmically while Orin groaned with satisfaction and excitement. He gripped Lois's hips in a firm, possessive hold as he continued to hammer his searing length into her depths.

Lois was soon racked with spasms of pleasure and Orin, spent, released his grip on her hips and leaned forward over her back. He reached under Lois to cup her still jogging breasts within his large hands and squeeze them possessively. They then sank, as one, down onto the bed, sandwiched together. Lois could feel his bulbous sex still pulsating deeply within her. She had needed this, as had Orin. But as the room stopped spinning and reality set in, Mera was still dead and she had gotten involved with a man that she had told herself it was better to stay away from.

At least she had kept him from killing Tess and...

"I want you back in my life, Lois." Orin said softly.

"I never left your life. You know that."

"You know what I mean." Orin said pointedly. "I know what happened between us was something that needed to happen. From the moment you found out I was still alive. But there were complications..."

Lois managed to disentangle herself from him and stand up. She shook her hair out and found a robe to put on.

"Orin, I don't want to talk about Kal-El or what happened with him. I am trying to start a new life, okay?"

Before he could answer, the sound of a baby crying could be heard! Lois's mouth dropped open in horror!

"Your son is on this yacht? We did it on a boat where your son is?!"

Orin rose from the bed but did not cover himself.

"It will be fine, Lois. Come, I want you to meet him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Lois trailed off. But Orin pulled on her hand and lead her out of the stateroom, down aways until they reached another room with a crib. Orin Jr. was very upset! His toy shark stuffed animal was no longer in the crib with him! Orin moved to pick him up, while Lois picked up the stuffed animal and handed it to the child. Orin Jr. took it, eyeing her with curiosity.

 _I shouldn't be here, Lois thought! Is someone holding my baby like this now?_

Orin suddenly pushed Orin Jr. towards her and Lois had little choice but to take him. He just stared at her in wonder, not realizing that his real mother was dead. Lois pulled him closer and moved to sit in a rocking chair with him. He played with his toy shark as Lois slowly rocked in the chair with him. She never noticed Orin leave them alone so they could get to know one another better.


	41. Chapter 41

Lois Lane was cautiously happy these days. Her professional life was on the fast track, as she was working on two stories that she just knew would peak the interest of the Daily Planet Readers.

Then there was her private life. And honestly, Lois didn't know where she wanted it to go.

It had been a week since she had been introduced to Orin Curry Jr. on Orin's yacht. It had been a week since Orin's wife died, since Lois even knew he had a yacht or realized the extent of his royal, underwater background.

Orin's heritage was a headache she did not need. Lois much preferred his 'surface dwelling' side of the family, meaning Thomas and Mary. They were actually keeping Orin Jr. for a week while Orin himself, went out of town with a few members of the JLA. Lois didn't know what to think about that part of his life either. It was almost as if she were in the same situation she had been in with Bruce.

Lois had never had those worries when she was with Kal-El, that was for sure! He just wasn't the super-hero type. But Kal-El had a host of other problems that gave her a headache, to think about. And unfortunately, she had to, since Kal-El was part of a story she was working on.

It concerned the Alpo being fed to the prisoners at the prison Chloe was running. Lucy had called her and begged her to write a story exposing the whole damned thing. Lois called Chloe and was surprised at how civil her cousin sounded. Chloe wanted Lois to have lunch with the Kryptonian prisoners to prove that they were not on Alpo.

Lois was not unmindful of the fact, that Chloe could just switch the menu around for her, and feed the prisoners decently during the amount of time she was there. And Lois had a plan for that...

She was planning on visiting Kal-El, then having him show her where the trash bins were. Surely, Lois would find some Alpo cans in the garbage. But she was also mindful that that might not prove anything either. After all, there were guard dogs on the premises.

And of course, Kal-El did not know she was visiting, though she suspected Chloe had probably told him by now. Maybe he would not want to see her? If he refused her, Lois would have no choice but to just accept that. But HE was the one in prison! So Lois really didn't want to hear any attitude from him!

Lois decided that if Kal-El did not help her, she would have to think of something else. But before she visited the prison, she had other worries a/o another headline to chase-that would be the one concerning impostor Thomas Wayne Jr.!

Lois was now on a country road in Smallville and she turned right to get to the Kent Farm. She knew Congress was on vacation and that Martha Kent would be home here. Lois, Bruce and her readers needed answers, as to how long Martha Kent knew that Thomas Wayne Jr. was **THE** Thomas Wayne Jr.! He had supposedly been stillborn and had a death certificate!

But not these days! This piece of crap was now trying to get his hands on Wayne Enterprises while Bruce was on house arrest! Lois knew that Bruce and herself were in a strange place, relationship wise, but she just could not sit back and let this happen. Bruce had spent his whole life alone and that experience had hurt him deeply. Lois planned to prove that this guy was a fake, so that Bruce was not lead on to believe that he actually had a brother that could possibly care about him, in this world.

And Lois wanted to know how and why Martha Kent would go along with such a scam? It had always been her impression that Senator Kent was about as honest as they came, second only to her late husband, Jonathan Kent. Many people thought that, which was the reason the public seemed to buy this story. Lois knew she could face a backlash from the reading public if she didn't have all her ducks in a row on this one.

When she pulled up outside of the house, Martha Kent and the impostor himself-the man that called himself Thomas Wayne Jr., were talking on the porch. 'Mr. Wayne' looked as if he were headed off someplace. Lois parked and got out of the car. She smiled as she walked up to the steps, just stopping short of walking up them. The impostor was good looking, but he didn't look like Bruce. And Lois had seen plenty of pictures of Bruce's parents. She didn't think 'Thomas Jr.' looked much like either of them!

"Hello, Senator Kent. I was hoping I could speak to you about your impostor relative here..."

Thomas smiled.

"Now, now, Miss Lane. That is no way to go about getting a story. If you want us to talk, you should try a little civility." he told her.

"You're trespassing, Miss Lane," Martha said firmly, "I think you should leave. Next time make an appointment and I would be happy to talk to you in a more formal setting. But this is my home...something you ought to know since you broke in here at one point."

"I had amnesia, okay? I didn't know what I was doing. And I've tried to make 'appointments' but I can't seem to get one with you. And I think my readers will want to know how you could've helped steal a baby from the late Thomas and Martha Wayne! Jesus, Martha Wayne had **YOUR** same first name for God's sakes!"

Thomas began to walk down the stairs towards Lois. Lois backed back a bit.

"Get off this property now. I will not stand by and allow you to impugn my cousin's integrity."

"That's right. She's your 'cousin' because her father raised you, right? So did he actually bribe a nurse to tell Martha Wayne that her son died or what?" Lois asked, her manner increasingly sarcastic as the encounter wore on.

Martha Kent decided to put an end to this.

"Miss Lane, step inside and I will tell you everything."

Lois raised a brow at her, then looked at Thomas, who looked displeased.

"Martha, we don't owe her an explanation."

"No, you don't owe me anything! But I'm not here just because I want a front page story for my paper. I care about Bruce. He's been alone since his parents were murdered and if it had not been for Alfred Pennyworth, there is no telling where he would be."

"Where he is, Miss Lane is on house arrest. I care about my brother too. You assume that I'm trying to take over Wayne Enterprises but has it ever occurred to you that I'm really trying to protect it for him? And clearly, he is not well. So I'm not about to give kudos to Alfred Pennyworth on anything here. It sounds like my little brother could have used his big brother."

"A long time ago." Lois answered. "But you 'came out' with this story when he was the most vulnerable."

"Miss Lane, please! Come inside and I will tell you everything! Tommy, we need to set the record straight here." Martha told him.

"No we do not." Thomas said calmly. "A DNA test proves I am Thomas Wayne Jr..

"One that could have been doctored." was Lois's reply.

"Which is why I plan to tell you as much as I know about the situation." Martha said.

"What's the matter, Miss Lane? Do you not want to hear something other than your truth?" Thomas needled her. Lois said nothing to him but faced Martha.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to hear what you had to say." Lois said. She then began to walk up the porch steps just as Thomas's cellphone rang. It was Tess.

"Yes." Thomas answered.

"We have a problem." she told him.

"With?"

"The Kal-El clone." Tess answered reluctantly.

"Tess, this is a very bad time to be telling me that." Thomas said in a tight voice. Lois half turned back towards him as she was about to step inside the house. She had heard him say 'Tess'.

"He escaped. Three days ago. I had hoped to get him back by now but...I don't think he will be present when we give our demonstration in front of General Lane. Can you get here?"

"Oh. You can bet I'll be there." Thomas said, hanging up. He then smiled phonily at Lois.

"I'm afraid it will be my cousin and yourself alone. I have business to attend to."

Lois was tempted to ask if it was with Tess Mercer, but decided against it. Considering how Orin felt about Tess and LuthorCorp, it would probably be best to stay out of whatever this was-for now.

* * *

Lois had to force herself not to remember her time in this house with Kal-El, as she began to pepper Martha Kent with questions.

"Tell me how this all went down? Meaning who's baby did Martha Wayne get instead of her own?" Lois asked, poised to write in a small notebook.

"Why don't we begin with some background instead?" Martha offered. "I was married to Jonathan Kent for many years. But by year five, we knew something was wrong. That we could not have children. And I was between depression and begging Jonathan to leave me, so he could find someone who could give him the big family he had always wanted.

Lois stared at her but said nothing. Martha continued on.

"My father knew of my distress. He actually used to do business with Lionel Luthor, but on a much smaller scale. Lionel wanted to help."

Lois sighed! Martha tilted her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Lionel Luthor is involved in this? Was he different back then? Meaning did he come across as trustworthy back in the day? Because let me tell you, if Kal-El and I wanted a child and couldn't have one, Lionel Luthor is the last person we'd turn to."

"Kal-El? The Kryptonian you stayed in my home with?" Martha asked patiently. Lois sighed again, this time from discomfort.

"I was just citing an example. I've used Lionel as a source before and sometimes his truth and the actual truth don't quite mesh." Lois said quickly. She could have kicked herself for saying that! Why the hell had said that? And why hadn't she said 'Orin' or even 'Bruce'?

Martha noted her discomfort but did not comment any further about it. She continued her own story.

"I didn't think about who or what Lionel was, though Jonathan never liked him. I just wanted to give my husband a child. And Jonathan agreed to let Lionel look into the adoption process for us. But that was all he agreed to. He always told me he would love me whether we had children or not. I just didn't believe that, I guess."

Lois's heart went out to Martha and she thought of her own baby for a moment, before shaking off any melancholy and continuing on.

"So, Lionel found Thomas?"

"The baby he was going to get for us, was from a poor woman from Gotham. The baby was stillborn. Martha Wayne gave birth the same night. Lionel arranged for Thomas to be ours. I didn't know any of that at the time."

"But your father raised Thomas? Jonathan and yourself never had any children?" Lois questioned.

"My father showed up with Thomas, days after we agreed to let Lionel look into it. Jonathan didn't like the tone of it. He suspected Thomas belonged to someone else and refused to take him in. He specifically told my father to give the baby back to his real mother." Martha said in a hollow voice.

"But your father didn't?"

"No. And when Jonathan saw that he hadn't, he thought it was best if we limited the amount of time we spent with my father. If I visited him, it was alone. The only thing that stopped Jonathan from telling the authorities was that I begged him not to. My father had always wanted a son." she said wistfully.

Lois closed her notebook.

"I don't know what to say or what to write. Lionel Luthor is not a man that you can get around. He could buy the Daily Planet and squash this story. I'm going to need to talk to Bruce though."

"So, there will be no story?" Martha asked.

"Senator Kent, I didn't believe Thomas was related to Bruce. That isn't the case anymore. Worse yet, even if I wrote what you told me, you could be implicated as well. So for now, no, there will be no story. Now, I have to get over to the Kryptonian prison..."

"You're working on the Alpo scandal?" Martha asked, now standing up.

"Yes." Lois answered.

"Coincidentally, that's my next stop as well. Chloe Sullivan asked me to come and have lunch there, to prove that the prisoners were not being served dog food."

"Today. There's no telling what they'll get for dinner after we leave." Lois said huffily. Martha said nothing to that. Lois Lane looked nervous and Martha suspected it wasn't because she might be served a bowl of dog food!

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas let himself in to an undisclosed warehouse on the outskirts of Smallville, using a special key card. Ordinarily, he would have been annoyed with this news about the Kal-El clone. But Lois Lane, in her own way, was dangerous.

It was not the story of his origins, that Thomas feared Lois would discover. It was something else altogether. And the idea of facing Martha's disapproval, caused him to wince briefly as he walked down two long hallways, until he pulled another key card out and entered a room full of pods and Tess Mercer.

Inside of them, were cloned Kryptonians. He walked over to Tess, then stopped short when the clone of Kal-El appeared from a shadowy corner!

"What is this?" Thomas asked tersely. "I thought you said he escaped?"

"I did," Kal-El said smoothly, "from the Kryptonian Correctional Facility. The clone you are speaking of, is currently in my place."

Thomas's mouth dropped open! He looked from Kal-El to Tess.

"What's going on here?"

"What's going on is this, Thomas: the Kryptonians are going to take control again. I will own LuthorCorp outright. Kal-El will make sure that you alone, are the true heir of the Wayne fortune." she informed him.

"But there is a condition," Kal-El warned, "I want you to make sure your 'brother' is remanded to Arkham. I will not stand for his interference in my relationship with Lois ever again. And I now know that Lois has to see him as unfit for her to truly forget him."

Thomas didn't answer at first. This way seemed easier.

"I think you're underestimating Bruce's friends in the JLA. And Lois. She's pretty..."

"What?!" Kal-El snapped and began to move towards Thomas in a menacing manner!

"She's **PRETTY** devoted to him!" Thomas blurted out. "I just left her with my cousin, Martha Kent! She's planning on writing up a story about how my origins make no sense."

"I'll deal with Lois. And she will be too busy caring for our son to be bothered with you. I have to get back to the prison. Lucy is helping with the wedding plans."

"Lucy?" Thomas asked. He didn't especially care for how much had went on behind his back! This whole cloning project was to be split between Wayne Enterprises and LuthorCorp!

But, he did not have full access to certain divisions of Wayne Enterprises, no thanks to Bruce and Lucius Fox, who treated him like primordial ooze. If the Kryptonians regained control, this would not be a problem but...

The point of this had been to control the clones. Now, the Kryptonians would be back in power and in control of them. It just didn't seem like a 'good deal' for man kind!

But Kal-El and Tess were watching him closely, and in the end, he wanted what was his. He was the oldest Wayne brother. He should be running Wayne Enterprises. And Bruce was sick. This hero complex, the money he spent trying to give himself a secret life...it was sick. And he was no doctor. They had good ones at Arkham that could help his little brother.

"Yes," Tess said, "Lois's sister has been helping us. Probably to stick it to Lex."

"I don't follow you?" Thomas asked. Kal-El answered.

"Lucy discovered that Lex and Lana Luthor have my son. She is planning a quick wedding ceremony for Lois and myself at the prison. After, we will fly to the White House and retrieve our child."

"Whoa!" Thomas cried out. "Lex is the president...Lois doesn't have powers...I mean she could be hurt as a human by Secret Service or something."

"And that would bother you?" Tess asked through narrowed eyes.

"Lois will be safe. Neither my wife to be, nor my son will be harmed." Kal-El said. "But your concern for my fiancee is touching."

Kal-El didn't sound like he thought it was touching, so Thomas decided not to mention Lois Lane again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the clone, known as Bizarro to some, entered Chloe's office. He had all of Kal-El's memories of most people. In some cases, the feelings didn't match. But he was good at pretending.

He saw Zod sitting at a desk outside of Chloe's office, reading a newspaper. Zod looked up when he came in.

"Kal-El," Zod sighed, "you should be happy that for once, that we will have something other than Alpo."

Bizarro grinned!

"But you have not been eating it, have you?"

"I think we had this discussion before." Zod said blithely and returned to his paper. Bizarro's response to being ignored, was to rip the paper out of his hands!

"You have the nerve to sit there and speak to me like that?! Where is your collar?" Bizarro asked in an accusatory tone. Not that it really mattered. Lois's cute younger sister was already on the grounds. She would be disengaging the power grid that made these collars work. His of course, did not work the same way, but he had to look the part.

"Warden Sullivan trusts me. I do not need one." Zod sniffed, just as Chloe's office door opened and she stepped into the doorway.

"What is all of this noise about? Kal-El? Why are you here? Why aren't you getting ready for your precious Lois to arrive?"

"I need to speak to you first." Bizarro said stoutly. Chloe sighed dramatically and then motioned for Kal-El to come in to her office. Once he was inside, Chloe locked eyes with Zod briefly, before closing the door. Zod stared at her closed door. An odd feeling ran through him suddenly. Kal-El had seemed different in some way. But Zod could not pinpoint how.

Meanwhile, Bizarro saw that Chloe had a can of Alpo on her desk. There was also a generic looking can of beef stew, sitting beside it.

"Is that your plan when Lois arrives? To tell them that you've been feeding us beef stew the whole time?" he asked.

Chloe smirked!

"No. Actually, I plan to mix the Alpo in with Lois's beef stew. This brand looks a lot like the Alpo. It will be just our secret, okay?" she grinned, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Bizarro just stared at her.

"Oh come on, Kal-El! I was just kidding!"

But Bizarro continued to stare at her.

"What?!" Chloe snapped. He began to move towards her.

"Do you know what I was thinking?"

"How could I possibly know that?"

"I was thinking," Bizarro continued, "about that time we made love in the woods. On the Luthor property. Do you remember that? It was on a tree log. You were afraid someone would see us. That only heightened the excitement of everything."

"Oh, you remember that, hey?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Yes. And everytime we were together. Zod wants you."

"What if he does?"

Bizarro moved closer to her.

"I still care about you, Chloe. And I won't let him hurt you like he hurt your mother. I couldn't stand it." he whispered.

"Because it's Zod, right? Look, stop pretending to still care about me! You didn't care when I went blind or was in that horrible condition that Darkseid left me in! And now on the day that your precious Lois is coming here you..."

Bizarro's mouth suddenly covered hers in a hot kiss that Chloe tried to end! But almost just as quickly as she tried to shove him away, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself fully to him. Bizarro's arms pulled her more securely into his embrace and he moved her towards the couch...

But Chloe pulled out of his embrace! She looked him up and down!

"You sicken me! What? Your locked up here with me instead of Lois? So I guess I'll do under the circumstances, right? Get out of here, Kal-El and don't ever try and pull anything like that again!

Bizarro's response to her tirade, was to move his fingers to the v-neck of her dress. He began to caress the valley between her breasts.

"Lois gave my son away. If she had ever loved me, there is no way she could have done that. I accept that and my circumstances. I also accept the fact that the best thing that ever happened to me, is standing right in front of me." Bizarro said huskily, covering her lips with his again, silencing her angry protests. Chloe did not resist his kiss or move to stop him, as he began to take off his prison uniform. His length sprang forth and Chloe felt his member press against her thigh! She weakened in his embrace and he pulled her down onto a couch and covered her body with his. Chloe's heart began to beat wildly as 'Kal-El' hiked her dress up around her thighs and tore off her underwear! He then spread her legs with his hips and entered her sharply! He quelled Chloe's cries with his lips, held her arms over her head with one hand and used his damnable, piston of flesh to move within her at a juggernaut like speed!

Chloe felt an electric tingle course through her body and her loins felt like liquid fire as she matched his rampant pace! He seemed to get bigger with each movement...

He **WAS** getting bigger! Zod, having been unable to help hear the commotion, burst into Chloe's office to witness the sight of 'Kal-El's' buttocks clenching and unclenching spasmodically as Chloe began to shrink! Her screams went from being deafening to barely audible! When she seemingly disappeared, Bizarro rose and it was in that instant, that his skin began to distort!

Zod backed up a bit, knowing that this was not Lor-Zod! At that moment, Bizarro yanked his collar off effortlessly, just as Lucy hurried in carrying a Styrofoam cup with a plastic top. Holes were poked in the top.

"Is it over?" Lucy asked, eyeing a naked Bizarro before giving former lover, Zod, a cool hello.

"Yes." Bizarro said and reached down to gently pick up the shrunken Chloe. Lucy had put Kleenex into the cup so that her cousin would have a soft landing.

"Hey Chloe!" Lucy cooed as Bizarro put her in the cup. "Sorry about this but we couldn't have you shrinking anyone while Kal-El and Lois got married."

Zod gaped at Bizarro and Lucy! There had been plans made behind his back to usurp what he had tried to build here! And now he had little choice but to beg for Kal-El's forgiveness before he found himself in the same shape as the Earthlings, in this new Kryptonian run world.

He could hear screams from within the prison. The collars were off, his people were free and the Earthlings that ran this prison, were dying. Jor-El had found a way for Chloe Sullivan to shrink. But the manner had been so crude and unthinkable! Zod wondered if any Kryptonian would have had the power to do what was done to Chloe, or just this clone of Kal-El?

Meanwhile, Lois Lane and Senator Martha Kent, who had driven to the prison together, has just arrived.


	42. Chapter 42

Lois knew something was wrong a millisecond before Martha Kent began to catch on. Because once they drove onto the prison grounds, parked and got out, Lucy came running up to Lois to give her a big hug!

"Congratulations, Lois! I have your dress inside so let's get going!" Lucy cooed, pulling on Lois's arm. But Lois resisted her pull and looked around.

"Uh, hello, Lucy. Who was that that let us in here?" she asked her sister.

"Who's 'us'?" Lucy responded, then seemingly noticed Martha Kent for the first time! Her facial expression changed.

"Senator Kent! What are you doing here with my sister?"

Martha looked around.

"Did the president send you here?" Martha asked her. She knew Lucy moderately well, from her dealings with the Luthor White House.

"No. Uh...maybe you should leave?"

"Why? Lois and I are here to look in on the prisoners. We want to make sure they are not being fed dog food." Martha said firmly. She was now more suspicious that wary. What **WAS** Lucy Lane doing here? And where were the other guards?

"Lucy, what's going on here?" Lois asked, feeling the same vibe that Martha Kent was. "Where is Chloe?"

"Well, I'm kind of filling in for her." Lucy said, just as Kal-El walked out of a side door and began to come towards them. Martha backed back.

"He's a Kryptonian prisoner, isn't he? Why isn't he being escorted by guards? Where are the guards, Lucy?" Martha asked, her tone almost high pitched. But as Lois stared at Kal-El, she saw his features change. So that was Davis? Had Jor-El been experimenting on him again? Why would Chloe allow that?

Lucy noticed Bizarro as he appeared at her side.

"This isn't Kal-El. He's a clone. But for some reason, cloning Kal-El goes kind of wrong."

"He's a clone?!" Martha snapped. "Who's cloning around here?"

"Not around here, Senator Kent. It's a long story..." Lucy began but Bizarro interrupted.

"The story is that the Earthlings will no longer control this planet. Much like they no longer control this prison." he said ominously.

"Oh my God! Something has happened here...where is Chloe Sullivan? Lucy, have you helped the Kryptonians take over this prison?!" Martha snapped.

"Do not speak to her in that tone," Bizarro advised darkly, "Kal-El has instructed me to escort you both inside. Senator Kent, you will be a guest at Kal-El's wedding to Lois. Bruce Wayne is getting married as well."

Lois raised a brow. What the hell was that clone talking about? And what had Lucy done here?

"Lucy," Lois said, "where is Chloe?"

"She's been shrunk. For safety's sake." Lucy revealed. Martha squeaked, turned and tried to run! But Bizarro zipped in front of her and she ran into his chest, knocking herself out!

"Senator Kent!" Lois cried out, hurrying over to her. She bent over her for a moment, then rose to full height again.

"She's unconscious! We need to get her some help!"

"Why?" Bizarro asked, as if he were truly puzzled. Lucy patted his arm, then answered Lois.

"Zor-El is now running the medical ward. He can help her. Bizarro will carry her in. But you and I have to get into our wedding dresses!" Lucy squealed. Lois shook her head slightly.

"Lucy, what the hell are you talking about?! You said something about that before. Who is getting married?"

Lucy waited until Bizarro picked Martha up and carried her inside, before speaking.

"Kal-El arranged for the two of you to be married today. I am marrying Bruce Wayne, just to take him off of your hands so you won't be so conflicted."

"Okay. Hold up! So can I glean from all of this that your marrying Bruce, is not Bruce's idea? It's Kal-El's?"

"Yes. But Bruce will learn to love me."

"I'm sure, sis," Lois said sarcastically, "But Bruce can't come here. He's under house arrest in Gotham."

"Have not heard anything that's been said? The Kryptonians are taking back over. Chloe has been shrunk and she'll probably stay that way until she is no longer a threat. Bruce isn't going to be under 'house arrest' under Kryptonian laws." Lucy said.

"So you're telling me that Kal-El is going to bring Bruce here to marry you?" Lois asked, not liking any of this! Lucy saw the real Kal-El land a few feet behind Lois and decided to let HIM explain everything! Lois sensed he was there and slowly turned around as Kal-El walked up to them.

"What Lucy is saying, Lois, is that Bruce is already here. As is Orin. Lucy, why don't you go inside and finish getting ready while I explain how things are going to be." Kal-El said. Lucy smiled at him, then patted Lois's arm before turning to walk back inside the prison.

Lois took a deep breath. Now was the moment she had done everything to avoid. She was facing Kal-El again.

"So what have you done here, Kal-El? You've kidnapped Bruce and Orin? Orin has a child..."

"So do we." Kal-El interrupted. "A son that is being raised by Lex and Lana Luthor. Tell me you knew nothing of that!"

Lois's mouth dropped open and she backed back a bit! First of all, she could not admit to Kal-El that she hadn't known the sex of their child. A boy. So she had a son. Or they had a son.

Secondly, **HELL NO**!

"I can see by the horrified look on your face, Lois, that your father must have been solely responsible for turning his grandson over to that man."

"My father would have never knowingly given my baby to them!"

" **OUR** baby!"

"Yes, Kal-El! That is what I meant! But you have to understand some things! Once we gained control again, I didn't think we had any future. I couldn't see bringing our child here to visit you here weekly!"

"If you had bothered to visit me at all, I could have filled you in on how wrong you were to think like that. I was very angry with you for awhile, Lois. But then I remembered what your true nature is. And you have a very bad habit of running from me and what we have. There will be no more of that. There will be no more distractions such as Bruce Wayne and Orin Curry. Bruce will marry Lucy or die and Orin will be reunited with his wife, Mera."

"What are you talking about? Mera was killed!"

"Tess Mercer has been with the Kryptonian people during our set back. She will be rewarded with sole ownership of LuthorCorp. Just as Thomas Wayne will be rewarded with Wayne Enterprises."

"Kal-El, don't do this! And you expect Lucy to marry Bruce when he won't have control of his money?"

"Lucy knows what will be expected of her. And Bruce will spend some time in Arkham, before she lives with him as his wife."

"NO!" Lois yelled. "You are not doing this to him! Bruce is not crazy! Why can't you see he just doesn't want anything bad to happen to anyone, the same way his parents were hurt? What is so hard about that, that you can't get that?"

"He is sick, Lois. I understand his sense of loss. My father is working on something now, that might ease his suffering. He cares for him more than I do." Kal-El groused. "And as for your other boyfriend, his wife was abducted and her death staged. They will go back to living happily ever after underwater. Of course, Orin lost a hand when he refused do as I asked." Kal-El said calmly.

"Lost a hand how? Like it fell off or you yanked it off?"

"It came off in a scuffle. He is refusing Kryptonian treatment. Probably because he is proud." Kal-El said. "Now, I will allow you to say your goodbyes to both of them. Then we are going to be married, go to the White House to claim our son and then...well, I'll reveal that later."

"Oh my God!" Lois whispered, turning away from him. Were they ever eating Alpo? Was Chloe going to stay small forever? Just 'how' were they going to take back their son? By killing the president and the first lady? How...

Lois turned back to Kal-El and smiled sweetly at him.

"How about a counter deal? You release Bruce and let him deal with his own brother in his own way, you release Orin and Mera so that they can go back to living happy lives, we get married and get our son and all is good in the world? Oh and we of course, make Chloe the right size again."

Kal-El now grinned!

"I have found that 'counter deals' involving you, do not work out the way I would like them to. Besides, there is more at stake than just those things you mentioned. Come inside with me now so we can go about beginning our life together." he said, holding out his hand to her.

Bizarro suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and he seemed quite displeased.

"I have done all that you have asked, Master." Bizarro began as Lois mouthed the word 'master' behind his back.

"Is there a problem inside?" Kal-El asked.

"I want Lucy for myself. I feel the need to kill Bruce Wayne. I am sorry but I won't be able to resist if this ceremony takes place." Bizarro warned him. Lois suddenly moved to his side.

"You see Kal-El! I actually want this guy as my brother-in-law, so **THAT** marriage might have to be a no-go." Lois explained. Kal-El ignored Lois and pulled Bizarro out of her hearing, whispering something to him. Bizarro nodded and walked back inside of the prison. Lois stared at the prison then looked at Kal-El.

"What did you say to him?"

"What needed saying. Now come with me." Kal-El said, holding out his hand to her again. Lois took it and walked inside of the prison with him. This was actually going to happen. She was about to be married to Kal-El from Krypton, Bruce was going to be married off to her sister and then remanded to a nut house, Orin and her would never have a chance to build anything and he had been maimed...

But, Lois was going to meet her son. But at what cost to the family raising him? She did loathe Lex but she had never had an ill feelings towards Lana. She was sure she would have been a good mother to her son.

Her son. Lois decided in that moment not to obsess over what she could not control. And however it had happened, Earthlings had lost control of their planet, yet again.

* * *

Bruce was staring at Jor-El as he seemed to be puttering around a lot of very expensive looking, scientific and medical equipment. Equipment that no prison, no matter who it was housing, would have any need for. Clearly, Chloe Sullivan hadn't been running anything around here. And chances were she didn't even know it.

He knew Lucy Lane had disengaged the power source that kept the radioactive collars the Kryptonians had locked around their necks, in line and powerless. Bruce could see them coming and going without them.

When he had first been abducted to by the Kal-El clone, from his home, for a brief moment, he had assumed that Davis Bloom had been experimenting on himself again. But the violent manner of the clone, and Bruce's almost having to beg for Alfred's life to be spared, told Bruce he was dealing with someone different altogether.

There were pods in the room. Two of them. They were big enough to house human life forms and yet, the window that would reveal what they looked like, was darkened. Jor-El had let him out of his cell and brought him here for some reason. And he could not help but think that those pods had something to do with it.

Jor-El had two assistants look at power gauges, then hand over clipboards. Jor-El nodded, then asked them to leave the room. Once they were gone, Jor-El turned to Bruce.

"I know that what Kal-El did by bringing you here, was unseemly. But just know that under Kryptonian rule, you will not be a prisoner in your own home. Kal-El has some rules he wants to impose on you. I plan to make him see my side of things."

"Which are?" Bruce asked, now folding his arms.

"You need what you never had. To know what you missed." Jor-El said quietly. "And Kal-El needs for you to stay away from himself and Lois. He is very jealous of you, for more reasons than Lois Lane."

"I have always understood that, Jor-El. But if your son thinks he can order me to never see Lois again..."

"That is exactly what he plans to do, Bruce. He also plans to turn your company over to your older brother. And before you quarrel about his legitimacy, I ran a DNA test on him myself. He is your brother, Bruce. Somehow you will have to learn to come to terms with that." Jor-El warned him.

"How, or if, I do that, is your concern why, Jor-El?" Bruce asked, his tone biting. Who the hell was Kal-El to 'turn his company' over to Thomas? And he would be running his own DNA tests for himself! He just did not believe this man was related to him!

"Because your story has always...well...it touched something in me. I don't know how Kal-El would have survived if he had not had Lara and myself at a young age. And I want to give that back to you." Jor-El revealed.

Bruce squinted at him, then glanced at the pods. What the hell was Jor-El talking about? How could he ever restore the family that he lost to him...

Bruce looked at the two pods. Mother of God! Kal-El was not the only one cloned!

"How?" he asked, his voice suddenly dry. Jor-El walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"By exhuming your parents bodies out of the crypt they resided in. I used them to discern that Thomas was your brother as well."

Bruce turned to face Jor-El.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"Bruce, I never thought you were crazy or misguided. I understood your need for justice. I understood that you did not want other people to suffer the losses you have. But I have also watched you give up any chance for a happy life because of it. Cloning will be a large part of what we as Kryptonians do on this planet. But for military reasons. Cloning your parents and making them the age they would be today, is my gift to a man that I would have been proud to call my son."

Bruce coughed and swiped away tears, as Jor-El pulled on a lever and lights came on in the pods. Bruce could barely breathe as he approached them, knowing this was wrong, but unable to stop himself as he started to open the one that belonged to his mother, Martha Wayne. He stopped himself and looked back at Jor-El.

"Will they...will they know me?"

"Yes. I have given them memories that obviously are not true, but you should play along. And Bruce, you will have to share them with Thomas. You must find a way to make peace with him." Jor-El warned him, as Bruce pulled open his mother's pod to so he could be 'reunited' with her again.

* * *

Kal-El and Lois stopped outside of a locked room. Lois peered through the door window and saw a woman with long, red hair, pacing the room. She didn't see Orin anywhere. Lois looked at Kal-El.

"Where is he?"

"Probably being looked after in the medical facilities. If it would please you, I will see if I can find out what is happening with him."

"I think you know it would 'please' me quite a bit to know that he was being looked after, after you took off his hand."

"Lois, he brought it on himself. But I can see from your facial expression, that it never occurred to you that I could've been the innocent party here?"

"He has one hand now and you have two, so no." Lois said sarcastically. "Can you unlock this cell?"

"Why?"

"Because Mera and I have to get some things straight."

Kal-El lifted a brow, but motioned for another Kryptonian to let Lois into the cell. The door opened and a flitting expression of surprise crossed her face, as Lois stepped inside, then told Kal-El she would let the guard know when they were finished. Kal-El said nothing to this. His wife-to-be was a brave woman. He would have the guards monitor this 'visit' via video camera.

Kal-El and the guard exited and Lois turned to face Orin's wife.

"I'm Lois Lane."

"Oh, I know. How you have the nerve to face me, is beyond all comprehension. I am royalty, so you should bow."

"Ha!" Lois snorted. "No offense but that ain't happening. I'm here because I wanted you to know that Orin and I really thought you were dead. Otherwise nothing would have happened."

"You mean you would not have seduced the King with your surface dwelling charms and tried to steal my baby for your own?"

"Uh, that's a bit personal..."

"It was meant to be, Lois Lane. I've known who you were ever since that 'shark' incident at the Curry camp. I have never had my husband all to myself, all because of his romp with some teeny bopper. I got pregnant on purpose to make sure that the royal line would carry on, but Orin would have gladly traded myself for you."

Lois had nothing to say to that. At the moment. Mera tilted her head.

"Nothing to say, Lois Lane?"

"What do you expect me to say, 'Your Royal Highness' or whatever the hell you call yourself. You said what Orin and I had was a 'romp'. No it wasn't but only Orin and I understand that. Look, I'm getting married after I leave here. So..."

"To the Kryptonian that calls himself 'Kal-El'? The one that took the King's hand? He should die for that." Mena hissed softly.

"I'm sorry about that."

"You certainly are, dear. This is **ALL** your fault. All of it! I was kidnapped and my death feigned on Kal-El's orders! And all so that the end result could be his having your love! Just like Orin wanted your love so badly, that it never occurred to him to question as to whether my death had been feigned! He was just eager to be rid of me so he could be with you!" Mera now yelled, before leaping forward to slap Lois across the face!

The door flew open and a Kryptonian came in and dragged Mera out, while carrying a cattle prod! Lois's face was still stinging when everything began to well up within her! Everyone blamed her for everything! Did she invade this planet? No! And **SHE** hadn't told Kal-El to do all of this!

And Kal-El was his usual jealous self! He had no right to threaten anyone she cared about or loved! Bruce, Lucy, Orin...they were all victims in this madness! Suddenly needing fresh air, Lois ran out of the cell, threw open a side door, triggering a fire alarm, and ran out into the woods next to the prison to think, clear her head and be alone.

Of course, her head would neither clear, nor would she be alone for long.

* * *

Lois ended up pacing in an area of the woods, feeling neither calm or clear headed, as the time passed. At one point, she reached down to pull off her high heels, which were killing her feet in the uneven tread of the forest.

Kal-El appeared out of nowhere and folded his arms.

"What did you think would happen after you confronted her like that?"

"You think I'm out here because of my dust up with 'Princess Mera'? You don't get it, do you?"

"No, since I would say I have more to be upset about than you. I was the one left heartbroken while you carried on as if I had never existed. And for a woman that doesn't take too well to being ordered around, you had no problems abiding by your father's wishes and giving up our son!" Kal-El seethed. "So do not play the victim out here!"

Lois stared at him for a long moment, before throwing up her hands!

"What do you want me to say? I didn't come and see you because I didn't think there was any point! How the hell was I supposed to know that you had some master plan to get around a warden that could shrink people! Huh? I know, if I had come to see you, I would have known. But I was not about to raise a baby on my own. And I was shown proof that you actually did sleep with my mother, so don't **YOU** go playing the victim either, okay?!" Lois snapped.

Kal-El clenched his jaw.

"Why do we always get back to this? This damnable, **FAKE** video of your mother and myself?! I did not sleep with your mother, Lois, and I don't believe for one moment that you believe I did!"

"My **FATHER** showed me the video, Kal-El! He wouldn't lie to me anymore than he would have knowingly given my baby to Lex Luthor! Luthor may be his commander-in-chief, but he is well aware of what kind of man he really is! If our baby ended up with him then it had to be a mistake!"

Kal-El suddenly just grabbed her, flew up in to the air and took her back to the prison! And without her shoes! When they landed, they were outside of the office of the warden! Lois could sense other Kryptonians staring as Kal-El pulled her into and through the waiting area, then threw open Chloe's door, forcing Lois along with him. Once inside, Kal-El closed the door and faced her.

"I did not want it to come to this. But when you never came to visit me even once, I knew you had lost faith in what we had. I know that for much of our time together, you thought you were sixteen but our feelings for one another were always very real...no matter how old you thought you were."

Lois said nothing but looked away from him. Kal-El walked over to a safe, tore the hinges off of it and removed a DVD. Lois raised a brow.

"What is that?"

"As I said before, Lois, nothing Earthlings did or said, was a secret. This is a DVD of your father planning to break us up."

"In Chloe's office?"

Kal-El ignored her disbelief. He walked over to the television in Chloe's office, turned it on and put in the DVD. Soon, General Lane was visible. It was also clear that whoever took the video, was hiding in a closet in the General's office. Sam Lane was on the phone talking to someone.

Lois moved forward to watch as her father, as he told someone that the tape his ex wife had doctored looked so fake, that he knew his 'daughter' would never believe the man in the video with his ex wife, was Kal-El. He needed for his daughter to have no doubts that she had been betrayed by Kal-El with Ella.

Lois stared at her father as he talked, then looked around for the remote, stopped the recording, then rewound it back to the beginning! There had to be some mistake! Was he going to admit to giving her child to Lex and Lana as well?

She was so engrossed in her father's clear betrayal of her, that she never heard Kal-El lock the door and move so that he was behind her. He slowly pulled her sweater up until the back of her bra could he seen.

He then ripped it off!

Lois was about to whirl around to confront him, when his large hands cupped her full breasts and slowly began to heave and knead them up and down. Lois struggled to keep from moaning and reached up to pull her sweater back down. But his hands had moved to her skirt to unzip it.

"Kal-El," she whispered, "this changes nothing. We can't go back."

"We can and we will." he whispered back into her hair, as he unzipped her skirt and it dropped to the floor. Lois's underwear hadn't hit the ground before she felt his rigid bulk get longer and longer. Kal-El's thick penetration plowed through her buttock cheeks and snaked it's way in to her intimate flesh.

Just the heat of Kal-El's flesh within her was mind numbing. It was implacable and immobile, as he continued to fondle her breasts like an erotic juggler. Lois's vision blurred as she watched her father speak about betraying her. She began to helplessly rotate her hips in a small, circular motion.

The small motions changed direction, and Lois soon began skewering herself repeatedly upon Kal-El's bulbous member, while he matched her rhythm, his arms now wrapped around her...all while they half listened to the evidence that proved that General Lane conspired to make Lois believe a lie, that she never should have listened to coming out of anyone's mouth.

Even her own father's.

They shuddered, jerked and twitched together, as Kal-El gently held her tightly against him, gasping for breath. There were no words between them for several moments before Lois broke the silence.

"Can you forgive me?" Lois asked, closing her eyes. Being in his arms, in this fierce, primal way, sent flames scorching through her body.

"Tell me you love me, and I'll forgive you everything." Kal-El responded.

"I love you."

"I love you, 'Kal-El'." Kal-El corrected her.

In this moment, Lois would say just about anything he wanted. Even the truth.

"I love you, Kal-El." Lois breathed.

"We did not know how many people wanted to come between us," Kal-El said in a low voice, "but we cannot allow it to happen again, Lois. We must swear to one another that we will NEVER allow anyone or anything, to keep us apart again. Swear it, Lois. Swear it to me." he asked, or ordered, as his hands cupped her tantalizing breasts again.

"I swear. I swear." Lois said softly, as she closed her eyes and continued to encase him within her flushed body. Kal-El let go of one of her breasts and reached for the remote control to turn off the DVD.

The regular TV came on and Lex and Lana Luthor appeared, announcing to the nation that they had 'adopted' a child some months ago, but wanted some adjustment time before they announced that 'Alexander Luthor Jr.' was joining their family.


	43. Chapter 43

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the delay last week! I had out of town company and could not write like I wanted to!

It had not been Lana Luthor's intention to ever name a son of hers, Alexander, or even Alexander Luthor Jr.. And after the last year of her marriage, Lana had not been so sure that she even wanted to stay married to Lex.

Then her husband brought Alexander, nicknamed 'Alex' into their lives. And Lana fell in love all over again. But not with Lex.

Lana fell in love with this tiny little person, with dark hair and blue eyes that just stared at her in awe and wonder. She had just finished telling the people of this great nation, that they had adopted Alex months ago, but had wanted their son to get acclimated to his new life here with them.

They neglected to tell the country that he was a full blooded Kryptonian. Lana herself was not sure how that would go over. The people of this planet were still traumatized by what the Kryptonians had tried to pull on them. Hearing that the president of this country, was raising a Kryptonian as his own, might hurt Lex's reelection chances. Then again, Lex hadn't really been elected in the first place.

Lana had her new, executive assistant, check the White House website to see what the reaction was like to their news about Alex. For the most part, it seemed positive. There were some haters that accused them of 'buying' Alex from someplace. Lana would rather have people think that than learn the truth.

Lana put Alex in his crib, blew him a kiss and left him with his nanny, then headed to the kitchen to speak with the chef. She was planning a private dinner with Lex, Lionel, Ella Lane and her own aunt, Nell Lang, and she wanted things to be just right.

But she was stopped by the sight of Lex speaking in earnest with Secretary of Defense, Davis Bloom. That and the sky seemed to be darkening. Lana walked over to the window. She didn't remember hearing about rain...

Lana clamped a hand over her mouth at the sight of Kryptonians, flying towards the White House! It looked like a small army of them!

" **LEX**!" Lana screamed. Lex and Davis hurried over to the window, then Davis hurried off-hopefully to turn into that monster he becomes so that he could protect them!

"Lex, why are they loose?!" Lana squeaked.

"Don't worry. Davis will take care of everything. I will take care of everything!" Lex assured her.

"They know about Alex, don't they? That's why they're here, isn't it? Don't let them take our baby!" Lana cried. Lex grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her!

"No one is taking our son, okay? He is ours and a few of them must have escaped. They will not get in here." he promised his wife.

But it was one promise he would not be able to keep.

The sound of windows breaking and crashing in, caused a streak of panic to course though Lex's veins! He wanted to run as fast as he could and leave everything behind, but he couldn't. Not this time. He had almost lost Lana by running the last time the Kryptonians took over. He could not show such cowardice again.

Meanwhile, Davis had been knocked unconscious before he could turn into the Doomsday creature! He was dragged off and up into the air by two unidentified Kryptonians. They disappeared off into the distance. Kal-El entered the first floor of the White House, as many of his men, grabbed Earthlings and flew off with them. Others were subdued.

Lois, who had flown with Kal-El, gingerly stepped over some broken glass. This was bad! Really bad! The Secret Service hadn't even had a chance to shoot(thank God) but in her mind, she figured they'd be some kind of threat.

And poor Davis! He tried to change into that thing he turns in to, to protect the White House, but was distracted when ten Kryptonians beat him down into unconsciousness and flew off with him someplace. Probably to see Jor-El. He would know what to give her cousin so that he would no longer be a threat to this insurrection.

"They are hiding on the second floor!" Kal-El snapped. "Go and subdue the President and First Lady, while Lois and I get our son."

Four Kryptonians nodded and whizzed up the stairs! Screams and cries could be heard. Lois winced! Jeez! Was all of this really necessary? Lex Luthor was essentially a coward and Lana had always seemed, to her, like a small wisp of a girl. She would probably just hand over Lois's baby without question...if she didn't want to get hurt.

Loud crying coming from a child could be heard. A female Kryptonian flew down the staircase with little Alex! He didn't like being 'flown' worth a damn and began screaming at the top of his lungs!

Lois stared at Alex, enchanted despite his loud wailing. She had noticed when Lex and Lana presented him on TV, how much he looked like Kal-El, but now, seeing him in person, it just seemed all the more true. She slowly held out her arms and the female Kryptonian placed Alex in Lois's arms, just as Lex and Lana were brought before Kal-El. Lana began yelling!

 **"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"**

Lex was allowed to get his wife under control. He put his arms around Lana.

"Lana, Lois Lane is Alex's birth mother. He is safe with her for now." he said in a low voice. But Kal-El heard that and confronted them!

"My son is safe with his mother **FOR GOOD**! I should have both of you executed for stealing my son!" he snapped. But Lana decided to stand up to him.

"You know good and well that we didn't 'steal' Alex. His mother didn't want him. He was given to us by my father-in-law, who arranged the adoption." Lana said, then turned and looked over at Lois. Lois's back was to the three of them and she was standing by a window, talking softly to Alex, who was now calm. She hadn't heard a word any of them had said about anything!

"My fiancee is busy bonding with her lost son. Additionally, Lois and I will be married in this structure. You two will be leaving. You will be allowed a half an hour to pack" Kal-El said coldly.

"I am not leaving without MY baby!" Lana snapped, walking back up to Kal-El in an aggressive manner. Kal-El's eyes widened and he looked at Lex.

"Do you have any plans to restrain your wife or will I have to do so?" he asked the President, threateningly.

"I need time to explain to the First Lady how things are going to be." he said in a surly tone. What the living hell had happened?! How and why were these Kryptonians suddenly free? He had heard nothing from General Lane and Davis had been subdued. They were literally unprotected and at the Kryptonians mercy-again. And worse yet, they were about to lose their son. He had to think of something!

"Use the half hour I am giving you to do that." Kal-El responded, then watched as Lex and Lana were forcibly taken out of his sight-presumably to go and pack. His eyes then fell upon Lois and their son, who seemed to be listening very attentively to what Lois was telling him. He decided not to use his abilities to eavesdrop. He walked over to them and Alex looked from Lois to Kal-El. He suddenly looked unsure and on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, little guy. This is your father. Your real daddy. He wants to say hello." Lois told her son, then gently handed him to Kal-El. Despite his veneer of being dictatorial and hard headed, Kal-El seemed to melt as he held his son. Lois smiled wanly. They both had the same eyes.

Jor-El and Lara flew in through a hole in the ceiling and landed near

* * *

them. Lara gasped softly at the sight of her son, holding her and Jor-El's first born grandchild. They approached them, just as Lois heard her cellphone ringing. She had clipped it to her middle since they were flying here. She took it off of her waist and stared at the Caller ID.

General Sam Lane.

Lois glanced at Kal-El, baby Alex, Jor-El and Lara, before moving off down a hallway.

"Daddy." was all Lois said.

"Are you alright?" General Lane asked. "The Kryptonians have managed to escape. I have forces in bunkers, ready to subdue them with radioactive weapons. Just tell me you're okay? i can't get a hold of your sister either."

"Lucy is with me. We're at the White House. I'm going to be married here."

There was a very long silence. Or maybe it just seemed long, as Lois could hear father's wordless surprise and disapproval.

He finally spoke.

"Do not do this, Lois. Don't."

"Daddy, did you lie to me about Kal-El and Mom? I'm giving you a chance to come clean here."

"You're giving 'me' a chance? You listen here, young lady! I gave you a second chance by finding a nice family for that alien baby you gave birth to! I gave you a clean slate and now what are you telling me? That you plan to lay with that piece of Kryptonian filth and just pop out more kids for him? A marriage to Kal-El will be about as legal as your mother's was to that father of his! Don't do this, Lo! Don't! We will regain control again and when we do, you'll be arrested!"

Lois glanced up and saw Bizarro and Lucy land through the hole. Another Kryptonian, carrying Lois's wedding dress, landed behind them.

"Daddy, even after all you have done, I still want you to walk me down the aisle..."

"Is your sister there?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes. She's just arrived."

"Put her on." Sam ordered Lois. Lois sighed, then walked over to Lucy.

"Daddy wants to speak to you." she told her. Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Tell him I'm not here!"

"Lucy, he knows you're here! So deal with him..." Lois began, but Bizarro took the phone from her and began to speak.

"Hello? Who is this?" Bizarro asked in an authoritative, deep voice.

"Who is this?!" General Lane snapped. "I know my daughter is there! Put her on whoever the hell you are!"

"My name is Biz El."

"So you're related to Jor-El and Kal-El?" Sam asked huffily.

"I am Kal-El's twin. And I don't appreciate your tone. You sound unkind."

"I'm not even going to go in to what **YOU** sound like! Put my daughter Lucy on the phone this instant!"

Lucy exhaled and then motioned for Bizarro to give her the phone.

"Hello Daddy!" she said in a bright, chipper voice.

"Don't you 'daddy' me. Tell me what's going on this instant!"

"Daddy, Lois already told you, I'm sure. She and Kal-El are getting married in the White House. Lex and Lana have been deposed...hopefully. But you know I could send Biz to come and get you so you could be here."

Sam Lane paused before answering.

"I take this to mean that Lois found out where her baby was? You told her?"

"No, Daddy. I did not. And the Kryptonians were planning to re-takeover this whole time! You never really stopped them. I think that you should try and cooperate with them. I mean you will be Kal-El's father-in-law. He might cut you some slack."

General Lane had to think as to how to proceed. Lois was reunited with her child. Lucy was not an ally. And Ella had seemingly burned her bridges with both girls.

Or had she?

"Have you invited your mother to this wedding?" Sam asked casually.

"It's Lois's wedding. And no, she is not coming." Lucy told him. "I suspect Lois is willing to cut you some slack because Mom did you wrong. But there is no excuse for her trying to cause this much trouble. I have to go now. Do you want to talk to Lo again?"

"Yes." General Lane said tersely. Soon, Lois was on the line again.

"Hello, Daddy."

"Don't do this, Lo. You'll be ruined."

"I'd really like for you to meet the grandson you tried to give away."

"It wasn't like that."

"Then how was it?" Lois countered.

"Lana Lang was unable to have children with Lex, the President. She loves that boy, Lois. You should leave him where he is. You should forget this marrying an alien crap and get back to your life reporting for the Daily Planet."

"Who says I can't do both? I'm sorry you won't be here." Lois said, hanging up on him. She stared at her phone. Something about her father's words just now seemed off, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She looked up to watch Kal-El walking over with Alex in his arms.

"I wish I could say I hadn't heard some of that." Kal-El said quietly. "By the way, I think it is important that we rename our son immediately. I was thinking maybe we could name him after my paternal grandfather-Yar-El."

Lois just stared at Kal-El.

"I take it you have a problem with that?" Kal-El asked.

"I couldn't think of another phrase for 'hell no'. Look at our son, Kal-El! Does he look as if he wants to be named something like that?!"

Kal-El looked down at the son her held in his arms. Alex was staring at Lois.

"Fine. Then maybe we can compromise."

"There's no 'maybe's' about it! I mean I get that this was your grandfather but that name kind of sucks."

"I wouldn't go that far!" Kal-El snapped. Lois walked over to him, while rubbing on Alex's little arm.

"Your name has power and sounds majestic. If you want Yar-El to be his Kryptonian name, I won't stand in the way of that. But since we'll be living here, I want our son to have a normal sounding name."

"Such as?" Kal-El asked wryly, as if there was no such thing as a 'normal sounding name'.

"Well...I was thinking we could call him...'K' until we think of something."

Kal-El grinned at her!

"I have thought of something. You apparently, cannot come up with a name!"

Lois pulled Alex out of Kal-El's arms and looked at him.

"Do you want to be named something so crummy sounding? No, of course not! Mommy will think of something else to call you!" Lois cooed.

Kal-El refrained from rolling his eyes as he spied Zod and Moira, of all people, flying in through the hole in the ceiling. Zod had clearly flown Chloe's mother here, for whatever reason. Moira was holding the Styrofoam cup Chloe was in.

Kal-El refrained from smirking at Zod! He was doing his utmost to be helpful after turning on their kind and trying to seduce Chloe. Kal-El eyed the cup Moira was holding, before looking directly at Zod.

"General Zod, thank you for coming. I know this whole affair cannot be easy for you."

"On the contrary, Kal-El, I have never been prouder to be a Kryptonian." Zod demurred. "I hope that you understand that I did what I did, so that I could one day get the upper hand on our warden."

"I'd understand it better if you said that from a kneeling position." Kal-El told him. Moira's mouth tightened. Lois moved closer to Kal-El with Baby K.

"Kal-El, let's just get ready for the wedding, okay?" Lois said, sensing trouble and a hell of a lot of it, if Zod ever got the upper hand in this takeover, ever again!

"We will, darling," Kal-El said in a tight voice, " **AFTER** Zod kneels before me and swears his eternal servitude to me."

Even Moira could see this was going too far! She set down the cup Chloe was in, before speaking.

"Kal-El, please! Hasn't there been enough...well...enough hard feelings between us all?" Moira asked. Kal-El flicked his gaze towards her.

"Madam, you are most fortunate that you are not in that cup alongside your daughter. Or on dog food rations." was Kal-El's reply.

"Oh my God! Lois, are you going to let Kal-El act like this? Haven't we all been through enough?" Moira moaned.

Baby K answered that question. He innocently zapped a red ray out of his eyes that barely missed Moira! To say that Lois was shocked, was an understatement! Baby K began to cry and Lois could see his eyes were bloodshot!

"Whatever just happened here irritated the baby's eyes. I'll take him to Jor-El." Lois said and gave Kal-El a look that said 'be nice'. But Kal-El ignored it and began snapping his fingers!

"Time is wasting, Zod! Kneel! **NOW**!" Kal-El yelled. The spectacle had attracted attention from the new White House Prisoners and Kryptonians alike. Zod clearly his throat, then slowly got down on his knees. Moira averted her eyes. She knew Zod like the back of her hand. There was no way he would forgive Kal-El for this very public degradation. Zod would pretend to shrug it off, but the reality was, Kal-El, Lois and their son, were in just as much danger of being the target of some retaliatory act from Zod, as she and Davis were.

Moira walked over to the cup that her daughter was now housed in. Things looked bleak. But she was the head of her family now. And she would find a way to restore her daughter to her full size and release her son, who no thanks to drugs that Jor-El had injected into him, was no longer a threat to anyone, much less the Kryptonians.

She stared up at her niece, who was walking up a set of stairs with the baby that she had once promised Darkseid. What she needed, was the mirror. The mirror she used to communicate with Darkseid. Moira could still feel his presence...his dark influence. Darkseid was the only one that could restore Chloe back to full size. And in return she would give him anything, though she sensed she wouldn't have to. Darkseid would want what he had always wanted: Kal-El and Lois's son. And this time, Moira intended to give just that.

She turned to watch Zod kneel. He would be a great ally in this endeavor. He was humiliated and looking for revenge. That and Moira Sullivan strongly suspected that Zod would rather live under the rule of Darkseid than the House of El.

* * *

Jor-El didn't think that the redness in Baby K's eyes was anything to worry about. What he did worry about was the idea of Lois calling his grandson Baby K! He liked the fact that Kal-El wanted to name his first born son after his grandfather. Privately, he wished Lois would just accept Yar-El and be done with it. But Kal-El was well aware that his choice for a life mate, was a rather difficult Earthling.

Lara looked after Yar-El while Lucy helped Lois get ready for her wedding. Lucy was fiddling around with Lois's hair as she sat before a dressing table. She was trying to put it in some kind of fancy updo, but Lois was not stop turning her head!

"Lois! I'm trying to help you here! Which I think is very nice of me, considering..."

Lois turned and looked up at her sister.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm not marrying Bruce Wayne no thanks to Jor-El! He's having some kind of pseudo reunion with his new clone parents! I suppose I could make a play for his new found brother." Lucy purred.

"I think Tess Mercer is involved with him."

"So?"

"Okay, Luce, well don't forget that that Kal-El clone is hot for you. He might not like it if you run off and marry someone else."

"Well he can still hang around as my bodyguard or something."

Lois eyed her sister.

"Why would you keep him around at all?" she asked her. Lucy looked guilty and Lois now knew that her sister had participated in some kind of sexual act with Clone Kal-El! She sighed and decided that the subject needed to be changed to something else. Something less pleasant.

"Did you think Daddy sounded strange on the phone?" Lois asked.

"In what way?" Lucy asked blithely as she put a pin in Lois's hair.

"He was talking about Lana and Lex. He seemed to know a lot about their personal troubles."

"He said that?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and no. I don't know. It was more the vibe I got from him. It was like he felt really sorry for Lana over me. Daddy's not one to coddle anyone. I just thought it was odd."

Lucy stopped working on her hair and Lois's eyes connected with her sister's via the mirror.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"What do you know, Lucy?!"

Lucy set down the pins and folded her arms.

"Okay. I was talking to Mom and she told me a kind of messed up story. She said she went to see Daddy one day. You were still pregnant so this was a while ago."

"Why?" Lois asked.

"Well...I don't think Lionel is the marrying kind. And I think Mom was going to try and seduce Daddy on the base in his office. Anyway, she arrived wearing a long trenchcoat and nothing else."

"Mom told you she sent to see Daddy naked?!" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Well she tried to leave that part out but I was suspicious of some things she said, before she revealed what she saw in Daddy's office."

Lois now slowly stood up.

"What she saw?! Which was what?"

Lucy tossed some hair.

"Daddy's secretary was nowhere around, as per the norm. Mom heard the noise from that vibrating machine he keeps in there. She opened up the door and found Daddy and Lana using it...while naked...Daddy was behind Lana..."

" **NO**!" Lois screamed just as the sound of the wedding march could be heard! Both Lois and Lucy stopped talking as the door opened and Kal-El walked in.

"What is going on in here?"

"Why is the wedding march playing? I'm not even dressed!"

"Yes you are. You have a robe on and your hair looks fine. I don't want to wait any longer." Kal-El griped.

"Well you'll have to because I'm not marching down the aisle in a robe!"

"Who says you'll have to march?" Kal-El asked with a smile as strode towards her, picked her up and proceeded to carry her from the room!

"Kal-El! Kal-El, I can't get married looking like this!" Lois yelled. But Kal-El ignored her and carried her into the 'Red Room' in the White House. Baby K was at the altar in a play pen. He was standing and holding on to the edges, staring at everyone. The guests were mostly Kryptonian.

Kal-El sat her down next to the play pen. Everyone was seated but the only problem was, as far as Lois was concerned, was that Zod was performing the ceremony!

"Uh, he's qualified?" Lois asked skeptically.

"My dear, I was Commissioner on Krypton. That qualifies me to perform wedding ceremonies." Zod said.

"Oh Krypton...which no longer exists." Lois said softly, as to not bring that fact up to the wedding guests. She figured many of them were still mourning the loss of their home planet. Lucy and Clone Kal-El appeared at the altar as well.

"Lois is right," Lucy sniffed, "on this planet we need a man of the cloth to perform a wedding ceremony."

"Lucy," Kal-El said tiredly, "Kryptonians are running this planet. Therefore we will go by our rules."

"And yet," the Clone said, "if the Earthlings get the upperhand again, your marriage to Lois could be deemed invalid."

Kal-El stared at his clone and realized he didn't like this guy being around so much. He would ask Jor-El if he could be put back in storage with the other clones.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" a voice called from the doorway. Everyone turned to look as Ella Lane walked into the room, her facial expression brimming with contempt, malice and nothing else good.


	44. Chapter 44

While Ella Lane was making her entrance as an uninvited guest at Kal-El and Lois's wedding, a meeting was taking place. A sinister one.

It was taking place in an undisclosed location. General Sam Lane was there, along with Lionel Luthor, Thomas Wayne Jr. and a special guest...brought in to the fold by Lionel.

His name was Professor Milton Fine.

General Lane was less than pleased to be discussing any plans to retake this planet, with a Kryptonian-even though Lionel had explained in some half assed manner, that this particular one was not exactly like the others. Lionel, sensing Sam's distrust, asked Professor Fine to introduce himself.

"Good Afternoon. I am Professor Milton Fine and I teach history at Central Kansas A&M..."

"Cut the shit!" General Lane snapped. "Just tell us who you really are and what you can do for us?"

Thomas glanced over at Lionel, who shook his head slightly. If Dr. Fine was offended or even affected by General Lane's blunt rudeness, he did not show it.

"As you wish. General. I am the Brain Interactive Construct, though I am known to many as just 'Brainiac'. I can take many forms and I was constructed by the scientists, Jor-El and Dax-Ur. The latter perished in the explosion that destroyed Krypton."

"But you call yourself 'Dr. Fine' and you've been teaching at a college? When did you come to this planet?" General Lane asked tersely.

"Two weeks ago." Dr. Fine answered.

"Is that really important, General Lane?" Lionel asked casually. "I mean this Kryptonian has come to help us deal with our problem. One that my son and yourself have failed to do."

Thomas, sensing that General Lane was this close to choking Lionel, revealed his part in this.

"Dr. Fine has a different line of thought than the other Kryptonians, General Lane. And with the help of some advanced technology owned by Wayne Enterprises, the 'Kryptonian Problem', will be no more." he said.

"I'm supposed to trust another Kryptonian to rid this planet of his own kind? No offense but that didn't work out so well before. I mean I'm sorry for Davis Bloom but..." General Lane began.

Dr. Fine interrupted.

"General Lane, let me give you my reasons for wanting to help. I am actually here not only to help your people, but to help my own. And to punish."

General Lane looked from Dr. Fine over at Lionel.

"What does he mean?" he asked him.

"What he means, General, is that the Kryptonians that managed to escape Krypton unscathed, before it was destroyed, have formed a new civilization on another planet. And they want their people, and all technology that is being used here, back so they can begin anew." Lionel told him. General Lane looked from Lionel, over at Thomas.

"And you can help Dr. Fine here do that? Without Bruce Wayne's say so?"

Thomas refrained from sighing. It was as if people still did not believe he was who he had been proven to be! Whenever he made any decisions with regards to the family business that he had every right to, he was asked about Bruce. Well Bruce was half out of his mind and being coddled by clones of his parents. He wanted those goddamned clones and Jor-El, taken the hell off of this planet!

"General, Bruce is going to get the care he needs in an institution. He is unfit to be running his own life, much less Wayne Enterprises. I have signed off on allowing Dr. Fine the use of a piece of technology that will be instrumental in removing the Kryptonians from this planet." Thomas said, now looking to Dr. Fine.

"General," Dr. Fine said, "Wayne Enterprises has allowed me the use of their Gravitational Pull Satellite. In short, I will be able to lock on to every Kryptonian on this planet and pull them off of Earth and into a prison that Jor-El himself designed called The Phantom Zone."

"The Phantom Zone? You say this is a prison?" General Lane asked, not knowing quite what to think.

"You are a man that has to see to believe." Dr. Fine said and suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed and a screen lowered from the ceiling. Soon, they were all watching a documentary of sorts, of Jor-El discussing what went into building the Phantom Zone and how the whole process worked. General Lane's eyes widened as two 'criminals', men, stood before Jor-El, Zod and other Kryptonians that General Lane did not recognize.

The criminals were pronounced guilty and soon, something that resembled a large piece of glass, spiraled towards them, seemingly from space. It sucked the two men inside of it, displaying their shocked and enraged facial expressions as the 'glass' hurled off towards God knows where!

General Lane grinned! The lights came back on and Lionel raised a brow.

"I see you are pleased, General." Lionel noted wryly.

"As punch! The idea of Jor-El and Kal-El being trapped in that damned thing pleases me enormously! But..." General Lane trailed off.

"You're thinking of your grandson?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." General Lane admitted. "Lois has reunited with the boy. If he's pulled into that thing..."

"He will be. He is a full Kryptonian. There will be no help for that." Dr. Fine admitted. "But he will be the first one released."

General Lane shook his head.

"That's not going to do. I need assurances that he stays here with my daughter."

"General..." LIonel began but Sam eyed him.

"Why don't we cut the polite BS, okay, since you're sleeping with my ex wife."

"Fine." Lionel said blithely. "Since you've slept with my daughter-in-law."

Brainiac could've cared less about this rather lowbrow change in conversation.

"The device created will pull all Kryptonians into the Phantom Zone. The child will not escape that fate." he reiterated.

"Then you don't use it." General Lane said, now standing up. "And until you can think of

* * *

a way to spare my grandson, then we find another way to take this planet back."

"There is no other way, General!" Thomas said, his voice filled with exasperation. "This is about the greater good here! Now what Dr. Fine has said, is that once your grandson is pulled into this...prison of sorts, he will be released on his home planet. His **NEW** home planet. Maybe Lois can apply for some kind of visa or something for her son, if she wants him to live here on Earth. But I don't think we should go down that road. The point of this is to rid ourselves of **ALL** Kryptonians. Even one,with what they could do, could wreck future havoc on society."

The room was quiet. Lionel Luthor gave General Lane a brief, sympathetic glance. It was not easy having one's child hate you. And yes, Lois Lane would hate her father, once his part in the loss of her son was revealed. Lex hated his guts, though that was different. Lex was just spoiled and ungrateful. Lionel thought he had been a halfway decent father, for the most part. Sort of.

"General," Lionel said, "I sent Ella to the White House. At this moment she is doing our dirty work. She will be telling Lois what is about to happen."

Sam Lane began to massage his temples. Unfortunately, Thomas Wayne was right. The greater good had to be thought of here. And it wasn't like the boy would be alone. He would be with Kal-El and his grandparents. Lois could begin anew.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, Sam knew Lois would never see it that way. And for the first time in a very long time, he was pinning his hopes and dreams on the woman that had betrayed him-Ella.

"Do it." General Lane said curtly before leaving the room. Lionel followed after him and Dr. Fine turned to Thomas.

"I thought it best to not reveal what you forgot to address, Mr. Wayne."

"Which was? I don't remember forgetting anything." Thomas said casually.

"Hmmm. That would be the part about all Kryptonian technology, being sent to the Phantom Zone as well. Your cloned parents would have to leave."

"Yes, well," Thomas said blithely, "I hardly knew them."

"Or wanted to?" Dr. Fine offered. "Your brother will be distraught."

"Which will be unfortunate." was Thomas's answer before he left the room. It was clear to Dr. Fine that Thomas Wayne was as eager to rid this planet of the Thomas and Martha Wayne clones, as he was the Kryptonians. Maybe more so.

* * *

Kal-El did not know why, but he could not shake the feeling, as he watched Ella Lane walk towards them, that he was going to lose Lois.

Lois moved up the aisle towards her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked. Lucy moved so that she was by her sister's side.

Ella gave her oldest daughter the once over.

"Lois, are you actually going to get married in a bathrobe?"

Kal-El now stepped forward.

"You can blame me for that, Ella. I'm afraid I was overzealous. All I want is to be married to your daughter. I didn't want to wait."

"For her to get dressed?" Ella asked blithely. Her eyes left his and she looked over at Baby K, who was standing up and holding on to the edge of the play pen. He recognized her and the idea of it melted her heart. The only reason she even bothered with Lionel Luthor, was so that she could have the occasional dinner with Lex and Lana...and see her grandson.

Ella dragged her eyes off of the baby. The more she stared at him, the harder this would be.

"Did Daddy call you?" Lois asked. Lucy glanced over at Moira, was was sitting in a pew holding the Chloe cup.

"No. Lionel heard about all that was going on. I couldn't let my daughter get married and not be here."

"Even if I don't want you here?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"Lois, please, I need to talk to you. And Lucy...and your Aunt Moira, out in the hallway."

"All three?" Kal-El asked suspiciously.

Jor-El now stood up from a pew. He patted Lara's hand soothingly as he moved towards the group.

"Ella, it is good to see you again. Lois, I think you should allow your mother to stay. I also think you should hear her out."

Ella could not help but note the irony, of Jor-El's unwittingly helping her to save Lois and destroy himself at the same time. She turned to her ex.

"Thank you, Jor-El." Ella said before turning back to Lois. Lois decided to just hear her mother out! And no, she did not especially want to get married in a robe!

"Fine. We can go back to my dressing room." Lois agreed. Ella nodded then looked from Lucy to Moira.

"I'll probably need help from **BOTH** of you. And don't forget Chloe." Ella chirped in a positive sounding tone of voice. Moira stood up, clutching Chloe's cup and gave Zod a glance, before following her sister and nieces out of the room. The door to the red room closed after they left.

Once in the hallway, Ella stopped walking. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"What's going on, Mom? Why are you looking at your phone?" Lois asked, now convinced that her mother was not here as a well wisher.

Ella put her phone away and faced her family.

"We don't have much time. In exactly one minute, an intergalactic prison is going to pull all Kryptonians off of this planet. Including your son, Lois. Once they are gone, everything should return to normal." Ella said, now looking over at Moira and the cup she was holding.

"My God!" Moira whispered. She hurried over to a table and set the cup down! Lois stared at the cup then at her mother.

"Do I even have time to ask you what the hell you are talking about?!"

But Lucy shook her head.

"Zod told me about that place once. It's called 'The Phantom Zone'. You're saying that every Kryptonian is going to be pulled into it? How?" Lucy demanded to know.

"There are Kryptonians that escaped the destruction of Krypton, that have been working on this." Ella explained. Lucy pulled Lois away from their mother!

"Lois, go with them! Zod told me that Jor-El invented some failsafe thing so that anyone that is a member of the House of El, can get out!" Lucy hissed. Lois nodded then turned to hurry back into the Red Room! Ella began to run after her but Lucy stopped her!

"Why is she going back in there?! Lucy, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that she should go with her son and the man she loves." Lucy told her mother. Ella's response was to slap her youngest daughter! Moira got in between them!

"Stop it, Ella! What's done is done. And I don't know that if I was Lois, I would do any differently either." Moira said firmly.

Meanwhile, Lois threw open the doors to the Red Room and hurried up to Kal-El!

"Mom came here to warn me that some space prison is coming here to take you all away! Even Baby K!" Lois sniffed. Every Kryptonian in the room, either left the Red Room and the White House, with the hope of escaping their fate. Other Kryptonians that were holding White House employees hostage, got word of what was happening, abandoned their posts and flew off!

Jor-El walked out of the Red Room and up to Ella.

 **"HOW?! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING? I INVENTED THAT PRISON!"**

Ella just stared blankly at him.

"Apparently, there are Kryptonians that are smarter than yourself, Jor-El."

It was when Ella said that, that Jor-El knew who was responsible. He went back into the Red Room.

"Brainiac survived the destruction. He is the only one with the capabilities to make something like this happen!" Jor-El snapped.

Zor-El walked over to the window to stand with Zod. Zod was the first to see it. The Phantom Zone spiraling towards them at a rapid speed in it's quest to claim them.

 **"IT'S COMING!"** Zod screamed. Zod's screaming is when Lois truly felt terror settle inside of her. Kal-El grabbed Lois and began to carry her out of the Red Room!

 **"KAL-EL, NO! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"**

Kal-El set her outside of the room, next to Lucy.

"No, you are not! I will look after our son until we can be together again. And Lois, we **WILL** be together again! Now go and find something to hide under- **NOW**!" he yelled, pushing her away and running back into the Red Room. He closed the doors and hurried over to their son, who sensed that something was happening. He stretched his arms upward, waiting for Kal-El to pick him up.

That was when the powerful traction of the Phantom Zone locked in and Kal-El and his son were swept into it's force, along with all other Kryptonians on the planet. Zod screamed the whole time he was being taken away. Moira, who was under the table that she had set the Chloe Cup on top of, covered her ears to drown out his screams. Wherever Davis was, he was being swept into it as well.

And what of her grandson? The boy that Davis's ex wife, Cat, had given birth to then gave away for adoption? What were the child's adoptive parents thinking as their child was being sucked out of their arms?

Lucy held on to a sobbing Lois under another table, as the White House shook and rattled as if it were being sucked into a tornado or hurricane. Suddenly, Lois pulled away from Lucy and crawled out from under the table!

 **"LOIS!"** Lucy screamed. Ella was actually not under anything and was hanging on to dear life to a door!

 **"LOIS, NO! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T!"** Ella screeched. But Lois ignored them both and managed to get to the door and push against it! Just as the last few Kryptonians were about to be sucked into the portal, Lois jumped on to the back of an unknown one, and disappeared.

The portal suddenly closed and vanished. Chloe reappeared, lying on the table that the cup had been on! She was gasping for breath! Moira crawled out from underneath the table and hugged her daughter!

"Oh my God, Chloe! Chloe! Oh my God!" Moira began to sob, holding on to her daughter for dear life. Lucy slowly came out of her hiding spot and walked to the Red Room. Ella followed, as if in a trance.

The room looked as if some supernatural force had hit it. Biz El was gone too, Lucy noted. She was briefly saddened by this, before she turned to face her mother.

"Lois will be back. They will all be..."

Ella backhanded Lucy so hard, that she went spiraling towards one of the last chairs standing!

"What the hell did you tell your sister? She is **GONE**! Your father, Thomas Wayne and Lionel along with some super computerized Kryptonian, will make sure of it! We will never see Lois again or her son, **EVER**!"

Lucy slowly uprighted herself. She didn't bother to touch her cheek.

"You wouldn't have cared if Baby K never came back, would you? You or Daddy. And I'm not telling you a damned thing about what I said to Lois. Let's just say that the joke is on all of you."

Moira and Chloe slowly entered the Red Room. Chloe could hear a little of what Ella and Lucy were saying. Moira wasn't paying much attention. She wanted Chloe to be seen by a doctor.

"What are you talking about?" Ella asked hoarsely.

"Meaning if a super computerized Kryptonian helped you plan this whole thing, then this 'computer' had to know **EXPLICITLY** how the Phantom Zone works."

Chloe moved away from her mother and walked over to them.

"Was that what pulled everyone out of here? Who came up with that genius idea?"

"What is it, Chloe? What do you know?" Ella asked.

"Kal-El told me about that place. Jor-El created it."

"I know that much!" Ella snapped, now starting to panic. If this had all been for naught...

"And anyone that is a family member within the House of El, can get out of it, Aunt Ella! We've been given a reprieve, not freedom." Chloe said before turning and walking out of the room. She brushed past Lex and Lana. Lana hurried into the room and rushed over to the play pen!

 **"ALEX!"** Lana cried. Lex moved to wrap his arms around her from behind. Lucy smirked at her mother.

"Lois is coming back. And she'll hate you even more for what you tried to pull. God knows what kind of a mood Kal-El will be in." Lucy said slyly, as she too left the room. Ella turned away as the tears streamed down her face. Moira grabbed her arm!

"Keep your strength, sister dear. Chloe is right. We have been given a reprieve. One that will use for the wiser."

Ella turned back to Moira, half glancing at Lana and Lex over in the corner.

"Lois thinks that Sam and I tried to put her baby in some kind of space jail! She will never forgive us! And how are we going to get Lois and the baby back here but not the rest of them?" Ella asked, sniffing.

"A way was figured out as to how to rid this planet of Kryptonians, Ella. Surely we can figure out some way to just get Lois and her son back. Come on. From the sound of Chloe's voice, we have very little time left until we are invaded again." Moira cautioned.

Meanwhile, Lucy caught up to Chloe!

"Hey! Look, I know what happened to you sucked..."

Chloe stopped walking and turned to face her cousin.

"I'd slap you but Aunt Ella hit you hard enough for the both of us. Twice. How could you sic some Kal-El clone on me, just so he could shrink me? How? We're family!"

"Something you forgot! When Lois gets back here, we have to try and find a way to work things out."

"Lois isn't coming back here. Neither is Kal-El. I will do everything I can to make sure of that."

"And your brother? You're going to make sure that he doesn't come back either? Your mother will be heart broken." Lucy said.

Chloe didn't answer that. Instead she turned and walked off. Her destination would be to wherever Uncle Sam was. She would help this planet defend itself from ever being ruled, or heartbroken, ever again.

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS LATER-**

The Phantom Zone was an interesting place. Or at least that was what Lois intended to say if she ever returned to Earth, her job and what was left of her family-which at this point consisted of Lucy.

She put her parents and the aunt she never really knew, out of her mind. What she did think about was how lucky it was, that Jor-El had a fail safe plan in case someone from the House of El, or Friends of the House of El, accidentally got trapped here.

The place itself looked like a horrible desert. Then again, Lois considered most deserts to be horrible. But Jor-El had a hotel of sorts, built. How there was running water or electricity in this climate, was beyond her breadth of understanding. But that Kryptonian technology was something else!

The hotel itself had a cheesy name. It was called 'Chez El' and there were people here all of the time, who's job it was to make sure that the actual criminals, did not squat here. The decor itself was a bit dated but it was better than sleeping out in the elements.

Kal-El did not see things the way Lois saw them. He was angry, ticked off and anxious to return to Earth. They all were.

And that was why Brainiac was delaying their 'trials'. He communicated with them, via a big screen within the hotel, listing their crimes and how they needed to forget Earth and return to the planet the Kryptonians were now making as successful a planet as Krypton was-Crixon.

Jor-El informed Kal-El that Brainiac knew about the escape portal, that only their blood line could activate to escape this place. But Zor-El and himself, had decided that until they could get a sense of what trap could possibly be waiting for them on Earth, it was best not to activate it. Brainiac would be expecting them to do so.

Zod knew nothing of the portal. He also was not allowed in the hotel. He was off on his own. Lor-Zod was allowed to sleep in a janitorial closet. And that was only because he was related to Lois.

But there was a secret that no one but Lois knew. One could place a call from the Phantom Zone to Earth! Lois had called Lucy on behalf of Biz El, who was staying in the hotel and near tears everyday for wont of missing Lucy.

Jor-El insisted that the Thomas and Martha Wayne clones stay there as well. Kal-El didn't especially like it, but he figured they had bigger problems. And one of them was his son-Yar-El. He did not want his son growing up in the Phantom Zone! And he was impatient to get on with their plans to retake Earth.

He did not want to live on Crixon under Brainiac's rule. Brainiac and whomever else now made up the Kryptonian power structure of the planet.

And he did not want to marry Lois in the Phantom Zone.

It was morning and the blue sun that dominated the prison, streamed in through their hotel room window. A soft purring caught Kal-El's attention, as did Lois's movements. She leaned her bare body across him to reach for something on his nightstand. Kal-El took that opportunity to hungrily kiss her breasts, as they brushed across his lips teasingly. Lois smiled and picked up the item, which was her phone. Kal-El noticed this and sat up.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Lois realized that she had slipped up. Why hadn't she put that phone away last night after letting Biz talk to Lucy again?

"I was just looking at some old apps on my phone." Lois lied.

"It vibrated. I heard it. Why would it be working here?" Kal-El asked, now suspicious.

Kal-El stared at her, then slowly got out of bed. Lois turned off the phone and put it in a drawer quickly. Kal-El walked around to her side of the bed and reached down to pull her up by the hand.

"Let's get ready for breakfast. Together. In the shower." he said casually as she got to her feet.

"Uh...why don't you shower first and then I..." but Lois was cut off as Kal-El turned her so that she was facing their bathroom door. He put a hand on the small of her back and marched her towards the shared shower he was proposing. But Lois gritted her teeth. Kal-El had this truly infuriating way of getting her to tell him whatever he wanted to know through seduction! And she didn't want Kal-El going off on his own and finding out that her phone worked in the Phantom Zone. And that was because no one else's did! Why this was the case, Lois did not know.

Meanwhile, down in the hotel dining room, Kara rolled her eyes at Biz El, who was sniffing back tears. The Martha Wayne clone cut his sausages into three pieces.

"Try eat something, Biz, alright? We will not be here forever."

"Yes, Mother." Biz sniffed. Yes, Bizaaro had propagated the Cloned Wayne's as his parents! He figured Jor-El and Lara would never care for him like they did Kal-El. But Bruce Wayne's parents were clones just like he was. It was only right that they be his parents too.

"Oh God!" Kara muttered, but Alura looked at her.

"Young lady, when we get out of here, we are going to discuss your marriage prospects."

"She has none." Biz said, wiping his mouth delicately. Thomas Wayne, who had been sipping juice, looked over at Biz.

"Biz, we need to talk about your future as well."

"My future is to marry Lucy Lane! If we can ever get off of this damned planet!" Biz complained.

"Honey, don't curse." Martha scolded. Biz said he was sorry and Kara scraped her chair back! She couldn't take eating with these clones and she couldn't take Zod and her parents always talking about putting her with that loser Lor-Zod! Where was he anyway? Still asleep in that janitor's closet?

She knew damned well why Kal-El and Lois weren't at the breakfast table yet! They were probably up in their room conceiving another child! Kara decided not to think such mean thoughts and headed towards the kitchen. She would check and see if baby Yar-El's special breakfast had been fixed yet.

* * *

Kara was not far off on the Kal-El and Lois front.

Kal-El slowly reached over and turned off the shower, while his bulbous penetration continued to thump steadily within Lois's welcoming flesh. Lois had closed her eyes and allowed him his will. She told him about her phone, the one Bruce had given her while they were dating and how she could call out of the Phantom Zone.

Her whole body felt as if a hundred butterflies or more, were caught within her. Her hands were ensnared within Kal-El's wet hair and her legs were locked around his waist. As her head began to clear, she realized what she had done. Lois draped herself in a fluffy hotel towel, while Kal-El walked back into their room, opened up her nightstand drawer and brought the phone out of it. He then walked back into the bathroom and handed it to her.

"I want you to call Bruce Wayne." he said quietly.

Lois just stared up at him for a moment before answering.

"I think you should wait. Jor-El has a plan."

"So do I. I want to marry you and make our son legitimate before I turn gray. Lois, talk to him. Find out if you can discover if there are any traps waiting for us if we return to Earth." Kal-El said.

Lois looked down and Kal-El reached for her shoulders.

"Do not tell me you have grown to like it here?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Lois, I know you. I know what it is you want and need. You want Yar-El and myself **AND** you want to work things out with your family. My father's plan is to wait Brainiac , out until whenever. I am not made like that. I don't want to wait. Please...call him." Kal-El requested again.

Lois nodded and Kal-El encased her face within his hands, as he kissed her forehead, then walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Lois winced suddenly and pulled the toilet cover seat down to sit on. Something was burning her. Something on her thigh. She hit Bruce's phone number as she decided to look at what was hurting her.

"No!" Lois whispered in shock as she sat down and inspected the source of her irritation.

The mark of the House of El was there. Again.

"Lois?" she heard Bruce ask. She started to hang up but quickly realized that maybe this was a sign that Kal-El was right. They couldn't afford to waste anymore time in this place.

"Hey Bruce! Long time, no hear!"

 **THE END**


End file.
